Centre of Evil
by Crystal7
Summary: Pretender and Lost Crossover. Jarod, Parker, and Lyle crash land onto a mysterious island. They soon find themselves the captives of a group of people whose plane had recently crashed on the same island. THREE NEW CHAPTERS ADDED - COMPLETED 01/04/09
1. Foiled Again

Centre of Evil

Synopsis: Jarod is once again captured by the Lyle and Miss Parker. On the flight from Morocco, their plane crash lands on a mysterious island. They soon find themselves the captives of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 185, who believe that these mysterious people are "The Others."

**Chapter One**

_Foiled Again_

Jarod stared down the barrel of the gun that Lyle was pointing at him. He looked up at Lyle, who had a stupid grin on his face. Jarod gave a sigh. "You know," Jarod said, "I do believe you are ruining my day."

Lyle, without expression replied, "And yet, somehow, my day is just beginning to look up."

"Lyle!" A woman's voice yelled, from around the corner of the building, Jarod looked up. Miss Parker came sprinting around a few moments later. She came to a sudden halt at the sight of Jarod and Lyle's handgun, pointed at Jarod. "Jarod," her tone was slightly muddled.

Jarod studied her. They hadn't seen each other since the Centre's jet crashed right here in Morocco over two years ago. She hadn't changed much. Her hair was a bit shorter than he remembered and she wore her traditional black pants, black boots, and black jacket. Her pink shirt though seemed to make it clear just how pale her skin really was.

"Miss Parker," he replied back, clear and calm. Ever since his first escape from the Centre back in 1996, he was able to elude them and escape from them with much more ease than he had ever anticipated.

"Well, isn't this just a touching reunion," Lyle said sarcastically, "Last time we saw you, Jarod, you had left us all for dead."

"You're still standing."

"And you're not," Lyle said.

"Give me a minute a two," Jarod sized up Lyle, Miss Parker, and his situation. He could easily escape in transit. He knew that neither of them had brought sweepers, for some strange reason, but he also knew that the easiest way for him to get out the country without hassle was to be their prisoner. Jarod knew, though, that once they were back in the states he would have no problem getting way.

Jarod looked at Lyle, looked at Parker, and then back and Lyle, "Well I guess you got me."

Parker's brows furrowed but Lyle's grin only spread. It was the first time in his life that Jarod wanted to use the word "stupid." Lyle slammed Jarod up against the wall and proceeded to handcuff him.

Parker stood aside and watched with keen interested. Jarod could practically see her thought processes. She knew, as well as he did, that he could have easily escaped and he didn't.

Jarod sat, handcuffed, on the Centre jet. The air was cool but the constant noise that comes with flying, was beginning to irritate him. Lyle was nowhere around, probably in somewhere in the back of the plane bragging to Mr. Raines about how he captured Jarod and how Miss Parker didn't aid in the slightest bit.

Miss Parker was across the isle from him, in fact the only thing separating them, was the isle. Jarod leaned over and Parker, seeing his movement, stuck up her hand, "Don't, Jarod."

"Don't?"

"I don't want to talk," Parker looked back behind her and than finally looked at Jarod, "especially right now."

"It's a long flight."

Parker sighed, "Jarod, please, for once in your life, just let me have a break."

Jarod wanted to lean closer but he didn't, he simply looked at her, pleading with his eyes for her to trust him. He knew that she did and that she wanted his trust but because of their situation it wasn't fair to acknowledge it as so. Jarod leaned back and stared up towards the front of the plane.

He spotted Willie, standing up by the pilots. So they had brought sweepers after all. He hadn't noticed him when he had been brought onboard. He wondered why he wasn't with Parker and Lyle earlier. He turned to Parker to ask her when the lights on the plane flickered. Jarod looked up, what was going on?

He heard a rush of wind and his body jerked upward. He winced at the pain as the handcuffs, which were chained to chair, dug into his wrists. He glanced over in time to see Parker hit the floor, face down.

Pressure hit Jarod's body like a rocket and he knew then that they were going down. Willie was sprawled out on the floor just as Parker was. Lyle was nowhere to be seen. Jarod felt the thump as the plane hit the ground. Jarod paused, no not the ground, the water. They had hit water.

The jerk sent Jarod's entire body up and out of the seat and the chains that had been holding his handcuffs to the chair snapped, but his handcuffs were still intact. Jarod hit the ground with a thud and his body throbbed from the impact of the hit. Water was rushing into the plane in abnormal amounts.

He looked around and the plane was filling up much faster than it should. Lyle's head poked around the corner of the room he had just been in. He was alive. "Jarod!" Lyle yelled.

Jarod wasn't about to take orders, "We need to get and now! Find a way."

Jarod tightened up his body and forced it to sink. He opened up his eyes and found what he was looking for. He swam towards the pen and using his mouth and his hands he took it apart, pulling off the silver holder. Using it, he managed to pick open his handcuffs. He shook his hands free of them and they fell to the bottom. Jarod flinched as salt water seeped into his open wounds.

He pushed himself up to the top of the water and looked around. Parker was floating, face down in the water. Jarod swam over to her and turned her over. Her face was bruised and there was blood flowing in heavy amounts from her temple. He checked for a pulse. She was still alive, but barely. The water came was coming into the plane in larger and larger quantities. They were sinking.

Lyle head popped up, "We can't get out!"

Jarod, taking Miss Parker with him, swam over to Lyle, "Hold her." Jarod dove underneath and searched for the door handle. Grabbing it, he pulled it up. It wouldn't budge. Still holding the handle, he used it to pull himself closer. The pin was loose. Jarod reached behind, flinched as he pinched his finger, and set the pin back in the place. He then turned the handle up again pushed. It popped open. Jarod set his feet on the floor of the plane and pushed up. They were almost out of air space.

"I've opened up the door!" Jarod yelled over the noise of the rushing water, "Get her out of here while I check on the pilots."

Lyle gave a curt nod and with Miss Parker in tow dove under. Jarod turned and swam towards the front of the plane. Taking a deep breath, Jarod dove under. Willie was slumped between two chairs, his leg caught on the bar. Jarod checked his pulse. He was dead. Propelling himself forward he shoved aside the curtain that separated him from the cockpit. He checked on the pilot and co-pilot. Both were dead.

Jarod went to resurface for air, but there was none left. They were completely underwater. Jarod swam towards the door and caught sight of a silver briefcase. Without thinking he grabbed it and swam out the door. His lungs burned from lack of oxygen and when he resurfaced he took several, quick, small breaths.

"Now what?" Lyle asked, treading water with an impatient look in his eye. Miss Parker was floating, backside up, in Lyle's arms.

Jarod looked around, "Well, we swim for that island."

"What island?" Lyle snapped.

Jarod, held the briefcase underwater with one hand and used his other to point to some trees he could see through the thick fog, "That island," Jarod treaded water with just his legs and was thankful for those lessons he had taken at the Y.

Lyle's eyes widened and then his face fell, "Can't we use some of the wreckage to float on?"

Jarod looked at the small pieces of the plane that were floating around. His brow furrowed. Had the plane broken into pieces? "No. They'll still be hot from the crash."

Lyle handed Parker over to Jarod and swam over to some of the wreckage. He reached for it and blanched at the heat, "Damn!"

Jarod gave him a knowing look and for the second time in two days, wanted to use the word "stupid." "We swim." Jarod flattened out his body, so he floated on his stomach, and using both hands, he held Parker. With his left, he gripped the suitcase and held it, submerged, beneath the water and beneath Parker's body. He looked at her bleeding head, "I'll have to stitch that up quick," Jarod said, "She loses anymore blood, she could die."

Lyle didn't say anything and without offering to help he propelled himself in the direction of the island. Jarod followed quietly.


	2. Twenty Four Hours Ago

phi4858: Lost is a great show, you should watch it sometime. Naturally there's going to be lots of quarrels. It'll be interesting to see how everything plays out, hey?

Jar-Par Fan: Sorry to be a disappointment but its not a Lost World Pretender Crossover. It's a Lost Pretender Crossover. Lost is a TV show on ABC, it's a wonderful show. I hope you still continue to read even though its not the Lost World. Sorry about the confusion.

Angus Hardie: I have big plans for Jarod's role on the island. Of course someone whose a doctor, an engineer, and anything else they might need is going to look suspicious to forty some people don't you think? Things could get interesting indeed.

Thanks for reviewing everybody and here's the next chapter:

**Chapter Two**

_Twenty-Four Hours Ago…_

Jack and Locke stared down the hole of the hatch. They had done it. It was open. The dynamite had worked. "No," Hurley said, anger clear in his voice.

Jack and Locke both looked up from the hatch. Kate wandered over and kneeled down next to the man. He caked in dirt and grass. "What did you mean when you said the numbers were bad?" She asked.

Jack and Locke both focused their attention on Hurley. Locke, although anxious to get inside the hatch, was also curious as to what Hurley had meant. Hurley sighed and pointed a finger to the side of the hatch, which was covered in ash. "The numbers are bad." He repeated.

"Yes, you said that," Jack said, "Now do you mind telling us what you mean by that?"

Kate leaned over and looked at the numbers, "4,8,15,16,23,42"

"What are they?" Locke asked.

Hurley stared at the men and with the most serious expression that any of them had even seen him wear, "They are cursed."

"Cursed," Jack asked, with a slight hint of laughter behind his voice, "Come on, Hurley, there's no such thing as curses."

Hurley stared at him, "Yes there are. I used these numbers to play the lottery and I won the mega lotto. Ever since then, bad things happened to my family. My grandfather died of a heart attack, my mother broke her ankle, my mom's new house caught on fire, I was arrested for drug dealing, by mistake mind you."

"So?" Kate asked.

"So," Hurley said, "I went to discover what the numbers meant by going to see an… old friend of mine. His wife said that the numbers were bad. Then, on those papers that Sayid had taken from the French lady she had the same numbers written down. That's why I went to go find her. She said they had heard the numbers from a transmission and that's why they had come to island." Hurley sucked in a deep breath, "So the plane probably crashed because of me."

"Hurley," Kate said, placing a comforting hand on his arm. Hurley blanched at her touch and Kate removed it with a confused expression on her face, "you're not cursed."

Hurley pointed at the numbers again, "Then tell me why that thing has those numbers on it, why the French lady heard a transmission with those numbers, and why our plane crashed after I played the lotto with those numbers."

"Coincidence," Jack said.

"Or fate," replied Locke. Jack looked at Locke. The more and more he heard from Locke, the more and more crazy he was convinced that Locke was.

Jack stood up, "Well whether or not those numbers are cursed we need to go down inside of there and discover what's down there."

Hurley stood up, "You go right ahead, but I know that there is nothing down there but bad news, I am not going down. I would rather wait for the crazy island people to kill me instead." Hurley turned and walked away.

Jack, Locke, and Kate all stared at Hurley as he disappeared into the darkness. "Maybe, he's right." Kate said.

"What?" Jack asked in shock and surprise.

"Well its not like things are exactly normal here," Kate protested, "I mean come on, Jack, a slave ship located in the center of the island, polar bears in the tropics, maybe the numbers really are cursed."

"We wouldn't have been able to open this, if the island didn't want it," Locke butted in.

Jack and Kate both looked at Locke and Kate knew in that instant where Jack's problem with Locke was coming from and that he most certainly did have a point.

PAGE BREAK

Hurley head back towards the caves, anger rising in his chest. He had told Locke and Jack that the numbers were bad and yet they still blew open the hatch anyway. He gave a grunt as he walked back, they were all cursed, every last one of them and there was nothing anyone was going to be able to do about.

"Hurley!" Charlie called, "You're back."

Hurley looked at Charlie, he had reached the caves a lot sooner than he had anticipated. "Yeah," he muttered.

"Where's Jack?"

"At the hatch," Hurley mumbled and kept walking, he heard Charlie as him another question but Hurley ignored him and headed for his belongings. They were all doomed.

PAGE BREAK

Jack, Kate, and Locke looked down into the hatch, "Who wants to go first?" Kate asked.

"I will," Locke and Jack both said together. They looked at each other, "I'll go first," Jack said sternly.

"Jack, why is it that you always have to be the one to risk your life?" Locke asked with the same serious, irritating, know-it-all tone he always had.

Jack ignored him and gave Kate a knowing look. She nodded and Jack assumed that she was with him. She had said she would back him up and he hoped that she meant it because he was certainly going to need the help.

Jack turned himself around and positioned his body so he could climb down. Locke caught his arm, "You didn't answer my question."

Jack removed his arm from man's grip, "and you didn't answer mine."

"What question was that, Jack?" Locke asked.

Jack gave him a look of near irritation and grabbing the tiny flashlight from the top of the hatch; he flicked it on, and climbed down…


	3. Keeping Your Enemies Close

NYT: It is supposed to be confusing and no the last chapter was NOT a transcript from an episode, that was me writing. Also I have included clues you simply need to read it carefully. This story picks up about 30 seconds after the Lost Season 1 Finale. As for a synopsis of what happened in past episodes, I can't do that and I won't. That would require so much spare time its insane. There are hundreds of Lost websites where you can find that information. The epsiodes of Lost are amazingly detailed and the storylines very intertwined. Also, I don't ask myself what I would want to know if I didn't see this show becuase I watch this show and I personally wouldn't read a storyconcerning characters I've never encountered before. What you do, however, is your own personal choice.

Airam4u: Glad you think so and I hope you continue to read. Things are about to get very heated. Remember Lyle has a little obcession with certain kind of women...

DUN DUN DUN

**Special Note**: I will post several more chapters up later this week.

**Chapter Three**

_Keeping Your Enemies Close_

Jarod collapsed on the beach, exhaustion gripping his body. He forced himself, despite his aching body, to haul Parker up. She was still alive, but her breathing was shallow. She had lost so much blood. "Lyle," Jarod said, "Find me something similar to a needle," Jarod ripped open his shirt and took it off. He pulled out some fine threads from the shirt.

Lyle was gasping for breath, "Find it yourself."

Jarod reached behind Parker, grabbed her gun, cocked it and pointed it at Lyle, "Find it."

Lyle stared at Jarod and scrambled up, "Something similar to a needle," he repeated.

"Yes." Jarod pulled the silver case out from under Miss Parker as soon as Lyle had disappeared. He found a good thick bush nearby which he hid it inside and then returned quickly to Parker's side. He continued to rip his shirt apart into thinner and thinner pieces.

Lyle returned only a few minutes later with some small needles that came from what Jarod believed to probably be a fruit tree. Jarod didn't care, they were perfect. They were thin on the bottom, a little thicker on the top, and actually had a hole at the top. Jarod studied them for a second, they were too perfect.

Shrugging it off, Jarod threaded the thin threads of his shirt through the needle and begin to sew up the side of Parker's head. It didn't take him long but as Jarod worked a feeling of sadness came over him. Even though the stitches were small, close together, and professional, the cut would leave a scar.

"Lyle," Jarod said, biting down and cutting the thread with his teeth, "find some wood and something to start a fire with."

"I am not your lackey."

"Don't make me have to shoot you."

"Shooting me wouldn't get the work done."

"And apparently, allowing you to live won't either," Jarod snapped back, his patience, while miles long, was now closing at an end.

Lyle gave a huff and headed back into the trees. Jarod checked over Miss Parker's body carefully. He found a few bruises but no more cuts, scratches or broken bones. Amazing, he thought, the plane crash had killed everyone but Jarod, Parker, and Lyle. Parker had a serious head injury that should fix itself in a few days and Lyle and Jarod were unscathed. Jarod pulled off Parker's jacket and built it up so it was a makeshift pillow and stuck it under her head. He looked around. There was little or no shelter and nothing he could use to cover her body with. He didn't want her to freeze.

Lyle came back with wood, "Now what do we do Genius?"

Jarod brushed some wet hair away from Parker's face, "We make a camp fire."

Lyle stared at him, "With what? Sticks?"

Jarod finally looked away from Parker and up at Lyle, "We you are were you not born with the same anomalies in your blood that is in mine, the anomalies that make a Pretender?"

Lyle didn't answer and Jarod knew he had hit a sore spot. He just wasn't sure what had caused it and at this point he quiet honestly didn't care. Jarod reached over and piled up the sticks in an appropriate manner before picking up two of the smallest and positioning them as together as a "V."

Lyle stared at him with an unbelievable expression on his face, "You have got to be kidding me."

Jarod didn't look up at him as he answered, "It really works. All it requires is the right amount of friction in order to create the desired effect." It only took a few moments and then Jarod had what he needed. Jarod handed Lyle a good sized stick, "Keep building it up."

Jarod reached over for some of the strips of his shirt and using two of them he wrapped up his wrists, which had been dug into by the handcuffs. He struggled not to wince at the pain. The salt water and seeped deep into his blood stream and it really stung. He looked around their surroundings, "Well we'll just have to stay here on the beach tonight."

"With no protection from the elements?"

"Where do you suggest we go then?" Jarod asked, the frustration was coming to the surface more and more.

Lyle glared at him and Jarod guessed Lyle was just as frustrated with him and Jarod was with Lyle.


	4. Revelations of the Others

NYT: I do respect my readers, but as by friend Mandy put it your review came off as a bit "aggressive." If I'm treated aggressively I respond in the same way.

Amera Aiyana Walker: Oh it'll get interesting. I promise.

Topanga: You'll get to see plenty of interaction! I know the chapter was a "wee" bit short, mine generally are but that's how I break the stories up in my head. They'll be getting longer as we go on.

**Chapter Four**

_Revelations of the Others_

Jarod awoke to the sound of water whooshing up on the beach. He sat up suddenly and last nights events came back quickly. He looked around. The fire had long since burned out and Lyle was curled up in a ball. Jarod looked over to the other side, Parker was still there, not that he had really expected otherwise. She was still has pale as ever and Jarod knew the recovery would take a while.

Jarod stood up and brushed as much sand off of his clothes as best as he could. He looked around, hoping to find some food. He was certain there would be some food in the jungle but where in the jungle was in the ultimate question.

He slowly made his way towards the trees when he heard a faint noise. Jarod paused and looked around. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a white, older man hiding behind a tree. Well enough to not be seen by the untrained eye. Jarod's eyes, however, were very well trained.

He looked around and noted that there were others. Jarod shook his head so that the others would be believe he hadn't seen them and made his way into the trees. He was about two feet off of the beach when one of them was behind him. Jarod turned and without thought quickly bent her arm over and had the woman on her back. "Ow!" She cried.

Three others came rushing over, "Let her go," one of them requested. He was dark skinned and had even darker hair. His accent let Jarod know that at the very least he was from the Middle East.

"Who are you people?" Jarod asked.

The three men all had guns pointed at him, though Jarod could tell from their stance that they weren't going to use them unless necessary. "The question is," one of the men said, the oldest in the group. He had a bald head with a few wisps of gray hair and Jarod could tell from the strange way that he was standing that the man had spent a great deal of time not using his legs, "Who are you?"

Jarod looked down at the woman he had pinned on the ground, she had the most peculiar and funny looking expression on her face. Her face was a mixture of amusement and irritation. Jarod unpinned her and stood up, backing away from the group only slightly. "My name is Jarod."

The dark skinned man came closer, "You are one of them, aren't you?"

"Them?"

"The others," said the third man, also white, and had some strange looking tattoos on his arm, "the others that live on this island."

"Others," Jarod repeated, he was confused, "I don't know what you are talking about but what I do know is that last night the plane I was on, well it crashed."

The woman raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that made it clear she didn't believe him. The dark skinned man pinned Jarod to the ground in a swift movement that Jarod hadn't been anticipating. Jarod was impressed. "Kate," the younger white man yelled, "Come help me with her, she's wounded."

Jarod struggled to speak, to tell them to be careful with her, but he didn't get the chance. He was hauled onto his feet and being pushed into the jungle. "You try anything," his captor said, "I will shoot you."

Jarod mumbled, "Like I haven't heard that one before."

Jarod marched along through the jungle and heard the crunching footsteps behind him. From the stomping sound and from the strange breathing, Jarod knew it to be Lyle. "Great mess you got us into," Lyle snapped.

"Shut up," the older man said.

"Well if you hadn't shown up in Morocco this wouldn't have happened," Jarod said back.

Jarod felt the gun press into his back, "be quiet."

"If you would get back to Blue Cove where you belong we wouldn't have this problem," Lyle replied. Neither of their captors said anything, much to Jarod's surprise.

Jarod walked in silence, "Where's the woman we were with?"

"Jack is taking care of her," the dark one answered.

"Jack?" Jarod asked.

"Yes," his accent was thick, "he is a doctor and he will make sure she is well attended to."

Jarod wanted to ask what sort of doctor he was be decided against it. Their situation was bad enough. The walk wasn't bad but as the sun continued to rise higher in the sky, the humidity rose. They soon reached an area filled with people and Jarod looked around in shock. They were all survivors! Jarod's though process paused, survivors of what?

Jarod didn't fight back and both he and Lyle were tied to two trees. "Tell us who you are." The one from the Middle East demanded.

"Who are you?" Lyle snapped back. Stupid, until the end, Jarod thought.

The man gave a huff, "My name is Sayid and you are?"

Lyle didn't answer so Jarod did for him, "His name is Lyle, mine is Jarod and the woman we were with is Miss Parker. Where is she?"

"She's fine," said the one that Sayid had identified as Jack, the doctor. "Whoever stitched her up did a hell of a job."

Neither Jarod nor Lyle answered. Sayid came closer to Jarod, "Why?"

"Why what," was Jarod's response. These people had clearly mistaken them for someone else.

"Bobby!" There was a strange, strangled cry from the female that Jarod had knocked down earlier. Kate.

Jarod saw Lyle stiffen out of the corner of his eye, "Nobody calls me Bobby anymore, Katie."

The woman came closer. "Untie them," she said.

"Kate-" the older man objected.

"I said untie them," she repeated her request, "They're not the others. They're not the ones we want."

"How do you know?" Jack asked.

"Bobby Bowman and I go back a long way."

"My name is Lyle now," Lyle replied.

Kate's face was stern as she approached. Sayid cut both their ropes and then she squarely punched Lyle in the face, "I don't care if go by Lyle, Bobby, or Steve, you are still the same son of bitch that left me high and dry."

Jarod waved his arms around a little, clearing the feeling of being tied up from them. Jarod looked down at Lyle, crumpled on the ground, "you sure made quiet an impression on the natives."

Jarod stuck out his hand, "My name is Jarod."

The one called Jack stuck out his hand, "Jack."

The older man nodded his head, "I'm John Locke."

"Like the famous philosopher. Interesting," Jarod quipped.

Kate looked at him, "Any friend of Bobby's is an enemy of mine."

"We're not friends," Jarod and Lyle both said together. Jarod looked at Lyle and Lyle at him. Kate had given him quiet a punch; he was bleeding from the mouth. Jarod smiled, "That's one heck of a good right hook you've got."

Kate said nothing, only glared at him.

"Why are you here?" John asked.

Jarod looked around the camp. There were probably about thirty or so people. "We were on a plane bound for Delaware from Morocco and crashed off shore. It sank and so we swam for land."

Everybody exchanged hushed looks and Jarod waited anxiously. Jack turned his body about ninety degrees, "Come, I'll take you to your friend."

Jarod was about to leave but then pointed at Lyle, "You behave or so help me I'll let Miss Parker know about the weekend you spent in South Africa." With those words Jarod followed Jack to Miss Parker.


	5. Transitions

Author's Note: A new chapter for good measure. :)

**Chapter Five**

_Transitions_

Jarod sat down next to Parker and quickly checked over her wounds. "She's fine," Jack said, "That's a nice bit of work you did."

Jarod, resting one hand lightly on her head and looked up at Jack, "What makes you think it was me?"

"If indeed the three of you just crash landed I doubt that other one could do such fancy foot work," he paused, "are you a doctor?"

Jarod thought for an instant, "Sort of."

Parke stirred and Jarod looked at her. She was pale and her eyes flicked, she muttered, "Jarod is many things."

Jarod, who was sitting next to her, climbed down and kneeled down so he was eye to eye with her, "How are you?"

"I could use a cigarette," she said weakly and gave him a small smile that took a lot of effort on her part. Jarod smiled back and pushed some hair from her face. She had given up smoking years ago. "Where are we?" she asked.

Jarod looked up at Jack, who was studying them with interest, "We don't know."

"Who-" she faltered. Physically, she was too weak to finish the question, but Jarod knew what she wanted so he finished it for her, "Who are you?"

"The others you saw and I were on a plane from Australia, bound for L.A. when we crashed, well over a month ago."

"A month ago," Parker whispered.

"Sssh," Jarod said, running his hand lightly over her hand and through her hair, "You need your rest. You've lost a lot of blood."

Parker shook her head slightly, "No," she gave a noise that made it sound like she was about to cry, "I can't go back there."

Jarod felt more alert suddenly, "Go back where?"

She gave a struggled breath, "There." She slipped quickly back into unconsciousness.

Jarod stood up and faced Jack, "How many of you survived the plane crash?"

Jack backed up and sat down on a nearby log, "About forty-seven, but now we're down to about forty or so. I don't know the exact number. Hurley knows all those things."

"Hurley?"

"Another survivor," Jack sighed, "We've recently launched a raft out to sea with four survivors onboard, in hopes of finding the shipping lanes."

Jarod sat down, on the ground, in front of Parker, "During monsoon season?"

Jack looked up, "Are you a weatherman too?"

Jarod, giving the classic response, said "Only until I wrestled alligators."

Jack's eyes revealed his shock at Jarod's answer but Jarod was step ahead of him, "If your flight was going from Australia to L.A. and mine from Morocco to Delaware, how did we wind up in the same place?"

Jack didn't have an answer for him.

PAGE BREAK

Kate, anger surging up inside of her, was filling up water bottles when she heard the soft footsteps behind her. She already knew who it was. She capped the bottle, stood up, and turned around, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Plane crash," Lyle said, sneering at her.

Kate shook her head and turned to walk away but Lyle grabbed her arm, "Katie, we need to talk about this."

She ripped her arm free, "No, we don't."

PAGE BREAK

Shannon's eyes weighed heavily with the sleep she so desired. Vincent was resting his head in her lap as she sat there. Walt was right the dog was a great comfort. She didn't have to say what she was feeling she only knew that the dog understood her.

Sayid sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She gave a small smile and allowed herself to close her eyes as she slipped into the comfort of his arms, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Another plane crashed," Sayid said. He kissed her temple, "But don't worry about now, rest. You need rest."

Shannon couldn't agree more as she sank into the safety of Sayid's arms.

PAGE BREAK

When Parker woke up the next morning she felt as though someone had cracked open her head and poured all her brains out. She glanced down and saw Jarod sleeping on the ground next to her. She smiled. He was so good to her, even though she didn't deserve it.

Suddenly then she frowned. They had crashed landed a plane, again. Another one had crashed there well over a month ago. She leaned back. "You're awake," the man from the other evening stated.

Parker wanted to give a sarcastic answer but she was too tired to do so, "You are?"

"Jack," he said.

Parker observed him as he wet down a piece of cloth. He was handsome. Slightly unshaven, but his muscles were easy enough to see through his shirt. He moved towards her and Parker, despite her fatigue, made a defensive move. "Don't worry," he said in a reassuring tone, "I'm going to try to bring your fever down."

Parker relaxed, but only slightly. She was tense as Jack pressed the cold fabric to her forehead and cheeks, "How are you feeling," he asked.

"Like someone split my head in two," she answered in a whisper, both out of weakness and not wanting to wake Jarod.

"I'm not surprised," Jack said, he moved over and dipped the fabric into the water again, "Jarod stitched you up pretty good, but with the amount of salt water that got into her wound, you'll have a bit of an infection for a while."

"Great," Parker drawled out. Her eyes felt heavy.

"I can give you some antibiotics," Jack said, "if you'd like."

Parker shook her head, "I'll survive.

"Are you sure," Jack asked, giving her a worried look.

"I've survived worse," Parker confessed. _Answers,_ a voice whispered. Parker's fatigue fell away quickly. _Answers,_ the voice whispered again. _Answers are here._ Parker sat up quickly and then swayed.

"Easy!" Jack cried, reaching out to support her.

"AH!" Jarod said, waking quickly. "Parker, are you alright," he said, panic in his voice as he leaned over.

She moved her hand slightly towards him and Jarod took it, "Bad dream?" she asked, forcing the focus off of her.

"Always," was Jarod's only response.


	6. Back to the Beginning

Author's Note: And another one…

**Chapter Six**

_Back to the Beginning_

Michael pulled his tired body onto the beach. His lungs were filled with salt water and his heart was filled with sorrow. His son, they had taken his son, whoever they were.

He forced himself to swallow his pain and pulled himself up, crawling to the ocean he helped Jin pull Sawyer up onto the beach. Michael and Jin were both panting for breath, their chests heaving up and down. Michael watched, with tired eyes, and Jin motioned his arms at him to do something. It took Michael several minutes to understand.

Michael removed his shirt and handed it over to Jin. Jin rolled it up and placed over the blood pouring from Sawyer's side. "He's badly wounded," Michael said between exhausted breaths.

"Jack," Jin said. His English was still broken, but the simple word was clear enough for Michael to understand. Michael wanted to leave Jin and Sawyer behind and go in search for his son, but where was he? Who were the men that had taken him? Were they pirates or were they the dreaded others?

Michael nodded and stood up and he wavered a bit on his feet. They weren't on the part of the island they were supposed to be on. Michael motioned for Jin to join him. Jin secured Michael's shirt around Sawyer's waist and stood up. Jin held Sawyer's shoulders and head while Michael secured his feet. "Let's move him into the jungle," Michael struggled as he said the words, "We need to make a cot to carry him on."

Jin and Michael struggled as they carried Sawyer's limp body into the jungle. They needed to find Jack quickly, Sawyer was nearly dead.


	7. Inner Sense

Author's Note: And because the last one was so short I'm going to give you guys this one too. :)

**Chapter Seven**

_Inner Sense_

By the time evening rose, Parker was feeling well enough to sit up and eat some fruit that Hurley had brought for her. Throughout the day Parker had acquainted herself with some of the survivors of the previous plane crash. She was particularly fond of Claire and her baby boy, Aaron. Aaron reminded Parker much of her own baby brother, Beau Parker.

"You look much better," Jack said, coming back over and handing her a bottle of water.

Parker took it from him and took small, slow sips, "I feel better," she answered honestly. Once again, the voices hit her. _Answers. Answers. Answers._ Parker shuddered. She had horrible dreams when she was sleeping. She couldn't remember them clearly. All she knew was that they were horrible.

"Where's Jarod?" Parker asked.

"Out acquainting himself with some of our attractions," Jack said.

Parker took another sip of her water, "I'm not surprised," some of her old sarcasm rising up in her voice. Jack gave her a curious look and so Parker explained, "He's always learning about new things. I'm sure this environment you've set yourselves up in has him very curious.

_Help her._ Parker gave a startled jump. The wind rustled past her ears and again Parker heard, _help her_. "Are you alright?" Jack asked.

Parker stood up quickly. She was dizzy and it took all her strength to shake it off, "Maybe you should sit down," Jack offered.

Parker shook her hand, "No, I have to help her."

"Help who?"

Parker heard Jarod's stern voice through the trees, "Leave her alone."

Parker forced herself to suck up her pain and headed in the direction of the voice. Jack was hot on her heals and when Parker emerged into another clearing she spotted Jarod, Lyle, and a young Korean woman. "Jarod-" Parker started to ask but then stopped. She shuddered. She knew what had happened.

Jarod had Lyle by the collar and had backed him up against the tree, "Stay away from her, do you understand me?"

Parker placed an arm on the Korean woman's shoulder, "Are you alright?" she asked, unsure if the woman even spoke English.

"Yes," she answered, her accent light, but Parker picked up on it either way.

Parker turned her attention away from the woman and dropped her hand, "What did he do?"

Jarod didn't look at Parker and didn't answer. Lyle did, "I didn't do anything."

"You were about to," Jarod's voice was thick with contempt.

"What is going on?" Jack asked. Several others from Jack's plane came running through the jungle.

Jarod pulled Lyle forward and slammed him back against the tree a second time, "If I even see you looking at her again, I will shoot you."

"You don't have the guts," Lyle sneered and then looking Jarod up and down, finished with, "You don't even have a gun."

Even though she was in pain, Parker reached behind her and pulled out her gun. She cocked it and held it out for Jarod. Jarod took it and pointed it into Lyle's neck, "I do now."

"Where did you get that?" Kate asked in a hushed tone.

Parker looked at her, "I find it useful in my line of work." She looked back at the Korean woman and back at her brother, "Let him go," she said, nodding her head in her usual manner.

Jarod let Lyle go and handed Miss Parker's gun back to her. She clicked the safety back on and tucked it into its holster on her back. Parker leaned forward and stared him, "If I so much as see you even looking at her again, you can bet that Jarod and I will make sure you don't see anything ever again."

Lyle stared at them both and then turned and headed through the trees. Kate was right behind him.

"What was all that about?" one of the men who had just arrived asked.

"You are?" Parker said.

"Charlie," he answered.

Jarod sighed and wiped some of the sweat off his forehead, "Lyle has a history of raping and then murdering Asian women."

There was a hushed silence as the others took in his words. "You mean, I could have become his next victim?" The Korean woman asked, fear hiding behind her voice.

Parker turned to her and with real compassion said, "We won't let that happen-" Parker paused, she didn't know the woman's name.

"Sun," she said, "My name is Sun."

"I'm Miss Parker," she said, "please be on the look out for him."

Sun gave an appreciative nod of her head, "I will. Thank you."

"Shouldn't be confine him or something?" Jack asked.

"Where do you propose we do that?" the one called Charlie answered back.

"The hatch," John Locke answered.

Parker and Jarod exchanged a look, "The hatch?" Jarod asked, his eyebrows rose in his famous look of confusion and curiosity.


	8. Root of All Evil

**Bloodymary2**: Oh I will explain what is behind the hatch. I have big plans for that hatch. However, it'll twist into my own storyline rather than the Lost storyline. Don't worry the ones from Lost won't be left out. They're in the background right now but they will be on the front burner soon and probably more so than our Pretender heroes. As for Jarod/Parker, well I'm a shipper so interpret that how you like. Jarod/Parker are never lost cause where my stories are concerned. However, I'm not promising happy ever after either…

**Airman4u**: Oh the secret behind the hatch will be revealed with some tantalizing tidbits. The Kate and Lyle secret will be revealed soon too.

**Twinnie**: I'm not upset by your review; you are entitled to your own opinion. However I had a couple of (five to be exact) other people look over the review before I responded and they all felt the same way I did. The material was fine enough but they way it was toned just made it come off a little offensively. Of course I'll keep writing this story! I have loads more action planned for all of our favorites.

**Imzadi:** Thank you, I am glad that you think this story has a lot of promise. However, my geography is not really bad. I am aware that there is no way people from Sydney to L.A. could crash on the same island that people from Morocco to Delaware could, I pointed that out in the story if you remember. Yes, Lyle isn't stupid but as you said, he isn't using his head. He rarely does. Lyle sees the dollar signs and power before anything else. Lyle's pretender abilities will become importantly shortly. Yes, Jamie Denton is hot on Desperate Housewives (it's the only reason I watch that show). Also the Jack taking care of Parker's medical needs will also become more important. As for Lyle waiting for Sun, its not like he made a move to kill her then and there, just to get to know her, to set up that premise. Lyle's a little nuts about some things… and I will have Miss Parker going by her name when she's "emotionally" ready. You'll see what I mean in a few chapters.

**Chapter Eight**

_The Root of all Evil_

Jarod and Parker followed behind Jack, Locke, Sayid, and Kate on their way to the thing they had identified as "the hatch." Parker was hot and tired, and despite Jarod's pleas for her to stay and rest she insisted on accompanying them on this little adventure.

"We blew open the top with some dynamite," Locke called back to them, "but when we got inside, well you'll see."

The group came to a sudden halt and Miss Parker's blood froze as she heard the whispers. _Go inside, the answers you seek are there._ Another whisper came fast and hard. _Turn away! Go back, it isn't safe._ Miss Parker had a hard time breathing.

Jarod grabbed her arm in an almost panic, took her by her arm, "Miss Parker?"

She pulled her thoughts inward and managed to slow her breathing a little bit. "I'm fine," was her reply. Jarod looked at her skeptically, "Really," she said.

Jarod gave her a look that let her know that he didn't believe her but he released her anyway. Parker pulled herself up. She felt dizzy from the loss of blood but refused to let her weakness show.

Miss Parker and Jarod followed Jack, Locke, Sayid and Kate down the latter that led into the hatch. The descent was much more than either Jarod or Parker had expected. When they reached the bottom Jarod and Parker looked down the long hall. It was too dim to see.

Jack reached over and flicked a switch. Parker was stunned, "Electricity, all the way out here?"

"That's what we had thought," Locke said, "But the island it works in mysterious ways."

Parker and Jarod exchanged a look that reflected each other's thoughts. This man was a nut. Parker reached over across Jarod and tried to open the first door. "They're all locked," Jack said.

"All of them?" Jarod asked, looking down the hall.

Parker followed his eyes, the hall was long indeed.

"All of them," Kate confirmed.

Jarod knelt down and studied the door handle for a moment. With a flick of his fingers, he had put a tiny, almost invisible, wire, back into place. Jarod put his hand on the door handle and opened it up.

"How'd you do that?" Sayid asked.

"Missing a crucial piece of evidence," Jarod replied, "No doubt each door is like this."

Parker was hit by another wave of voices. _Run!_ She swayed on her feet and seeing Jarod's worried look she said, "I'm fine."

Jarod headed in, followed by the others and looked around. It was an empty room. "They're probably all empty," Kate said.

_Search. Answers you will find. _Parker looked around, "No," she said, "This room may be empty but there are answers elsewhere."

Jarod grasped her arm, "Parker?"

She looked around, "Jarod, something – I can't explain what – but something is here." She looked squarely at him, "Answers, our answers."

"Your inner sense," he asked.

"Yes."

"Inner sense," Kate said, her tone questioning.

"Kind of like an advanced gut feeling," was Parker's only explanation.

"Come on," Jarod said, "Let's see what else we can find."

The next several rooms they found were just like the first. Empty. Parker set the door pin back in place on one of the doors, the first one they had found with a small window, and pushed it open. What she saw made her choke. "Jarod-"

Jarod left Sayid fiddling with one of the doors and approached Parker. He too choked. Sayid and Jack came over to see what made them panic, "What is it?" Jack asked.

Parker's eyes were wide as she looked around the room. There was a table, a very old computer, a large screen, and two chairs. She swallowed and her whole body felt like it had gone numb. "Jarod it's a-" she couldn't finish.

"It's a sim lab," Jarod finished for her. Parker looked at him and despite the cold shoulder she had been giving him for the last few years, she knew now that he needed her, more than ever. This was personal, for the both of them.

Parker reached over and intertwined her fingers through Jarod's. He looked at her and she could see the tears that were threatening below the surface. She swallowed her own tears, "Jarod, it doesn't mean that the Centre's been here."

"Doesn't it?"

Parker looked around the room, it did and they both knew it. She turned and let Jarod's fingers slip from his, "Come on. Let's look around some more." She turned and walked down the hall a little ways before a door called to her. Well, not the door, more like the voices.

Parker stood back as Sayid put the small wire back where it belonged. Jarod was still shaking and Parker wondered how long it would be before he recovered. She entered the room and immediately knew that this was what she was looking for. Jarod followed behind her and they looked around. It was a simple room.

"Its much like my room back at the Centre," Jarod commented.

Parker gave a nod. It was. It was barren of all forms of life. Kate, Jack, Sayid, and Locke entered in and Parker knelt down by the bed. She reached between the mattresses and pulled out a piece of paper. "How'd you know that was there?" Kate asked and Parker could tell she was weary.

"Kate, are you sure we can trust them?" Jack asked.

Parker turned to face him but Kate beat her to the punch, "Trust is a maybe, but I know they are not the others. Not the ones we are looking for anyway."

Parker looked at the paper she had pulled out, only it wasn't paper at all. It was the back of a photograph. She turned it over. The sim lab had surprised but this made her blood turn cold. "Jarod," she said in a voice barely audible.

Jarod came over and ripped the photo from Parker's hands. He didn't say anything as he stared at it. Parker wanted to offer up something but there was nothing she could. "My parents," he whispered. He looked up and once again Parker could see the tears in his eyes, "They were here?"

Parker reached into the top of the dresser drawer and pulled out a small wooden airplane. She looked at it for an instant before turning around, "At the very least your father was."

Jarod sank onto the bed and closed his eyes. Parker pursed her lips as she watched him wallow in his pain. She wanted to reach over and say something to him. What could she possibly say? There was nothing that would take away his pain.


	9. Discoveries of Truth

**Chapter Nine**

_Discoveries of Truth_

Charlie rocked baby Aaron in his arms as he watched Claire sleep, peacefully. She was so beautiful. Charlie barely made a motion as Shannon and Vincent sat down on the log next to him. "Must be nice to be able to sleep," she said wistfully.

"Claire needs her rest," Charlie said in a hushed whisper, "She's barely slept since the baby's been born."

Shannon stared at the ground, clutching at Vincent's leash, "I know the feeling," she mumbled. Then in a clearer voice she said, "I've barely slept since-" she couldn't finish the sentence.

Charlie understood. Since Boone's death Shannon wasn't exactly herself.

Across the camp they were being watched by a very anxious Sun. Sun was unsure what to make of recent events. Not only had she just sent her husband out to sea with Sawyer, Michael, and Walt to possibly die, fresh new faces had invaded their camp. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

It was the man identified as Lyle. Sun's arms fleshed out with goosebumps and she remembered the new woman's warnings. Sun picked up a few things and moved over by Shannon and Charlie, who had apparently finished their conversation.

Charlie greeted her with his usual eyes and Shannon said nothing, her eyes puffy from crying only hours before. Sun sat back and surveyed the rest of the camp. She knew only a handful of the survivors, Hurley knew practically all of them.

She hadn't seen him in a while and since the hatch had been blown open he had simply been hitting golf balls up on his golf course. She watched as some slept, some ate, but most just sat in stunned silence.

Another plane crash, none of them new what to make of it and Sun was unsure herself what it meant. Kate, Jack, Sayid, Locke, and the two newcomers had journeyed to the hatch. She wondered what they found there…

Jarod reached up and took the wooden plane from Miss Parker. His breath caught in his throat and he couldn't swallow. "My father was here," he whispered.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

Miss Parker turned to the woman, "You really don't want to know."

Kate leaned up against the wall and crossed her arms, "Oh I think I do."

Parker turned from her and looked at Jarod, "I don't know."

Jarod's eyes were flooded with tears as he looked up at her, "Can you-" his voice broke and it took every fiber in his body to put it back together, "Can you sense anything else?"

Parker closed her eyes and tried to allow her inner sense to wash over her but she heard nothing. She opened them up again and shook her head, "No I can't. I'm sorry."

Jarod nodded and spun the plane over and over again in his hands, "I always just thought they were innocent bystanders," he paused, "At least, that my father was an innocent bystander."

Parker sat down on the bed next to him and touched his arm in a caring sort of way. Like Jarod she was thinking of the photograph they had received of their mothers together.

Sayid was leaning up against the doorframe, watching them with keen interest. They had mentioned the Centre and every since then his thoughts had been flooded with only that. "How do the two of you know about the Centre?"

Parker and Jarod looked up at the same time, with the same stunned expressions. Kate and Jack were both looking at Sayid with stunned expressions. Locke's face, like always, conveyed no sense of what he might possibly be feeling.

"You know about the Centre?" Parker asked in a hushed tone.

"I asked you a question," Sayid said in a commanding sort of way.

"So did I," was Parker's response.

Neither of them said anything as they continued to stare each other down. Jarod set the airplane down and got up. "Did you work for the Centre?" Jarod asked Sayid.

Sayid stood there, not answering. It was clear to both of them that neither was going to budge so Jarod budged first, "I was one of their test subjects."

Parker swapped Jarod's arm, in a manner that was unlike her, "Jarod, quiet."

Sayid gave a curt nod, "So was I."

Parker's eyes widened, "You were?"

Sayid didn't break eye contact, "A very long time ago."

There was a hushed silence until Jack finally asked, "What is the Centre."

Then as if working with one mind, Parker, Jarod, and Sayid all answered, "A very bad place."

Hurley smacked another golf ball across the field, he was pissed. More pissed off and angry than he had been in his whole life. He told them not to open the hatch. He told them the numbers were bad. Did they listen to him? No, of course, not. They did what they wanted to do regardless of the consequences.

"There you are," a very tired looking Charlie said as he approached Hurley. Hurley whacked another golf ball without answering and without looking up. Charlie waited for a response and when he didn't get anything he said, "You Winning?"

Hurley hit another golf ball and then dropped the club. He looked up at Charlie and was startled by his appearance. His eyes were puffy and he looked a little out of it. Hurley silently turned and walked away. It was probably his imagination.

"Hey!" Charlie yelled after him. Charlie walked quickly towards him, "Hey! Where are you going?"


	10. A Common Enemy

**Imzadi: **I thought what was wrong with Hurley would be obvious. The numbers and how "bad" they are have him a little twitchy.

**airam4u**: I'm just getting started with Sayid…

**Chapter Ten**

_A Common Enemy_

Jarod didn't say much as he ate the fruit that Sayid handed him. Sayid sat, watching him with a slight interest until he had finished. Jarod stretched back on the log and pondered where to begin his story.

He looked around his surroundings. They were sitting on a sandy beach. Parker had returned to the camp with Jack, Kate, and Locke in order to give the two a chance to compare stories. Parker hadn't been keen on letting up information, but Jarod knew he had to do this.

Jarod, Parker, and Sayid (after the discovery that the hatch was related to the Centre) were too weary to continue investigating the hatch and left the rest of it to tomorrow. Jarod took a deep breath, "When I was a child, the Centre kidnapped me from my parents. I had certain abilities that they wanted," he paused, uncertainty washing over him a little until he worked up the strength to continue, "I was raised by the Centre.

"It wasn't until the nineties that I discovered what they were doing with my work. They were corrupting it, to use it to kill people. See, I'm what they call a pretender, a human chameleon. I can become anything I want to be, a doctor, a lawyer, an astronaut, the world is open to me for me to be anything.

"The Centre took these gifts and molded them to into hate and corruption. When I discovered this I fled. I devised a plan to escape and escape I did. Along the way I helped those I could while I tried to find out about who I was."

Jarod decided to keep it short and sweet, knowing he had told more than he truly needed to, but yet somehow not enough.

Sayid, however, seemed to know enough to make this information sufficient because he responded with, "I've come across many pretenders in my life." Jarod didn't answer and Sayid continued, "As a child I could see things. Things nobody else could see."

"Were you a physic?" Jarod asked.

"I'm not sure," Sayid answered honestly, "But there were things I could see, things I could hear, that no one else could. As a child my parents thought that I was going crazy and so they sent me to a clinic that said they could help. They poked and prodded me in every way, shape, and form they could.

"A private facility stepped in and took me, without my parents' permission I might add, to America, where they continued to test on me. They worked to develop these skills until I manage them. I could even respond to the things around me. When I was ten, however, it all suddenly disappeared.

"I saw nothing since. I didn't know what had happened and neither did the facility because they sent me back to Iraq. Back to my parents. They claimed they had cured me but I knew that what it really was, was disappointment.

"It wasn't until I was sixteen that I discovered the place was called the Centre. Some of their doctors came to check up on me. I still wasn't seeing anything and that was the end of it."

Jarod looked at Sayid with a look of curiosity, "I've never heard of a case such as yours."

Sayid shrugged, "The Centre was deeply interested."

"If you don't mind me asking, what sort of things did you see?"

"Horrible things," was all Sayid would answer. Then, wanting to get the pressure of it all off of him Sayid asked, "Did you ever find your family?"

"Some," Jarod said, "I found my brothers, my sister, and my father. My mother, however is still missing."

"How does," Sayid jerked his head in the direction of forest, "your companion relate to the Centre."

"Well," Jarod paused, Parker wouldn't be happy, but at that moment he wasn't entirely sure he cared about what her opinion would be, "Her father is the chairman of the Centre. Has been most of my life."

"She works for the Centre," Sayid spat out. It really wasn't a question.

Sadness washed over Jarod, "Yes, but her heart isn't really in it. She's been assigned to capture me, but-" Jarod paused, he didn't want Sayid distrusting Parker, "she's really been helping me to evade them most of the time." It wasn't a total lie, Jarod said trying to convince himself.

"And the other?"

"Mr. Lyle. Lyle is Miss Parker's brother, her twin brother. They were separated at birth by the Centre who wanted to experiment on Lyle and knew that his mother would never allow it. They only reunited a few years ago.

"She hates him more than I do, if that's possible," Jarod finished, thinking about his brother. He looked at Sayid and seeing his confused look Jarod said, "You can trust Miss Parker. However, I wouldn't trust Lyle if the life of a cockroach depended on it."


	11. Aaron

**Chapter Eleven**

_Aaron_

Miss Parker emerged through the trees behind Jack, Kate, and Locke. Her three companions spread out amongst the camp, making themselves busy. Parker sat down next to a young blonde woman, who at the moment was nursing a young baby.

"He's beautiful," Miss Parker said.

She looked up, a bit startled, "Thank you."

"I'm Miss Parker by the way."

She smiled, "A bit formal don't you think?"

Parker gave a slight shrug as he watched the baby. "He reminds me of my baby brother, Beau."

"You have a baby brother."

Parker didn't answer, she simply watched the baby. "I'm Claire," the young woman said.

Parker gave her a half-hearted smile. Again, she was hit with voices. _The child. The child is dangerous. The child. Save the child._ The different voices swirled on her head and even though she was sitting, she swayed. _The child. The child. The child._ It was like a chant in her head.

"Miss Parker are you alright," Claire asked.

Parked said nothing, she barely heard the woman. All she could hear was the chanting. _The child. The child. The child. The child._ The blood drained from Parker's face as she stared at the young infant. So innocent and yet…

_Danger. The child is dangerous. Run! Stay! Help! Help the child! Run from the child! It is dangerous. Danger. Danger. Danger._

Parker clamped her hands over her ears, wanting to make the voices stop but they came at full speed. From across the camp, Sun was watching her with fear and interest. Sun came running across the camp and knelt down next to Miss Parker. She was rocking and holding her hands over ears.

Sun instinctively wrapped her arms around Miss Parker in order to make her stop rocking. Parker shoved her off and continued rocking.

_The child. Kill the child! Save the child! Kill the child! Save the child! Answers. The answers you seek. Child. Answers. Child. Answers. Danger. Safety._

Parker let loose a whimper. The different voices were invading her mind at an alarming rate. At a rate she couldn't control. A rate she didn't understand. She dropped her hands from her ears and let loose a blood curdling scream, hoping to make it stop. Then everything went black.

When Parker next opened her eyes she found Jarod dabbing a wet piece of cloth to her forehead, "You're burning up," Jarod muttered to her.

From the corner of her eyes Parker could see that night had fallen and that campfires had been set up all across the place. "What happened?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"You tell us," Jack said, sitting down next to her. "One moment you were talking to Claire and the next you were rocking back and forth, whimpering to yourself. Sun tried to calm you down but you wouldn't. You just kept rocking until you screamed and passed out."

"What did they say to you?" Jarod asked, his face stone serious.

Parker looked away from Jack and found compassion in Jarod's eyes. Her lower lip trembled and she felt like a child again, "How'd you know?"

Jarod gave a shrug, "I was a shrink in Memphis, once, remember?"

Parker did remember, "The child," she said in a hoarse voice. "It was all about the child," she gripped Jarod's arm fiercely, "Jarod, there's something not right about the child. Something evil."

Jack raised his eyebrows and offered Parker a cup of crushed fruit. Jarod helped Parker rest up against the boulder. Parker took the cup from Jack and slowly began to eat.

Jack pulled Jarod aside, "Does she often have these delusions?"

Jarod shook his head and replied, "They're not delusions. It's her inner sense. It's like an advanced gut feeling," he said, remembering what Parker had said back in the hatch, "I've never seen it overwhelm her though."

Jack stared at him with a disbelieving look, "What sorts of meds is she on?"

"None," Jarod said, feeling suddenly defensive. "Look you see it all the time in certain hospital wards. People who don't know how to develop their inner sense, who are unable to control it, often find themselves overwhelmed by it. Parker, however, has learned to develop it in such a way that she can understand it."

Jarod had the impression that Jack didn't quiet believe him.


	12. Tragic News

**Chapter Twelve**

_Tragic News_

At that same moment, back in Blue Cove, Delaware, an elderly looking man was feeling quiet frantic. Sydney was staring at his desk, twisting his hands beneath it, waiting for Broots' return.

Miss Parker and Lyle had disappeared two days ago, and no one had heard from them since. Sydney could only hope that Parker was safe, Lyle was dead, and Jarod was still free.

Broots had gone off scavenging for information and Sydney was growing impatient. With Mr. Raines in control of the Centre for the past few years things at the Centre had become strange, even by Centre standards.

Broots came bustling in at the moment, making Sydney jump. "Sorry," he said apologetically as he sat down across from the doctor. "I heard Raines in a meeting with one guys from the triumvirate."

"The triumvirate was here?"

"Is here," Broots corrected, "They arrived this morning. They're most interested in what happened to Miss Parker and Mr. Lyle."

Sydney's clasped his fingers together. He placed his elbows on his desk and leaned his chin down on his elbows, "Hmm."

"That's not all. I heard them saying something about having to unlock a vault or something, within the Centre."

The door to Sydney's office was pushed up and Broots quieted immediately. Broots turned to face the door and Sydney looked up. Mr. Raines stood there, looking as dead and dreary as ever, with his pet oxygen tank next to him.

Mr. Raines wheezed, "Broots, Sydney, I have some most terrible news."

Sydney raised one eyebrow and Broots turned to give him a quick, worried glance, before turning back to the chairman. They waited, both anxious a little impatient, as Raines continued, "The Centre jet has disappeared off radar, with both my children and Jarod onboard."

Sydney's right elbow slipped off the desk in shock. "What – What do you mean dis – disappeared," Broots asked.

"It's crashed, most likely," Raines hissed, "There will be a short service tomorrow for my children." Raines turned himself around and left, his oxygen tank wheels squeaking behind him.

"Sydney-"

Sydney shook his head. He knew better. If Jarod had been on that plane, it wouldn't have crashed. There was no possible way. "What about this vault Broots?"

"Vault," Broots said, dismay clear in his voice, "Sydney didn't you just hear-"

Sydney cut him off with a raise of his hand, "Broots, I know Jarod better than that, now what about that vault? If the triumvirate is here about Miss Parker and Mr. Lyle than that vault has something to do with it, now spill."

Broots shrugged, "All I heard was Raines giving them the code."

"Which was?"

Broots, who usually had a good memory for numbers, struggled for a moment. The shock of Miss Parker's demise was slowly sinking in. He paused and could only hope that Jarod was the genius Sydney believed him to be. "It was 4, 8,15,16,23, and 42, I believe."


	13. More to be Discovered

**Imzadi: **You're right on one of your predictions. I'm just not going to tell you which one. :D and I promise much more will be seen of Broots and Sydney very soon…

**Karone Evertree**: Thanks for reading! No more waiting involved! I can't believe how long this getting…

**Note: **Totally loved the season premiere of Lost! I know a lot of people were disappointed but I thought it was brilliant!

**Chapter Thirteen**

_More to be Discovered_

Jarod sat within the shade of the caverns as he drank from a bottle of water. The one called Charlie plopped down on the ground next to him with a goofy expression on his face, "Charlie, remember?"

"Yeah I remember," was Jarod's answer. His brain was working overtime. What in the world was up with Parker's inner sense?

"You alright there?" Charlie asked.

Jarod looked at him as though he was just seeing him, "What?"

Across the camp, Sayid was busy helping Shannon fill bottles with water. "Do you really think we can trust them?"

Sayid, who was just as deep in thought as Jarod, asked, "Huh?"

"Are you even listening to me?" She demanded, setting the bottles down.

"Yes, I'm listening," Sayid lied. He trusted Jarod, he couldn't explain why, but it was much more than just the coincidence that they were both victims of the Centre. He pushed himself off of the rock he was sitting on and stood next to her. He rubbed both her arms with his hands, "It'll be okay."

He saw, from the corner of his eye, Kate crashing through the camp and straight through the trees on the far side. Not far behind her was Lyle, Parker and Jarod's companion.

"Katie!" Lyle called after her.

"Leave me alone, Bobby."

"My name's not Bobby," Lyle said.

Kate stopped dead in her tracks and rounded on him, "Then don't call me Katie and leave me the hell alone. I don't have anything left to say to you."

She turned to walk away from him but Lyle grabbed her arm, "We need to talk about this."

Kate tried to rip her arm out of Lyle's grasp but he had her firmly there, "No we don't. I already told you that."

"Yes we do," Lyle said, pulling Kate close him, "I know why you're so pissed off at me and it has nothing to do with that job."

Kate allowed her face to close in on Lyle's, "Then what would it be?"

"Us," Lyle said, "You were in love me and you're still in love me."

Kate finally managed to yank her arm out of Lyle's grasp, "You're nuts." She turned and fled from him, but Lyle followed her as quickly as he could.

Sun wiped away some of the sweat that was building up on Miss Parker's forehead. She looked, as much as Sun hated to admit it, dreadful. Without the heat of the island and the constant pressure in her mind, she was probably usually a very beautiful woman.

"How is she?" Claire asked as she rocked baby Aaron back and forth, while he slept in her arms.

"She'll recover," Sun said, "What was she screaming about anyway, do you know?"

Claire shook her head, "I don't know. I just hope she's going to be okay."

Kate and Lyle both came crashing back onto the camp sight, throwing hateful remarks at each other. Sun looked up at them and remembering Jarod's words quickly decided that Parker was well enough to survive on her own. Sun hastily took off for the other part of the camp.

Kate followed Sun but Lyle stayed behind with Claire and Parker, "What happened to her?" Lyle asked.

Claire shrugged, "Don't know." She too then took her leave. Lyle gave her the creeps.

Lyle sat down next to Parker and stared at her, "What did you get yourself into now." She made no reaction, not that Lyle expected her too.

Then he did something quiet shocking for his personality. He picked Miss Parker's hand. _THE CHILD!_ Lyle dropped Parker's hand in shock, "What the hell was that."

Suddenly Lyle was jerked up as Jarod through him against the ground, "What do you think you're doing?"

"She's my sister. I have every right to be here!"

"You don't have any right!" Jarod yelled, calling attention to the forty-some other people resting about the camp.

Parker gave a groan and Jarod bent down, "Parker, Parker talk to me."

"Let me," Lyle said.

"Like hell," Jarod swore, anger building up in his chest. If it hadn't been for Lyle they wouldn't be here in the first place.

"You may be her hero at the end of the day, golden boy, but you don't share her DNA. I do. Let me help."

"Oh, now you want to help do you," Jarod could feel the blood rushing to his face, he was more angry now then he had ever been in his entire life.

"Jarod," Kate said slowly approaching the two men, "Let him help her."

Jarod stared at Kate in disbelief. So did Locke, Jack, and Sayid. Only a few days ago Kate was raging about what a horrible person Lyle was and now she wanted to let him help.

Kate placed a calming hand on Jarod's arm, "He can help her."

Jarod, despite himself, backed down. Lyle sat back in his spot and picked up Parker's hand, "Speak to me Morgan. Come on, speak to me."

She made a slight moaning noise but said nothing. Lyle's eyes snapped shut and through the eyelids Jarod could see their constant motion. Something was happening. Jarod had never felt so helpless before.

"Morgan, speak to me," Lyle whispered again and again, each time his voice getting softer until finally he was only mouthing the words.

Parker's eyes suddenly flew open and she sat up in a state shock, dropping Lyle's hands in the process, "Parker?" Jarod asked uncertainly. He felt warm air as Jack slowly approached him from behind.

"We have to save them," she said.

"Save who?" Jack asked, calmly.

Parker was shaking from head to toe as she tried to find the words. Lyle slowly picked up her hands again, "Talk to me Morgan."

She said nothing and then in a low voice she said, "We have to save him. The child."

"Him?" Claire's voice was shaking. Sun and Kate both offered her support.

"Who, who do you have to save," Jack asked.

"Walt," Parker and Lyle both said in unison.

"He's on the raft with his father," Locke said, speaking up for the first time, "He's safe."

"The raft was strong, it's fine," Hurley said, speaking clearly for the first time in days.

Parker and Lyle both looked at each other, "No its not."


	14. Back Again

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Back Again_

The sun rose in the morning and the stillness of the camp was disturbing. Parker and Lyle's premonition of the failed raft had everyone on edge. The survivors kept themselves as busy as they could while trying to maintain hope.

There was a shrill shriek from the far corner of the camp and Jarod forced himself up from his spot on the ground to investigate. The young woman, Shannon, was busy yelling and trying to stomp on a snack.

"Shannon, relax," Sayid was saying to her.

Jarod speared the snake with a nearby stick, "Looks like breakfast."

"Gross," Shannon and Charlie both uttered together.

Across the camp Jack was busy mixing up some more berries for Morgan Parker. "I appreciate it, really," Parker said, "But I do know how to feed myself."

Jack shrugged, "It's been a while since I've been allowed to pamper a woman, so let me alright?"

Parker huffed, "You sound like you were married."

"I was," Jack whispered.

Parker's eyes widened, she hadn't expected that. She accepted the small bowl that Jack handed her. "Tell me about her."

"There really isn't much to tell. It didn't work out, end of story."

Parker thought about Thomas and her current situation with Jarod. She ate the berries silently and then said, "Alright doctor, when I can go so Jarod and I can finish looking down in that hatch."

"What's so important to the two of you down there? And Sayid?"

Parker eyed him over the top of her bowl, "I don't know about Sayid and I am in no mood to share about Jarod and I."

Jack shrugged, "have it your way."

Parker sat back, "I will." She saw out of the corner of her eye Jarod moving through the trees, Kate in tow, and Jarod was holding out a large stick with something speared on it. "Snake stew," she commented.

Jack turned to see Jarod and Kate disappearing. He gave Parker a questioning look. She gave him her usual sarcastic demeanor, "Yummy."

Kate built up a fire while Jarod set up a means to cook the snake. "You've done this before," Jarod said.

Kate shrugged, her guard clearly still up. "You don't trust me," Jarod observed.

She shook her head, "I don't trust anybody that travels in Bobby's inner circle."

"Not many people know Lyle as Bobby Bowman," Jarod said, "How do you?"

"What's it to you?" Kate asked, who now had a fire going.

Jarod set the snake up to cook. It wouldn't be much, but it would be something. They had sent Locke to hunt some boar, but Jarod had a sneaking suspicion he had returned to the hatch. Jarod wanted to be there. They had left without perusing it much farther. He wanted to know why his parents, or at the very least his father, was here.

Jarod decided to be honest, or at least, somewhat honest, "He murdered my brother."

Kate dropped the few sticks she was holding and stared at him, "Bobby's, I mean Lyle's a con man, sure, but he's not a killer."

Jarod gave her a sad expression, "Apparently you didn't know him well."

"I knew him very well," Kate snapped, getting defensive.

Jarod's curiosity about Kate's relationship peaked, "Not well enough."

Jarod set to rotating the snake and Kate built up the fire a little more. There was silence. Pure silence. Jarod let his hands fall to his sides and he stood up.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"Ssh," Jarod said, not turning to face her. He saw something and his instincts kicked in. Jarod darted through the trees and knew, without looking, that Kate had followed.

"Come on," an impatient voice said. Another voice responded in Korean, he was cussing. Jarod stumbled across three men lying on the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" a dark skinned man demanded.

"Michael, Jin!" Kate yelled, in pure shock, "Oh my god, Sawyer."

"He's been shot," Michael said impatiently.

Jarod bent down and checked his pulse, "He's barely breathing, we need to take him back to camp right away." Jarod bent down and picked Sawyer up over his shoulders, he was heavy, but Jarod didn't mind the weight.

Michael and Jin limped, both arms around Kate for support, and the crew headed back towards the camp.

Elsewhere, Jack and Parker were still holding a non productive conversation. "Are always so rude?" Jack asked.

"Are you always so nosy?" was Parker's comment.

They had been bantering like this all morning. Lyle finally stood up from his spot on the ground and held up his hands, "Hey! Knock it off. I'm sick of listening to the both of you."

Parker shook her head, "I don't take orders from my little brother."

Lyle pointed a threatening finger at her, "You just remember who's higher up in the food chain."

Parker stood up quickly and Jack opened his mouth to reprimand her when Parker gave Lyle a violent shove, causing him to fall to the ground, "Maybe in Blue Cove but here I'm on top and the stay the hell away from my inner sense."

"If I hadn't stepped in last night you would be lying here dead!" Lyle yelled, drawing attention from those who hadn't been listening before. Lyle stood up.

Sayid, deciding he had heard and seen enough, finally stepped in, "Both of you!"

Jack, had a small smile on his lips, he thought he was the only one with a dysfunctional family. He leaned over and rested his hands on Parker's shoulders; she shrugged them off, "You need to rest," Jack said, "As soon as you do, we can return to the hatch."

Parker whirled around and looked at Jack. Lyle said, "The hatch?"

Parker felt panic seize up in her chest, there was no way in hell she was letting Lyle near that hatch, he would probably destroy all the evidence that Parker and Jarod were looking for. She was beginning to wonder if Lyle, so comfortable in these new surroundings, new something about this island that she didn't.

She was about to say something when she heard Kate's voice, "Jack!"

Parker watched as Jack turned around and she looked over his shoulder as Kate and Jarod came crashing through the trees with three unidentified men. _The raft._ Parker understood. They were the survivors of the raft.

There were gasps of shock all around her and but she paid no head. Jarod carefully set the man down where Parker had been sitting only moments ago. Parker bent her had over him, "Shot gun wound."

Jack and Jarod set to work immediately. "Kate! Get these people out of here!"

Parker looked up to see the entire camp huddled around. Sayid, Parker, and Kate set to work trying to keep everyone from looking. She noticed that Sun was crying and carefully embracing both the dark skinned man - _Michael - _and the Korean man – _Jin - _.

Parker could feel her body begin to seize up. Not again, she thought. She fought off the voices that were swelling up, ready to explode her with information. They had provided the name of the other men.

"Sun!" Jack called at the same time that Jarod called, "Parker!"

Parker abandoned her post and immediately went to Jarod's side. Sun did the same. "Yes," both women responded together.

Jack and Jarod gave each other a knowing, yet confused look. They were both used to playing head doctor. They gave each other a quick nod before Jack asked Sun to get some cold water and Jarod asked Parker for some clean cloths.

"Upper-" Jack started to tell her but she had already flung the drawer open. Jarod didn't look or need to ask, her inner sense was guiding her once again.

Parker's inner sense had grown strong over the years, especially since Carthis. That's why she was able to see Angel, rather than just hear her. She had begun to hear and even see spirits more often and one occasion even held a meaningful conversation. Jarod was worried that with the amount of death and destruction that surrounded this island that her inner sense was going to overtake her.

Parker handed Jarod the cloths and Jarod used what water they had to wet them down and clean out the area by the wound. Jack waited and Jarod, used to being in charge, simply handed Jack the cloths. Jack, both stunned and slightly angry, took them.

"Parker I need you to help me pull this bullet out."

Parker, without further instruction, took off her jacket. "Maybe I should-" Jack started.

"No," Parker and Jarod said, looking at him.

Parker pulled at the edges of Sawyer's flesh and Jarod carefully reached in and nudged the bullet further. Sawyer, who had been unconscious, woke up with a furious scream. Lyle and Sayid lunged forward at that moment to hold down his arms.

Jarod and Parker gave Lyle a furious and stunned glance. Jack grabbed a hold of Sawyer's legs, "Sawyer!" Jack yelled.

Sun ran up with the extra water and Jack took it from her, nodding at Sun to take hold of Sawyer's legs. Sun did so without question and said, "Look at me! Sawyer."

Sawyer looked at her but all he wanted to do was scream. Jarod nudged the bullet out further and further until he had it in his hand. Parker cleaned up the surrounding blood and proceeded to apply pressure to Sawyer's side.

Sawyer's screams jumped a notch or two, but only for a second. He was weak and he was beginning to fade. Parker was beginning to lose patience. "Sawyer!" Sun called again, trying to get him to stop screaming.

Parker loomed over him, "If you don't stop screaming I will let you bleed to death," she threatened quietly in his ear.

That shut him up. Everyone around her looked at her, wondering what she had told him. There was, however, no time to worry about it. Jack had a thread and needle ready and Parker moved over so he could join her. Jarod stood back and watched Jack work. Jack was a good doctor, Jarod had to admit.

Jarod had let his instincts take over. He would have to be careful of that. If he wasn't, others might discover who and what he really was. Jack finished quickly and Parker leaned back to admire his handy work.

"He's lost too much blood," Lyle said, noticing Sawyer's sallow breathing.

"Are you doctor now too," Sayid asked.

Lyle looked at Sayid and Jarod had to admit he had been wondering the same thing. It didn't matter, "Does he know what his blood type is?"

Jack shook his head, "No, we've been through this when Boone-"

"AB negative," Parker answered without thinking.

Everyone looked at her, eyes wide, "How the hell do you know that," Jack asked.

Parker blinked. She didn't know. A voice had told her and she had simply repeated it. She concentrated harder. The voice, it was Sawyer's mother. "Just trust me," Parker said, "I was right about the damn raft wasn't I?"

"How do we know-" Kate had started to ask, Parker hadn't even been aware that she had rejoined the group.

"Trust her," Sayid said, looking at Parker in awe.

Parker looked at him and gave him a grateful look, something she hadn't ever really given anyone before.

"AB negative blood is really rare," Jack said, "I doubt if-"

Jarod held out his arm. "You," Jack asked.

Parker, hands still covered with blood, walked around the table and rested her hands on Jarod's arm. She knew he was thinking about Kyle. He always did when the subject of blood and the transferring of it or body parts, came up.

Sun had finally released Sawyer's legs. Lyle had been busying himself over at the table and handed Jack a small cup of juice. "Give it to him."

"Sawyer? What for?" Jack asked.

"He's crushed some sleeping pills into it," Kate answered. She had been watching him closely and knew that when she said that Jack would link it to the fact that Kate had once did it him.

"He needs to rest," Lyle insisted, "especially if you're going to pumping blood into him."

Jack took the cup and Kate helped Sawyer, who was nearly passed out again lift his head and Jack poured the juice down Sawyer's throat. He coughed some of it up, but for the most part it when down smoothly.

Jack and Sun readied the equipment as quickly as they could, both thinking about Boone and how similar the situation was. Jarod was sitting calming as he watched the tubes transfer his blood into Sawyer's arm.

Parker was pouring water onto her hands and cleaning off the blood. After the transfusion had been complete, Jack asked Jarod to help him look at Jin and Michael.

Kate was busy looking after Sawyer, headed back out the crowd with Sayid to tell them what they knew so far. It was only then she noticed Walt wasn't there.

"Where's Walt," she asked.

Michael looked at her with a hollow expression but didn't answer. Jack was busy trying to clean up his cuts and bruises.

Jarod bent down and touched Jin's leg. Jin yelped in Korean.

"It's okay," Jarod responded, in Korean.

Jack, Kate, Sayid, Sun, Michael, and Jin all looked at him shock.

"You speak Korean?" Sun asked in English.

Jarod didn't answer. Instead he told Jin, in Korean, "Let me just look at your leg, make sure there are no infections in it."

Jin seemed to settle a bit as Sun avidly watched the conversation. "Who are you?" Jin asked, in Korean.

Still speaking in Korean Jarod said, "My name is Jarod. I crashed in a plane with two others a few days ago."

"Others," Jin said, in broken English, nodding over to Parker and Lyle.

"Yes," Parker responded in Korean, she bent down and helped Jarod wrap the bandage around the lengthy cut, which had healed over itself with dried blood. She knew that Jarod wanted to keep infection as far away as he possibly could. "My name is Miss Parker," she told Jin in Korean.

"Who are you?" Jin asked (in Korean) to Mr. Lyle.

Lyle also responded in Korean, "I'm Mr. Lyle."

Jin stood up so quickly and he knocked Jarod over, who had at that moment just secured the bandage on Jin's leg.

Jin started speaking really fast in Korean. So fast that even Jarod and Parker were having a hard time keeping up. "Mr. Lyle. You worked for Mr. Kown. You were his enforcer. Why are you here?"

Lyle took a step forward but Jin backed away, "Stay away from me," Jin said, his Korean slowly down a bit again.

"What is it?" Sun asked, in her native tongue, worry sprouting on her brow.

Jin reached across, took her hand, and walked away, quiet quickly for someone with a damaged leg.

"What the hell do you do to him?" Parker asked, "Mr. Kown's enforcer, hey?"

"That's none of your concern," Lyle responded.

Jarod and Parker both stood up, "Oh it is our concern," Jarod said.

Jack and Michael watched adamantly from the ground, both totally confused.

Lyle didn't answer, he simply walked away.

In the midst of all the confusion, chaos, and dramatics that had been going on over the last half hour, nobody noticed a young, brown haired woman, watching them from a nearby tree.


	15. Fatal Attraction

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Fatal Attraction_

By mid afternoon Sawyer was speaking coherently and Michael was trying to devise a plan to rescue his son from the others. It had taken Parker a good hour to convince Michael that his son was on the island. Sayid was firmly on Parker's side, but Parker didn't know why.

She finally got the chance to ask him, "Why do you trust me so much when everyone else doesn't."

"Did Jarod tell you about my relationship with the Centre?" Sayid asked in turn.

Parker gave a short nod, "He did."

"There was a woman at the Centre who had the same abilities as you. She knew things, without explanation."

"Was she a subject?"

"No, she worked with the kids. With us. She was very kind. Now that I think of it you look an awful lot like her."

Parker froze. "My mother," Parker asked. Thoughts ran widely through her head, was it possible? "Was her name Parker? Catherine Parker?"

Sayid shook his head, "No, it was Dorothy. Dorothy Jamison."

"You never told me you spoke Korean," Jack told Jarod as they cleaned up the medical supplies from earlier that morning.

"I didn't think it was a matter of great importance," Jarod answered, honestly.

Jack didn't say anything else. After watching Jarod in action this morning he knew he was a good man and he wanted to trust him but Jack was still weary.

Jin, Sun, Michael, Charlie, Hurley, and Claire were huddled nearby over several scraps of paper. Michael and Jin, with Sun translating, were busy trying to find the others camp and a way to rescue Walt.

Jack shook his head, "I don't know what good it will do them. We tried to find the others when Claire went missing and we couldn't. This island is vast and we have no way to measure it or map it out."

"Perhaps we should," Jarod offered, "Miss Parker believes the boy is here and I trust her instincts."

"You don't understand," Jack said, "These people they can disappear into the forest and never be seen. They aren't found unless they want to be."

"Yeah, well I have some experience in that area," Jarod said. He looked around, "Where's Lyle?"

Jack gave a nod of his head and Jarod turned around. Lyle was standing, one arm wrapped around Kate's shoulders, looked down at a sleeping Sawyer.

"Do you know what their history is?" Jack asked as he closed the bottom drawer of the small storage case.

"I have no idea," Jarod answered, "But I would like to know."

"That makes two of us," Jack answered.

Jarod finished folding up the cloths and put them away, carefully closing the top drawer of the storage case. "I'm going to go see what's keeping Locke." He started to walk away.

"Jarod," Jack said. Jarod turned back around to face Jack. "Don't trust Locke," Jack told him.

Jarod gave a nod, "Don't worry, I won't." Jarod turned to leave again but Jack called him back.

Jarod turned around again and saw Jack holding out a gun to him, "Just in case."

Jarod shook his head, "I won't need it."

"Take it," Jack insisted.

"I won't use it," Jarod told him.

"You never know."

Jarod turned back around and finally disappeared. Parker came crashing through moments after Jarod left, "Where's Jarod?"

"Gone to find Locke, why?"

Parker opened her mouth to answer when she stopped. She had spotted Lyle and Kate, "What the hell?"

Jack didn't turn to see what she was looking at, he simply shrugged, "No idea."

Parker shook her head, "I don't like it when there's something going on that I don't know about."

"You and me both," Jack said, crossing his arms and looking straight at her.

"What?" she demanded.

"I want to know how you know the things you know."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Parker answered.

"Try me."

Parker shook her head, "No way." She turned on her heal and left him to his own devices.

Jarod ran as quickly as he could through the trees. He knew where Locke was and Locke was not hunting boar. Jarod came to a halt in front of the hatch. He spotted Locke's bag besides the opening and Jarod dumped his next to Locke's. He backed himself into the hatch and headed down.

He noticed that the light was on and knew that Locke was somewhere down the hall.

"John!" Jarod called. Jarod, cautious, slowly headed down the hall. He heard a creak behind him and turned around just in time to see Locke's face before Locke hit him across the head with a heavy object.

Staring down at Jarod's unconscious form Locke said, "This is my density. Not yours."

Across the forest Parker waited, impatiently for Kate and Lyle to part. Rather than get straight to the point, like she normally did, she decided to play it coy. "Kate, I can ask you for a favor?"

Kate looked at her, "Sure, I guess, what is it?"

Parker looked down at her business attire, which was now covered in a mixture of dirt and Sawyer's blood, along with her own. "Well you're about my size, do you mind if I borrow something of yours to wear?"

Kate gave a nod, "Follow me."

Parker followed Kate to a small makeshift tent that Parker assumed to be her new home. Kate dug around in a suitcase and handed Parker the cleanest clothes she had, a black tank top and pair of jeans. Parker took them, "Thank you."

She quickly changed behind a tree. "Barbaric," she muttered. She carefully folded up her expensive suit and laid it next to Kate's suitcase, "It's yours if you want it."

Kate looked at the blood soaked pink shirt, "No thanks." She handed her a pair of sneakers, "here these are from the wreckage. I have them but they're not my size and I haven't worn them."

Parker took them. Great, somebody else's shoes. She put them on just as quickly as she had dressed. Kate offered her a ponytail holder but Parker shook her head violently. She didn't care where she was she wouldn't be caught dead with her hair in a ponytail.

"So what's with you and my brother?"

Kate gave her an almost smug expression, "Ah, the real reason we're here."

Parker attacked her holster to the back of her pants, checked to make sure the safety was on her gun, and placed it carefully in its holster, and snapped the holster shut.

"You really should give that Jack, he'll keep it with the others we have in a locked case."

"Not on you're life."

The two women stared at each other for a minute before Kate finally asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"He's my brother," Parker said, "I always know his business."

"Bobby never told me he had a brother when-" Kate faltered.

Parker understood. "Oh," She said her face contorting in disgust, "I think I'm going to vomit."

Kate turned away from Parker and a quick realization hit her. This woman was only in her twenties. Lyle was- "OH!" Parker said. This time, she bent over, and literally did vomit.

Kate pulled Parker's hair out of her face. "Easy does it." She held out a water bottle for Miss Parker.

Parker took it and used it to wash out her mouth. "How old were you?"

"I met him when I was sixteen." Parker did some fast math in her head. She was still disgusted.

Parker shook her head, she still didn't understand. That was only what, ten years ago? Lyle was going by Mr. Lyle at that time, so why did she know him as Bobby Bowman?

Parker looked around, hoping to find an answer somewhere around the camp, but all she saw was Jack heading back to his makeshift hospital.

Jack checked Sawyer's pulse. It was much steadier than it had been only moments ago. "Come to check up on me doc?" Sawyer said weakly.

"You're going to be fine," Jack said.

"Damn, pirates," Sawyer muttered. His hand went to the bandage at his side.

Jack swatted his hand, "Don't touch it."

"Yes, sir," Sawyer said, still muttering. Jack busied himself by propping pillows up against some of the steel that had been brought up from the beach, he helped Sawyer sit up.

"So who's the pistol?" Sawyer asked his tone still weak.

Jack looked over at Parker, who was talking with Kate, no doubt grilling her about her relationship with the mysterious Mr. Lyle. "That would Parker, she saved your life."

"Yeah after she threatened to let me bleed to death."

Jack chuckled, so that's what she had said to him. He should have known it would have been something along those lines.

Sawyer then started chuckling, "You dog you."

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"You heard me," Sawyer said, "You're attracted to her."

"Don't think so," Jack said.

"Liar," Sawyer replied but Jack didn't say anything. Yes, Jack was a liar. He was very attracted to Parker but he couldn't explain what it was.

"You like 'em dangerous and bad. That would explain your little thing with the fugitive."

"If you're referring to Kate-"

"You know damn well I am," Sawyer said with his usual bite of sarcasm.

"- there's nothing there," Jack finished, as though Sawyer hadn't broken in.

"Whatever you say," Sawyer quipped. Jack continued to busy himself working, well aware that plenty of the survivors were watching him.

One of those survivors was Charlie. He felt in his bag the statue of the Virgin Mary. His desire to bust it open and smoke its contents was going more and more day by day. Claire plopped down next to him, Aaron fussing in his arms, "He won't stop," she told him.

Charlie took Aaron from Claire and began to bounce him up and down slowly and methodically. Claire smiled, "You're great with him."

Charlie shrugged, "I like the little tyke."

Claire felt a flash and saw light explode. Then all went dark. She saw trees, Charlie, and a pale looking man. Panic filled her chest.

"Claire are you alright?" Charlie asked, rocking Aaron with one arm and using the other to reach over to her.

Charlie's voice brought her out of her revere. "I – I think so." She answered, "Charlie, I just had a flash. A memory or something."

Charlie's eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe he had forgotten. The others had erased Claire's memory of the crash. She had told him she could remember peanut butter (the cute moment they had shared on the beach) but other than that, there was nothing else.

"Of what?"

"When we were taken."

Charlie hardly dared to hope, "You – you remember Ethan?"

She nodded very slowly. "It was just a flash and a feeling."

"Maybe you're getting your memories back," Charlie said, hope welling up in his chest.

"Maybe…" Claire said, "I hope so. I must have escaped from the others, right, if they came back for me. Then I could know where they took me and how to find Walt."

Charlie gave her an encouraging nod.

"Did I just hear something about lost memories?"

Claire and Charlie looked up as Parker, "Yes," Claire said. As much as Charlie was distrusting of Parker, Claire felt that she could trust her, "When the others kidnapped me, because they wanted my baby apparently, I escaped. They did something to me though so I can't remember where I was and why I was there."

Parker studied her and looked at a now sleeping Aaron, resting in Charlie's arms, "Jarod can help you get those memories back."

"How?" Charlie asked.

Parker thought about the time when Jarod has lost his memories, she had been in front of a T-board at the time. She nearly shuddered. "He lost his memories once."

"Just a specific time or everything?" Claire asked, interested.

"Everything."

"Well where is he?" Charlie asked.

"He went after Locke," Parker said.

Shannon was watching them with curiosity. She sat next to Michael, almost as hallow as he was, stroking the dog's head. Vincent whined. He wanted to know where Michael was. Jin and Michael were talking very fast back and forth and Sun was busy trying to translate between the two.

Shannon wouldn't leave Michael's side, she wanted to find Walt too. He had been the only one courageous enough to even try to talk to him about Boone's death. Nobody else really cared or even tried to care.

Sayid was explaining what he understood the French woman's maps to be and what Jack told him they had found in the jungle. Shannon's thoughts kept drifting in and out. She was finding it hard to focus. This whole thing had been emotionally challenging. Far more, then even her standards.

"Anything yet?" Jack asked, coming over.

Sayid shook his head, "We don't know where to start."

"We do," Claire said, coming over with Parker. She had left Charlie in charge of Aaron for the time being.

"You remembered something," Sayid asked, climbing to his feet. Everyone's attention was now on Claire.

"I remember Ethan and what happened just before he took me and Charlie, that's it."

"Jarod can help her get her memories back," Parker interjected, "Jarod lost his memories once and somehow regained them with the proper stimuli. I don't know exactly what he did, I wasn't there."

"Well where this Jarod?" Michael asked, still sitting.

"He went after Locke," Jack said, "Find out how the boar hunting is going."

Parker shook her head, "Boar hunting my hinny. Jack, you and I both know that Locke had no intention of hunting boar."

Kate approached them with Lyle following behind her, "Locke is obsessed with that hatch."

"I doubt that Jarod was fooled," Parker said.

Lyle watched this all with interest. They had found the hatch after all. Question was, did they know its importance. Lyle's thoughts didn't dwell, he looked down at Sun and noted that Jin put an arm around her shoulders. Lyle focused his attention back on the conversation at hand.

"Well as eager as I am to get back down there, the boy is more important," Parker said, "Let's find Jarod, get him to jog Claire's memory and start to look for Walt."

Michael looked up at her, as grateful as he was for the determination he also wanted to know what was behind it, "Why do you care?"

"I understand what he's going through. So does Jarod."

Jack and Kate quickly rustled up some supplies. Despite Parker and Jack's protests, Lyle and Kate insisted on going with them. Sayid stayed with Michael, Shannon, and everyone else as they tried to come up with some sort of plan. Any plan, for anything, would do.

The set out, Jack in front, Parker next, followed by Lyle and Kate. Kate had started to find Parker almost amusing but her sudden closeness with Jack made Kate unhappy. She didn't like it at all. Not one bit.

The dropped their bags down beside Locke's and Jarod's and proceeded down the later into the hatch in the same order in which they had arrived. "Jarod!" Parker yelled and ran ahead. She bent down and touched his bruised temple, "He's unconscious," she said.

"John Locke where the hell are you!" Kate yelled out, it echoed down the hall.

Lyle made a move to go into one of the rooms but Parker pulled her gun on him and cocked it, "Don't even think it about it."

"Hey I'm just looking."

Parker stood up, leaving Jack to care for Jarod, gun still pointed at Lyle she said, "Like hell you are. I know our crashing here wasn't an accident."

Kate and Jack both looked up at her. Parker took a step closer to Lyle, "There is no way in hell that flying from Morocco to Delaware was going to land us in the South Pacific. We were headed for this island weren't we?"

Lyle sucked in a breath and when Parker took another step toward him Lyle held up both his hands, "Alright, yes, we were."

"You knew about this island?" Kate asked.

"It belongs to the Centre," Lyle said. "Its privately owned and therefore nobody bothers it."

"What were you doing with it?" Jack asked.

Lyle shrugged, "They were doing experiments hear in the early part of the twentieth century but something went wrong and they had to evacuate. They didn't, however, sell the island. They thought that maybe someday we could come back here and try again."

"This was a scouting mission, wasn't it?" Parker demanded.

"Yes, but we needed Jarod in order to do it."

"How'd you get this done without Jarod noticing we were headed in the wrong direction? He would have picked it up easily."

"When we avoided those clouds," Lyle said, "We weren't really avoiding them we tipped the plan a little here and a little there. Wonder Boy never knew a thing, just as planned."

"But we crashed."

Lyle shook his head, "I was just in the process of getting directions from our father-" Parker winced at Lyle's description of Mr. Raines as they're father, "- on how to take us down safely when we crashed. It must have shifted."

"What shifted?"

"I don't know," Lyle said, "Honestly. I've never been here before and I certainly wasn't expecting people."

"So this island was supposed to be deserted?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Lyle answered.

"Ouch," Jarod muttered.

Parker didn't turn to look, instead she lead Lyle over to the ladder and held him there, "Jarod are you alright?" she called.

"Yeah, fine," He answered.

"Good! I need you to tie Lyle to the hatch ladder," Parker said, bending over and picking up a piece of rope that they had left there from their first trip down.

"What?" Jack asked.

Jarod however didn't need to request repeated, he simply did it without question or care. "What the hell are you doing?" Lyle demanded.

"Making sure you don't destroy the answers we're looking for," Parker told him.

"Where's Locke?" Kate asked, eyeing up Lyle.

"I don't know," Jarod said, "He hit me pretty good," he rubbed the spot on his temple and then he got a good look at Parker, "What are you wearing?"

She looked down at her clothes, "At least it's not covered in blood," she said.

"We need to find Locke," Jarod said.

"Forget him," Jack replied, "We need you to come with us. Claire may know where the others camp is but she can't remember, Parker said you had some experience in that area."

"Some," Jarod admitted, "But not much."

"Some is better than nothing," Kate said.

The started to climb up, past Lyle, "Are you sure it's safe to leave him there," Kate asked.

"He's not going anywhere," Jarod said, "He's secure."

"How do you know?" Jack asked as Jarod pulled up out of the hatch.

"Trust me," Parker said, remembering the time Jarod had tied her up in Miami, "He's not going anywhere."


	16. Lost and Found

**Note:** I made a movie trailer for this story. If you want to see it send me an e-mail, address listed in my profile, and I'll send you the link. I can't link to it directly due to terms of use.

**Second Note:** These chapters are getting longer and will continue to get longer…

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Lost and Found_

Jarod and Claire were left alone in one of the dark caves. Jarod, still anxious over Locke and what else he would find in the hatch, busied himself by trying to produce the needed stimuli for Claire's memories.

Jarod had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't amnesia. She was suppressing something, something traumatic and yet sadly something very vital. They had left one of the other survivors; Rich, Hurley had called him, guarding Lyle inside the hatch.

Jarod and Claire were both sitting with their legs crossed and Jarod had Claire's hands inside his own. "Close your eyes," Jarod instructed. Claire did as told. "Slow your breathing down," Claire again did as told.

Jarod also slowed down his breathing to match Claire's rhythm. Claire opened her eyes, "What-"

"Ssh," Jarod told her, "Take in the sounds and the smells around you. Feel it. Listen to it."

Claire closed her eyes again and sat there. She heard the sounds of the people outside off on their way to gather food, improve shelter, their common daily chores. She felt the cold dirt she sat on and faintly heard the waterfall…

"_Let go of me!" Claire yelled._

"_Hey! You're going to hurt her!" Charlie yelled at them. _

_They were surrounded by five men and two women. They were dragging Claire and Charlie through the jungle._

_One of the men, probably six feet tall or so, Claire judged, slapped Charlie across the face._

"_Hey!" Claire yelled._

"_Quiet!" Ethan said and he prodded them along. He gave Claire a slap on the back, "Let's go."_

"_Where are you taking us?"_

"_How close are they behind us?" Ethan asked one of the women._

_She was a red head, Claire noted, with so many freckles on her face it made her skin look dark. She was also short. No more than five feet tall or so. "Closer than we'd like," She said._

"_Take her ahead," Ethan instructed and released the grip he had on Claire's arms as he pushed her forward. The red head took Claire's arms and pinned them behind her. The tall man who had slapped Charlie only moments ago, grunted at Claire in warning._

"_What are you doing to do?" The other woman, a blonde, asked Ethan._

_Ethan grabbed Charlie, who was still rearing from the smack across the face, "Take care of it."_

"_CHARLIE!" Claire yelled at the top of her lungs, as Ethan disappeared through the jungle with him._

_The tall man apparently liked to smack people around because he hit Claire across the face. The tiny red head punched him in the gut, "We need her in good condition! You know that. HE will be very angry if we don't deliver her in perfect condition."_

"_How does HE even know this child is the one," one of the other men demanded, "What if we went through all this work for nothing?"_

"_Shut it," the blonde said as they pushed their way through the trees, "HE knows what's best. Just follow his orders, don't question, and we'll be okay. This has to be the child from the prophecy."_

_The walked through the jungle for almost an hour before one of them spoke again. Claire was too afraid to say anything. "How is that that prophecy just happened to fall into HIS lap?"_

"_We don't question HIM," Ethan said, rejoining the group._

"_Where's Charlie?" Claire demanded._

"_You don't need to worry about the musician any longer," Ethan said quietly. Claire was a little surprised, how is it that Ethan knew that Charlie had been a musician? Claire was also shaking, what had Ethan done to Charlie?_

_Ethan addressed the rest of the group, "We must get going. We'll be at the black rock soon."_

Claire's eyes opened, "The black rock."

"Black rock," Jarod asked.

Claire nodded and pushed herself up quickly. She ran out of the cave before Jarod could stop her. It was too quick; she hadn't recalled what she was really suppressing.

"Well?" Michael asked.

"We were headed for the black rock," Claire answered.

"The black rock," Jack asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Claire insisted, "Ethan said we were going to be at the black rock soon."

"We were there," Kate said, "There was nothing there."

Hurley gave a violent shudder, "Yeah we were there, please don't make us go back."

"Is that where-" Charlie started.

It got suddenly quiet in the campsite. "What?" Jarod asked.

"Artz, one of the other survivors, died at the black rock," Jack answered.

"Well I don't care what happened there," Michael said, "I'm going after my son." He bent down and started cleaning up the maps and folding them up and putting them into a bag.

"I go," Jin said in broken English. Sun reached for his hand and intertwined her fingers through his. He gave her a comforting look before turning back around to face the group with a look of determination.

"Han and Chewie ain't going without me," Sawyer said. He was gripping his side and looking determined also.

"No," Jack said, waving his hand as though this were final, "You're still too weak."

"Damn it, Doc, you're not in charge of me," Sawyer cursed, "It's my fault Walt was taken and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get him back."

Jack was a little taken back; Sawyer had never shown such compassion for anyone or anything before. "Is that what you think," Michael said, "That this is your fault?"

"Well, if I hadn't made you fire that flare they wouldn't have turned back to come for us," Sawyer said.

Parker joined in the conversation, "They would have found him regardless."

"Really," Sawyer said with sarcasm, "and how would you know Princess?'

"Because they're persistent," Sayid interjected, jumping to Parker's defense.

Parker and Jarod both gave him a grateful nod and in turn missed Kate's sour expression. Kate wasn't quiet sure how she felt about Parker, Jack's obvious attraction to her, and now Sayid's defense of her. Kate was determined to dislike her and it was because of Bobby. Which, Parker had insisted on leaving tied up down in the hatch.

"I'm going," Sawyer said.

"Look," Michael said, walking over to Sawyer, "I appreciate your help, really I do, but you're no good to us if you're wounded. Stay here." To reassure Sawyer he clasped his hand on Sawyer's shoulder.

Sawyer did the same to Michael. "Alright, you win," Sawyer said, "But only this once."

"Deal," Michael said.

Kate offered Sawyer an arm, "Will you let me take you back to bed,"

"Anywhere, anytime Freckles," Sawyer said.

As they walked away they heard Kate tell him, "As soon as you're better I am going to punch you for that comment."

"We should leave in the morning," Jarod said, looking at the horizon. Night would be coming shortly.

"I'm not waiting any longer to find my son!" Michael yelled.

"Jarod is right," Sayid said, "Night is coming on. We can leave straight in the morning, with fresh minds. We do not want to be caught up in the dark in that jungle. Not with everything that is out there."

"What is out there?" Parker asked.

"Polars," Hurley said. They all looked at him with funny expressions, "You know, as in the bear." Still nothing, "Polar bear," he said shortly.

"There are polar bears out there," Parker asked pointing into the jungle.

"That's impossible," Jarod said, "polar bears don't live this far south."

"Tell them that," Jack said.

Charlie offered Claire Aaron and she took him gratefully. "He needs to be fed," Claire said and excused herself. Charlie followed, resting his hand on the small of her back.

Pain hit Parker like a punch in the stomach. Thomas used to do that when they walked through the park.

"Fine," Michael said, "but as soon as that sun comes up, I want to leave."

"Done," Jack agreed. Michael proceeded to load his bags up with supplies. "Now we have to decide whose all going."

"We only have four guns," Jack said, "Since the one I gave Sawyer was lost at sea."

"Five," Parker said, "I'm going, like it or not, Jack."

Jack looked at her and even though he had only known her for three days, he knew better than to argue. "I'm in," Jarod said.

"That's two," Jack said, "We're down to two guns."

Jarod shook his head, "I don't like carry a weapon."

"Jarod-" Jack started to say.

Parker shook her head, "Don't bother, Jarod doesn't believe in violence to solve his problems."

"At least I'm not emotionally cold," Jarod said.

Parker nearly doubled back, it was the first time Jarod had ever insulted her. Parker pursed her lips and felt the tears well in her throat. Damn him, she thought. She narrowed her eyes and knew this had something to do with Jack. "We have our deal."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Jarod said. Parker could hear the coldness in his voice. Jarod was rarely cold and never with her, not even when he was frustrated with her. As for the deal, Parker was referring to the he runs, she chases, part of their life.

"Is there something going on we need to be made aware of?" Sayid asked.

"No," Jarod and Parker both said.

Jack eyed them both up before proceeding, "Okay, well Parker has her gun, I'm taking one, Michael I'm assuming you're going to want one."

"Too right," Michael said not looking up.

"Have you ever fired a weapon before," Jack asked.

Michael finally quit stuffing items into his bag, "I'm taking one," he said, as though that was going to settle the matter.

"Sayid?"

Sayid gave a nod, "Yes."

"I'm coming," Kate said, finally returning from her break with Sawyer.

"I go," Jin repeated.

"Do you want to carry a weapon?" Jarod asked him in Korean.

Jin shook his head, "No."

Jarod gave a nod at Jack, "he doesn't want one either."

Jack nodded, "Okay, Parker's got hers, Michael, Sayid, Kate, and I."

"I'm coming," Shannon said, clutching fiercely to Vincent's leash.

"No you're not," Michael and Sayid said together.

"Walt is the only one who understood what I was going through," Shannon said, angrily. Vincent nudged up against her leg and gave a small woof. Shannon mindlessly patted his head.

Sayid gave a Michael a look that told him to proceed, "Shannon, Michael would want you to stay here with Vincent. He entrusted Vincent into your care, take care of him. Please."

Shannon glared at them both. Sayid wanted to say something along the lines of, "Boone wouldn't want you to endanger yourself," but thought better of it. She was already coming unhinged.

"Fine," Shannon said, she turned away and started to walk towards her makeshift tent, Vincent trailing behind her.

"What's with her," Parker asked.

"Her brother died only a few days ago," Jack said, with a sigh.

A light bulb went off inside Sayid's brain, "Jarod, would you mind talking to her?"

Parker's eyes widened. She knew, from Sayid's delicate tone, that Jarod had told Sayid about Kyle. How much had Jarod told Sayid about them? Parker wanted to offer an icy cold statement, but the hardness in her heart melted away at the sadness in Jarod's eyes.

Parker slowly approached Jarod, all the hurt and all the pain of the past eight years was built up inside them both. Parker slowly touched his shoulder, Jarod touched his hand with her own, "I'm fine," he whispered.

He walked left the group and headed for Shannon's tent. Parker gave Sayid a violent shove, "How could you!" she hissed, "You make him feel obligated."

"I just thought he could help Shannon with her grief, Jarod-"

"Jarod's never worked through his grief," Parker bit back, "It's been destroying himself from the inside out. He keeps it hidden well. I didn't even know he was still distraught until a few months ago when-" Parker broke off. The memory was still fresh.

"_So Jarod was here," Sydney said._

_The curly haired man nodded, "Yes, Jarod stayed here for a few days and left." He tried to hand Syd a red notebook but Parker snatched it out of his grasp and flipped it open._

"_Sydney-" Parker's breath caught in her throat._

"Point is," Parker said, trying to recover, "Jarod's never quiet gotten over it."

"What's going on?" Jack said.

Parker turned to him and for some reason felt she owned him the truth. _Maybe because he saved your life, _a little voice teased inside her brain. Parker frowned, "Jarod's brother was murdered."

Sayid was taken back, "I – I didn't realize Jarod's brother was murdered."

Parker stared at him, "You didn't?"

"No. All Jarod told me was that he had been separated from his family, I thought that maybe he could help her in that sense of separation."

"No wonder he hasn't gotten over his grief," Kate said, thinking back to her own past, "Did they ever find out who did it."

"Oh we know who did it," Parker said looking straight at Kate. She paused and then threw caution to the wind. Maybe this would keep Kate away from Baby Brother. "Jarod and I were there. I was being held hostage. Kyle, Jarod's brother that is, was with Jarod. Kyle had a gun pointed at me and my captor. I managed to squeeze away. My captor shot at Jarod and Kyle jumped in front of the bullet. He took it in the back. He died in Jarod's arms. My captor got away and for a while we didn't know where he was."

"Did you ever find him," Jack asked.

"Yes," Parker said.

Michael was completely oblivious to the entire conversation, currently lost in his own thoughts. Jin and Sun had disappeared, Parker noted. She looked at the horizon. She hadn't even noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

"What did Jarod do," Sayid asked, curious if Jarod's reaction had been the same as Shannon's.

Parker wanted to cut off the information trail at the knees but knew that she had to proceed in order to successfully keep Kate away from Lyle, for the time being anyway. She sucked in a deep breath, she hated to share information. Especially anything that would lead back to the Centre. _TELL THEM!_ The voice exploded in Parker's head so strongly that she swayed on her feet.

Jack was holding in his arms in a minute. "I'm fine," she said, pushing him off of her.

"Jarod didn't do anything to him," Parker said, "He wanted to but he didn't. Kyle's murderer is still alive and well. He's just tied up to a ladder right now."

"Bobby," Kate whispered, her voice trailing off.

Parker got right up close to Kate's face, "Stay away from my brother, understood?"

Kate pulled back and crossed her arms, a clear sign that she wasn't taking any orders, anytime soon. Kate pivoted on her heal and turned away. She wanted to check on Sawyer again, anyhow. She spotted Jarod and Shannon sitting on a log by her sleeping area. She wondered what they were talking about.

"I understand how you feel," Jarod offered.

"No one understands how I feel," Shannon snapped.

"I lost a brother too," Jarod said.

"Did he die because someone else got selfish," Shannon said, anger welling in her voice. She was determined to wallow in her pain.

"No," Jarod said, "He was murdered." Shannon looked at him, but she didn't say anything. Jarod took it as a sign to continue. "There was this guy that was holding Miss Parker hostage. My brother and I were there, trying to help her," he paused, not quiet the truth, but close enough. He was in no mood for more trouble by revealing that it was Lyle, "The man holding Parker hostage tried to shoot me, Kyle stepped in front of the bullet, and he caught it in the back. He died in my arms."

"At least you got to say goodbye," Shannon said bitterly, "I wasn't here when it happened. I was down the beach with Sayid. He died and I never got to say goodbye." The tears welled up and the bitterness and grief that Shannon had been holding in exploded. She dropped Vincent's leash and started to weep.

Jarod wrapped his arms around her and Shannon's head fell to his shoulder. She cried bitterly. "I didn't even get to say goodbye," she gasped between the floods of tears.

Jarod stroked her hair, "All we can do is hope that they know how much we cared for them."

Shannon cried harder, "I was always so mean to him. I never appreciated him." She gasped out. Her shoulders shook and she spoke no more as she wept bitterly.

Jarod rocked her back and forth in her arms, saying nothing. He knew that that was enough.

As planned, Jin, Michael, Jack, Kate, Parker, Jarod and Sayid set out as soon as the sun rose. It was early still, most of the camp still slept. Parker watched, her heart wrenching, as Sun hugged Jin goodbye.

"You alright," Jack asked Parker.

She gave a short nod. She looked over at Jarod, who was also watching Jin and Sun. Parker took a deep breath and hoisted one of the bags of supplies on her back. She missed Thomas. She also missed Jarod's tenderness. Ever since they had crashed on the island things seemed to have been changing, in both of them.

Michael was talking quietly with Sawyer. Sawyer and Michael clasped hands quickly, in a sort of understanding handshake. "Bring him back, Mickey."

"Done deal," Michael assured him.

The looked at each other, both knowing it wasn't. Michael hoisted his bag on his shoulders and joined Jack, Sayid, Jarod, Parker, Kate, and Jin joined a minute later.

"Good luck, guys," Charlie said. He and Hurley had apparently awakened early.

"Sure you don't want to come," Kate asked Hurley in a teasing tone, trying to light the mood. Searching for the others was a suicide mission, and they all knew it.

Kate gave a brief nod towards Sawyer, who did the same. They headed out, making a brief stop at the hatch to make sure that Lyle was still tied securely to the ladder. Rich was back on duty and assured them everything was fine.

Parker, wanting to truly make sure, headed down quickly to make sure he was still secured, and climbed back up. She gave a nod to the group and the marched out. Locke was still no where to be seen.

"How far to the black rock," Jarod asked.

"A day's hike," Kate answered.

Jin asked for a translation. Parker answered, before Jarod could get to it. Jarod's throat closed up. He wanted to reach for her hand. He loved her. He had loved her since they were eleven and then…

"It's not really a rock," Kate said, breaking Jarod's thought process.

"What is it," Sayid asked, whose journey to the rock had been cut short by the other, more pressing matters, things.

"It's a ship," Kate answered.

"A ship," Jarod asked, stepping over a log.

"An old slave ship," Jack specified.

Parker's brow furrowed, "Jarod there's something I haven't told you yet."

Jarod nearly stopped walking but Mike's brisk walk reminded to keep going, "What?"

Parker sucked in a breath, well aware that Kate, Sayid, and Jin (even though he only understood half of what was being said), were listening closely. Jack had heard what Lyle had told her already. She side stepped a hole. "Lyle confessed something when we were down in the hatch and you were pretty out of it."

"Okay…" Jarod said.

"Our plane crash wasn't an accident."

Mike whipped around and in turn tripped over a rock. He pulled himself up quickly, "What do you mean the crash wasn't an accident?"

"Yours was," Parker said, "Ours," she pointed and herself and Jarod, "Wasn't. Lyle had ever intention of brining us here."

"That's not possible," Jarod said.

"A little here and a little there, and before you know it we're on a different course and even you don't know it." Parker said.

"The case," Jarod said as they started walking again.

Parker walked in stride with Jarod, Jack and Mike leading, Kate and Jin in the back, "What case?"

"I took it from the plane when we crashed," Jarod said, "I hide it out on the beach. Instinct made me take it. I had almost forgotten about it."

"We'll go back for it later," she reassured him.

Silence stretched on for almost two hours before they took a break, despite Mike's protests, to rest. They ate some fruit and what was left of the rubbery snake that Jarod and Kate had cooked up from before.

Seeing Mike's disgusted look Jarod said, "Tastes like chicken."

"I don't think so," Mike came back with.

They each took long deep breaths and Parker tried to pry Kate again, "You never did tell me your history with Lyle."

"I don't think my history with Bobby-"

"LYLE," Parker and Jarod insisted.

"Aright," Kate said, holding up her hands, frustration clear, "I don't think my history with Lyle is any of your business."

"Explain one thing, Kate," Jack said, "Why is it one moment you're pushing him away and the next you're letting him hold your hand."

They all looked at her, even Mike. Kate looked out at the water before turning back to the group, "We better getting going," she said and stood up.

They stood up and started hiking again. Jack's question, however, was haunting Kate. It was also drawing up some painful memories…

"_Katie, will you marry me?"_

_Kate looked up into Bobby Bowman's face. He was handsome, sweet and kind, "I-"_

"What is it?" Mike asked. Kate pulled herself out of her past and into her present. Parker had drawn her weapon. They were deep in the jungle now.

"What-"

"Ssh," both Jack and Jarod said, hushing Kate. They were staring intently at Parker. Her eyes searched the area.

Sayid pulled his gun also, "Did you see it," Parker whispered.

Sayid gave a nod that Parker caught out of the corner of her eye. "See what," Kate asked.

In a flash, Jarod had seen it also, "Michael, give me your gun."

"What?" Michael asked, as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Jack offered his up instead, handing it over to Jarod. Mike and Kate drew their guns, without knowing why. "Put them away," Sayid commanded.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"If you didn't see it than it's pointless," Parker said, "put them away."

"What are we missing," Jack asked.

"Hush," Parker, Sayid, and Jarod commanded.

Parker gave Sayid and Jarod a nod and three separated, making the line they had created widen. It came crashing through the trees in then. Parker, Sayid, and Jarod shot off a few before it dropped, in front of Jarod's feet.

"Damn," Parker whispered.

Jarod bent down and nudged it with his foot, "You weren't kidding."

Kate tilted head and looked at it, "Too bad there's no way to drag it back to the campsite. We could use the meat."

"Polar Bear," Parker said as if she couldn't quiet believe it.

Jarod handed his gun back to Jack and Sayid put his gun away. From Parker's stance it was clear to see she was in no mood to put her gun away. Shifting the weight on his back Mike said, "We need to keep going."

The followed him through the jungle, silence ensued.


	17. This Isn't a Battle

Imzadi: Glad you're enjoying this! Things between Kate and Parker are only just getting started but it will soon be clear as to why. : )

Airam4: Thanks! Hope you keep reading. : )

Karone Evertree: I'm only getting started with Lyle. : ) As well as with Sun/Jin and their connections with the Centre. : )

Sammie: I'm glad you're enjoying it and hop you keep reading!

Stephanie: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it too! I always thought I had one heck of an imagination its great to know someone else thinks so too: )

**Chapter Seventeen**

_This isn't a Battle_

It was nearly dark by the time they reached the black rock. Sayid, Parker, and Jarod all marveled at the ship. "What exactly are we looking for?" Kate asked.

"We were here only days ago and there was nothing here," Jack said, "Nothing but dynamite."

Jarod and Sayid were both staring at the ground. "What is it," Parker asked.

They both pointed at the ground, "A cord," Jarod explained.

"It leads through the jungle," Sayid said, pointing north.

"Let's go," Mike said. Jin followed him without question.

"Wait," Jack said, "Now we can't just go tramping around without a plan."

"He's right," Kate said, "There's something… out here."

"What do you mean something?" Parker said. Patience was not one of her virtues, especially after hiking around all damn day.

There was silence among everyone. "Are you talking about-" Sayid's tone broke off.

Jake and Kate, who were both staring at the ground, looked at Sayid. "The creature," Mike asked, caution in his voice.

"Creature," Jarod asked, "What creature?"

Parker looked frustrated, "Are you telling us that there is more out there than just polar bears?"

There was a solemn nod from everyone but Jin. Parker hung her head, "This is getting ridiculous."

"Look, I don't care what's out there," Mike said furiously, "I'm getting my son back!"

"Danielle said it was some sort of security system," Jack offered.

"Who's Danielle?" Jarod asked.

"She's a French woman," Sayid explained, "She was stranded here sixteen years ago."

Sixteen years, Parker mouthed at Jarod. She shook her head, was a mess. What a horrible, terrible mess. This was not how she planned for her life. She had been trapped at the Centre and now she was trapped on an island owned by the Centre.

Jarod looked at Parker, "We'll get off of here," he said as though he knew what she was thinking, "Sydney knows that I wouldn't let us die."

"Angelo!" Parker said, "Angelo would let them know wouldn't he?"

"Huh," Kate interjected.

Parker and Jarod looked at her, "Never mind," Jarod said.

"Look," Mike said his patience at its end, "Let's go. We'll all just keep our guns ready okay?" Without another word he set off following the cord, Jin following him.

Jack shrugged and the others followed him. Parker and Jarod were taking up the rear this time. "Jarod," Parker whispered, "Sayid told me that Dorothy Jamison worked for the Centre."

"Your Aunt Dorothy?" Jarod asked her.

She nodded and sidestepped a good sized hole in the ground. They were silent as they continued walking along. Finally Parker broke and told Jarod the rest of what Lyle had told her. The Centre owned the island but abandoned it years ago and that there wasn't supposed to be anyone left on the island.

After about a half hour Jarod voiced Parker a question, "Do you think these others could be the leftovers of the Centre's experiments?"

She was ashamed that she didn't think of it first, "I don't know," she answered honestly.

They trudged on, following the cable. Dark was coming on sooner than expected and Parker was beginning to wonder just how successful they had hoped this campaign would be.

Shannon, Sun, and Claire huddled together by the caves. Sun was rocking baby Aaron and singing to him softly in Korean. Shannon was busy petting Vincent and that left Claire to her thoughts. She wished she could remember more. The fact that Charlie had been there to protect her started to awaken something inside of her.

Had she been falling in love with him? She had seen, heard, and felt everything about that scene. She couldn't help but wondering what their relationship might have been like prior to her amnesia.

"Mind if I sit here," A brunette woman asked.

All three of the women looked up, like it or not cliques had formed among the survivors and for the most part new members weren't welcome. "Not at all," Claire offered her with a smile.

"I'm Helen by the way," she said with a slight British accent.

"Claire."

"Sun."

Shannon was now back to petting the dog, "Shannon," she mumbled.

"So what about those new arrivals, eh?" Helen said.

"They're nice enough," Claire offered.

"Bit odd though don't you think," Helen persisted.

"We're all odd in our own sort of way," Sun said, passing Aaron off into Claire's arms as she did so.

"Did they all go off on the hike then, to find that boy," Helen asked.

Claire and Sun exchanged a look. Helen was asking too many questions. After their encounter with the mysterious Ethan they were all a little on edge. Claire did, however, recognize her from the airport in Sydney and so she gave Sun an approving look.

Helen offered each of them some fruit from her knapsack, which they all took gratefully. "I'm so tired of mango," Helen said, "We need something else, like fish or meat or something."

"Peanut Butter," Claire said with a soft sigh.

"Pasta," Sun whispered.

"Snickers," Shannon murmured, still petting Vincent.

The four women laughed, despite themselves. Claire was happy to see a smile come to Shannon's face.

Hurley approached Charlie slowly. Charlie's back was turned to him and he was oblivious to anything around him. "Charlie," Hurley said.

Charlie gave a start and turned around. Hurley looked down, "Dude."

Charlie looked down at the Virgin Mary statue, which was now broken, laying on the ground, "I dropped it."

Hurley was still staring at the statue, "You broke the Virgin Mary. That'll send you straight to hell." He shook his head and wandered away.

Charlie fingered the small bag that was residing in his pocket. He didn't have the heart to tell Hurley that he was going to hell for a lot worse.

"Okay, so it's dark out," Parker said, "What the hell are we going-" There was a crash and a loud roar, "What the hell?" Parker said, trying to be heard over the noise.

Jack reached over and grabbed her arm and pulled her into the middle of a small cluster of trees, and the others followed suit. "Is this the security system you were talking about?" Jarod asked.

There were nods from Jack and Kate. Parker had her gun pulled and Jarod almost laughed. Instincts were hard to break and Parker was as stubborn as they came. The rain came hard, quick, and unexpected.

Jarod looked up at the sky, what in the world? There had been no sign that it was going to rain. The ground shook beneath their feet Jarod felt his insides rattling. Sayid was gripping one of the tiny trees around the trunk. Michael and Jin were both crouched down across from them. Kate was gripping Jarod's arm so tightly it felt like she was trying to break it. Jack's arms were wrapped tightly around Parker's shoulders.

Nearly five minutes passed before the crashing stopped. The rain slowed. Everyone relaxed a little. Shoulders dropped and Parker slowly lowered weapon. Kate let go of his arm, Jack let go of Parker, and Sayid let go of the tree.

"I hate this island," Parker said.

Locke rattled the door handle. The damn thing wouldn't open. He had replaced the broken hinge and he had fiddled with the door. He had looked in the window and had seen nothing. He had punched every combination he could think into the keypad. He couldn't get in.

Frustration washed over Locke in waves. He knew that there was something relevant for him in this hatch. It was his destiny. Despite what Jarod and Miss Parker thought…

"We need to find Danielle," Sayid said.

"The French lady," Parker said, for clarification.

Sayid nodded. "We can't lose this trail!" Michael said. There was a pause among the group as they all looked at him and tried to weigh their options. "Look, you can all do what you want to do but I'm going on," Michael was determined.

Jarod sucked in a breath, "I know you want to find your son, but he wouldn't want you to risk your life. What good are you going to be to him if you're dead?'

"Yeah and what would you know about it," Mike snapped.

"I was separated from my parents when I was young," Jarod said, "and I know that I would rather see them alive later then dead sooner."

There was a thick pause among the group and finally Mike agreed. "Where are we going to camp out," Sayid asked, the sky was growing darker, "I don't know if the jungle is exactly safe."

Although they were far enough away from the "black rock" it was agreed that they were still in the danger zone. They were all anxious to keep going but there was little more left to do. They could easily lose the cable in the dark and besides if they didn't take a rest they wouldn't be able to handle the others once they came across them. They found a small patch of the jungle to settle down on. They couldn't make a fire because they would draw the attention of the others.

They passed around some fruit and ate in silence, each one of them contemplating their past, present, and future. Kate's thoughts were firmly locked in the past.

"_Katie, will you marry me?"_

_Kate looked up into Bobby Bowman's face. He was handsome, sweet and kind, "I – I do want to Bobby, but I just can't."_

_Bobby dropped her hand, "Why the hell not?"_

"_It's too complicated and not to be cruel but you're too old."_

"_I'm old," Bobby said in shock. For a moment Kate thought she had said something wrong but then Bobby's face broke out in a smile. Kate smiled back._

_They were sitting out in the park in Oregon, the location of their latest scheme. Kate was twenty and her life was great. Bobby was everything she wanted._

_Bobby offered her a hand and Kate took it. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Kate rested her head on his shoulder. She felt so comfortable. So happy. She lived a thrilling life and was richer than she ever thought she could be._

Across the island, another was stuck in the same thought process. Lyle, still tied to the damn latter in the hatch, was surprised to see Kate again. He didn't think he would ever see her again. His thoughts also drifted to the past.

"_You said no one would get hurt!" Kate yelled at him._

"_These things happen," Bobby tried to explain._

"_Bobby Bowman, you are the world's biggest liar and hypocrite ever!"_

"_Kate Austin quit yelling at me! You knew when we started this that that was a possibility!"_

_Kate threw a vase at his head, "I hate you Bobby Bowman!" She stormed out of the apartment in a fit._

_Bobby was shaking with rage. He wanted desperately to tell her the truth about who he was. He hadn't been Bobby Bowman in years. He was Mr. Lyle now. She didn't know, however, and he couldn't tell her._

Kate's memories were broken by a very excited conversation between Jarod and Jin. They were speaking in Korean and she couldn't catch a single word.

"How do you know Mr. Lyle?" Jarod asked. Jin looked at him fiercely. Jarod knew that he didn't want to talk about Mr. Lyle. "He is no friend of mine," Jarod offered.

Jin looked at Jarod and froze. History was unfolding in his eyes as though he was watching it unfold right then and there.

_There was blood everywhere and bodies. Three women. Jin recognized the first one as Mr. Kwon's mistress, the other two were unknown. Jin stepped into the room, his eyes wide. "Who the hell are you," a voice demanded in Korean._

_Jin looked at him, the man had a gun pointed at Jin. "Jin. Mr. Kwon's son-in-law," he answered. _

_The man slowly lowered the gun, "Mr. Lyle. I work for Mr. Kwon."_

_Jin had never seen him before but from the mess he was standing in he believed it. _

"Mr. Lyle," Jin said, "murdered for Mr. Kwon."

"Who's Mr. Kwon," Parker pushed.

Jin looked at her as though he couldn't believe that she was pushing this information out of him. Jin looked at Jarod and Jarod gave him a brief nod. Jin hadn't even told his wife about this. He didn't want Sun to know the truth about her father was like and about what he did.

Jin pondered it for a moment. He wasn't very open about his work with Mr. Kwon. Though in his work with Kwon he was able to tell those who were like him. Parker defiantly was, to a certain degree. "My father-in-law."

"When did you first meet Lyle," Jarod asked.

Jin described the massacre for him and Parker muttered, in English, "Sounds like him alright."

Jin gave her a funny looked and Jarod translated for him. "When we return to camp, would like us to teach you English?" Jarod asked.

Jin gave him a slight look as though he could hardly believe that Jarod was a real person. "Yes."

Michael wasn't paying attention to anything but his own dark thoughts. His son was gone and lost. If his wife hadn't taken Walt away in the first place this never would have happened. Mike gave an angry sigh, he could be angry at Susan all he wanted but it wasn't going to make his life any easier and it certainly wasn't going to bring back Walt.

Mike fiddled with his gun, the safety on of course, and knew that the others were right in their desire take a rest but somehow Mike knew, he just knew, that there wasn't any way that any of them were going to be getting any sleep that night.

The night wore on and hours passed. Everyone darted in and out of sleep and as soon as the sun came up they were on their way. Sayid had a hold of the cable and they set out in silence. They walked for about a half hour until a small compound loomed in front of them.

It was built into the hill, a large double-steeled door stuck out. There was a clearing and the group huddled on the edge of jungle, hidden by the thickness of the trees. Sayid dropped the cable and they all stared.

Next to the compound there four bicycles leaned up against the hill and several large, steel crates. Parker blinked, "Where the hell are we?"

"We've been trying to answer that question for forty days," Jack whispered.

They all stared in awe when suddenly the doors opened. Two men, both older with long gray beards came out of the double doors. They took two of the bicycles, which looked like they had been transported from the fifties and they could see the rust from here. Muscles tightened and the group crashed down.

The two other men turned their bikes around and rode along a well-worn path. "Okay," Jarod said, "I don't see any security system put up or anything."

Sayid nodded, "I haven't either, but there must be something."

The group looked around and Kate pointed, "Over there."

There was a set of mirrors, from which thin rope ran from. "They must be controlled from the inside," Mike said.

Jin muttered something in Korean. Jarod gave him a nod, "Jin is right."

"What'd he say," Mike asked.

"We can walk outside the perimeter," Jarod translated, "Outside the range of their mirrors."

Parker nodded, "Undetected." She took out her gun. Jack, Kate, Mike, and Sayid all followed suit.

Jarod held up his hands, "Hey, hey, there's no reason for anyone to get killed. This isn't going to turn into battlefield."

"Yes it is," Mike said.

Sayid lead the way and the group slowly crept towards the doors.


	18. Knowing Better

**Chapter Eighteen**

Knowing Better

Sydney sat down at his desk, heaviness over his heart. The memorial service for Lyle and Parker was held only two days ago and it had been a rough couple of days. He couldn't believe that Raines was pretending that Jarod, Parker, and Lyle dead. The Triumvirate had been at the Centre then and were still here.

Broots slowly came into Sydney's office and closed the door behind him. Sydney looked up, his eyes were burning, but not with tears. Broots sat down in front of Syd's desk, "Do you really believe that Miss Parker and Jarod are still alive?" He whispered.

Syd studied his young friend for a moment, "Yes Broots, I do."

"But, how?" Broots asked, in his usual panicky tone. Or not so usual anymore. Ever since Jarod had thrown him out that car a few years back Broots had had a lot more spine. Especially for him.

"Jarod's a pretender," Sydney said, as though Broots wasn't aware of that fact, "There is no way he would allow himself or Miss Parker to die in that plane crash."

"What do you think is going on with them," Broots asked, referring to Parker's erratic behavior. Granted, her behavior had been up and down quiet a bit as long as he had known her but things had defiantly changed.

Parker no longer barked orders when she answered her phone, Parker wasn't nearly as pale as she had been in the past, and Parker's ulcer had been under control. Things around the Centre hadn't changed much with Mr. Raines in charge. There were a lot more "special projects" now than there were in the past, but besides that not much had changed.

Sydney had a sneaking suspicion that the bond Parker and Jarod had always shared had been strengthened, somehow, by their trip to Carthis. He just couldn't explain how or why. They had bonded strongly as children and Mr. Parker had severed that bond in such an unforgivable way…

Sydney's thought was broken by Broots' voice, "Syd, what are we going to do?"

Sydney picked up the last red notebook he had from Jarod, "We ask Angelo."

"Angelo, are you sure," Broots said, shocked, "Raines gets … well… testy if anyone touches Angelo, especially these days."

"And why do you think that is Broots," Sydney said with determination, "Angelo can tell us what Raines won't."

Sydney then got up, notebook, in hand and went in search of Angelo. Broots trailed behind muttering to himself what a bad idea this was. It didn't take Syd long to find Angelo. Angelo had is favorite hideouts where no one really bothered him. Syd knelt down before Angelo and handed him the red notebook.

"Angelo," Sydney whispered, "Can you tell me where Jarod is?"

Angelo carefully took the red notebook but didn't say anything. He simply stared at it. Broots watched from over Sydney's shoulders. They held their breath and waited.

Angelo looked at Sydney, "Jarod's lost," he said sadly. Tears formed in Angelo's eyes and he clutched the red notebook to himself, "Lost. Jarod and Miss Parker are lost." His whispers turned into moans of pain.

"Lost," asked Sydney, "Where, Angelo, can you tell me where?"

"4,8,15,16,23,42," Angelo whispered.

Broots eyes widened, "Sydney," he hissed, "those were the numbers to the vault that the Triumvirate wanted in."

Sydney was slowly trying to put the pieces together. "4,8,15,16,23,42," Angelo whispered again, with much more conviction this time. Angelo repeated the numbers again and again.

Sydney stood up and shook his head, "And you said-"

"What do you think you are doing," Raines hissed, coming into the main lobby on sub level twenty-two.

"Jarod's alive and so Miss Parker and Lyle," Sydney said, for once abandoning all thought of trying to protect himself. With and Jarod and Parker missing, his whole reason for being at the Centre had vanished.

"No one goes near Angelo," Raines wheezed, "I thought you would know better Sydney."

Raines reached down and violently grabbed the red notebook from Angelo. Though Angelo only ever had violent tendencies when he was using his empathic abilities, what happened next Sydney was sure was personal.

Angelo leapt up from the corner and violently grabbed Raines. "Angelo no!" Broots cried.

Broots and Sydney struggled to get Angelo off of Raines and only after the assistance of Sweepers were they successful. Raines was immediately taken down to renewal wing and two of the sweepers locked Angelo away in his cell.

Sydney picked up the red notebook, which Raines had long since dropped, and gingerly ran his fingers down the cover. "What happened," Broots asked between gasps of breath.

Sydney shook his head, "I honestly don't know Broots. Whatever it was, Angelo was not acting as an empath, he was acting as a human being." There was surprise in Sydney's voice. For none of them had really thought that Angelo had the abilities to act like a human being.

Within in minutes the lobby was empty except for Sydney, Broots, and Sam. Sydney realized they were being watched and looked up to see Sam watching them. Sam had always been loyal to Parker first and then to Centre. He had been a part of watching Edna Raines and a part in letting Jarod escape after Jarod told her about her mother.

Sam looked around and then approached Sydney and Broots, "You really believe Miss Parker is still alive?"

Sydney and Broots exchanged a look. Loyal or not Sam really never was a part of the hunt to discover the secrets that lay within the Centre. Sydney decided that if they were going to successfully located Jarod and Parker they were going to need his help.

"I know they are," Sydney said with conviction.

"I want to help," Sam said.

Broots was still in too much shock to do anything else but stare at Sam. Sydney looked at Broots and then looked at Sam, "You do realize that by doing this you will be put on the top hit list of the Centre?"

Sam's face still held its hard demeanor, "Yes, but I want to help Miss Parker," he paused as he surveyed Sydney and Broots, "Whatever it takes."


	19. Helen's Tale

**Chapter Nineteen**  
_Helen's Tale_

Helen stretched out on the sandy beach. She could hear the pounding of the waves and smell the salt of the ocean. She missed being on the beach. She missed being at home. "Hello there," a friendly Australian accented voice said.

Helen looked up, it was the woman with the baby. "Hello Claire, where's baby Aaron?"

"Charlie's watching over him for me," she said, "He's so good with him."

"Grab a spot," Helen said.

"Thank you," Claire replied and plopped down next to Helen. Helen was a petite, brunette with a British accent, much like Charlie's. Claire, while weary of Helen at first, had come to enjoy the young woman's company.

There were silence as the two women watched the water wash up on shore. Claire, who was usually uncomfortable by silence, finally said, "I wanted to thank you," Helen gave her a startled look and Claire hastened to explain, "For making Shannon smile. She usually doesn't anymore, not since Boone's death and well-"

Helen gave Claire a reassuring smile, "I was just trying to share what food I had."

"I know, I just, well, thanks."

Helen looked down and could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. No one ever complemented her. "What's it like," Helen asked, "To you know, have a baby?"

Claire made a noise that sounded almost like a sigh and laugh, "Tough," seeing Helen's face she decided to ask, "Why do you ask?"

Helen made symbols in the sand with her right forefinger. She brushed back her shoulder-length hair and sighed, "I was pregnant once."

"What happened," Claire asked, stretching her legs out in front of her. Worry lines sprouted on her forehead and she watched as Hurley threw a stick out for Vincent and he brought it back.

"She was taken from me," Helen whispered.

"Taken," Claire asked in alarm, "What do you mean taken? She was kidnapped?"

Helen shook her head. She bit her lip but that didn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes, "No, her father took her away from me." Helen sniffled.

When Claire didn't press on Helen, who had never had so much as an inkling of a friend before in her life, spilled her heart out, "I had an affair with a married man."

Claire's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "What?"

Helen gave a nod and pulled the bottom of her torn shirt up to her face so she could blow her nose. It took all of Claire's self control to not let her face scrunch up in disgust. "I was working as a chef at this little restaurant in lower London when I met him.

"He was a doctor. He was this nice, kind, friendly, and very handsome looking guy. He always said all the right things, did all the right things, he was perfect."

"Except he was married," Claire said.

"Yes," was Helen's reply, "Except he was married," she paused and gave yet another sigh, "Things went from wonderful to worst. This man that I fell head over heals in love with got me addicted to booze and drugs. Coke mostly.

"After I became pregnant and I stopped using. I wanted to make sure that I had a healthy baby. I had always wanted a family. Anyway, my lover told me that he would leave his wife for me and of course he didn't, I don't know how I could have been so stupid.

"His wife found out about me and the pregnancy and demanded that they fight for sole custody. He turned my drug problem against me and he and his wife got sole custody of my daughter after it was born."

Claire sat, still as day, wondering why on earth Helen had just confessed all this to her. Helen, not seeing Claire's stunned expression surged on, "Afterwards I started using more and more, simply out of anger and depression."

"Do you still-" Claire couldn't bring herself to finish the question.

Helen shook her head, her face now stained with tears, "No, I was in a car accident and forced into rehab. I've been clean ever since."

Claire tried to smile but she found it difficult, "Good, I'm glad you stopped."

Helen deciding to steer the conversation away from her misery asked, "Why were you going to L.A.?"

"To give my baby up for adoption," Claire whispered, "But know that I've seen him and held him and fed him, I wouldn't dare. I love my boy way to much too ever give him away now."

"You," Claire asked.

Helen almost hit herself. She should have known better, of course Claire was going to ask this question. I went to Australia to start a new life for myself but the private detective I had hired to find my baby girl had come through. My daughter, with her father and his wife were living in L.A. I just wanted to see her, you know."

Claire did know. "What's your daughter's name," she asked.

"I don't know," Helen wailed, "She was taken from me almost instantly after she was born."

Claire watched Helen and felt pity in her heart. Perhaps that's why Helen had confessed to Claire about her past, she had never told anyone before and as a fellow young mother, Claire would understand.

Claire wrapped an arm around Helen's fragile shoulders and tried to calm her. She wondered were Helen's little girl was now and how old she could be. Helen's daughter would surely be young, Helen couldn't be older than her late-twenties, at least.


	20. Shannon's Sins

**Chapter Twenty**

Shannon's Sins

Hurley had taken Vincent for a walk, for which Shannon was grateful. She needed a break. Exhausted Shannon pulled herself away from the caves and headed over through the jungle to Boone's grave.

Her body ached and she hadn't had a decent meal in over a month. She plopped down in front of his grave and stared at the head marker that Jack had put together. Tears poured down her face and onto her clothing.

"Why did you have to go," Shannon cried.

_Shannon stared at the freshly dug grave. Her father was in that casket. He had been killed in a car accident by some stupid bimbo who had rushing to the store. Shannon's stepmother sat on her right side and Boone sat on her left._

_Shannon eyed up her step-mother, Mrs. Carlyle-Rutherford, god's gift to the wedding industry. Shannon hated her stepmother, she always had. Mrs. Carlyle-Rutherford, as she preferred to be called, was a vulture. She had swooped in mere minutes after Shannon's mother died in an effort to get her hand on the Rutherford fortune._

_Shannon shifted in her seat. She wasn't comfortable sitting next to her stepmother and her stepbrother, especially not at the Rutherford plot. As far as Shannon was concerned they didn't belong here, they never have._

_Boone Carlyle was the world's biggest bully and Shannon was determined to keep herself from being his next victim, or anyone's victim. Shannon's eyes flitted over to the headstone that bore her mother's name: "Violet Stanford-Rutherford. Beloved Mother and Wife."_

_There were no dates. Shannon's father had insisted that the dates be kept off of the tombstone, so that Violet could forever be young and never old. Shannon felt the tears drip down her cheeks. It wasn't fair. Her mother was taken from her so long ago and now her father._

_With no relatives left but her stepfamily Shannon knew she was up creek without a paddle. Her body clenched in fear and anger. Is Mrs. Carlyle-Rutherford had her way Shannon would be off to boarding school before the funeral was even over. Shannon watched, numb, as Mrs. Carlyle-Rutherford got up to the podium and began to give her speech._

"_Richard Rutherford, my husband, was by a most honorable man," she started, "He loved our children so greatly-"Anger swelled in Shannon's heart. Her father hated Boone and he hated his wife. Mrs. Carlyle had trapped him and Shannon's father would lose everything if he ever divorced her and they both knew it._

_Shannon blocked out her stepmother's speech for the next fifteen minutes until she said, "This has been hard on all of us-" Shannon stood up and gave a screech, "LIAR! You tricked him into marrying you because you wanted to get your hands on his money!"_

_Boone grabbed her but with a force that surprised even Shannon she shoved him off. "You lying little whore!" All self control inside of her was gone. She was angry and her devil of a stepmother was going to pay. "You were nothing before he came along! You vulture! You sat in the shadows and you waited until my mother died and then you pounced-"_

_It was at that moment that several people pounced on Shannon. _

_When Shannon woke up she was laying her bed in the Rutherford estate. Her first hope was that it was all a bad dream but she felt the coarse material of her funeral dress and knew that it wasn't. Shannon tried to turn over but found herself strapped to the bed._

_The door opened and her stepmother came in. "What did you think you were doing," she screeched._

_Shannon glared at her, "What did I think I was doing?" Shannon's eyes narrowed and she felt a sting in her heart, "I couldn't sit there and let you lie to everybody like it. It was sickening."_

_Mrs. Carlyle-Rutherford sat down on the edge of the bed and Shannon tried to scoot over, "Untie me," Shannon demanded._

_Her stepmother shook her head, "Shannon, I'm sorry I can't. Dr. Grant says it's what's best for you right now. You're in such a state," she pursed her lips, "Dr. Grants says you behaved the same way after your mother died."_

"_Don't talk about my mother," Shannon snapped._

_Mrs. Carlyle-Rutherford shook her head, "Shannon please, all I've ever wanted is for us to get along, you know that."_

"_What I know," Shannon seethed, "is that you destroyed my family."_

_Mrs. Carlyle-Rutherford was still shaking her head, "I'm sorry you feel that way."_

_Shannon felt the wait lift as her stepmother got off of the bed and left the room. Shannon let loose a scream. She would get even if it took her soul._

Shannon's head fell onto the ground and she pounded on the dirt that covered Boone's body. "Damn you, Boone, damn you. Why did you have to go and leave me? You said you'd always be there for me."

_It was dark outside and Shannon guessed it was probably well passed midnight, her father's funeral had been a weak ago the pain hadn't even come close to subsiding. Her ached from all the crying._

_Her stepmother was making her see Dr. Grant on an almost daily basis and even though Mrs. Carlyle-Rutherford hadn't said anything to Shannon yet, she knew her stepmother was planning on shipping her off to boarding school._

_She heard her door open but she didn't turn around to look. She continued to stare out the window. It was Boone. It was always Boone coming to visit her. Shannon was sitting on a small bench by her window and she knew that Boone, like he always did, was now sitting on her bed._

_He didn't say anything and she didn't want him to. At this point, she didn't even want him in the same house as her, let alone in the same bedroom, but she knew that arguing was only going to make her situation worse._

"_Shannon-" Boone started and then faltered._

_Shannon knew that he was trying to think of something clever to say. Something clever that would fail him horribly, like it always did. Boone thought he could cheer her up but Shannon knew that nothing he did was going to make any of this any better._

_Shannon heard the springs of her bed give a creak as Boone got up and the tiny noise her door made when it opened. She heard Boone's voice and knew he was standing in the doorway, "I know you don't like me Shannon but I'm always here to help you. I lost a father too you know, and I'm not talking about Mr. Rutherford."_

_The door closed behind him._

Shannon's tears poured into the dirt and anger welled up in her chest. She still blamed Locke, despite what everyone was saying to her. Jarod's little pep talk, as much as Shannon hated to admit it, actually did her some good. Jarod cared, believe it or not.

She wished he hadn't gone off on the hike so she could talk to him. Shannon sat up and knew here cheeks were full of dirt and tears, but she didn't care. She missed Walt. Walt understood her too. The boy was smart for his age.

She heard footsteps and tried to wipe away the tears but Sun was quick and saw them before Shannon had even finished cleaning off one cheek. Sun bent down next to Shannon, "Boone died bravely," she offered.

Sun was relieved to see Shannon showing some emotion towards his death. Except for when she tried to shoot Locke and when she had broken down in Jarod's arms she had shown none. Sun was relieved to know that Shannon had emotion inside of her.

Sun knelt down beside Shannon, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do I look like I want to talk about it," Shannon said with her usual bite back in her tone.

Sun studied her for a moment before deciding to be brave, "Yes you do."

Shannon's tears overwhelmed her again and she that it was because she had been bottling up everything for so long that it was now beginning to explode, "I loved him," she murmured.

"He was your brother," Sun said.

"No he wasn't," Shannon said, "He was my stepbrother." Shannon hiccupped and Sun patiently waited for her to explain.

"Boone was in love me for a long time. Not in the brother-sister way either," she paused, still staring at the ground, "He loved me in the boyfriend-girlfriend sort of way. I knew this and I exploited it to get revenge on him and his mother for stealing my father's fortune."

Shannon stopped and Sun didn't dare interrupt. Shannon's pause lengthened to the point where Sun wondered if she was even going to continue. Shannon finally collected enough of her thoughts to finish her story, "Truth is, I was in love with Boone."

The realization hit her heard and had barely sunk in until she voiced it out loud. "I was always so mean to him, and I didn't realize how much I really needed him until he was gone." Shannon broke down again.

Shannon bent over and violently pushed her forehead into the dirt, "I'm so sorry," she sobbed. Sun rubbed the young woman's back, trying to comfort her.


	21. Richard's Introduction

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Richard's Introduction

Lyle squirmed in his bonds, unsure of how exactly he was going to get out. This wasn't supposed to happen this way, period. He had been on the phone with Mr. Raines, getting instructions on how to get passed the islands the security system and wham, the plane crash.

"Quit moving," his guard ordered.

"Oh, shut up," Lyle said, never one to keep his own mouth shut.

Lyle studied the man that the other survivors had labeled as Rich, or Richard. He was in his early forties, with dark hair that starting to gray. He was tan skinned, no doubt from all the exposure from the sun he had been getting on the island.

"Could I at least get something to eat," Lyle asked.

"No," Rich said, "not until they say its time."

"Who says?"

"Your companions," Rich explained.

Lyle mumbled a cruse under his breath, when he got out of here, both Parker and Jarod were dead.

Rich studied the nine-fingered man tied to the ladder. Lyle wouldn't explain how he had lost his finger and Rich truly had no desire to know, it was a custom in Japan he knew that.

_Richard A. Larson was a top sales associate for a pharmaceutical company. His wife and two sons were sitting at the dinner table smiling up at him. Richard didn't have the heart to tell his wife the truth about his work._

"_How as work today," Maggie Larson asked, almost as though she was reading Richard's mind._

"_Fine," he lied, "Mags, I do have another business trip coming up soon._

"_Another one," she asked, "You just got back."_

"_I know, I know, but this one's in Sydney and it's really important."_

_Maggie sighed and then dismissed their two sons from the dinner table. Cries of happiness exploded from both boys as they darted out the back door to go play baseball with their friends._

"_Richard, we talked about this. You're always working."_

_Richard cleaned up the dinner dishes, "Mags, it's only a few days, I'll be back before you know it."_

_Maggie shook her head, "The boys are starting their special school next week, you can't miss that." Her tone of voice was defensive and Richard knew she was hurt._

_Richard sighed, "I don't understand why we have to send them to that nacny pancy school anyway."  
_

"_They've been offered scholarships, Richard," Maggie argued as she started to load the dishes into the dishwasher, "Ours boys are gifted. So gifted they've been offered full ride scholarships to one of the most well renowned private schools in the country and your turning up your nose."_

_Richard shook his head, "They don't get it from my side of the family."_

Rich studied Lyle and wondered what was so dangerous about him, anyway. Hurley had asked him to stand guard over him and so Rich did, simply because he liked Hurely. Rich sat down, well out of reach of Lyle, and leaned back against the cool walls of the corridor.

He wasn't even supposed to be on that flight. He was supposed to be on the one a week later…

"_Richard," a deep male voice said into Richard's ear._

_It was 2 a.m. and the voice of Richard's father-in-law woke him immediately. Richard and his father-in-law were never on good terms but to hear a sudden compassion in the man's voice startled Richard wide awake._

"_Brian," Richard said, "What is it, what's wrong?"_

"_The boys," Brian croaked, "The boys are missing."_

Richard had hopped on the next flight out of town, from Sydney to L.A. and then from L.A. to Chicago, and from Chicago to his hometown of Blue Cove, Delaware. It was a lot of bouncing around and even though most of the people leaving Sydney were staying in L.A., Richard would rather be in transit than sit around and wait.

Richard's heart clenched, he missed his wife and his kids. He hoped that Maggie was doing alright. She would believe that she had lost her kids and her husband all in one week. He hoped that her father was keeping her safe.


	22. Where's Walt

Imzadi: I think you're right about the name of Sun's father. I looked and looked and couldn't find the darn thing anywhere so I took a stab at it. : ) Thanks for letting me know. I can go back and fix that. Thank you! Helen's a bit of mystery and no it's not Jack, I love him too much to make him a bad guy. I hope to exploit Shannon's past and her character more in the future. She's a bit of challenge to write. I bet you know what the special school for Rich's kids is too…

Karone Evertree: I'm glad you liked the flashbacks, because I wasn't sure on how they were working. Yes the mysteries of Helen are intriguing and I hope to exploit Shannon and Boone's histories a bit more. I was so sad when Boone died… Anyway, Jarod's parents were Margaret and Charles. I can't wait to get Season two of the Pretender, but I have to wait til Christmas…

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Where's Walt?

Michael, Sayid, Jarod, Parker, Jin, Jack, and Kate all stood, with their backs against the one side of hill. "We need a plan," Kate hissed.

Parker pressed a finger to lips and pointed at the doors. There was something inside. They could hear a voice.

"Get away from me!"

"Walt!" Michael yelled, he rushed foreword but Sayid and Jin grabbed his collar.

"Shut up," Sayid said, pulling him back.

They all waited in a hushed silence, waiting for anything at all that would let them know if they had heard Michael. There were no noises anymore but they still waited anyway.

"Get away from me!" Walt yelled.

There were two men and one woman staring at him. The one woman had frizzy red hair and her freckles were so close together and there were so many of them that Walt had first thought she had dark colored skin. The two men were standing in the shadows.

"When is HE going to be here?" One of the men demanded.

"Soon," The woman crooned, "soon."

"I wish HE would hurry up already," the same man complained, "I'm so hungry I could eat a polar bear."

"Shut up," the other man, older Walt guessed," commanded.

Walt struggled. His arms and legs were strapped to the wooden chair he was sitting in and he was feeling really frustrated. They had kidnapped him out in the ocean, drug him, kicking and screaming through the island, and threw him inside this building.

They were waiting for someone they kept referring to in pronoun form and Walt had a feeling it was someone very important.

They still stood there, backs pressed against the hill, waiting for something else to happen. They were about to move when they saw it. There were two men, Michael recognized them from the boat out in the ocean but didn't dare make a sound. The two men were dragging another man. He looked older but it was hard to tell since he had a brown potato sack over his head.

Parker froze and Jarod could feel her muscles grow tense next to him. They waited in silence. One of the men, punched a code into the door, and headed in, dragging the other man behind him. Sayid and Jarod darted forward at the same time and grabbed the door. Sayid poked his head in and Jarod looked around at the mirrors.

Sayid gave Jarod a silent nod and Jarod beckoned the group forward. The door slammed shut behind them as they entered the compound.

The redheaded female tied a cloth around Walt's head and tried to muffle the noises he might make. Walt struggled but she won in the end. She was strong for her size. The door opened and light flooded the room in which Walt was tied up in.

Walt tried to look up and see who it was but before he could the door was slammed shut. He heard a noise and a potato sack bag landed at his feet. Walt's eyes grew wide. He was almost afraid to ask where that had come from. Not that he could ask any questions in his state.

"Well," one of the new voices said. Walt recognized it as belonging to one of the men who had taken him away from his father. Walt struggled some more. The same voice demanded, "Well, is he or is he not the one!"

Walt heard the shuffling of footsteps and a light blinded him. He couldn't see who was looking at him, and that irritated him. There was a hallow voice that responded, "Yes, he's the one."

"Good," one of the men who had been with Walt earlier said, "Very good indeed."

"Take HIM back to the main compound," the redhead instructed.

Walt's eyes narrowed as the flashlight was lowered from his face and he heard footsteps moving away from him. So this HIM that they kept referring to didn't sound like a person in the position of power after all. It sounded more like a prisoner to Walt.

The door opened and the two men shuffled out with the third, the potato sack back over his head, back out into the hallway.

Parker gave a nod towards the others, someone was coming. They pressed their backs against the wall. Sayid, Jack, Kate, and Jin were along one side. Michael, Jarod, and Miss Parker were along the other.

They each gave a silent prayer of thanks that the hallway was dark as the mysterious persons walked right passed them and back out through the doors. Parker got a glimpse out the door as they left. It was dark and raining again. She really hated this island.

As soon as the door banged shut again they ventured forward. Parker's heart was pounding. They crept down the long corridors and did the best they could to remain as quiet as possible. Kate and Sayid kept look out for any devices that might tip them off.

Jarod and Jack led the search and they soon heard a woman's voice echoed down the hallway, "Well now we should take him to Will, he will know what to do."

The group froze. They were moving Walt. They crept closer down the hall and then a door flew open in front of them, scaring them all, and they waited in silence. Poor light flooded the hallway and the Walt was pushed out, prodded by a tiny redhead and a two men.

"Walt!" Mike called before anybody could stop him.

They three adults holding Walt all looked up. "Dad!" Walt screamed (the rags covering his mouth removed only moments before), and the one woman shoved Walt behind the two men and rose her gun up.

"Well, well, well," she said, "I never thought I see you again."

They all stared at her. "What are you talking about," Kate asked.

"Morgan Parker," the red head muttered, clucking her tongue in an unappreciative manner.

Parker was shaking, "Valerie?"

They all looked at Parker for some explanation but she gave none. There was a pause before Jack finally said, "Give us the boy and nobody gets hurt."

"No," Valerie said, "The boy stays with us. He is important. He is the one."

"One of the ones," one of the men corrected.

"One of what," Parker demanded.

"Who the hell cares," Mike yelled, he was impatient to have his son back, "Give me my son!"

Valerie shook her head, "You'll have to kill us first."

Sayid also had his gun ready to go, "That can be arranged."

Jarod shook his head, "Nobody has to die," he insisted.

Valerie's eyes widened, "You must be Jarod. Morgan's one constant companion."

Jarod stared at Valerie, what the hell was she talking about?

"Give us the boy," Parker demanded.

Valerie's violently red hair swirled around her as she shook her head, "Hell no."

There was a pause and Parker put a few pounds on her gun's trigger, "Val," she pleaded, "Don't make me do this. I will shoot you if I have to."

"Go ahead," Valerie said, a hallow sound in her voice, "You've been dead to me for years."

"It wasn't personal-" Parker started to say.

"No," Valerie said, pain clear in her voice, "It was just business."

Jarod took a step forward, his arms held out to his sides, in a peaceful gesture, "What do you need to boy for anyway?"

Mike was starting to get an itchy trigger finger, Jarod could tell, and Walt was starting to become a bit more than then they men could handle. Jarod didn't want anyone to die.

"He is the gifted one. The chosen one. The one who will bring about an end to this place," Valerie said, "An end to our pain."

"What pain," Kate asked, stalling for time. She knew from Jarod's stance what he was preparing to do. He was going to make a jump for the boy.

"Val, I have three and half pounds on this four pound trigger. Don't make me do this," Parker pleaded.

Val took a step closer to Parker, "I will shoot you if I have to."

"Nobody has to shoot anybody," Jarod said.

"Like hell," Mike said, "I want my son back."

A shot rang out.


	23. Danielle’s Loss

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Danielle's Loss

Danielle Rousseau stood at edge of the cliff, watching the water hit it in violent strides. She had failed. Her daughter, her precious baby, was gone. She had thought that by trading one child for another she could have her daughter back.

It wouldn't work that way, unfortunately. She knew that now. Alex was gone. Her Alexander was taken by the others, never to return. Danielle loaded her gun, she would need meat for the next couple of days. Meat of a polar bear would go bad so she knew she would need something smaller.

She shook her head, depression and anger welling in her heart. Her daughter would fifteen now. Only fifteen and without a mother. Danielle patted her flat stomach and looked at it with sadness. She had only been two months pregnant when they set out on the scientific mission a few years ago.

She now, however, had the distinct feeling they had been set up.

"_Where exactly are we going," Danielle asked her boss._

_Max shook his head, "Don't argue, we're going to millionaires once this expedition is over." Max was taller than Danielle. He was nearly six foot, four inches, and he was incredibly built for a scientist._

"_So this private corporation just wants us to map out this section of the South Pacific," Danielle badgered, "Look for life and all that junk? There's nothing out here but the normal sea creatures."_

_Max shrugged and Jenny, his young, still in her early twenties, blonde haired, wife said, "Lay off him, Danny, will ya?"_

_Danielle turned away from her companions. Once upon a time they had been her friends but after her unexpected pregnancy, things had changed. Perhaps because they knew that Danielle's husband was in no way the father of this child._

Danielle shook the memory from her head. She had been happy to accept Max's offer to travel from France to the South Pacific. Her husband, Jasper, didn't even know she was pregnant. Danielle was grateful for her husband was infertile. If he knew that she was pregnant than he would also automatically know about her affair.

Danielle was going to use this mission to think of the way that she could break the news to Jasper that she was pregnant and that it wasn't his child. Danielle loved Jasper, that had never been the issue. Danielle had agreed to never have children but something had changed.

Danielle heard the creaky wheels of the old bicycles and jumped off the rock on the top of the cliff and behind a much larger rock. She saw the two older men making their daily rounds and cursed for forgetting it.

As far as the others were concerned she didn't exist. They ignored her for the most part, so long as she ignored Alex. It hurt Danielle to ignore her daughter, but if she didn't there was no way that this was ever going to be solved.

Danielle watched the men disappear back into the jungle, how they could ride those bikes through it she had no idea. She wondered if they had created trails, but had never been able to find any.

"_Where the hell are we," Danielle asked, as she climbed down the ship's ramp._

_Jenny, Max, and the other members of her crew followed suit. "I have no idea," Max said._

_Jackson was busy playing with one of the maps he had. He was staring at it, "This island isn't located on these maps anywhere."_

Danielle sighed, heaved up her pack, and readied her gun. She was going hunting, and not just for edible meat. She walked through the jungle slowly and carefully, keeping her eyes and ears ready for anything that might startle her.

She knew the other's "mini-compound" was just up ahead but had been very careful about not taking Sayid's companions there. It was a dangerous place. Though a small shake built into the hill, it held deadly homemade and professionally made weapons.

It was also the place they used as their torture chamber. She carefully walked away from the clearly where the compound was, she didn't want to be anywhere near it. She heard the crack of a twig behind her and turned too late.

The upside of a club was whacked aside her skull and the blurring of the forest floor was the last thing she saw before she collapsed.


	24. Inside the Compound

Imzadi: Valerie isn't part of the Dharma program. I began writing this before Season 2 started so anything from Season 2 isn't going to appear in my story. However, I think the writers and I were thinking along the same lines for something, else. The Dharma program is werid, I don't really care for it. Jarod's father and Mr. Parker are good guesses for Alex's father, but not quiet… Thanks for reading!

Karone Evertree: You didn't miss anything. Valerie is completely from my imagination; I completely made her up. I wish the show would do something about Danielle too, but oh well. Don't worry the issue of who got shot will be addressed… Thanks for reading!

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Inside the Compound

Mike rubbed his eyes to clear out the dust. He saw the heaps of his companions sprawled out around him. "Damn," he muttered. "Walt!" He cried.

There was a cough and Jarod slowly sat up and revealed Walt. "Dad!" Walt cried and he ran into his father's waiting arms.

There were moans and groans as everyone else got up. "Who the hell fired the first shot," Jack yelled.

There were shrugs and murmurs and Sayid pointed to one of the dead men, "He did."

Parker gave a strangled cry. Valerie, the redhead with too many freckles, was dead. "Damn her."

Jack got up and brushed some dirt off his knees. He extended a hand to Kate and helped her to her feet. Sayid and Jin both pushed themselves off the floor and Jarod crawled next to Parker.

"Who was she," he asked.

Parker shook her head, angrily, "She was my college roommate."

The silence almost seemed to explode with in the compound. Mike, who still had his arms wrapped around Walt, the tears streaming down his face demanded, "What?"

The tears were lodged in Parker's throat, "She was flying from Oregon to the Philippines for her graduate study in micro biology when her plane crashed. We had all assumed she died." There was a choking noise and even though it was dingy they could all guess that she had burst into tears.

Jarod, still wondering about Val's comment about himself, put a comforting hand on Parker's shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"How is everybody," Walt asked his father, "How's Vincent." Michael laughed, tears pouring down his cheeks and he hugged his son even tighter. "Dad," Walt whined, "You're choking me."

There was a collective amount of laughter among the adults as they all hugged Walt; Parker and Jarod (who finally stood up) introduced themselves to Walt. "Well, we might as well stay here and examine what this place is and what it does," Sayid said.

"Uh-uh," Mike said, holding Walt around the shoulders, "I want to get my son back to safety."

They each looked at each other and Jack, wanting to settle the argument before it started, said, "Alright, then some of us will stay and some of us will go."

"I'm staying," Parker said.

They quickly divided up into teams of who would return to camp and who would stay. Jarod, Jin, Michael, and Walt would head back to camp while Parker, Kate, Jack, and Sayid would stay behind and search the compound.

Although Jarod wasn't keen on the idea of leaving Parker behind he knew that Sayid was capable if anything were to happen. Jack forcibly gave Jarod his gun, "Just in case."

After Jarod, Mike, Walt, and Jin took their leave of the compound, Kate, Jack, Sayid, and Parker split up into two teams of two to begin their search.

Kate and Jack headed into the right corridor and Parker and Sayid took the left. "I wonder how far this goes," Kate muttered.

Kate had her gun at the ready and Jack, although not a fan of playing 'follow the leader,' was a few steps behind. Jack shook his head, "I've had enough surprises for one day."

"Do you think that maybe their crashing here wasn't an accident," Kate asked.

Jack stared at her in disbelief, "You know, Kate, I don't know what to think. You're a felon, on the run from the law, who apparently knows and is friends with a serial-killer who crash landed with those other two."

Kate shook her head, "I don't trust that Parker woman."

"Why," Jack demanded as he stopped walking, "Because she doesn't care for your boyfriend?"

Kate glared at him, "My past with Bob – Lyle is none of your business."

"The fact that it is beginning to change your attitude is my business."

"Since when are you the boss," Kate yelled, her yell echoing down the long corridor.

Jack was seething, "Everybody wants me to be a leader until I take on a leadership role!"

"Quit yelling at me," Kate yelled.

"You quit yelling at me," Jack yelled back.

Their yells were echoing enough for Parker and Sayid, to hear them. "Lovers quarrel," Parker muttered.

"I don't think there is anything going on between them," Sayid responded.

"Don't think or don't know," Parker asked, with a coy smile on her lips, for which she was thankful that Sayid couldn't see.

Sayid ignored her last comment and ran his hands down the wall, searching for anything that might provide them light. "It's too dark down here to see anything," Sayid argued.

Parker refused to give up, "This compound, the hatch, this whole island might hold the secrets I've been looking for."

"Secrets," Sayid asked.

Parker wanted to tell him to buzz off but she couldn't ignore the fact that he had a past with the Centre also. If Sayid had been a Centre subject than he may very well be searching for answers too.

"How well did you know my Aunt Dorothy?"

Sayid muttered, "Aah." Now it made sense. When he had mentioned Dorothy Jamison, Parker had become all rigid and taken off almost immediately. Sayid shrugged, even though Parker couldn't see him through the dark, "Not well, I suppose. She was just a aide. She worked with the children, I suppose."

Parker walked alongside Sayid, her hand on the other wall, looking for a door or another corridor or anything that would hint that there was something down this hallway. "My mother worked with the children. Then she was murdered because she tried to rescue them."

The bluntness of her statement took both Parker and Sayid by surprise. She wasn't usually so free with Centre information but some part of her (was it her inner sense?) had told her she owed Sayid a bit of information.

"Murdered?" Sayid asked in a hushed tone.

Parker wanted to bit her tongue. One part of her brain was arguing that if Jarod trusted him, then she could trust him. The other part of her brain was arguing that sometimes even Jarod had bad judgment.

"_Jarod!" Parker yelled._

"_Cox, what are you doing," Sydney hissed._

"_Following orders," Mr. Cox hissed, his gun pointed at Jarod's chest._

_Jarod had his hands up and was simply staring down the barrel of Cox's gun, "You aren't going to shoot me. The Centre wants me alive."_

Cox tightened his hold on gun, "Orders change."

"_Who ordered a shoot to kill," Syd demanded._

"_Orders are orders," Cox said his face, in stone. Jarod lowered his stance, ready to dodge a bullet but they could all see from the look in Jarod's face that he didn't believe that Cox was going to shoot him. _

_Parker pulled out her own gun and pointed it at Cox. She hadn't seen him since before the train explosion in the D.C. underground almost two years ago. He had suddenly resurfaced and been on Jarod's trail._

_Broots had been trying to figure out where Mr. Cox had been in the past two years to no avail. Parker held her legs apart and her shoulder's stiff as she kept her gun trained on Cox, "I will shoot you."_

"_Yes," Cox said, "I believe you will." He fired._

_Parker, without a second thought, shot Cox straight in his temple. He dropped and Parker knelt down next to Jarod, a bullet in his chest. "Broots! Call an ambulance!"_

_Parker held pressed both hands down to keep him from bleeding out. Jarod's voice was barely audible, "Morgan…"_

_Parker, still pressing on hand to his side, used the other to touch his cheek. Both her hands were covered in Jarod's blood, "Jarod, you're going to be fine."_

"_I-" Jarod couldn't finish._

_Parker screamed at him, "Don't you leave me!" Sydney knelt down and pressed both his hands onto Jarod's wound, relieving Parker. Parker pounded the ground with her right fist, her other hand still on Jarod's cheek, "Don't you dare leave me! Jarod!"_

_Jarod's breath became shallower and Broots returned with the news that an ambulance was on its way. "They better hurry," Sydney said frantically, "He's fading fast."  
_

_Parker started to wail, she lifted her hand (which was shaking something terrible) from Jarod's cheek and placed both her hands over her face, smearing Jarod's blood all over herself. Sobs wracked her body._

Parker closed her eyes and listened the scuffling sounds of her and Sayid's footsteps along the sandy floor. "My mother was murdered by Mr. Raines."

"Mr. Raines?" Sayid asked, "Don't you mean Dr. Raines?"

Parker shook her head, "He wasn't a doctor of anything. He used to work on some so called 'special' projects but really they were just his twisted concepts."

Sayid gave a sigh. "I briefly knew a Dr. Raines. Truth be told I don't remember much about my time at the Centre. Just a few pieces here and there to be honest."

Parker nodded, "What are you in your mid-thirties?"

Sayid gave a nod and then remembering that she couldn't see him in the dark he said, "Yes."

Parker tried to some calculations in her head. She was forty-four and if Sayid was in his mid-thirties… "How long ago were you at the Centre?"

Sayid stopped walking and Parker, hearing the stop, stopped also. Sayid was trying to remember. "I was there for almost five years."

Parker estimated that by the time Sayid had come to the Centre, she had already left for boarding school and broken her friendship with Jarod. Sometime in the early 1980s. Parker tried to remember what Sydney had told her about Raines. He had stopped practicing in about 1982 after the fire in SL-27. Raines wouldn't have been a Dr. during the time Sayid was at the Centre, by all best guesses.

Parker shook her head, "I don't know what to think about all this anymore. I really don't."

Sayid and Parker started walking again and they both bumped into something.

"Ouch!"

"Damn!"

"Whose there?"

"Jack?"

The four of them stood up. "Well it looks like we just went in a huge circle," Kate observed.

"Why," Jack asked, "I don't get it, why are there these corridors if they lead to nowhere."

Sayid answered, "There's a door here." He pushed it open. Kate and Parker both had their guns ready.

Poor light flooded the room and Parker felt like she was going to be sick. There was blood all over the floor and instruments that Parker recognized to be something along the lines of torture instruments.

"Uh," Jack grunted.

Sayid stepped into the room followed by Kate. "I recognize this," Sayid muttered, "Back when I was with the Republican Guard we used to torture our prisoners to get information out of them."

Parker reached down and picked up a wallet and flipped it open. There was nothing inside. She held it up, "This is relatively new."

Kate took it from her and turned it over in her hands, "Expensive," she threw it over to Sayid, who took it gingerly.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jack asked.

"Well there's one thing we can be sure of," Sayid said as he put the wallet back on the floor where Parker had found it, "These others are not afraid to torture."

"Let's get out of here," Parker said.

Kate held up her hands, "You've got my vote."


	25. Sam's Story

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Sam's Story

Sam, Broots, and Sydney were sitting inside a Kelly's Restaurant, just outside Blue Cove the day after Angelo's attack on Mr. Raines. They were eating in silence and then Sydney asked, "Of all the people at the Centre, you are the biggest mystery to me, Sam."

Sam shrugged, "I don't know why that is."

"I do," Sydney said. There was a pause and Broots looked back and forth between Sydney and Sam, who had their eyes locked on each other, both unwilling to budge. Sydney finally said, "I remember your mother."

Sam dropped his fork, "What?"

Broots almost uttered the same. He didn't know that Sydney had known Sam's mother. Sydney nodded, "I remember her. She worked in the accounting department. The only reason I remember her is because of her strange disappearance. Much like the now disappearance of Jarod and Miss Parker."

Sam sighed, "My father didn't want me to come to work for the Centre but I had to find out what happened to my mother. I wasn't about to let some organization, that for some reason, thinks its god, dictate my fate."

Broots took a sip of water, still reeling from Sam's confession. His mother had worked for the Centre?

Sam continued, "My mother did work in the accounting department yes, but her job was really a cover up. At least form what I've learned so far."

"Cover up," Broots asked.

Sam looked at Broots with an almost annoyed expression. "Yes a cover up. I don't know what for though, yet. My father met my mother while she was working at the Centre. She died in a plane crash in 1985. My father didn't, and I don't, believe it was an accident. I think the Centre had her killed."

"Why do you think that," Broots said, and then to fix his stupid question, said, "I mean what did have on them? Information wise?"

Sam studied Broots for a moment. He had always pegged the guy as more of a follower than leader, but he had noticed the change in Broots' behavior over the past three years as well. "She and the pilot were the only ones who died. The copilot and Mr. Raines survived."

"She was murdered," Broots and Sydney both said at once. All the digging they had done on Catherine Parker's own murder was enough to tell them that Sam was right on the money where his mother's death was concerned.

Sam continued to eat his pasta as though nothing had happened. Broots and Sydney exchanged a thoughtful look. "Have you found anything out as of recent?" Sydney asked.

"No," Sam said and then he set his fork down again, "I guess that's why my loyalty to Miss Parker is so strong. I understand what she is going through, searching for the truth about her own mother that is."

"She's knows about her mother now," Broots said, "It's just the why."

"Or the combination of," Sydney said. There were many reasons why Catherine had died. He had kept the truth about what he had known secret for so long. Now it was coming back to bite them all a good one.

Sydney dug into his steak and the three of them ate in quiet. They had chosen this location because the chances of them being bugged were quiet extensive, especially these days.

Sydney finally said, "The only thing is, we don't know where to begin our search." He gave Broots a knowing look.

Broots gave a huff. He knew what that meant. "Sydney-"

"Broots," Syd started to argue, "if anyone knows where Parker and Jarod are it is going to be Raines."

"I hate breaking into his private files," Broots said. Even though he had grown much more spine in the last few years, breaking into Mr. Raines' office was still not one of his favorite pastimes, "What if he catches me?"

"He won't," Sam assured him, "I'll make sure of it."

Broots wanted to say something sarcastic but he couldn't seem to muster it up. The rest of the meal was quiet as they were all left to their own thoughts. Sam's thoughts were lodged firmly in the past with his mother's disappearance.

"_I know you," Mr. Raines said, coming out of the elevator._

_Sam, had only just begun working at the Centre a week ago. He didn't answer. He didn't like or trust Mr. Raines and wasn't quiet ready to face any of the dangers his father had warned him about._

"_I don't understand sir," Sam said, trying to sound as ignorant as possible._

"_Your mother used to work for us," Raines wheezed and he drew closer to Sam. "If you're not careful, you'll wind up like her."_

The meal was finished in silence with plans fro Broots to break into Raines' personal archives tomorrow. Sydney was going to try and find the location of the mysterious vault within the Centre and Sam was going to pry any information he could get out of his fellow sweepers.

The drive back into Blue Cove was quiet and as Sam got out of Sydney's car into his own he felt a tingling sensation up his spine. He was close to discovering the truth about his mother, he could feel it. As he pulled into his driveway he heard the shouts from inside the house.

Sam gave a sigh and slammed his car door, hard. It grew quiet within the house. Sam walked up porch and as soon as he opened the door again the shouts began.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my mother!" His sixteen year old screamed.

Sam slammed the front door, "Alice, what is going on?" he asked his wife.

Alice, Sam's second wife, was petite, brunette, with large green eyes. Alice had been Sam's high school sweetheart but they had parted ways just after graduation. Alice sighed, "Becca got into another school fight."

"I did not!" Rebecca yelled and turned and fled. Sam heard the slamming of her door. Sam shook his head and threw his coat over one of the chairs in the dining room.

"Sam I'm sorry," Alice apologized, "I had hoped to have this taken care of before you got home."

Sam took Alice into his arms. He loved that the top of her head only came to shoulders and he could rest his head on top of hers. "It's alright. Becca's been a handful for a while. You know, teenagers."

"I just wish that she would stop blaming me, you know?"

"What do you mean, blaming you," Sam asked, pulling back and looking into Alice's eyes.

"Well," Alice said as she pulled completely out of Sam's embrace and gathering up the unused dinner dishes from the dining room table, "I think she blames me for Emily's death."

Sam set down the plate he had started to pick up, "What?"

Alice shrugged and walked out of the dining room and into the kitchen. Sam followed her through the swinging double doors. Alice struggled to find an explanation. "It's just this feeling I have. I mean I came back into your life just before Emily got sick."

Sam sat down on one of the stools Alice had set up in the kitchen. He didn't know what to say. Emily, his first wife, he had met while working at the Centre. They're relationship had been short, followed by an even shorter engagement. They married and Rebecca was born less than a year later.

When Rebecca was five Emily had been diagnosed with cancer. She died less than a year later. Alice, who was home from France on a visit, had stepped up to the plate and helped Sam take care of Rebecca.

"I'll talk to her," Sam said, standing up.

"No, don't," Alice said, "I don't want to make things worse."

"I need to have a heart to heart with her anyway," Sam said. He pecked his wife on the temple and headed down the hall to Rebecca's room. The DO NOT ENTER sign was up and Sam gave a sigh.

He pushed the door open and heard Rebecca scream, "GO AWAY!" Her cry was muffled, since she was laying on her stomach, her face buried in her pillow.

"Beck, we need to talk," Sam said.

Rebecca looked up at him, her cheeks stained with tears. Nobody but her father called her Beck. "Daddy, I really don't want to talk."

"You need to quit blaming Alice," Sam said.

"I don't blame her," Rebecca muttered. She got up and threw her legs over the side of the bed, sitting next to her father. Sam wrapped one arm around her shoulders. Rebecca laid her head down on her father's shoulder, her red hair tickling Sam's arm as he did so.

"It's just so difficult," Rebecca said, "She tries to give me orders like she's my mother and she isn't."

"Beck," Sam said, his heart breaking in two. How had he missed this? "Alice raised you. She stepped up to the plate and helped me take care of you at a time that I was a wreck. Do you remember?"

"_Sam let me help you!" Alice yelled._

_Sam's eyes were swollen with tears. His body hurt and he was angry. Emily was dead. Gone. The cancer had taken her. Sam didn't answer and Alice headed out through the sliding doors. "Rebecca, how's it going?" Sam heard her ask in a sweet tone._

_Rebecca was currently swinging on the swing set that Emily's father had purchased for her. "I can't go high enough!"_

_Sam heard Alice laugh. Sam got up and looked out the window. Alice had taken up a position behind Rebecca's swing and was pushing her. "That's better," Rebecca cried in her sweet childhood voice._

_Rebecca had no idea that her mother had gone. She just thought her mommy was sleeping._

Tears dropped onto Sam's knee and he knew that he had drawn up some of those memories. "I know, Daddy. It's just, I miss her so much." Sobs wracked Rebecca's body and Sam tried to calm her.

"I miss your mother too."

"You don't act like it," Rebecca sniffled.

Sam squeezed her shoulders tighter, "I love her still, to this day, Beck. Alice can't take the place of your mother and she hasn't tried. She just wants to love and take care of you. Just let her."

Rebecca sat up, "You're going on a business trip again aren't you?"

Sam sighed, his daughter had such intuitive skills that it was almost scary, "Yes sweetie and I don't know how long I'll be."


	26. Locke's Destiny

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Locke's Destiny

There were shouts and cries of joy all around the camp as the group returned. Despite the fact that their raft had sunk, the survivors were all grateful that Walt was alright and he was safely returned to camp.

Jarod noticed that Sun had come running through the jungle as fast as she possibly could and straight into her husband's arms. Jarod gave a small smile and looked around. John Locke was still no where to be seen. Jarod's hand went instinctively to his head. It still hurt.

_Jarod felt groggy and when he opened his eyes he saw a blood stained Miss Parker sitting next to him. "Jarod," she asked quietly. There was fear in her voice as though she really hadn't expected him to wake up._

"_Hey," Jarod whispered. His chest hurt. He couldn't believe that Cox had shot him. "Where's Mr. Cox?"_

_Parker was on her feet. Her clothes were still covered in Jarod's blood but her hands were clean. She pushed back some of the hair from his forehead, "Don't worry on it."_

_But Jarod was worried about it. She had killed Mr. Cox, he knew by the expression on her face. She had killed someone who had been higher up on the Centre power train then she was. It would mean trouble for her._

Jarod slowly started to slip away from the rest of the survivors when he heard Jin ask, in Korean of course, "Where are you going?"

Jarod turned around and replied (in Korean), "I'm going to try and find that silver case from our own plane wreckage."

"Want some company," Jin asked.

Jarod shook his head, "Thanks, but this one thing I need to do on my own."

The hike through the jungle to their side of the beach was shorter than Jarod remembered. Perhaps because this time he wasn't being prodded along like cattle. He studied the beach for a moment, spotting where his own little campfire had been. He reached down into the bush and fished out the silver case.

He fiddled with it. He would need a code. He knew exactly where to find it, too. Jarod hurried through the jungle and down the hatch where one of the survivors (Jarod didn't know his name) was busy guarding Lyle.

Jarod told him to go enjoy the festivities (if you could call them that) over at the caves with the rest of the survivors. "Will you untie me now," Lyle demanded.

Jarod held up the silver case, "Only if you give me the code to case."

Lyle stared at it, "I don't know," he said, "I was talking to Mr. Raines on the phone to get the information I needed to bypass the security systems on this island as well as the code for that case. I don't know what it is or what's in it."

Jarod studied Lyle for a moment. Lyle wouldn't dare lie to him. Jarod heard footsteps behind him and whirled around, Locke was standing there, pale faced. Jarod, despite the fact that he loathed Lyle, quickly united him.

Lyle flexed out his wrists and tried to get feeling back into them. Lyle and Jarod both took up a defensive stance as they waited for Locke to come closer. He did. He stumbled a few more feet and collapsed.

"Jesus," Lyle swore.

Jarod stared at Locke and it took him a few minutes to figure out what was wrong. "He can't walk anymore."

Lyle bent down and poked both of Locke's legs with his fingers, "Right on the mark, Golden Boy."

Jarod turned him over. Locke was white as a sheet. "There's no way we're going to get him up the ladder."

Lyle looked down the hallway, "Well this baby should come fully equipped."

Jarod hoisted Locke above his shoulders and Lyle searched the rooms for a medical type of room. They finally found one, seven turns later. Jarod laid Locke down on the bed and said, "I can't believe how large this place is."

Lyle shrugged, "I think that this lab runs completely underneath the island."

"Parker says you brought us here on purpose," Jarod accused.

"Following orders," Lyle said.

"Who's?"

"Mr. Raines," Lyle said, with a slight bitterness in his voice. Jarod couldn't understand why Lyle was being so cooperative. As though he was reading his mind, Lyle said, "because I don't want you to blow my head off."

"I want to know about you and Kate," Jarod said.

Lyle was about to answer when Locke gave a moan, "Must open."

"What's he talking about," Lyle asked Jarod.

"How would I know," Jarod asked in turn.

They watched Locke writhe for a few moments. They didn't know what to do. Locke's thoughts were on that door and his own pain…

"_I'm sorry John, but there's nothing left we can do."_

"_I want my legs back," Locke demanded. He was trapped in a hospital room. He had been part of a car crash, involving three cars. He had lost his ability to walk. One of the other men had died, and the woman who had had a broken back was now all better and healed. "It's not fair."_

"_Life isn't fair, John," Dr. Winters said, "We've done our best. You're paralyzed from the waist down and there really isn't anything else we can do."_

_John picked up the book sitting next to him on the bed and threw it against the wall. If that woman had been in such a damn hurry this wouldn't have happened…_

"It's not fair," Locke muttered.

_Locke stared around his apartment. He felt empty and sad. His girlfriend had left him, his parents hated him, his life was empty. He couldn't even walk any longer. The one thing he had once found solace in (his books), he know only found emptiness._

Jarod poked at Locke's right leg, "I think he's paralyzed."

Lyle stared at Jarod and then poked at Locke's left leg with one of his forefingers. "You don't just all of a sudden become paralyzed."

Jarod shrugged and then picked up a needle. He examined it carefully through its wrapped and then took it out of the wrapper. It was sterilized. "What are you doing?" Lyle asked.

Jarod gently stuck in needle into the lower part of Locke's leg. No reaction. "I think he has no feeling in his legs."

Jarod stuck the needle into the upper part of Locke's leg. Still no reaction. Lyle took it from Jarod and tried the left leg. Nothing.

Lyle then poked Locke in the wrist. "OUCH!" Locke yelled, coming out of his unconscious state for a only a few seconds. He passed out again and Jarod and Lyle stared at Locke. They didn't know what to make of him. "Now what?" Lyle asked.

Jarod shrugged. He really didn't have an answer. He wanted to understand what was going on with Locke but at the same time he wasn't sure how to go about understanding him.

Locke continued to mutter in his unconscious state. Jarod wanted to go find Jack to ask from help (something Jarod rarely did as a professional) or to explore the hatch a bit further. As much as Lyle had helped over the last few days, Jarod still didn't trust him.

At that moment, above Lyle, Jarod, and Locke's heads, Sayid, Jack, Kate, and Parker were marching through the jungle. Parker was cussing and swearing every step of the way. The damn bugs were driving her crazy.

Kate was laughing at Parker, "Not much of an outdoors person are you?"

Parker scowled at Kate, "No, I believe in civilization." Parker quit walking, "I want some answers."

Kate stopped. She wasn't one to come clean about anything, especially about her past. She stared at Parker. She didn't like her and she didn't trust her. "So do I."

"Wait a second," Jack said.

"Sayid, Jack, go ahead," Kate said, "Miss Parker and I need to have a little talk."

Jack and Sayid both exchanged thoughtful glances. Jack was half inclined to ask for the guns back but he decided not to anger the women further. Jack and Sayid scuffled off.

Below them Sayid was still busy moaning and groaning. Jarod was shaking his head. He didn't know what to do. He knew he was going to have to leave Lyle and go get some help. Something had to be done with Locke.

"I'm going to see if I can't find some help, somewhere," Jarod said.

Lyle nodded, "I'll stay here."

Jarod turned and left the room. Lyle bent down, "Is this your destiny," he hissed into Locke's ear. He got no response, not that he expected any. Finally he said what he had been waiting to say. "If you know what's best for you, you'll go ahead and die now."


	27. Career Cons

**Imzadi:** I know what you mean about Michael and Andrea, I always wondered the same thing. I guess Miss Parker just looks REALLY good for her age. : ) I've always had a problem with the fact that the show didn't tell us much about Sam's character, he simply just always seemed two dimensional me, so I gave him a past. And I'm SO glad your piecing things together, with certain, ahem, things. Yea!

**Karone Evertree**: Did you really think I was going to injury any of the good guys? The question of Sam's mother will be revealed, sometime. : ) Lyle, Locke, secrets, I love it! Your questions will be answered! Sometime!

**SPECIAL NOTE:** Sorry this took so long but I had a hard time with this next chapter. Not with the content, but more about how to do it. Please let me know how it worked. Thanks!

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Career Cons

Kate and Parker stared at each other in the jungle. Kate sat down on a fallen down log (the jungle was full of them) and Parker sat down across from her. They both wanted answers and neither wanted to start first.

"Tell me about Lyle," Kate said.

"Tell me about Lyle," Parker requested.

The two women stared at each other, both unrelenting. "I go, you go," Kate said, as though it was a truth/dare game at a slumber party. Parker didn't answer so Kate took it as a yes. "Well as I told you I met Bobby Bowman when I was sixteen."

_Kate stood behind the counter of the Quickie Mart. It was another exciting Saturday afternoon in Iowa. Tom was at basketball practice and Anna was visiting with her grandmother. Her two friends would usually keep her busy while her dad was making her work behind the counter of his store. Today, she wasn't so lucky._

_The chime above the door rang and Kate looked up from the celebrity magazine she was staring at. A dark haired man entered. His skin was a creamy white and Kate stood up straighter. He was cute. He was, however, in his late twenties, early thirties, Kate guessed. She was never that good at guessing people's ages, however._

_The man approached the counter and looked up above Kate's head, "I'll have a pack of Menthols," he said._

_Kate reached above her head and set them on the counter, "ID?"_

"_Are you serious?"_

_Kate shrugged. She wanted to rip the ponytail out of her head. She felt like such a child in front of him. "It's the law."_

_The man laughed as he reached into his wallet and produced an Illinois Driver's License. Kate looked it over. Bobby Bowman. Birth date: January 3, 1960. Kate handed it back and tried to mentally do the math. She wasn't good at math._

_The man paid for his cigarettes and left._

Kate stared at Parker expectantly. Parker shrugged, "I met Lyle back in…" her voice drifted as she tried to recall the year. It was almost a year after Jarod's escape from the Centre. "19…" she paused. _97._ Her inner sense prodded. Parker gave a silent thanks and finished, "97. 1997. He came to Blue Cove on the order of the Triumvirate."

"The Triumvirate?" Kate asked.

Parker didn't answer so Kate gave a sigh and realized that she was going to have to give first to get any answers. She hated having to give up first… and second.

_Kate munched on her gum and flipped absentmindedly through the newest celebrity magazine that was in her father's store. Her dad had gone to Ohio for the weekend and her mother was in her usual drunken stupor. Tom and Anna had ditched her for the second weekend in a row._

_She blamed Tom and Anna for their busy schedules, even though it wasn't their fault. The chime above the door rang again and Kate looked it up. It was Bobby Bowman. Kate reached up and grabbed the cigarettes from self above her head and placed them on the counter. He paid for them and left. It was like this every weekend, for the past five weeks._

_The following weekend, yielded better results. It was her seventeenth birthday and even though she wasn't supposed to work, she was anyway. Her father had taken her mother to the hospital. Kate's mother, Diane, had been drunk last night and ran her car into a tree._

_The mysterious man, Bobby Bowman, came in and bought his cigarettes. He eyed Kate up and down, "What are you, eighteen, nineteen?"_

"_It's my seventeenth birthday today," Kate said, proudly. The she double backed. She was such a nerd._

_The man smiled, "You could pass for older."_

_Kate shrugged, "I hear that a lot." She really didn't but she was trying to play it cool. _

_Bobby laughed, "I bet you do." He pulled out a cigarette and took a long drag from it. Kate wanted to tell him that the store was a no smoking zone but she couldn't put the thought into words. There was just something about him…_

"That's when it started," Kate told Parker, "He took me out for dinner that night and I was hooked."

"Hooked?" Parker asked. Kate clamped her mouth shut.

Parker narrowed her eyes, "Alright." She sighed, not knowing where to start, "Lyle is my baby brother. We're twins and he was stolen from my family by a man named Mr. Raines-" Parker couldn't bring herself to voice the fact that Mr. Raines is either her father or her uncle. She still didn't know which and she refused to share that information with Kate. "He was raised by the Bowman family in the south. I didn't know about him until about 1998."

Parker gave another silent thanks to her inner sense, which was feeding her all this specific information, that she might not have been able to recall otherwise.

Kate gave a nod, it was sufficient information. "He took me out for dinner and then we went back to his hotel room-" Parker's eyes grew wide, she knew her brother was a sick but she couldn't imagine him having sex with an underage woman. "and he told me about his life and I told him about mine."

Parker gave an almost sigh of relief. She could stomach her brother's serial killer ways and had even learned to deal with his cannibalism, but she knew that there was no way in hell she could deal with being sexually involved with an underage girl.

"He was around often enough," Kate said, "In and out of town on business. When I was eighteen and graduated high school he offered me the chance to go with him. I did."

"_Katie, I'm leaving this town for good," Bobby said._

"_Bobby, why? Why can't you stay? We've become such good friends over the past year."_

"_Yes, Katie, I know, but my business is forcing me out west."_

_Kate gave a sigh, "It isn't fair."_

_Bobby drew her chin up, "You can come with me," he whispered._

"_Leave my friends, my family?"_

_Bobby leaned in closer, "What about me?"_

_Kate stood on her tip toes, forcing a kiss. Bobby wrapped his arms tightly around her and Kate could feel the pounding of his heart. "I'll go," she whispered._

Parker shook her head, "We're you nuts?"

"I was infatuated," Kate said in a stubborn tone.

Parker would never understand, "Sometime in the mid-90s Jarod discovered that when Lyle was Bobby Bowman, he murdered his best friend, and burned his body, framing his adoptive father for his murder. Mr. Bowman is currently serving a life sentence in prison for a murder he didn't commit."

Kate stared at Parker for a second, "I already knew that, pick something else."

"What," Parker said, "You knew that and you were okay with it?"

"Well for starters Bobby's so called 'friend' got was coming to him and so did his father."

"I don't get it," Parker yelled, "How can you support something like that?"

"Because Bobby was the only one who truly understood me. Understood what I could do!"

"What are you talking about," Parker demanded, rage building up her chest.

There was a crash and Parker jumped, a tree had fallen down. Parker started to ask a question and then stopped. Her eyes grew wide, "That was you?"

"No," Kate said, she was also standing, staring at the fallen tree. "That wasn't me."

There was another crash, "RUN!" Kate yelled. It started to rain again and Parker and Kate tore off through the jungle, hearing the continuous crashing of the trees behind them.

Luckily, for them they didn't have far to go. They both scurried down the hatch ladder. "Where's Lyle?" Parker asked as soon as she hit the bottom.

"I'm down the hall," Lyle called in an impatient tone.

Parker didn't know what to make of her brother's behavior and at this point she really didn't care. Her main concern was not to be eaten by whatever the hell was out and about on the island.

Parker and Kate made haste to get down towards the hall. Inside the small room they found Locke, on the table, and standing around him was Jack, Lyle, and Jarod. "What the hell happened to him," Parker asked.

Kate threw Parker a look of contempt before focusing her attention back on Locke. "He doesn't have any feeling in his legs." Jack answered.

"How did that happen," Kate asked, trying to squeeze the water out of her hair.

"Hey!" Lyle yelled, "Katie take that outside."

Everyone looked up, nobody had heard anybody call Kate Katie before. "It's Kate," Kate reminded him.

"You'll always be Katie to me," he said with a grin.

"Shove it," Kate said, and leaned over to look at Locke, "How do you know that he doesn't have any feeling his legs?"

"We poked him repeatedly with needles," Lyle said.

"That's not funny," Kate replied.

"No, we really did," Jack said.

"That's gross," was Kate's reply.

"It works," was Parker's answer. They all stared at Locke. He looked really pale and he kept muttering to himself.

"What is he saying," Kate asked.

"We have no idea," was Jack's answer.

Parker leaned in closer for a look. "Not again, not again," Locke whispered. Parker could feel the ghosts of the island beginning to surround her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Guide me_, she thought. Her body tensed and she waited. She could feel the depth of the spirits but she just couldn't access them.

She opened them and saw Jarod looking at her, his eyes full of expectation. She shook her head. "I can feel them, I just can't speak to them. Or rather, they won't speak to me."

Jack gave a poke at one of Locke's legs. "His leg's are like jelly, like he hasn't used them in a while."

"You don't think-" Kate stared and then stopped, hesitant.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You don't think that maybe he was the one in the wheelchair that we found?"

"He couldn't be," Jack answered, "I mean how did he suddenly regain the ability to walk."

"Stranger things have happened," Miss Parker said, thinking of her own twisted life.

"We are on a strange island," Kate said. She wasn't one to believe in the supernatural but she wasn't in the mood to deal with everything else either.

Kate looked at Lyle who hadn't said a word. She thought about all the things she had been sharing with Miss Parker and suddenly her anger at the woman fell away. Why had she been so resentful of her? Kate didn't have the answer. Maybe, just maybe, she still did have those feelings for Lyle. Their relationship had ended almost as quickly as it had begun when Kate married Bobby Bowman's companion.

Kate slowly turned and left the room, Miss Parker on her heals. "Kate," Parker said.

Kate stopped and with her back still to Miss Parker, said, "I'll tell you everything."

Parker and Kate found a pretty enclosed room, where Kate let go all of the resentment she had been building up since Lyle's sudden appearance on the island.

"Bobby Bowman had me involved in the most elaborate schemes I'd ever heard of," Kate started, "We would dress up as husband and wife. Bobby was the millionaire and I was the trophy wife. We would rob rich folks blind of their money.

"This went on for a few years, until Bobby introduced a new player. He was only a few years older than I was and he was dead handsome. His name was Malcolm Gardner, at least that's what I was told."

"Mac?" Parker asked in shock.

"You know Mac," Kate asked, stunned.

"Correction, knew," Parker said, "Mac worked as a sweeper at the Centre a few years back. He was killed in a car accident."

Kate frowned, "I was never told. You think they would inform his ex-wife of his death."

"You were married?" It was Parker's turn to be stunned.

"Mac and I, yeah. Only for a little while. After Mac and I got married, Bobby, Lyle that is, got really upset and really jealous. He left us behind and we were nearly got by the police. We filed for a quickie divorce in Mexico and that was the last time we ever saw each other. We were both felons on the run after that."

"If you were on the run then why do you think they would contact you," Parker asked, surprised.

"There was a friend of mine, Anna, who was helping me to evade the law. We had a set schedule of when I would receive information."

Parker was utterly amazed. The question was now, was why had Lyle been going by Bobby Bowman about seven years ago? Parker's thought process stopped. Seven years… He was working for the Triumvirate then, what the hell was he doing running around with Mac and Kate?

Parker high tailed it out of the room and back to her brother, "What the hell were you doing as a career criminal?" Parker yelled.

Lyle held up his hands, "Easy, Sis."

"Tell me," Parker was practically breathing fire, "When you were working for the Triumvirate what the hell were you and Mac doing working as career cons with Kate for?"

"We weren't working, technically," Lyle said.

"Then what the hell were you doing," Parker demanded.

Jack and Jarod and both stopped poking at Locke long enough to stare at Parker. Kate had stepped into the room and Lyle took a deep breath, "We were training her."

"Training me for what," Kate asked in a quiet voice.

"You were spotted by one of our global systems. The Triumvirate believed you had potential."

"Potential for what," Kate asked.

Parker's eyes widened. That was how the Centre always picked, them, trained them, started them out, "To be an assassin."


	28. The Missing Pieces

**airam4u**: Thanks for the encouragement! I hope you keep reading.

**Imzadi**: Thanks for the compliment! I was hoping to tied up as many loose ends as possible so we can get going on some new material. As for John Locke, you'll just have to wait and see…

**Karone Evertree**: I'm glad you liked the flashbacks, I wasn't sure how they were going to work. As for the Katie/Lyle relationship there's a little bit more left to explore/reveal.

**Daisyz**: Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like and hope you continue to read.

**_SPECIAL NOTE:_** This next chapter is full of "fillers." Since there's nearly four years between the Pretender movie "Island of the Haunted" and the premiere of Lost, I've mentally developed our characters during that time frame. I've tried telling that story through flashbacks, mostly on Miss Parker's part, but it's simply taking too long, and it's not lining up right in my opinion. These are just what consider to be the "vital scenes" everything else that is important but not "vital" will be told via flashbacks, unless it's simply taking too long again.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The Missing Pieces

_December 2001_

_Los Angeles, California_

Parker ran down the down the dark alley, her pulse quickened. Jarod was just around the corner. She turned just in time to see Jarod's back disappear into the dark brick building. She bolted through and raised up her gun, "JAROD!"

Jarod stopped and turned around, dropping a photograph as he did. Parker looked down, it was Jarod's mother, leaving a convenience store. Parker blinked and looked up at Jarod. "Please Miss Parker, I'm so close."

Parker felt the battle rage inside her. She hadn't seen Jarod nearly six months, not since Carthis. She wanted her freedom from the Centre, which meant bringing Jarod back to the Centre. She did, however, tell him she wanted him to find his mother. Which was true, it always had been even if she hadn't said it out loud.

Parker could hear footsteps coming up behind her. If Jarod found his mother, it would also mean they could learn the truth about that photograph, and about her family's secret. "Go," she whispered urgently.

Jarod gave a nod of thanks, picked up the photo and took off. Sam came bursting into warehouse, "Where is he?"

Parker shook her head, "He got away." Her cell phone rang. She picked it up. Instead of her usual what, she asked, "Hello?"

"It's me," was Jarod's reply.

"You have a lot of nerve-"

"If you ever need me, in case of an emergency, use this number," Jarod said quickly and hung up.

Parker gave a growl, looked at her phone and quickly saved the number.

_January 2002_

_Somewhere in Boston_

Jarod approached the café slowly. He saw Miss Parker sitting inside. What she wanted, he was unsure about but her call had been urgent. She had his cell phone number in case of emergencies, but she had never once used it.

He pushed open the door and entered. She was sipping, he assumed coffee, as he approached her table, "Miss Parker."

Parker looked up and Jarod was surprised at just how tired and worn down she looked. He was used to her looking a little, ragged, yes, but never quiet this badly. He pulled out a chair and sat down, "You were urgent."

She put her cup down, "Last year you gave me your number in case of emergencies and this is one."

"I never actually thought you'd use it," Jarod said honestly.

Parker blinked once or twice before answering, "It's my job to bring you back to the Centre, calling you up for a chit chat every now and then really isn't my idea of a good time, understand?"

"What I don't understand is how you can keep ignoring this," Jarod said.

Parker knew he was referring to them. Ever since Carthis, their relationship has drastically changed. They both had strong feelings for each other but with the way things were in their lives it was impossible for them to be in a relationship, of any kind.

"That's not what I'm calling about, and you know it."

"Then what is it," Jarod asked.

"Sydney's getting married and I need your help to make sure that it goes off without any problems."

"Problems?"

"The Centre," Parker said, "You know how pissed the powers are that he's marrying Michelle."

"It's taken care of," Jarod said, as if it was nothing.

"Taken care of," Parker asked, "I don't understand what you mean, taken care of."

"I know some people," Jarod said, and then paused, he knew a lot of people. "The Centre won't intervene with Sydney's wedding."

Parker stood up, threw some money on the table for her coffee, and picked up her jacket, "Good."

"You're not just going to leave like this are you," Jarod asked, his eyes pleading.

"Actually I am," Parker said and left the café.

Jarod ordered a coffee and a muffin to go, before leaving.

_August 2002_

_Texas_

Parker's hands shook as she signed Jarod's release form. Major Charles would be taking Jarod to a safe house where he could recuperate without interference from the Centre. Parker slowly put the pen down and looked at Charles. "You know this is for the best, Miss Parker."

Parker's eyes narrowed, "I'm not so sure." She turned and left him there and went back to Jarod's room, where he was resting. He was lucky to be alive, she knew that, but still she couldn't voice how she felt.

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming back," Jarod whispered.

Parker tried to smile. She looked at Jarod's clone, Emily, Broots, and Sydney, who all surrounded Jarod's bedside. "Can you give us a moment?"

"Sure," Emily said, helping Jarod's double out of his chair, and the two left, quietly. Sydney and Broots took their leave next. Parker sat down on Jarod's bed. She held out her hand, palm up. Jarod placed his hand in hers and their fingers intertwined around each others.

It was quiet and still in the room as they simply looked at each other, both knowing, both wanting, and yet unable to. Parker's eyes welled with tears and at the same moment's so did Jarod's. "You could come with us," he whispered.

Parker tried to give a smile but it just wasn't working. For the most part she didn't know how to smile and it was difficult for her to hide her emotions from Jarod. She couldn't say anything, or else she'd burst into tears.

"I run, you chase," Jarod said. Always, all knowing, Parker thought.

The door opened and it was Major Charles, "We have to go."

Major Charles was never keen on Jarod 'getting to know' Miss Parker better. He had no idea of their past together when Jarod was still inside the Centre and no one had been willing to tell him the truth.

Parker stood up and her hand slipped from Jarod's as it did, "Good luck." And she simply left the room.

_September 2002_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

The door to Miss Parker's office opened and she looked up with an irritated expression, it was Lyle. It was always Lyle. "What do you want?"

"I want to propose a truce," Lyle said.

Parker gave a false laugh, "A truce, you have GOT to be kidding me."

"It's the only way we're going to catch Jarod, you know this," Lyle said.

Parker got up from her desk, brand new (a so-called "gift" from Raines), and opened up her door, "You know your way out."

_Later that same day…_

Parker was busy filling out her latest report on Jarod's "escape" in Texas almost a month ago, when the door to her office popped open again. She looked up and had expected to see Lyle, but instead it was the ghoul, Mr. Raines.

"What do you want," she demanded.

"Is your report finished," he wheezed.

Parker glared at him. She quickly signed the bottom and slammed the manila folder closed, the triumvirate had recently started requiring reports, separate from the ones that she gave Raines, on Jarod's whereabouts. She handed it too him. He took it and glared at her.

"Your brother offered you a chance to work with him and you turned him down," Mr. Raines stated.

Parker sat across her desk, her arms founded over the mahogany wood. It really wasn't her style but she knew that if she had turned down Raines's "gift" it would have been the end of her. She was sure that it was bugged somewhere, she just hadn't found it yet. "I thought this was supposed to be a competition between us," she lied, "Whoever finds Jarod first, gets to stay within the Centre, whoever doesn't, well…"

Raines narrowed his eyes at her, "I would be careful I were you."

Parker stood up from her desk and crossed her arms, "I'm always careful," she said slowly and aggressively.

Raines turned and started to walk out, dragging his oxygen tank with him. He stopped and turned back around, "I would think about Lyle's offer again," and then he left.

Parker knew she would have no choice but obey the ghoul. If she didn't her head would be rolling a lot sooner than she liked.

_December 2002_

_Denver, Oregon_

Parker and Sydney strolled around Jarod's newest apartment, if you could even call it an apartment.

"So Jarod was here," Sydney said.

The curly haired man nodded, "Yes, Jarod stayed here for a few days and left." He tried to hand Syd a red notebook but Parker snatched it out of his grasp and flipped it open.

"Sydney-" Parker's breath caught in her throat.

Sydney bent over Miss Parker to see the newspaper headline, "Modern Day Cain and Able. Brutal Slaying."

Parker was shaking. Jarod was sensitive about the relationship that occurs between brothers and she knew that this must have caught Jarod's attention more than it should have. "It says here that one brother killed the other for the rest of their father's inheritance. It looks like Jarod tried to prove his innocence but he really was guilty."

Sydney shook his head, "Jarod must have seen himself as the killer and Kyle as the victim."

Parker felt like this couldn't breath. Kyle's death was still so fresh in Jarod's mind, it still pulled at his heartstrings. She couldn't quiet wrap her mind around the idea of Jarod picking a pretend that he couldn't solve, where he was wrong. "It probably made him feel even worse."

"Jarod isn't like normal people Miss Parker," Syd pointed out.

"But he's still human, Syd, he still has emotion."

"Yes, but with anyone else I would have to worry about Jarod doing something drastic, with this I don't have to. Jarod's been in contact with his family, you know that, they will be his support group."

"Kyle didn't jump in front of a bullet to save them," Parker argued, "He jumped in front of a bullet to save Jarod. They may feel Kyle's loss but not nearly as passionately as Jarod does."

Sydney was taken back at Parker's insistence and how passionately she was speaking. He was really beginning to wonder about her relationship with Jarod. They had both been different in the last year.

_December 2002_

_Anchorage, Alaska_

Zoey handed Jarod a cup of hot coca. She studied her old friend, with worry. She still loved Jarod and he still loved her, but it had evolved into more a friendship in the last year, than anything else.

For her own safety, at least for the time being, she had spent the last year on the run with Jarod's family. She spoke to her family as often as she could and they understood her position and her reasons, for once. Seeing no reaction from Jarod she turned to leave.

"Wait," he requested, in a hollow voice.

She turned back around, "Yeah Jarod?"

"Thank you," he whispered.

She gave him an encouraging smile and walked away. Major Charles was in the other room, sitting on a couch, numb. She plopped down next to him, "It's going to be alright," she said, "I've seen him come back before."

"There's a difference between murder and a murder between family."

"You're right, of course," Zoey said, "But Jarod's a survivor, he's gifted, talented, he's-"

"A pretender," Charles said, in almost the same hallow tone that she had heard from Jarod only moments before.

Zoey didn't like that word 'pretender,' she thought it made Jarod sound like a fraud. Jarod was anything but, in Zoey's opinion. She sighed and made her way upstairs. The creaky stairs gave away that she was coming up and the boy stuck his head out of his room, "How's he doing?"

Zoey shook her head, her frizzy red hair smacking her in the face as she did so, "Not good." She closed the door to her own room, with pain in her chest.

The boy ran down the stairs to see his father sitting on the couch, "Dad?"

Major Charles looked up. He could see, more and more everyday, the resemblance that the boy had to Jarod. Not surprising, since the boy was Jarod's clone, but Charles had never known what his son and looked like between the ages of five and thirty-something. Charles had lost count.

"Sit down, Jason."

Jason sat down in the spot that Zoey had only just left, "He's going to be okay, isn't he?"

Charles wrapped arm around his youngest son. It was difficult to explain the Jason situation. Jason was Jarod's clone, he was technically Charles and Margaret's son and Jarod's brother, but there was something lacking as of late in Charles's parenting skills. "I hope so, Jas, I really do."


	29. Broots, Agent Broots

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Broots, Agent Broots

Broots fiddled with the door to Mr. Raines's office. The office used to belong to Mr. Parker, but since his death, Mr. Raines had become the big cheese. Broots heard the soft click and he entered the office and slowly closed the door behind him.

He wasn't a fan of breaking in Raines's office but Parker had him do it so often that it almost become like a hobby. Broots held a tiny flashlight and he crept back behind Raines's desk. He pulled open the first door and saw nothing but red and blue file folders.

He opened the next door, nothing but file folders full of paper. When he tried the third however, it was locked. Broots frowned. Since when did Raines's lock his desk drawers. Panic seized Broots in the chest, had Mr. Raines's discovered Broots snooping around in here? Impossible, Broots thought.

He pulled a small pin from his pocket and fiddled with it. Sydney had sent him in here looking for anything that would lead them to Jarod and Miss Parker. Sydney was convinced that the duo was alive and that Raines knew where to find him.

Broots gave a small hurrah as the lock clicked open. He opened the drawer and pulled out what was inside. There was a huge pile of papers, which were banded together with a rubber band and several old looking maps.

Broots stared in wonder. Raines kept everything on DSA, why was all this in paper? Feeling it must be important, Broots headed into the small room that Raines had built off of the main office. He copied the maps and the paper with the copy machine and then cleared the job completely from the machine's memory.

He put Raines's original papers back and headed out the door. Broots felt a shiver go up his spine as he walked out the door.

Luckily, for Broots, he didn't see Angelo hiding in the vent watching him. "4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42," Angelo whispered into the darkness.

Later that evening at Sydney's house, Broots pulled displayed out all the paperwork he had found in Mr. Raines's office. Sydney and Sam bent over the papers. "Mr. Raines usually keeps things recorded digitally," Sam said.

"I know," Broots said, in his usual panicky manner, "It's all so werid."

Sydney opened up one of the maps. It was a topographic map of an island, "Very."

Michelle poked her head out of the kitchen, "You boys want some coffee?"

"Yes please," They all answered.

Sydney smiled, his wife was always right on the ball. Michelle had been his lover back in the early days of the pretender project. They had had one son, Nicholas, which Sydney had only discovered a few years ago, thanks to Jarod.

Two years ago, the flame between Michelle and Sydney had sparked up once again, and Nicholas encouraged them to pursue their romantic feelings for one another.

"_Dad," Nicholas said, "If you're afraid of what I think, I think it's a great idea."_

_Sydney sighed, "Nicholas, what your mother and I had was so long ago-"_

"_She still loves you," Nicholas insisted, "She always has. If it hadn't been for the Centre, the two of you could have been together," Nicholas paused. The Centre had always been a touchy subject for him. It had taken his father away from him._

_And even though Nicholas had great respect for Jarod, he also resented him in some ways. Jarod had had Sydney his entire life and Sydney loved him like a son. Nicolas tried not to be jealous but sometimes it was hard._

_Sydney knew of Nicholas's jealousy and did his best to reassure his son that he did love him, but that he also loved Jarod as well._

Michelle placed four cups of coffee on the table. Sydney sipped his gratefully as Michelle picked up one of the stapled packets of paper. "You really think Jarod and Miss Parker are still alive?"

"I know it," Sydney said with conviction.

"What can I do to help," she asked.

"Michelle," Sydney said, doing his best to make sure that his patience could be heard within his voice, "This is one adventure, I don't want you to come on. It could be dangerous."

"I'm not afraid of the Centre," Michelle insisted.

"I am," Broots butted in.

Sam was shaking with laughter as he tried to drink his coffee. He had only met Sydney's new wife on a few occasions, but he liked her very much. He remembered that the Powers that Be within the Centre were royally pissed that Sydney was marrying Michelle. Miss Parker, however, had done everything within her power to make sure that Sydney's wedding day went off without any interruptions. Sam also had a sneaking suspicion that Jarod had had something to do with that as well.

Michelle and Sydney also laughed and exchanged a knowing look with each other. Michelle sighed, "What am I going to tell Nicholas this time?"

Broots watched Michelle and Sydney banter and he smiled. Sydney deserved real happiness in his life and he had found with Michelle. It was like a thirty-year long love affair.

"Aah!" Sam said, setting down his coffee.

"What?" Sydney asked.

"What is it," Michelle said.

Broots leaned over and pointed, excitedly at the numbers, "They're GPS coordinates. To an island."

Sam laid the map out on large coffee table and four heads bent over it. Sydney brow furrowed, "I remember that place."

"You were there," Michelle asked, with surprise in her voice.

Sydney shook his head, "No, but I remember whispers about it. Rumors. It is said that that is the place where the Centre did its 'special projects.'"

"I don't like the sound of that," Sam said, wearily.

"Special projects," Michelle whispered, "Like the Blue Files?"

"Blue Files," Broots asked, "What are the Blue Files?"

"No idea," Michelle said, "All I know is that is was special project of Mr. Parker's, that he took over when his father, Isaac Parker, died."

"Mr. Parker had a special project," Sydney asked, just as surprised as Sam and Broots.

"Yes," Michelle said, "I heard about it from one of the sweepers. It was a special project so-"

"It was secret," Sam finished for her.

"Oh," Broots said in wonder.

"Well I guess we're headed to that island then," Sydney said.

"Syd, how do we even know that they are there," Broots asked.

It was Sam who answered, "We don't, but we've got to start somewhere."

Broots fell back on the couch. It was going to be another one of "those" adventures. He was afraid of that.

The night wore on as the group fuddled about with the papers. Sam made a phone call to one of his cousins, who set them up with plane tickets to the South Pacific and boat rental that would be waiting for them in the Philippines.

"What I don't understand are these numbers," Sydney said, "4,8,15,16,23,42. What in the hell do they mean?"

"I don't know," Broots answered, he was clicking his fingers on the table. They had been at this for hours. Michelle had long since gone to bed and Sam had headed home to be with his wife and daughter before they set out in the morning.

Sydney wanted to make a stop somewhere in Arizona, but he wouldn't tell Sam or Broots what is was. Just that it was important. Sydney finished his cup of coffee and went back into the kitchen to make another one. Debbie was staying at her godmother's for the night. Broots had spoken to Caroline, Debbie's godmother, and asked her if she could take Debbie for a little longer.

Caroline loved having Debbie over but more and more lately Broots was leaving his friend to take care of his daughter more and more lately. Broots set down the papers, "Sydney I'm going to see my daughter. I'll be back in the morning."

Sydney stuck his head out of the kitchen, "Alright."

Broots picked up his jacket and headed quietly let himself out of the house. The drive from Sydney to Caroline's wasn't far. He opened the door to Caroline's house to find Debbie and Heather, Caroline's sister, watching a movie.

"Daddy!" Debbie cried, throwing herself off the couch and into her father's arms. At fifteen, Debbie was a beautiful young teenager. Broots had threatened to unplug the phone to keep her suitors, as Broots like to call them, from calling. It was hard to believe the years had gone by so quickly.

Broots hugged her tightly, "Did you have fun with Aunt Caroline and Heather?"

Debbie nodded. Then she pulled back quickly, "You're going away again aren't you?"

Heather eyed up Broots from behind Debbie's back. Broots looked at her. He had known Heather as long as he had known Caroline and was still amazed at the differences in their looks. They didn't even look remotely related. Caroline was tall, with blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a round faced. Heather, on the other hand, was short, with hair so dark it looked black, fierce green eyes, and a slightly elongated face.

Broots knelt down, only a little since Debbie had grown so tall, "Only for a little while."

"It's too long," Debbie pouted, "I'm tired of you going away all the time."

"I know, sweetie, but this time its really, really important that I go."

"It's about Miss Parker isn't it?" Debbie asked.

Broots almost doubled back, "Miss Parker passed away, Debbie, you know that."

Debbie shook her head, "Then how come Sydney wasn't sad?"

Broots searched in his mind for an excuse to make up but none came to mind. Heather saved him, fortunately, "He's in shock, Debbie." Debbie turned to look at her friend and Heather continued, "For some adults death is harder to grasp than others."

Debbie crossed her arms and gave a "humph" sort of noise. "Debbie, why don't you go brush your teeth and I'll be in a few minutes to say goodnight," Broots said.

Debbie pecked a kiss on Broots's cheek. "Okay, Daddy," and reluctantly she headed off towards the bathroom.

Broots plopped down on the couch next to Heather, "Thank you, you saved my life."

"Just doing what I can," she answered.

They both directed their attention towards the TV for a few moments before Heather turned to Broots and asked, "So, your business trip, does it have something to do with Miss Parker's early demise?"

"You know I can't discuss stuff like that with you," Broots answered.

"Oh for pete's sake Broots, I work in accounting, not directly for Mr. Raines. It's not like I get to see any action at all, ever." Broots shrugged, "Come, on," Heather pleaded. "You owe me."

"I what?"

"Who covered up the expenses that you, Miss Parker, and Sydney spent when Jarod got shot?"

_Broots sat next to Sydney in the waiting room of the hospital. Broots was feeling antsy. Miss Parker had shot and killed Mr. Cox in an attempt to save Jarod's life. The repercussions were so immense it made Broots shudder._

_Sydney had his face buried in his hands. He didn't know what to do. Jarod was awake and Miss Parker was with him, but it still made his heart clench._

"_I uh-" Broots said, trying to break the silence, "I uh called in a favor to a friend of mine in accounting, she's going to fix the accounts to cover for Jarod's medical bills."_

_Sydney looked up at Broots, "You're having the Centre pay for Jarod's expenses?"_

"_Why not," Broots asked, "The money has to come from somewhere and besides, they owe it to him."_

Broots sighed. He had forgotten about that. "You can trust me," Heather said, "Come on I've known you my entire life, Broots."

"Sydney believes that Lyle, Miss Parker, and Jarod all survived the so called plane crash. We're heading out in the morning."

"Broots," Heather said in a whisper, "Be careful. If Mr. Raines-"

"I know, I know," Broots said, "It'll mean my head."

Heather leaned over and kissed him, "Just promise you'll come back to us."

Broots blinked. Heather had never kissed him before. Granted, he had wanted to happen for years now, he just never thought it would. Broots picked up her hand, "I promise."


	30. Those Left Behind

**airam4u**: Thank you. I wasn't sure how the "flashback" contained in one chapter were going to work. I wanted to do the flashbacks throughout the story to tell the "mini story" but it was just taking too long.

**Imzadi:** I'm a Parker/Jarod shipper too… Broots and Syd certainly deserve happiness.

**Karone Evertree**: I wish they'd make another Pretender movie soon too. I miss the show too and I'm glad you enjoyed the filler chapter.

**Topanga**: Glad you're still hanging in there and you're still enjoying it. As for the detail about the Lost characters, it is important to the story. The information I have been sharing about their pasts will have a great impact on the Centre pretty soon. It may feel like unimportant information towards the story but I promise there is a reason. As for my sentences, I'll proof read more often.

**SPECIAL NOTE**: This chapter took a little longer because I wanted to be sure of some of the names before I published it, so I wouldn't have to go back and change it. Sorry about the wait!

**Chapter Thirty**

Those Left Behind

Sabrina Rutherford wiped the tears from her eyes. Her son was dead. Boone Carlyle, her beautiful son, was dead. Jaclyn Pace handed her a cup of coffee. During the forty day search for the Oceanic Flight 815, Violet and Jaclyn, whose son Charlie had been on the flight, had grown close.

Sabrina cried quietly, trying to maintain her composure. Jaclyn rubbed her back as Violet sipped the hot coffee. Although Jaclyn wasn't the kind of company Sabrina liked to keep, she had found Jaclyn, comforting. The Littletons, whose pregnant daughter Claire had been on the plane were the type of people that Sabrina usually kept too.

The Littleton family had class, money, and were well to do, even if they were Australian. They airlines had officially said that there was no hope in finding the plane, let alone any survivors. A memorial was being held this morning and all those who had had family or friends on the flight.

Sabrina looked around at the people she gotten to know well over the last forty some days. Sabrina was sure they were coming up on about fifty days now, but she couldn't be certain. She saw the Middle Eastern girl Nadia, a recent citizen to the Untied States, arguing with one of the FBI agents. Nadia had been the most reluctant of them all to admit that there were no survivors of the crash.

Sabrina watched her with caution. Nadia hadn't even known that her friend was on the flight until the manifest had been leaked to the press. Sabrina watched her give a final sarcastic comment and then walk over to one of the seats and sit down. Since Oceanic had know known details of the plane crash – they couldn't even find the plane – there would be no payment out to the families for their loss.

There was a ringing noise and Sabrina and Jaclyn both looked up. It was the president of Oceanic. He had pulled together this memorial service, at the airport no less, to remember those that had lost their lives. Sabrina observed the people around her, some she had spoken to, other's she had not.

She saw the marshal's wife and two kids, the ex-wife of some doctor, the mother of another, fathers, brothers, wives, husbands, children, the amount of people was overwhelming to Sabrina. She struggled to wrap her mind around it, but it was almost too much. She had lost her son and her less desirable step-daughter.

No doubt Boone had been another rescuing trip of Shannon's. Sabrina was amazed at how well that girl could manipulate her son. She hated it. Just because Donald (Shannon's father) died, Shannon thought she was entitled to manipulate Boone all she wanted.

Sabrina barely heard a word as the manifest was read and each member of the family got up to say something as they choose. Some said nothing, others went on for while, Sabrina – who was still numb – said nothing.

Sarah Shepard cleared her throat as she approached the microphone. Her ex-husband, Jack, had been on the plane. She struggled as she said, "Jack Shepard was a man of incredible force. He loved people and helping people." Sarah wanted to say what she really felt. That if there were any survivors, Jack would have been among them and he would have helped them. She didn't, however, want to make the pain worse for the other people.

Sarah couldn't say anything more, the tears logged in her throat and she stepped down. Mrs. Shepard gave Sarah a hurtful glance before turning on her heal and leaving. Sarah followed her out, at a run, "Mrs. Shepard!"

Sarah had never been comfortable with Jack's mother. She had adored Jack's father, Christian. Although Christian had his faults, he wasn't without good things as well. "What do you want, Sarah?" Her voice was hallow.

Jack's mother hadn't known that her husband had died in Australia. Jack had never told his mother that he was brining his father home in a coffin. That was one of Jack's biggest faults, Sarah knew, was not being upfront with his parents.

"Despite what you think of me," she said, "I loved Jack, I love him still."

Mrs. Shepard's jaw clenched, "If you loved him than you wouldn't have left him." With those final, hurtful words, Mrs. Shepard left the airport.

Sarah closed her eyes as hot tears poured down her cheek. Nadia, one of her newest friends, wrapped her arms around Sarah's shoulders, "Give her time to heal."

"I've given her time," Sarah said, "plenty of it."

Mrs. Reyes finished her speech about her son, Hugo, and stepped down from the platform. Hurley had been her life and now he was gone. Completely gone. She walked past a Korean man, without giving him a second thought.

Mr. Paik and his wife were sitting, with troubled thoughts. They couldn't speak English and their translator had run off to the bathroom. Mr. Paik was mentally beating himself up. He had sent Jin here on a job. He didn't care what happened to his son-in-law, but he did care about what happened his daughter, Sun. He had done everything that was humanly possible to keep his evil out of her life and instead he had sent her spiraling into the depths of hell.

The president of Oceanic got up, said his thanks for everyone for coming and that counselors would continue to be available, at Oceanic's expense for as long as the surviving family and friends needed them.


	31. From One Father to Another

**Chapter Thirty-One**

From One Father to Another

Sydney pulled the rental car up in front of a dingy looking apartment building. "What are we doing here?" Broots asked.

Sydney pulled out a small, black briefcase from under his seat, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you going," Sam asked, from the back seat.

"Trust me," Sydney said, in his usual calm tone. He hurried up into the building and up to the top floor. He sucked in a deep breath. He wasn't ready to do this, but he was in no way ready to admit that he wasn't ready to do it either.

He knocked. A teenaged boy answered the door. "Sydney!" he yelled and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist.

Sydney laughed and embraced the boy, "Jason, how have you been."

"Good!" Jason said, pulling him into the dingy apartment building that Jason shared with his father. Sydney followed Jason into the apartment and closed the door behind him. Jason, was Jarod's clone. Major Charles had allowed the boy to pick out his own name.

He had decided on Jason, but for what reason Sydney didn't know. "Is your father here?"

"I'm right here," Charles said, stepping out of one of the side rooms.

"Jas, you want to give us a moment," Charles said.

Jason looked wearily between the two before giving a short nod and heading into the back, which Sydney assumed was Jason's room.

Major Charles and Sydney stared at each other for a moment, both unsure of what to do. They hadn't seen each other in nearly two years. It had been an awkward meeting even then.

"_How could you let him get shot?" Major Charles roared at Sydney, in the middle of the hospital room._

_Miss Parker, hearing the commotion came out of Jarod's room, "Keep it down," she scolded Charles. "It's not like Sydney shot him."_

_Charles opened his mouth but Parker made a rude gesture for him to be quiet, "Listen to me, your son is in there, fighting for his life, and its taking all of our energy to keep the Centre from finding him. He was shot by Mr. Cox, who had orders to kill, so you had been keep quiet."_

_Charles looked from Parker and Sydney and didn't quiet know what to make of it. Finally he gave a shrug and headed into the hospital room._

"Look," Major Charles said, "I got your message that this is urgent and it concerns my son, so this is the only reason I let you know where to find me and the boy."

"Jarod's missing," Sydney said, "along with Miss Parker and Mr. Lyle."

Charles stared at him, "What?"

"They disappeared in a plane crash, several days ago."

"And you waited until now to tell me?" Charles yelled.

"I KNOW they're alive, Charles."

Major Charles stared at Sydney. He had spent years on the run, the past few with Jason had given him some comfort, but the fact that he had lost out to fatherhood to Sydney, was almost more than he could bear. He knew that his son loved him and that he would always be his father, but Sydney had raised him, taught him values, and had been there.

Charles calmed down, "I believe you. Where do you think they are?"

Sydney pulled out the map from his bag and handed to Charles, "We believe they may be on that island."

Charles stared at the map. His pulse quickened. It wasn't possible…

"_NO! NO!"_

"_Don't hurt him!"_

Charles swallowed, thickly. His couldn't be on that island, his son, was in danger. "Sydney, if Jarod is there, he's in danger. More danger than you can possibly imagine."

Sydney looked at Charles, amazed, "You know about this place?"

"Yes, Sydney I'm going with you."

Sydney shook his head, "No, if we get into trouble, I need you to remain behind so that you can finish what we start."

"We?" Charles asked.

"Broots, Sam, and I," Sydney explained. "We'll stay in contact as best we can, but once we get out into the ocean, contact will be harder to get."

Charles wanted to argue, but unfortunately Sydney had a point. If they didn't survive it would be up to Charles and Jason to save them. Charles didn't like the idea of having to return to that place, but if his son was there, there was no way in hell he was going to leave him there.

"Bring my boy back to me, Sydney," he croaked.

Sydney nodded, "I will. Say goodbye to Jason for me, will you?"

"Of course," Charles said. Sydney held out a copy of the map and the GPS coordinates. Charles shook his head, "I don't need them."

"How will you find us," Syd asked.

Charles's body nearly shook, "I could never forget that place," he whispered.


	32. Almost a Killer

**Imzadi: **I think just about everything LOST fan feels the same way about Shannon's step mother. : )

Karone Evertree: Yes Back to the island. : ) I didn't realize how many chapters ago that was. Sorry…

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Almost a Killer

Parker's words rang and Kate shook, both out of shock and stunned fear, "Is that true Bob - Lyle?"

Jarod and Jack both looked at Lyle. Jarod knew it was true. Jack, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on. For almost the first time in his life, Lyle felt sorry. "Yes, Katie, its true."

Kate's eyes widened, "How in the hell did you think you were going to get me from stealing to killing?"

"Raising the ante," Parker whispered.

Lyle nodded at Kate, "You had become an addict, just as the Powers knew you would, so we just keep raising the stakes, pushing the envelope."

"I never would have-"

"Yes you would have," Parker said, "When you become addicted to pushing the envelope you'll do anything for that rush of stimulus."

"There's a difference between stealing and killing," Kate argued.

"To the part of your brain that gets excited, there is little," Jarod answered, knowing full well where this conversation was growing. He rubbed the stubble that had grown on his chin. He wished he could shave, he was never really one for a beard. Jarod thought a beard made him look old.

"Can we get back to the bigger problem on hand," Jack said, gesturing to Locke, "What are we going to do with him?"

"We should get him to the surface," Jarod suggested.

"How the hell are we going to do that," Parker asked.

Jack shrugged, "Jarod's right. Can you help me carry him?"

Jarod came around to the other end of the table and helped Jack pick up Locke. They carefully and slowly carried him from the room. Lyle moved to leave but Kate stepped in his way and shook her head, "We need to talk."

"There really isn't much to talk about, Katie."

"How could you do that to me," she whispered, tears in her eyes and throat.

Lyle looked down, "Because I had to. It was my job."

"Your job?" Kate yelled.

Lyle bit his lip, again feeling sorry. The triumvirate had sent him to recruit Kate for the simple reasons that he was good looking and had a way with the women. Oh, how things have changed. "Look I can't explain, nor do I have the patience to explain right now."

"Don't give me that," Kate snapped at him, "I don't want to hear it."

"You asked!" Lyle yelled, "If you don't like the answer than don't ask the question, okay?"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kate yelled.

Lyle had a flashback to the old days, when they used to fight like this all the time. Just like an old married couple. "I didn't tell you what to do!"

Kate and Lyle were both read in the face and didn't know what to do next. Kate wanted to punch him but at the same time understood where he was coming from. There was just something about Lyle that got to her, it always did. "I NEVER would have killed anybody," she hissed and walked away.

Lyle stood there for a few minutes. He knew about the bank job she had pulled, the men she had killed to get back that little airplane that had belonged to her sweetheart Tom. Lyle knew what Kate was capable of, even if she didn't.

Kate was seething as she pulled herself up and out of the hatch. She scuttled off to find Locke, Jarod, Jack, and Parker. They were busy fussing over him. Jack shook his head, "Let it go. Just let him rest. Jarod you're here for answers and they are down in the hatch, go get them."

"Are you sure," Jarod asked. Kate felt confusion. She had missed something. Some vital part of the conversation that would explain how they had gotten on the topic of Jarod's past.

"Go," Jack insisted.

Parker gave a nod of thanks and Parker and Jarod both went back towards the hatch, passing and ignoring Lyle on the way. "What did I miss," Kate asked.

"You don't want to know," was Jack's only reply.


	33. Charlie’s Truth and Locke’s Confession

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Charlie's Truth and Locke's Confession

Claire tucked Aaron in for his mid afternoon nap. Sun gave Claire a reassuring smile as she rocked the baby asleep. Claire smiled at her new friend and wandered down the beach, looking for Charlie. She found him a little ways into the jungle, "Charlie?"

He turned around suddenly and Claire's heart gave a sudden jolt. "What is that?"

"This," Charlie looked in his hands and scrambled to hide it, "nothing, nothing."

"It's drugs isn't it," Claire accused.

"Claire-"

"I let you near my son and you've been-" Claire couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Charlie didn't know what to say. He'd just been busted by the one person on the entire island that he didn't want to know about his little habit. "Claire let me explain."

There were tears in Claire's eyes, which broke Charlie's heart, "You can't explain that," she said. Disgusted, she turned away.

A little ways through the trees John Locke was just started to stir awake. Jack was busy checking over Sawyer's old bullet wound. "Am I free to go, Doc," Sawyer asked in his usual sarcastic attitude.

"Yes, Sawyer, you're free to go."

Sawyer picked up his shirt and slung it over his shoulder in usual Sawyer fashion, "Halleluiah," and took off to parts unknown.

Jack shook his head as he turned around and saw Locke staring at him, "You're awake."

"I don't feel like it," Locke muttered.

"John, what is going on," Jack asked.

Locked shook his head fiercely. "Nothing I'm fine."

"You can't walk," Jack insisted, "You've lost all feeling in your legs, if you want me to help you, you need to tell me what is going on first."

"I can't," Locked said.

"If you want me to help you, you need to tell me what is going on Locke," Jack said.

Locke sucked in a breath and spilled out the entire story. About his father, the car accident, the loss of feeling in his legs, the wheelchair. Jack blinked and his chest tightened. "Three car accident," Jack whispered.

"Yes," Locke said slowly.

"Two years ago," Jack said, in the same numb voice.

"Where are you going with this," Locke asked.

Jack didn't have the heart to tell him that Locke lost his ability to walk because of Jack's wife. Jack wanted to push it off as a coincidence but there was simply no way to do it. Three cars, one woman in too much of a rush, an old man who didn't see her brake (who had died in the accident). Rain. Two years ago. It all fit.

"How is it that you were able to walk now," Jack asked.

Locke shook his head, "I can't now, I'm being punished. The island is angry with me."

Jack was getting tired of Locke personifying the island. The way Locke talked about the island, was if the island had a personality, as if it was capable to think for itself and did think for itself.

"Locke-"

"I know you don't believe me Jack, but it's the truth. After the plane crash, I was able to walk again, I no longer needed my wheelchair. Then-" Locke was hesitant. He was afraid to admit the truth behind Boone's death. Although the other survivors knew about his death in the plane, what they didn't know was that Boone had climbed up there because he, Locke, couldn't.

"I don't have any feeling in my legs, anywhere," Locke confessed.

Jack took a second to think about this. His wife, Sarah, had been saved from paralysis but some strange miracle (she claimed it was his beautiful surgical work). If Locke and Sarah had been in the same car accident…

"It's just a coincidence," Jack muttered.

"What was that," Locke asked.

Jack looked at him, "I wonder how that happened."

Locke shrugged, "The island is punishing me, once I've pleaded my case and things become better the island will forgive me and I will be able to walk once more."

And Jack thought Charlie was on drugs.

Elsewhere Charlie was busy dumping the rest of the drugs into the ocean. He hoped that it wouldn't make the fish high and that any fish they caught would be safe for them to eat.

Before he was fine with using heroin but those tears in Claire's eyes had rapidly made him change his mind. He didn't want to hurt in her in any way. He finished emptying out the bag and then pocketed it, he didn't want to litter, after all.

He turned around and saw Claire standing in the trees, holding baby Aaron and watching him with both surprise and kindness.


	34. The Silver Case

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

The Silver Case

Jarod sat outside the hatch, almost unable to journey back into it. He had the feeling that everything he had been searching for his whole life was in that hatch. He heard the crunching of leaves and Parker plopped down in the dirt next to him. She looked at him, "What are you waiting for?"

Jarod shook his head, "I'm close I can feel it. I just don't entirely know if I'm ready for it."

"You've waited your whole life for these answers and now you're nervous?"

"Eight years I've been out. Eight years, I've been searching and now it seems almost too much."

Parker stood up and hauled Jarod to his feet. She felt the heat from his body radiate off of his body and felt slightly light headed. Why did the man always have to be so damn intoxicating? Parker backed off and her Jarod exchanged a knowing look. Both wanting, both refusing.

Hurley sauntered through the jungle, carrying a large bundle of fruit. "Dude, you're going back down there?"

"We're getting to it," Parker said.

"I wouldn't go down there for all the food in the world," Hurley said.

Parker sized up Hurley, he was rather overweight. Her curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "Why?"

"The numbers, man."

Parker wanted to greatly tell Hurley that she wasn't a man but decided against it. It was, after all, just an expression. "What numbers," Jarod asked before Parker got the chance.

Hurley pointed down at the side of the hatch with a grubby finger, "The numbers," he whispered in a strange voice.

Jarod leaned down and looked at them, "4,8,15,16,23, and 42," he rattled off, "What do they mean?"

Hurley shook his head, "They're bad. Really bad." He was still shaking his head as he walked away, the large bushel of fruit still slung over his shoulder.

Parker and Jarod watched them walk away, unsure of what to say. "This place is so strange," Parker said.

Jarod gave a sigh and waved at the hatch, "Ladies first."

Parker skewed up her face, "I insist."

Jarod gave her a reproachful look, "Of course of you do."

Jarod climbed down the ladder first and helped Parker down once she made down. He felt his hands tingle as he helped her step down.

Parker tried to swallow the lump in her throat as her feet touched the ground. "Where'd you leave the case?"

"Down this way," Jarod said, leading the way through the hall.

Parker followed him, her heals clicking on the cement. She was wearing Kate's pants and her shirt, but she still had her pumps on. She shook her head and pushed back her grungy hair. She really wanted a shower. A nice, long, hot shower.

Jarod bent down and picked it up. Parker leaned over and studied it. "Standard issue high security."

"Well, tell me how to get it open."

"Well you need the combination," Parker said.

Jarod gave her an irritated look, "Really? Never would have thought!"

"You've been more sarcastic since the crash," Parker observed.

Jarod shrugged, "Maybe it's more than just the crash."

Parker was afraid to ask him what he meant. _The Numbers_. Parker's looked up at the ceiling, as if that's where the voice was coming from.

"Miss Parker?"

_The Numbers_.

Parker ran her fingers along the digitalized numbers. "What were those numbers that Hurley said were cursed?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me," Parker requested in her usual tone.

"4,8,15,16,23, and 42," Jarod said.

Parker studied the number lock. Five on each side. Parker's eyebrows narrowed. No way. On the left lock Parker pulled the zeros to 4, 8, 1, 5, and 1. On the right lock Parker pulled the nines to 6, 2, 3, 4, and 2. The case snapped open.

"I'll be damned," Jarod said.

"We already are," Parker whispered.

Jarod pushed open the door to one of the empty rooms. Well, almost empty rooms. There was a table and four chairs. Parker carefully set the case down on table, as though it would explode.

Jarod pulled open the top of the case and looked inside. "They're DSAs," he said.

Parker gave a snort and sat down on one of the chairs, running her hands through her hair again. She felt frustrated and like she could use a drink. "That's just great. There aren't any DSA players here, Jarod."

Jarod looked around the almost empty room and felt as frustrated as Parker looked. "Only the old, old players. Why would Lyle be brining DSAs here?"

Parker clicked her tongue and craved a cigarette, something she'd been craving a lot since they arrived on the island. Parker reached over and pulled some of the DSA's out. "Jarod these DSAs are from the mid forties."

Jarod leaned over and looked into the case, "Not just the forties," he said. He rattled off some dates which included the years between 1930 and 1955. "These must have been transferred the DSAs sometime in the early '70s."

"When did the Centre start using DSAs," Parker asked. She had never really thought about the question before.

Jarod didn't answer instead he reached through the large pile of DSAs and pulled out eight blue files. Parker set the DSAs back into the case and took the four files that Jarod had handed her.

"These are the same type of files used for the Prodigy Project," Parker whispered. In which there had been eight red files. Seven known and one hidden. The one red file about Miss Parker.

Jarod flipped open the top one, "Same information. Genetics, blood type, physiological history."

"There is one difference," Parker said, "These ones have names."

Jarod gave a nod, the red files had only ever had numbers written on it. No names were given. Jarod read through the list of unfamiliar names. He set the blue files down.

Parker opened up the four she had in her lap and read through the names, "Alex Stenos, Jack Beauregard, Brad Hoyt, and -"

"Miss Parker."

Parker's lip trembled as she handed the folder to Jarod, "And Kyle Bennett."

Jarod blinked and stared at the photograph of his brother. "Kyle Bennett? My brother was here?"

Parker studied Jarod for a minute or two, "Did you know that your last name was Bennett?"

Jarod gave a short nod, "Yes. My father told me. My mother's maiden name was Wakefield."

"Margaret Wakefield Bennett, It has a nice ring to it."

Jarod's hands were shaking as he set down the file. He reached his hand out and knowing what he wanted Parker handed him Alex's file. Jarod studied it, it was Alex alright. The same crazy man who corrupted Jarod's simulations after he had finished with them.

"What the hell are the blue files?" Parker asked, voicing Jarod's very thought. Jarod and Parker both knew what had happened to Kyle and to Alex. The question now remained, did the Centre do it every blue file child?


	35. Apologies

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Apologies

Sun raked her hands through the dirt. It felt good to be gardening. She thoroughly enjoyed it. It put her mind at ease and she didn't worry so much about her failed marriage. They had been so happy in the beginning of their relationship and after they'd been married and Jin went to work for her father, things fell down hill, suddenly.

She heard a rustling behind her and turned around. It was Jin. "Hello," she said, slowly, cautiously, and in Korean.

"Hello," he murmured.

They had barely spoken since his return and Sun looked up at the sky. It would be night soon. Very soon. She would like to lay beside her husband again, feel his warmth, his love. That was all gone now. All gone.

Jin knelt down beside her and picked up her hand. He ran his fingers across her wedding band, full of dirt. Sun was for a moment afraid of what he might say. "I have missed you," Jin murmured.

Sun blinked, it was not what she had been expecting. Her body tightened up and she felt the tears well in her eyes. "I've missed you too."

She tried not to cry but as Jin wrapped his arms around her, Sun laid her head down on his lap and sobbed. She cried for things she didn't even know she was sad about. Jin held her tightly, tears pouring down his own cheeks. "I am sorry," he said.

Sun said nothing as Jin rubbed her back. It felt good to be held again.

A little ways through the jungle Michael was busy cutting up some fruit and handing to Walt to eat. "Aren't you going to have any," he asked.

"Sure, buddy, just as soon as you finish eating."

Walt sighed, "I could really go for a steak," as he fed a piece of fruit to Vincent. The dog ate it happily. Walt could tell that Vincent was enjoying his stay on island. Walt was too, until Locke opened that thing. There was something wrong with it. Walt knew it was bad, but he just couldn't explain.

Michael drank some water as he watched his son eat and feed Vincent. Although Michael hadn't been particularly fond of Vincent in the beginning, the dog had grown on him a great deal.

Silently Michael was cussing Walt's stepfather under his breath. If that bastard hadn't been such a bastard Walt would still be safe. Michael eyed the sky as the sun continued to descend. Michael would never sleep, if that's what it took to keep his son away from the others.

Michael watched as Claire and baby Aaron walked passed but put them out of his mind as he finally started to satisfy his own hunger. Claire bit her lip as she approached Charlie, "Charlie, I saw what you did and I want to say thank you."

"Sure," Charlie said in a hallowed voice. He would do anything for Claire.

Claire didn't know what else to say so she headed off in search of her new friend, Helen. Helen smiled as Claire placed baby Aaron into her arms. Helen rocked the little one back and forth and hummed to him quietly.

Claire beckoned for Shannon and Sayid to join in their little camp out, which they did. Shannon and Sayid both plopped down in front of the fire and Sayid handed Claire a small piece of fried something.

"What is it," She asked.

"Fried Frog," Shannon said with disgust.

Claire wrinkled up her noise but bit into it anyway, "Tastes like chicken," she said.

"Everything here tastes like chicken," Helen said and the group laughed.

Shannon beckoned Charlie over to join them and he gave her a reluctant look. It wasn't until Claire called, "Charlie, come over here!" that he finally got up and joined them.

A few moments later they were joined by Hurley, who and brought them more fresh fruit, Michael, Walt, Sun, Jin, Rose, Richard, and a nervous looking Kate.

It was the first time in a long time that the group felt united.

Off to the distance, just a little, Lyle stood watching the festivities. They were a tight bunch. Jack was back playing doctor to a newly passed out Locke and the rest of the survivors were in their own little groups, doing their own little things.

"How's it feel not to belong," a voice hissed in Lyle's ear, "Lyle."

"James," Lyle said, in a business like tone, "I didn't think you'd remembered me."

Sawyer gave a huff, "I'd never forget someone who sold me out."


	36. A Connection

**Chapter Thirty-Six**  
A Connection

Sabrina Rutherford paced the living room of her house impatiently. "Yes I understand, Mr. Raines."

"I don't quiet think you do," he rasped in her ear. Sabrina had the urge to slam the phone down but resisted. She didn't need ghoul boy pissed off at her anymore than he already was. "I know what you did to Donald, don't make me go to the police."

"I would expose you before you could," Sabrina threatened, knowing full well it was an empty threat. Mr. Raines would have her killed, first. There would be no telling anybody anything and besides who would believe her?

"But you and I both know that you won't," Mr. Raines said.

Sabrina felt her chest tighten. She had changed her husband's will in order to gain full access to Donald's estate after his death. His death was, in reality, an accident. It had just happened to be the window of opportunity that Sabrina had been looking for.

With Donald's death Sabrina had inherited millions of dollars, which she had used to be off an amazing amount of debt that she owed Mr. Raines and the Centre, plus interest.

The Centre had laundered the money so that the bank and the government believed she was donating a sizeable chunk of money to a children's charity. "See that it is taken care of, Sabrina," Mr. Raines wheezed, "Or I'll make sure you wind up like your children."

Sabrina opened her mouth to say something but he had already hung up the phone. Sabrina hung up the phone. "Asshole," she muttered. She put the phone on its hook and proceeded to back up her briefcase. Her wedding planning business kept her wealthy and afloat, while she used her husband's money to pay off the rest of her debts to Mr. Raines.

Unfortunately, Sabrina didn't think the money was going to be enough. If she didn't find an influx of cash soon, she was going to be more trouble that Shannon and Boone, who were in all likely hood, Sabrina knew, dead.

Sabrina bustled into the kitchen and called her sister. Maybe she could help Sabrina get out of this bind somehow.


	37. All in the Family

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

All in the Family

Jarod milled around the filing cabinets in one of the rooms. He and Parker had been down here for nearly two hours. It had grown dark outside and Parker had sent word to Jack that she and Jarod were staying down in the hatch for the evening. Parker had no desire to face the creature yet again.

Parker was sitting at one of the tables, flipping aimlessly through the files. So far nothing rang a bell and her inner sense wasn't responding. "I don't get it," she said, frustrated. She took a large gulp of water from the bottles that Jack had brought down to them about a half hour ago.

"What, the hatch?"

"My inner sense," Parker said, her frustration about hitting its peak. "I mean our first few days here it wouldn't leave me alone and now its gone completely silent for the most part."

Jarod shrugged as he replaced the first half of the "P's" section of the filing cabinet and pulled out the second, "Maybe it only works during certain parts of the day."

"That's not funny," she said.

"What do you want me to say," Jarod said, "I don't know about your gift, you do."

Parker slammed shut the last file in the "Z's" section, "What exactly are you hoping to find down here?"

"Answers."

"Just a few hours ago you were afraid for answers and now you're searching for them like your life depends on it."

"Maybe my life does depend on it," Jarod told her.

Parker got up, replaced the files she had pulled and threw open another one of the drawers. Inside were large reels, "Jarod…"

Jarod put back the files he had pulled (still learning nothing about the island, hatch, the Centre, or its subjects), and reached over and took one of the reels. "Now all we need is a reel player."

"I think I saw one in one of the other rooms," Parker said, "I'll be right back."

Parker dashed out of the room and within seconds stuck her head back in, "Grab those reels, come on."

Jarod, surprised at her sudden enthusiasm, picked up the reels and followed Parker down the hall and into one of the rooms. "It's private quarters."

Parker nodded as she took one reel and set it up to watch, while Jarod looked around the room. There was a small kitchenette, a small dining table with two chairs, a large bed with fluffy looking sheets (which looked as though they hadn't been washed in several decades). Jarod coughed and dust flew everywhere.

"I know, irritating isn't it," Parker said and reached over and flicked out the lights.

Jarod pulled the two dining chairs out and they sat down next to each other and watched the first black and white scene on the large wall.

_Today is March 17, 1938 and I am Dr. William Parker. Today's experiment is radio brainwaves. "Hello Jackson, how are you this morning."_

_A young boy, no more than four or five, gave a feeble response, "I'm okay," he said._

"_Good," William Parker said. "Today I want you to look at some pictures and tell me what you feel."_

This went on for several minutes and after it was over, Parker sat in stunned silence, "That was my grandfather. Dr. William Parker, was my grandfather!"

Jarod removed the reel and replaced it with a new one, unsure of what to say. He wasn't entirely surprised, he had to admit, but he hadn't particularly seen it coming either. This one also featured Dr. William Parker, much to Miss Parker's horror.

"_Today is August 27, 1945," Dr. William Parker introduced. "Today is a landmark occasion. We're going to explore the role of prodigies. Our guest in today's experiment is Charles Bennett. How are you doing today, Charles?"_

_Young Charles studied William Parker with near fear, "Ummm…."_

"_It's okay Charles, don't be afraid." William Parker set some blocks down on the table in front of Charles. "Can you figure out this problem for me?"_

Jarod reached over and shut it off. "I can't watch anymore."

"Jarod-"

"No," he said fiercely, "They did the same thing to my father as they did to me. I don't want to know."

Jarod stood up and Parker followed suit, "Jarod-"

Jarod's answer was the same, "No. I refuse to see what I know will happen." His eyes were welled with tears.

Parker reached down and picked up both of Jarod's with her own, tears shining in her own eyes, "Why is that our family keeps crossing paths? Our lives keep tangling up in one others even before we were born?"

Parker was of course referring to fact that their Catherine Parker and Margaret Bennett had known each other. Jarod squeezed her hands tightly, his body starting to shake. Parker wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close to her. They stood like that for long time until Jarod pulled away and left the room quickly.

Parker covered her mouth and sank down to the dusty bed. Her body was shaking with silent sobs. She heard a ringing bang and knew Jarod had just hit the wall.

Jarod's head was rested against the cold steel wall. He had spent the last four years working to convince himself that there was nothing between them, that it was all in his head, but she was determined to prove otherwise. Her words said one thing, but her actions said another.

Jarod shook his head and turned around and sat down on the bed. His father's old bed. His hands shook as he picked up the photograph of his parents that Parker had found underneath the bed during their first visit down.

They were both smiling, but Jarod could see the shining tears in both their eyes. They were happy and sad at the same time. Jarod felt, or rather hoped, that they were happy together and that their tears only had to deal with being trapped on this island.

Jarod stretched out on the bed and felt exhaustion wave over him. He hadn't slept properly in days. His thoughts returned to Miss Parker as his eyes fluttered shut.

Down the hallway Parker's thoughts still lingered on Jarod also as she felt herself drift off to sleep in the dusty bed.


	38. 4,8,15,16,23,42

**Imzadi: **hehe "Powers" always brings to mind Angel for me too, but Lyle used it a lot in the TV series, so… The whole car accident thing is coming up in a future chapter, I promise. Revelations will be made: ) I'm such a dork. And even though J.J. Abrams said the numbers on Lost are meaningless, I put meaning to them long ago: )

**Karone Evertree:** I don't see the LOST crew killing off Sawyer, he's the sex appeal (although I prefer Jack). You're getting ahead a little bit (but not much….) : )

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

4,8,15,16,23,42

Parker felt someone shake her. "What?" she yelled as she opened her eyes. She could see a man looking down at her. Parker blinked a few times and Jack came into focus.

"Good morning would have sufficed," Jack told her.

Parker sat up, "Uh, I have the world's largest headache."

Jack laughed and handed her a bottle of water and two aspirin, "I figured as much."

Parker looked at him with surprise, "How'd you know?" Jack shrugged with a sly smile on his face. Parker looked down at the bottle of water, "Lyle," she hissed.

"Your brother said you generally have a headache when you wake up," Jack said, sitting on the best next to Parker, sending up a cloud of dust, "You should really see a doctor about that."

"I'm looking at one right now."

Jack gave a small laugh, "One with the right medical equipment to check you out."

Parker made a sarcastic face, downed the two aspirin, and followed them with the water. "Where's Jarod?"

"He was up early this morning, helping me with Locke."

"How's he doing," Parker asked as she accepted the fruit Jack offered out to her.

"I'd tell you," Jack said, "but somehow I get the feeling that you really don't care."

Parker took another swig of water, "You'd be right about that." She stood up and stretched, "I could really use a real shower. With good water pressure." Parker had a flashback of the time her and Sydney were trapped together and how then all she had wanted was a cigarette. Not much had changed, in her life.

Parker set down the bottle of water and stretched upward. She heard a click her back and knew she had hit the spot. "Damn."

Jack stood up and quickly began to massage her shoulders. Parker's first instinct was to shrug him off, but the massage was well needed. "Uh," Parker groaned.

"You have a lot of knots and that click I heard in your back wasn't a good click."

Parker leaned her head forward as Jack continued to work out the knots in her back.

_4,8,15,16,23,42_

The voice hit Parker so hard she fell forward. Luckily, for her Jack had quick reflexes. He caught her quickly and Parker brushed him off, "Thanks."

"What was that?"

"My gut feeling apparently has something to tell me."

Parker made her way out through the hallway and up the ladder. She needed to find Jarod. She saw Lyle, arguing in hushed tones, with Sawyer. She passed it off as nothing and found Jarod bandaging a passed out Locke's legs. "Jarod."

Jarod didn't look up as he continued to bandage Locke up, "What is it?"

_4,8,15,16,23,42_

The voice hit Parker again. "I got it," she hissed up at the sky. "Damn," she said quietly, "When they want my attention they'll go to serious lengths to get it."

"The voices?" Jarod asked.

"They keep reciting those damn numbers into my mind."

Jarod finished bandaging up Locke's legs, "What do you want me to do about it?"

He wiped off his hands and headed in the direction of the beach. Parker followed him, surprised at how quickly he was walking, "This is about last night isn't it?"

"Look, Parker, why don't you figure out what's going on with the voices, I have other things I need to do."

"Like what?"

Jarod stopped walking and turned around to face Parker, "Like getting us off this island. My family's past is here, not our future."

"OUR family," Parker emphasized.

Jarod shook his head, "I thought long and hard about what was going on last night, I can't sit here and just search for my past. WE'RE STRANDED ON AN ISLAND."

"Sydney will find us," Parker said, "What happened to your faith?"

"If Sydney was going to find us, why isn't he here yet?"

"Angelo," Parker said, "Angelo would NEVER let us just sit and rot. He would know better, even if Syd didn't."

"You do what you want," Jarod said, "But there are other things that need to be taken care of in the process."

He turned away from her and walked down towards the beach. Parker gave a noise of frustration and headed back towards the hatch, down the ladder, and back to those stupid files.

The voices would be telling her those numbers if they weren't important, Parker was sure of it. She rifled through them for several hours until one of them caught her eye. A Sean Preston. Age Four. An empathic male, the Centre's first ever test subject. Parker blinked and then organized the folders my date.

Maggie Jean age eight. Brady Cline age fifteen. John Kramer age sixteen. Samantha Morgan age twenty-three. Joey Winston age forty-two.

"Oh my god," Parker breathed. "4,8,15,16,23,42," there was a pause as she contemplated what she was seeing, "Sean, Maggie, Brady, John, Samantha, Joey. The Centre's first test subjects." At least on this island, Parker silently added.

Parker looked at the dates of death. They all died within a month of each other. The boy, Sean, was the last to perish. Parker looked up and stared at the wall in shock. Sean was empathic, no wonder those numbers were cursed. They were the ages of each of the test subjects as they were brought to the island.

Parker ran down the hallway and up the ladder. She was looking for Jarod but instead she found Hurley. Good enough, Parker thought. "I know what the numbers mean!"

Hurly looked at her in surprise, "The cursed numbers?"

Parker nodded, with excitement, "Yes, the cursed numbers."


	39. Helen's Daughter

**Author's Note I:** Sorry it's taken so long! I just wrote so much in such a short amount of time that I burned out some of muses. They've recovered and are doing much better. Hopefully I'll be back to writing and posting at least once a week. Thanks for sticking with me!

**Author's Note II:** Since you guys are reading these as I update it week by week you've probably forgotten some of the details I've written in past chapters that will become relevant to current chapters. For this reason if there's a past chapter "link" I'll name that chapter at the end of the current chapter, if that makes sense, just make reading this a little easier.

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Helen's Daughter

After Jack left Parker to chase after Jarod he made his way to the beach. With Jarod ordering him to take a break, promising to take care of all his duties for him, Jack found himself with nothing to really do.

He found himself in the caves, his own sleeping cave, staring at his suitcase of dirty clothes. "It might help to do some laundry," a young voice offered.

Jack looked up and saw Helen studying him. "Hey Helen, how are you feeling?"

"Headaches are gone, naturally, thanks for the help."

"Don't thank me," Jack said, "Thank Sun for the herbs she's been growing in her garden."

Helen gave him a weak smile, "How long before we start putting up houses?"

Jack blinked, "What do you mean?"

Helen sat down in front of Jack, crossed-legged, "Not to be a downer, or anything, but I really don't think that there is a rescue ship on the way."

Jack looked at her, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Better than the fat man can."

Jack almost laughed. He knew she was referring to Hurley, who was HORRIBLE at keeping secrets. "I don't think they are either."

"Then why aren't we making long term-" Helen paused, "arrangements?"

"With the others out there," Jack asked, "What's really the point?"

Helen sighed, "Come on, Rose set up a sort of laundry mat out on the beach, you'd do well to do some laundry."

Jack laughed and scooped up his clothes, "You're probably right."

Jack and Helen made their way down the beach. Jack hadn't spent much time with Helen since the crash. Most of his time was dedicated to "being a leader." How he wound up with that role he wasn't entirely sure just yet.

Helen was busy yapping away but Jack's mind was a thousand miles away. He was thinking about Jarod, Miss Parker, and Lyle. He was thinking about Kate, Locke, and Sawyer. He was thinking about his mother, father, his ex-wife.

"Hello, Doc, you even listening?"

Jack shook his head, "Sorry, I was about a thousand miles away."

"Only mentally," Helen said, smiling, "Sadly, you are still physically trapped in this hell hole."

"It's not all bad," Jack said as they emerged onto the beach.

"I've had better," was all Helen could seem to say.

"There you are," Rose said, smiling.

"This was a con, wasn't it," Jack said looking between Rose and Helen.

Both women smiled, "Doing laundry will get your mind off everything else," Rose assured.

Jack made a sort of huffing noise and finally cracked a smile. He had just been conned.

Back by the caves, Locke was just beginning to wake up, he still had no feeling in his legs but his upper body hurt like hell. The area of the caves came into focus. Locke saw Jarod standing and talking in hushed tones with his female companion, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Parker, are you telling me that those numbers, the so called 'cursed' numbers are the ages of the Centre's very first victims?" Jarod asked in a hushed tone, he didn't want to wake Locke.

Parker looked over at Locke who was staring at him, "I think your patient is already awake."

Jarod turned and faced the older man. "How are you doing this afternoon?"

Locke slowly sat up and Sun, who had been helping Jarod for the past hour, reached up to offer him a hand. Locke took the bottle of water that Sun offered him and drank it greedily. He was so thirsty.

"Tired," Locke answered, honestly.

Jarod gave a nod and sat down next to Locke, "Jack told me about your car accident."

"Isn't that violation of doctor-patient privilege?" Locke asked.

Jarod wasn't sure if Locke was joking or not, the man had the most serious expression on his face. "I needed to know what had happened to you in order to be able to properly treat you."

Locke gave a huff, "That's what Dr. Winters always said."

"Dr. Winters," Jarod asked.

Locke gave a small nod, took anther drink of water and said, "The doctor who treated me after my car accident."

"Ah," Jarod said, as though that explained everything.

Back on the beach, Jack was finishing hanging up his clothes. He watched Claire, who was carrying Aaron, walk by with Shannon and Walt. Shannon had almost become a big sister to Walt since Walt's return.

Helen eyed Jack carefully, "You were a doctor in LA right?"

Jack was startled by the question, "Yes…"

"Did you know a Dr. Beau Winters, by chance," Helen asked, slowly.

The light bulb went off in Jack's head. Helen had conned both him and Rose. "This is why you brought me out here. You told Rose I needed a break, but really you wanted to pump me for information."

"Sorry," Helen said, "It's just I've been searching for answers for so long and now that we're stranded here, you may be my only link to them."

"What answers?" Jack asked.

"About my daughter."

"Daughter?"

Helen sighed, not quiet ready to give him the information about her past, but knowing it was the only way to possibly get the answers she wanted. So Helen spilled all. The drugs, the affair, the search for her daughter.

Jack stared at her open mouthed. "Your lover was Beau?"

"Beau Winters, yes, did you know him," Helen asked again, urgency in her voice.

"Yes I know him," Jack said, "He was one of my best friends."

"His daughter," Helen said, "What is she like?"

"Cassie?"

"Cassie," Helen said, with relief in her voice. "He named her Cassie?"

Jack looked at her, "Are you saying that Beau took her from you the instant she was born, that you never even got to name her?"

"Yes," Helen said, "Though I can't imagine him naming her Cassie. Must be short for Cassandra."

"Yes, it is," Jack asked, "How'd you know."

Helen thought her heart was going to stop, "That's my middle name. My mother was obsessed with Greek Mythology. She was doing research on the historical basis of the Trojan war when she was pregnant with me and that's how I wound up with the name of Helen Cassandra."

Jack was too stunned to do anything much else. "Sorry," Helen said, "I didn't mean to make it sound like I'm using you, its just that I've been searching for so long."

Jack was still staring at Helen, no older than twenty nine. "How um," Jack paused trying to figure out a way to voice the question.

"I was sixteen when I got pregnant," Helen said, "Cassie would be fourteen."

Jack nodded, he had been at Cassie's fourteenth birthday party. He couldn't believe that Beau would do this. Beau was a wonderful friend and terrific father. "Did, he," Helen paused, "Did Beau ever have any other kids?"

Jack shook his head, "He and Rebecca adopted two little boys. They're great with kids."

"Cassie doesn't know that Rebecca isn't her mother, does she?" Helen always knew deep down but she was so close now that she was almost afraid to know the real answer.

**Author's Note**: If you don't remember Helen's full story, refer to Chapter 19: Helen's Tale


	40. Strange Things

**Chapter Forty**

Strange Things

Parker sat on a log, plucking apart a piece of fruit. Jarod's sudden lack of desire to track down the truth about his family was unsettling. "Mind if I join you?"

Parker looked up to see Sayid watching her with a curious expression. "Why the hell not?"

Sayid sat down and offered her a pocket knife, which Parker took graciously as she finished eating the fruit, "Anything better to eat around here?"

Sayid shrugged, "A hunting party went out this morning, hopefully they'll find something."

"Ugh," Parker droned out, leaning back and trying to fan her hair out, "Hopefully they'll bring back one of those damn polar bears."

Sayid chuckled, "Doubtful."

Parker leaned forward then and buried her face in her hands, "I just want to get off of this damn island." Sayid gave her a serious look and Parker rested her chin in her hands as she looked at him, "You don't think it'll happen."

"We've been here for so long," Sayid said, "that I'm almost afraid to try."

Parker gave a "hmmm" kind of sound. "Jarod and I have, well, connections. They'll be looking for us."

"Yes, but if your brother," there was question at the end of the statement and when Parker didn't elaborate Sayid continued, "took you as far off course as he says, then you're just as stranded as the rest of us."

"They'll keep looking," Parker insisted.

"You are sure," Sayid asked.

"I'm sure," She replied.

"Do you want to talk about it," Sayid asked.

"Talk about what?" Parker could feel her patience coming to an end.

"Your friend," Sayid whispered, "The one who was with the others in their compound."

Parker sucked in a deep breath. Yes, she did want to talk about it. She was surprised and a little hurt that Jarod had not asked her about it before. He was, she reminded herself, very busy with other business.

"Well," Parker said, "Valerie was my college roommate…"

"_Parker, where the hell is my red dress," Valerie called._

_Parker grinned and chucked it and it's matching shoes out at her friend, "They came in REAL good use."_

"_You did not," Valerie said in hushed tones, "Parker!"_

_Parker gave Valerie an evil grin as she slipped a robe on. "How's the degree coming darling?" Parker flopped on the bed and stretched out._

"_Fine," Valerie said, "My father is chomping at the bit for me to accept this internship for next year, but I'm really not sure I want to."_

"_If you don't want to do it, then don't," Parker said._

"_You should talk," Valerie snipped, "You take orders from your daddy faster than he give them."_

_Parker scowled and then felt sad. She hadn't spoken to her father since Christmas, which was nearly two months ago. It hadn't exactly been a real conversation anyway. Deciding to better change the topic, Parker said, "I'm spending the summer with Tommy in Toyko."_

"_What?" Valerie cried, "You've only just met him!"_

_Parker shrugged, "It is what it is."_

"She was the only real friend I had at that time," Parker said. It had been a difficult time in her life, when she had been away at college and Valerie had been the only one who had actually ever understood her at that time. Her self-destructive behavior.

"I understand how hard it is to lose someone you care about," Sayid said.

Parker shook her head and threw her hands up in the hair, "What in the hell was she doing here anyway? This doesn't make any sense. Jarod, Lyle, and I just _happen_ to crash on the same island where Lyle meets his former lover, my old best friend is here? What in the hell is going on?"

"That's something, we'd all like to know," Jack said, stepping out from behind the thick trees.

Sayid and Parker looked up and they both accepted the water bottle that Jack handed them. Jack settled down on the log across from Sayid and Parker and the three sat in silence.

"Well, I better go see how Shannon is doing," Sayid said, breaking the long silence.

"She's still spending most of her time at Boone's grave," Jack asked.

Sayid gave a mournful nod, "Yes."

He got up and left and Parker offered Jack a piece of fruit. "I'm so tired to fruit," Jack said, honestly.

Parker leaned back, "I know how you feel." Jack opened his mouth to say something and then fell silent, instead. "What is it?" Parker asked.

"Well your life seems to be so full of strange coincidences, and-"

"What is it, exactly," Parker asked, trying to push her hair out of her face. She felt grungy and dirty and wanted a nice hot shower, "Just spit it out, don't beat around the bush."

"One of the other survivors, Helen, her past lover is one of my good friends, and now to find out that my wife and-" Jack paused.

"You're married," Parker asked, her eyes widened. She had pictured Jack as more of a bachelor.

"Divorced," Jack whispered, "She left me, for another man."

"I'm sorry," Parker said with sincerity.

Jack shook his head and then settled himself foreword. "I kind of had it coming. Never being home, always working, I was more dedicated to my work than I was to her."

Parker turned her head a bit sharper and rested it in her arms, "I know the feeling."

Jack gave her a quizzical look and Parker explained, "My entire life was working for my father at the Centre. When I met a man a few years ago," Parker gave a small, genuine smile, "Thomas Gates. Tommy," the smile wilted, "our relationship almost fell apart because of my work."

"Almost," Jack asked, "Well, what happened then?"

Parker swallowed thickly and for the first time she stated it in the simplest terms, "He was murdered."

Jack pursed his lips, "I'm sorry."

Parker wanted to say it was okay, but it really wasn't. It would never be okay. Jack spread out his left arm and Parker took the invite, hugging him tightly. It felt nice to have a confidant that didn't know all about her past. Jarod had always been a help, but this was something new, something different.

They pulled apart and Parker asked, "What were starting to say earlier?"

"Locke, he, lost the ability to walk in a car accident. My wife, was also involved in a car accident," Jack paused and Parker waited for him to finish the sentence, "I think, I think they were in the same accident."

Parker blinked slowly, opening her eyes wide and staring at him in shock, "What?"

"It was three car accident, one man died, one lost his ability to walk, and Sarah, my wife, almost lost the ability to walk, but somehow she was cured, does this sound crazy?"

"Of course it does," Parker said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But," she said, speaking before Jack got the chance to say anything, "One thing I've learned is that nothing is impossible. In all likely hood, yes."

"Thanks," Jack said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "That makes me feel so much better."

Parker patted Jack's knees, "I do what I can."

Author's Note: If you don't remember Valerie refer to Chapter 22: Where's Walt and to Chapter 24: Inside the Compound.


	41. From Father to Son

**Chapter Forty-One**

From Father to Son

"Alright, Sydney, talk to you soon," Charles said, hanging up the phone. He turned and looked at his son, Jason, "Sydney says they're getting close."

Jason shook his head, "The sooner the better. Tell me again why we didn't go with them?"

"Jas," Charles said, in a warning fatherly tone, "You know that Syd and Broots fail to save them, someone has to be left behind to take over."

"That is _very_ reassuring," Jas said, shaking his head at his father.

Charles shrugged and cleaned up the dinner dishes from the table. "We can't always choose our destiny."

"Destiny has nothing to do with it," Jason argued.

"What are you talking about?" Charles said as he turned back around to face his son.

"I saw your face when you saw that map that Sydney had. You know something about that island, about where they're going."

"Nonsense," Charles said, waving it off.

Jason shook his head, getting up from the table, "You have to be honest with me. You owe me at least that."

Charles sighed and walked into the living room, Jason following him.

"I was there," Charles said, "A long time ago. It's a bad place. A very bad place. The Centre couldn't control it even then and now I'm afraid to see how out of control it is."

Jason sat down on the couch and his father sat down across from him in the chair, "What do you mean?"

"Both Margaret and I were there. It was our first brush with evil. The Centre performed all sorts of experiments on us. Many that got them almost no where. Many that lead to dangerous and disastrous things."

"Such as?"

"Such as," Charles said, "Such as telepaths that couldn't be controlled. Mind readers who couldn't stop probing. There's something about that island that heightened all of our powers, to levels that amazed even the Centre. To the point that most people wound up dead."

"They committed suicide?" Jason asked.

Charles shook his head, "No. They just dropped dead."


	42. Alex's Truth and Lies

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Alex's Truth and Lies

Alex studied the mysterious woman with interest. "Who is she?"

An older, grey haired man that Alex knew as Jonathan patted her arm, "She's a bad person, Alex. A very bad person."

Alex nodded, "Do you think she was part of the plane that crashed recently?"

He shook his head, "No Alex. She's from something much worse. Come, dinner is nearly ready."

Alex followed Jonathan from the room. He had been a surrogate father for her. Both her parents had died when she born and Jonathan had saved her from an almost certain death.

Her best friend, Jackson, was busy grilling steaks outside. He put an arm around her as she approached, "Hmmm… Smells delicious."

"It should," Maggie said as she approached the group, "They spent nearly three hours trying to find that stupid cow."

Alex laughed. She lived loving on the island.

The following day Alex, per Jonathan's request, checked in on the mysterious woman that they had brought in a few days ago. Alex sat down and watched her as the woman slowly regained consciousness.

"Where am I?"

"It's of no conscience," Alex said, waving her hand, as if it really wasn't important.

"Who are you," the woman demanded.

"Alex," Alex replied, "You are?"

The woman's eyes clouded with tears, "Alex?"

"You are?"

The tears spilled off of the woman's face, "I'm Danielle, I'm your mother."

"You lie," Alex spat, "My mother is dead."

She turned away from the crying mother and left the room, slamming the door behind her. How dare she? She headed down the hallway, "Jonathan, she's crazy. She's claiming to be my mother. What a weirdo."

Jonathan patted her arm, "We'll get the truth out of him soon enough."

Alex sighed. At sixteen years old sometimes she felt like she was forty. She studied the man sitting in the corner with a bag over his head, "Has he cracked yet?"

Jonathan shook his head, "No. He's been here for nearly four years and still won't say why he came here. He seems to like you, Alex. Why don't you see what you can do with him."

"Sure," she said. Anything was better than sitting with that crazy woman who said she was Alex's mother. She couldn't seem to understand why she would say that.

After Jonathan left, Alex removed the bag from the man's head. She released his bonds and handed him his dinner, which he ate greedily. When he had first come to the island and they had first captured him, he barely ate. He refused anything they gave him.

It came to a point, however, where he could no longer sustain his hunger strike. He got three meals a day but somehow the man still seemed malnourished. Alex would feel sorry for him, if he would just give them the information they wanted.

"You know," Alex said, "You could just tell Jonathan what he wants and he'd probably let you go."

"He'd never let me go," the man said.

"Well would you at least tell me your name," Alex said, "It's been nearly four years. It won't kill you."

"It might," the man said bitterly. "You're dragged me across the island to identify some boy with gifts, I don't owe you anything."

"I just want to know what to call you," Alex said, sounding and actually feeling sincere.

"You can call me Mr. Parker."


	43. The Other Half

**Karone Evertree**: Yea! You're back:) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sadly, they've never told us how Locke lost his legs but what I wrote is a twist I'd like to see happen and on this show anything is possible. As for the Jarod/Miss Parker... Well... You're just going to have to wait and see... silly grin I'm glad you enjoyed the Mr. Parker twist. I tried to foreshadow it a bit without completely giving away and I've never been very good at that. Glad you enjoyed it!

**Mimifoxlove**: Thanks for reading! and for reviewing! You'll see more of Danielle in the future, no worries. :D

**Tara Doolin: **Dude!

**HuntingPeace: **No need to fear! There will be more personal Lost character interactions coming soon! Promise. :D I am an horrible speller and all that "out of character" dialog will be explained:) No need to worry, there will be more Jarod/MP coming soon!

**Chapter Forty-Three**

The Other Half

"Ow," Parker said, wincing.

"Hush," Jack said, slowly pulling out one of the stitches on her temple, "Though you have to admit, Jarod did a fine job stitching you up."

Parker shook her head, as Jack dropped one of the stitches into small container, "It's what wonder boy does."

Jack reached up and proceeded to remove the next stitch, "Can I ask you something?"

"Well that depends on what it is," Parker said, fidgeting with the black tank top she had on.

"What's the relationship between you and Jarod?"

Parker looked at him with a slightly guilty expression, "It depends on the day. Some days we're at war with each other and other days, and other days, not so much."

Jack shook his head, "Sounds like a very complicated relationship."

"It is," Parker said.

Jack set down his tools and looked at her, "You're all fixed."

"Good," Parker said, standing up, "I was never one for, well-"

There was a crash through in the jungle and Sayid emerged, one backpack on his back, the other in his hand. He tossed one at Parker, which she easily caught. "How'd you like to get away for a few days?"

Parker raised an eyebrow at her new acquaintance, "What makes you think I'd want to do that?"

"Somehow I have feeling you'd like to question Danielle as much as I do."

Parker looked at Jack and then back at Sayid. Jarod may have given up on the search for the truth (at least for the time being), but Parker, wasn't quite ready to do that. She shouldered the backpack, "Let's go."

Sayid held a coy smile, nodded, and turned around and headed out into the jungle. Parker only took one step before Jack caught her arm, "Be careful," he said.

Parker searched out his eyes, feeling the compassion coming from him. Against her better judgment, she placed a firm hand on his shoulder, leaned in and gently kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled back she said, with a small smile, "I always do."

Then she turned and followed Sayid into the jungle.

Shannon shoved some more things into a suitcase with bitterness. Sayid wanted to go off tramping through the jungle, without her, to find answers to his past. _What did it matter?_ Shannon wondered. _The past is the past. We're stuck on this stupid island with no way off, what exactly does he hope to find that's going to help us get the hell off of here anyway?_

Shannon watched the new guy, Jarod walked by with his acquaintance, Mr. Lyle and frowned. They appeared to be arguing, not that that was anything new. That's all those two had done since they had first arrived, almost a week ago. She didn't like those two. Especially the one called Jarod. She couldn't explain what it was, but something about him just rubbed her the wrong way.

"Listen here Wonder Boy!" Lyle snapped.

"Shut up," Jarod yelled at Lyle, his frustration beyond it's peak. He couldn't think back to a time he'd actually used the phrase 'shut up', but Lyle had been forcing him to use all sorts of cuss words and phrases Jarod wasn't particularly fond of.

"Knock it off, you two," Sawyer said as he walked by.

"Get off my back, _James_," Lyle sneered, "if you know what's best for you."

Sawyer stopped walking and turned around, "You really don't want to be on my bad side, boy."

"I'll take my chances," Lyle sneered.

Sawyer punched Lyle.

Parker accepted the water bottle that Sayid handed her and took a nice long slug from it, "Well she's not at her camp," Parker said, "where the hell else is she going to be?'

Sayid shook his head, "I am starting to wonder if perhaps the others didn't capture her."

Parker handed the water bottle back to Sayid, "She was stuck here for sixteen years, correct?"

"Yes," Sayid said.

"Without being captured by the others," Parker said, "I find it hard to believe that she'd be captured now."

"Hard to believe, yes," Sayid said, "but not impossible."

Parker looked out over the rocks and to the ocean. They had been traveling along side the coast for safety, "I've learned that nothing is impossible."

There was a noise from the edge of the jungle and Parker and Sayid both jumped to their feet, guns drawn. Three people emerged. Two men and one woman. Parker lowered her gun, her lower lip trembling, "Ethan?"

Her half brother's face exploded into a smile. Parker put the safety back on her gun and embraced her brother in a tight hug, "Jarod and I have been so worried about you."

Ethan squeezed his sister back and when they pulled apart he said, "I am sorry. I left is such a hurry, I didn't have time to finish my note."

"Why did you leave," Parker asked.

The woman Ethan had been traveling with interrupted, "You know this woman, Ethan?"

Ethan, one arm still around his sister's waist, said, "Yes, this is my sister Miss Parker. Miss Parker this is Ana-Lucia and Bernard."

Miss Parker gave them each a nod, "This is Sayid."

Sayid lowered his gun. Miss Parker turned back to her brother, "How'd you get here?"

"I was on a plane from Australia to L.A. and it crashed."

"Oceanic Flight?" Sayid asked.

"Yes," Ana-Lucia answered, slowly.

"That's impossible," Sayid said, "I was on Oceanic Flight."

Bernard raised an eyebrow at Sayid, "You were in the other section?"

"Yes," Sayid said.

Ana-Lucia looked at Parker, "You on that plane too?"

"No," Miss Parker answered, "My plane crashed on the other side of the island, near Sayid's crew, about a week ago. Only three survivors." Ethan looked concerned, so Parker said, "Lyle and Jarod."

"Jarod is here too," Ethan asked in surprise, "It is strange, I have not felt your presence or his."

"I haven't felt yours," Parker said.

Sayid leaned over to Parker, "I didn't know you were physic."

Parker looked at him, "It doesn't exactly work that way."

Ana-Lucia spread out her hands, "Whatever. Point is, can you take us back to your camp?"

"We thought you were all dead," Sayid said.

Ana-Lucia shrugged, "We thought the same about you."

Sayid and Parker exchanged a glance, "Sure," Parker said, "How about you lead us back to your camp and we'll take you back to our beach from there."

Bernard and Ana-Lucia turned and lead the march through the jungle. Ethan's arm dropped from his sister's waist, "I am glad that you're alright."

Parker smiled at her brother as she stepped around a log, "Why did you leave?"

"I needed to help my sister, Emily," Ethan said, walking side by side with Parker, "she was in danger and needed my help."

Parker immediately stopped walking and turned to her brother, concern plastered all over her face. She gripped Ethan's arm, "Is she alright?"

"Come on!" Ana-Lucia yelled back.

Parker and Ethan resumed walking. "She's fine," Ethan said, "We went our separate ways not too long after I helped her."

Parker shook her head, "That is one girl that does not want to be found."

"Alright," Jack said, stitching up Sawyer's arm, "What happened?"

"Ask him," Sawyer spat out, glaring at Lyle, who Jarod was currently stitching up.

"Apparently these two," Jarod said, nodding first at Sawyer and then at Lyle, "have history."

Jack's mouth turned up in a partial smile, "Who here doesn't?"

Parker glanced around Ana-Lucia's camp on the beach, "How many survivors?"

"About twenty-five," Ana-Lucia said, "You?"

"A little over forty," Sayid answered.

Ana-Lucia nodded. "It's a good thing we found you," Parker said, "you'll be safer with us."

"What do you mean," Bernard asked, concern in his voice. Bernard had spent the majority of the walk to their beach, grilling them about a woman named Rose, who was apparently his wife. Sayid had spent about fifteen minutes convincing the man that his wife was just fine.

"Have you not encountered the others?" Sayid asked, surprised.

"What are the others?" Ana-Lucia asked.

"Voices in the jungle," Ethan whispered.

Parker looked at her brother, "You've heard them too?"

"The gift is stronger here," Ethan said, "I've had a hard time controlling it. There's too many anxious spirits."

Parker nodded, "I know what you mean."

Sayid took his backpack off and to Ana-Lucia he asked, "How long until your people will be ready to go?"

"About a half hour," Ana-Lucia said.


	44. A New Plan

**Chapter Forty-Four**

A New Plan

Jarod and Michael slowly laid another log on top of the first. "We've already tried this," Sawyer said, his negative attitude was starting to really annoy Michael and Jin. Jarod wasn't irritated just yet, but he was close.

"Well," Jarod said, "You can either help us out or you can be quiet."

Sawyer blinked at Jarod a few times but said nothing. Michael and Jin exchanged a smile. The four of them, not that Sawyer had been doing much work to begin with, sat down and took a break for lunch and several gulps of water.

Jarod, slowly in Korean asked, "Would you like me to teach you English?"

Jin looked up surprised, "Why?"

Jarod and spoken to Sun about this previously and was unsure of how to approach this subject. He knew that Jin would not take this suggestion lightly. Sun believed that Jin would get along better on the island if he learned to speak English and wouldn't feel so left out.

"To help you better communicate with the others on the island," Jarod paused, "To makes things a little easier."

Slowly, very slowly, in English Jin said, "Yes."

Charlie handed Claire a piece of fruit, which she graciously accepted. "How's Aaron," he asked.

"He's fine," Claire said, rocking the boy gently in her arms.

Charlie gave her a smile and Claire reached over and patted his hand. "Thank you Charlie. For everything."

"So what about these new people," Hurley muttered.

Kate took a gulp of water and handed it to Hurley, who took his time with it. "What do you mean," Kate asked.

"Well they just seem, you know, werid."

Kate pursed her lips and thought about Lyle, the first man she thought she loved. She thought about Miss Parker, a woman who would either be her alley or her enemy. Kate wasn't sure which.

Kate watched Jack walk by, talking quietly with Sun. She wondered how strong the bond between Jack and Miss Parker was, and where the hell it had come from. Kate's eyes wandered over to Jin, Jarod, Michael, and Sawyer who were constructing a new raft.

Kate collapsed herself back on the sand. She felt Hurley's eyes bore into her, but ignored them as she stared up at the blue sky. Where they every going to get off the island?

Jack and Sun both plopped themselves down between Jin and Michael. "How's it coming," Jack asked.

Michael shrugged, only half paying attention as he was busy watching Shannon and Walt walk alongside the beach. "It's coming," Jarod said.

Sawyer leaned back in the sand and said nothing. Sun leaned in and whispered something into Jin's ear. He nodded. Jack cocked his head towards the couple and Jarod leaned over Michael's lap and said, "Jin would like to learn English."

Jack gave a small nod of 'okay.'

"How are you feeling," Shannon asked Walt, as she brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

Walt shrugged, throwing a stick for Vincent to run and catch, "Okay I guess."

"I know I'm not the best at these kind of things," Shannon mumbled, "But if you ever-"

Walt leaned out and took Shannon's hand. They stopped walking. "I know," Walt said.

"How does a kid your age get so smart," Shannon asked, gently smiling and hugging Walt.

Walt shrugged, "Just happens." He released her hand and the two headed towards Michael's part of the beach.


	45. Kyle's Warning

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Kyle's Warning

Parker trudged behind the group, keeping close her brother. The sun was beating high above their heads and all she wanted was a real shower and her nice fluffy bed.

"We should stop here," Sayid said, "and take a small break."

There was a collective nod as everyone pulled up a piece of rock to sit on. Parker watched the waves gently crash against the rocks. Then slowly something about the waves seemed to change.

Parker's brow furrowed and she focused on the waves as they crashed. Something, was there. She couldn't explain it, but something-

"Miss Parker," a voice echoed.

Parker jumped. She looked up. She scrambled to her feet and stared into the face of Kyle, Jarod's long dead brother. "Kyle," she hissed.

Kyle gave her a gentle nod.

"You're dead," Parker whispered.

"Yes I am," Kyle said, "but you have gifts that allow us to… communicate."

Parker swallowed thickly. She had spoken to dead the before, but not in a manner that was so bold, so clear. "What do you want," Parker whispered.

She felt something brush her arm, but did not turn to look. Perhaps it was wind.

"To warn you," Kyle said. Parker's eyes bore into Kyle. She did not respond. Kyle took a deep breath and Parker briefly wondered if the death breathed. Kyle said, "about the island, about Jarod."

"Jarod?" Parker was stunned.

"He's come undone, Miss Parker," Kyle said, opening his arms wide, "This island, the search for our family, its beginning to get to him and you're the only one who can save him."

Parker felt her heart skip a beat. She had never seen Jarod's 'dark place' but she had heard about. She involuntarily shivered. It was a part of Jarod that she never wanted to see.

"What can I do," she asked. She had Ethan now, she had a support system.

"Be honest with him," Kyle said, "That's all he needs."

Kyle reached out and grasped Parker's hands, causing her to job. "You have many important gifts, Miss Parker."

Parker stared down at her hands in Kyle's, "You're a ghost," she whispered.

"Sort of," Kyle said, "I have one finally warning. Be careful of the survivors."

"The survivors of the plane crash," Parker asked.

"No," Kyle said, "The survivors of the Centre."

He vanished then and Parker found herself grasping air. She felt a hand applying pressure to her arm and turned to face Ethan.

"Miss Parker," Ethan asked slowly.

She blinked several times and looked around to see everyone staring at her. A shiver ran down her spine for a second time. "Did you see him," she hissed at Ethan.

"Who," Ethan asked.

"Kyle."

"My brother Kyle," Ethan asked, his disbelief echoing in his voice.

"Yes," Parker whispered, pulling her arms around her body and hugging herself.

"No," Ethan said slowly, as if unsure of how to respond.

"We need to get back to the camp," Miss Parker said, "and the sooner the better."


	46. Secrets

**Chapter Forty-Six**

Secrets

Jarod and Sawyer were alone in the woods. Cutting trees. It was an awkward situation to say the least. Jarod had met many people his travels but he had had yet to encounter someone like Sawyer.

Sawyer was a pretender, in Jarod's mind. A con artist, yes, but he spent his entire existence pretending, just as Jarod had.

Jarod was curious as to what Sawyer's relationship with Lyle was, but he felt almost afraid to ask. _No,_ Jarod thought, _not afraid._ Then it hit Jarod. A part of him really didn't care anymore.

Out here, not of it mattered. Not the Centre, not Sydney, not even his family. Here it was completely about survival. Sometimes survival of the fittest, but more often than not it was strictly about survival.

_Do I have the will to survive?_ Jarod wondered. He had the ability to pretend in a world taken over by material objects. He had survived a cold night out in the mountains and done countless simulations on survival, but did he truly had the will to survive?

Jarod hit the tree with the make-shift ax. He had never truly doubted his own abilities before. He had failed more than once, but it still never hindered his belief in his abilities. It may have hindered his belief in himself, but never before in his abilities as a pretender.

"You seem pretty lost in space there," Sawyer said, interrupting Jarod's thought process.

Jarod dropped the ax onto the ground and sat down. "I am," Jarod said. He looked up at Sawyer and wondered again if his connection to Mr. Lyle really mattered.

"I suppose you want to know how I know you're friend there," Sawyer said, setting his own ax down and resting up against on the trees.

Jarod rested his head in his hands (his elbows resting on his legs), "I had thought about it, but does it really matter?"

"Probably not," Sawyer said, "But it'll just eat you up inside until you know, won't it?"

"Maybe," Jarod said, shrugging. "Maybe not."

"What will you give me if I tell you," Sawyer asked, always being the con artist.

"Nothing," Jarod said, "If you tell me, that's okay, if you don't that's okay. It really doesn't matter to me."

"It doesn't," Sawyer asked, his confusion clearly showing through in his voice.

"Not particularly," Jarod replied, feeling completely honest.

Sawyer blinked a few times and reached for the handle of the ax. His fingers ran over the top of the handle. To Jarod it seemed like he was thinking, but Jarod could never be sure what Sawyer was thinking. It was like trying to delve into the dark depths of Mr. Lyle's mind.

That was certainly a place that Jarod did not want to go.

"I'll tell you anyway," Sawyer said.

Jarod suspected, although he was not sure, that the only reason Sawyer was telling Jarod this, was simply because he knew it would irritate Jarod.

Jarod shrugged, stood up, picked up his make-shift ax and began working on cutting down the tree again. The sooner they got off this island the better Jarod would feel.

"I used to work for a place called the Centre," Sawyer said.

Normally these words would make Jarod drop his ax and turn to face Sawyer, but today Jarod did not care. He continued to work on chopping down his tree.

"Lyle was boss," Sawyer said, with a note of finality.

Jarod continued working on cutting down the tree.


	47. Taken

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

Taken

Miss Parker, Sayid, Ethan, and the other survivors crashed through the trees onto the beach where the other half of the planes survivors were.

"Miss Parker," Jack said, coming over, "What's going on-" he gave a long pause. "Ana-Lucia?"

Ana-Lucia gave a nod, "Jack?"

Jack stared from Ana-Lucia back to Miss Parker, "What's going on here?"

"The other half of the plane," Sayid said, "They survived as well."

The survivors started mingling amongst themselves and there tears as many of them reunited with loved ones lost. Ethan stayed by Miss Parker, gently watching many of the survivors mingle.

"I don't know where Lyle and Jarod are," Jack said, as if knowing what Miss Parker was going to ask.

She nodded briefly. "Jack, this is my brother Ethan."

Jack reached out and shook Ethan's hand and looked at Miss Parker for an answer. "He was on your flight," she said.

Jack's surprise radiated on his face, "Once coincidence after another, hey?"

Parker shrugged, "Come on Ethan, we'll find you a spot of beach to set up camp."

They walked along the side of the beach, getting a few nods of acknowledgement from of the other survivors. Claire walked up slowly to Miss Parker, "How are you feeling," Claire asked.

"Fine," Parker said, slowly. Unsure of how to respond. She and Claire had barely spoken since the incident, almost a week ago, now. She reached out and Claire set baby Aaron in Parker's arms.

She gently rocked the boy. _Save Him!_ Parker didn't sway. She held her ground. She would not let the voices take over this time. Ethan's brow furrowed as he focused on baby Aaron.

With one arm, Parker gently touched Ethan's arm, as if to say 'we'll talk about it.'

She gently kissed the top of baby Aaron's head, made a silent promise to protect him, and handed him back to his mother. She smiled at Miss Parker, as if to say everything was alright. Miss Parker and Ethan found a section of the beach for Ethan to set down his one bag.

"I would like to find my brother," Ethan said.

"Right here," Lyle said, walking up behind Ethan and Parker. Parker scowled at Lyle.

Ethan blinked a few times, "Not you," he muttered. Inwardly, Parker cheered, but made no show of it on her face.

"Where's Jarod," Parker asked. Not only did she want Ethan and Jarod to touch base, but Kyle's warning was still clear in her mind. She was trying to panic or worry (because it simply wasn't she style) but this island was beginning to get to her in small ways.

She could see now how Kyle's warning about Jarod coming undone was something to be clearly heeded. She could feel herself becoming undone. It wasn't anything too particularly obvious or noticeable, but it was the little things. Things even see barely noticed.

"Where's Jarod," Parker repeated.

Lyle cocked is head towards the woods, "Playing Paul Bunyan."

Parker walked to kick him but resisted the urge. Lyle had yet to ask why Ethan was there or any bit of curiosity about him, but nothing showed. Lyle was being his typical, pain in the ass self.

She turned to walk towards the edge of the beach when Jarod and Sawyer walked onto the beach, both carrying logs. Parker and Ethan exchanged a confused look before heading over to see the two men.

"Ethan," Jarod asked in surprise, immediately dropping the logs he was carrying.

The two brothers embraced. "We've been so worried about you," Jarod cried.

Miss Parker smiled inwardly at the look on Jarod's face. She had never had the pleasure to his childlike manor, herself (simply because she was always chasing him and making him worry)

She was happy to see a smile on Jarod's face. He was starting to descend to a dark place that Miss Parker was not familiar with and did not want to see.

"What are you doing here," Jarod asked.

Miss Parker settled herself down on a piece of beach and curled up in a ball. It was surprising cold that evening. She heard Ethan, who was a few feet away, mumbling to himself in his sleep.

Ethan and Jarod had spent the rest of the day touching base. Ethan had told Jarod all he could about Emily. As far as Ethan knew, Emily was safe and that made Jarod feel much better.

He had been particularly worried because Emily had disappeared from his father's house a few years ago, with no warning.

Miss Parker wondered what would make a girl who had been searching for her family for her whole life suddenly run away.

She felt a hand slam on the back of her neck and she screamed. It was loud and piercing and woke up the camp. She turned over and kicked the man who had grabbed her in the chest.

"Parker!" Jarod yelled, running (along with others who had been woken up) towards her.

The man turned and grabbed Jarod. Three more came out of the woods. Parker scrambled to her feet, "Jarod!"

Sayid and Shannon came running over from there tent, but one of the men who had come from the wood incapacitated Sayid almost instantly. Parker screamed for Jarod again but the men, along with Jarod, had disappeared into the woods.

Jin, Jack, Sawyer, and Michael followed.


	48. The Scrolls

_Author's Note_: I would just to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. I've never had a more successful story, nor have I ever written anything so long. This story is approximately 290 pages in length and over 40,000 words long and I'm still going! This story is a success because of you. You've stuck with me, even though it's taken me six months to get back to writing this story and I just want to say how much I really appreciate that. So thank you.

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

The Scrolls

The bright sun burned into Miss Parker's eyes as she stared at the trees, as if they had betrayed her somehow.

She felt bitterness well up in her throat. Those men, they had come for her, they had wanted to kidnap her, and yet they had taken Jarod instead. Why?

Jack handed Miss Parker a cup of mango juice. She drank it, but still felt numb inside. Twenty-four hours. Jarod had been missing for twenty-four hours. Jin, Sawyer, Sayid, Michael, and Jack had all gone looking for him, but they had lost the trail.

Ethan sat across from Miss Parker, looking sullen. "Why did they take him," Ethan asked quietly.

"They didn't want him," Parker whispered, "He was taken because he stopped them from taking me."

Jack wrapped an arm around Parker's shoulders for comfort. Rather than stiffen up, Parker rested her head on Jack's comforting shoulder. Parker ignored Ethan's started expression and closed her eyes. Jarod had been right, who they had been didn't matter. They were living different lives now. They were different people.

Kate's sour sounding voice interrupted Parker's thoughts. "Now what are we going to do?"

Parker opened her eyes and looked at Kate. She hadn't even realized that Kate had come over. "We're going to find him," Parker said, sitting up. Her usual bite was clear from her tone of voice.

"How," Kate asked, her voice making it clear that she thought it was impossible.

Ethan looked at Parker, "You can't be serious."

Parker was startled. Had he read her thoughts?

"I'm not a mind reader," Ethan said.

"Apparently you are," Parker said dryly.

Jack looked back and forth between Parker and Ethan, "What am I missing?"

"We have," Parker paused, trying to find the right word, "resources that you don't."

"What, like ESP," Kate asked sarcastically.

Ethan and Parker both shook their heads. "You wouldn't understand," Ethan said.

"Try me," was Kate's reply.

"No," was Ethan's reply. It was sharp and short and took Parker by surprise. She studied her brother. His presence on the island still seemed so surreal.

Sayid came over, holding Shannon's hand tightly, "We should continue our search."

"Where would we look," Michael asked.

"Anywhere, Sayid replied, "We can't leave him out there.

Parker gave Sayid a grateful nod. Sayid's loyalty to Jarod made Parker feel better. Parker stood up and pulled Ethan to his feet. "Are you sure you want to do this," he asked.

Parker nodded. "I've done it before."

Ethan raised his eyebrows and Parker tried to smile but couldn't. The memory sent chills down her spine.

_Miss Parker sat in her bedroom. Alone. It was quiet and dark. She wanted to find her mother's plan and she was so close. She thought about Angel and how she had communicate with the girl on the island. She wondered if she could communicate with other sprits at will._

_She concentrated, with some difficulty, on the image of her mother. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and she pleaded for answers._

"_Hello, Morgan," a soft voice said._

_Parker's eyes snapped open. A woman, who looked very much like her, sat across from Parker._

"_Mom," she whispered._

_The woman shook her head with a small smile, "No. Catherine was my sister."_

"_Aunt Dorothy," Parker breathed._

Ethan's hand squeezed Parker's arm, pulling her from the memory. "I'm alright," she whispered.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Ethan asked, stressing the word 'sure.'

"I'm positive," Parker said. She reached up and squeezed her brother's hand. Inwardly she was scared. "I just need a little peace."

Jack, although he had no idea what was going on offered up a suggestion, "Come on, I'll take you back to the caves."

Parker sat, one leg crossed over the other, on a broken down log. She took several deep breaths and focused her attention on Kyle. He had appeared to her once before and she was hoping he would do so again.

"You must be Miss Parker," a voice said.

Parker opened her eyes and found herself, in the same spot she had been sitting. Except it was just her and this mysterious man. "Not who I was hoping for," Parker muttered.

The man shrugged, "You just need to learn to fine-tune your gift, that's all."

"Who the hell are you," Parker asked.

The man reached out his hand, "Boone. I'm Shannon's step-brother."

Parker blinked several times, "The dead one?"

Boone laughed, "I thought you were trying to summon the dead."

Parker felt like a moron. She had, of course, been trying to summon the dead, but she had expected to speak to someone that she had known, not Shannon's dead brother. She looked around, "I haven't moved apparently."

"But you have," Boone said, "Your gift doesn't just allow to communicate the dead, but it allows your conscious mind to travel the middle plane."

Parker raised her eyebrows and with a slightly irritated tone replied, "Middle plane?"

"The plane of existence between life and death. Most departed souls have the ability to travel to the middle plane, but very few living individuals find their way here. But," Boone said, "you didn't summon the dead to find out about your gifts. I can help you find Jarod."

"What do you know about Jarod," Parker asked.

"You'd be amazed what the dead are able to learn about the living," Boone said, standing up and offering Parker a hand. She stood up without accepting Boone's hand.

"Come," Boon said, "Let me take you to where Jarod is being held and when you find yourself back in the plane of the living you'll be able to travel there and save him."

Parker frowned but followed Boone through the trees. She wasn't at all happy, but she knew that this was probably the only way to save Jarod.

Ethan paced back and forth in front of Parker, feeling nerve racked. Once he had learned the truth behind his gift he had utilized it in many ways, but never to the extent that his sister, currently was.

The gift was stronger in her and was certainly much more stronger on this island. The island gave Ethan the shivers. There was so much pain and death going on. A hand lightly brushed his hand and Ethan looked up, "Ana-Lucia," he whispered.

"What's going on," she asked, looking at Parker.

"She's trying to find Jarod," Ethan whispered back.

"She has a gift similar to yours," Ana-Lucia asked. She had briefly seen Ethan use his gift on the other side of the island. Before their crash, she would have believed he was crazy, but she knew now that anything was possible. Especially on this island.

Ethan nodded, "Yes, but she seems to have more… access to it than I do."

Ana-Lucia didn't respond, but watched Miss Parker with keen interest. She was intrigued by Ethan's older sister.

"Are we almost there," Parker asked with bitterness, as she balanced on a rock in the middle of the stream.

"Patience, Miss Parker," Boone said.

"You can take that patience and shove it up your-"

"Hey!" Boone said, shouting at her from just ahead, "Do you want to find Jarod or not?"

"Yes," Parker said, "But what the hell is taking so long."

"It's a long walk," he answered.

Parker hopped onto the soft ground. "I can see that," she muttered.

"We're almost there," Boone said, "so quit your bitching." He gave a pause and muttered, just loud enough for Parker to hear, "You sound just like Shannon. You really do."

"Your death brought your sister a great deal of pain," Parker said.

"I know," Boone whispered in tone that Parker took for sadness. She was quiet as she walked behind Boone.

"We're here," Boone said, stopping abruptly.

"We're where," Parker nearly shouted, her arms spreading out wide.

Boone walked forward a few more feet and brushed aside a great deal of dirt and grass. Parker found herself staring at a downwards hatch. "And where does that lead?"

"To Jarod," Boone said.

Parker gave a hefty sigh and then found herself staring in Ethan's concerned face. She shook her head with an angry sigh, "Another circus."

Ethan didn't answer. He wanted for Parker to share what she had found out, just as he knew she would, eventually. She accepted the bottle of water that Ana-Lucia held out for her, took a long sip and handed it back.

"I know where to go," Parker said, coughing slightly. She had sipped the water too quickly and it felt like it had gone down the wrong pipe.

"When do you want to leave," Jack asked.

Parker looked up at him in surprise, "You don't need to come with," Parker said.

"I want to," Jack said, looking at her directly.

Sayid helped Parker secure the backpack on her back. Parker reached out and grasped Sayid's arm, "I have an idea on how to help Shannon cope with the loss of her brother."

Sayid studied Parker. She was difficult to read but in this case he had the feeling she was being sincere. "It'll be more of like an experiment," Parker said, "but I want to work with her when I get back."

"When we get back," Sayid said.

"We?" Parker asked, raising her right eyebrow.

"I'm not going to let you go alone," he said.

"I won't be alone," Parker said, "We have an entire entourage."

"Yeah well, Jarod's made quiet an impact on everyone here," Sayid said.

"He has a way of doing that," Parker said. "He really does."

"Are we ready to set out," Jack asked, walking over with Ethan, Ana-Lucia, and Kate in tow.

"Yes," Sayid answered, handing out bottles of water for the long walk.

Parker eyed Locke and Lyle, apparently having an argument, off down the beach. She suppressed a shiver. Locke gave her the creeps. "Lets go," Parker said, "the sooner we find, Jarod the better."

They set out and hiked for nearly two hours before Ana-Lucia spotted something and insisted that they stop. She picked up two rolls of paper, just next to the creek bed. Parker was impatient. They were only a few feet away.

"What are they," Kate asked, gingerly reaching out.

Parker's heart literally stopped for about a half second.

"_They're real."_

Her father's voice echoed her head. The last time she had seen her father he had jumped out of a plane, clutching the Scrolls of Carthis. She snatched them from Ana-Lucia's grasp. She swayed on her feet and both Sayid and Ethan reached out to steady her.

"Miss Parker," Ethan asked, quietly.

Miss Parker sat down and opened up the first scroll, her heart pounding really fast. These two scrolls had all the answers they would ever need. Answers about the truth, answers about the Centre, and answers about Margaret and Catherine's relationship to each other.

A lot of the words were smudged and she was having a hard time deciphering what each word was. Her hands trembled as she read:

_The land of power. Only when the Sisters Three are reunited can one attain true and everlasting power._

_The Sisters Three will war until the chosen one is found. A boy named Jarod._

Parker's eyes welled with tears, blotting out the rest of the words. Jarod was the "chosen one?" What the hell did that mean? The land of power? Parker's hands shook. Ethan grasped Parker's shoulder so tightly that if she was in the right frame of mind, she would realized it would create a bruise.

It took Parker a second to realize that her brother had been reading over her shoulder. "What does that mean," he whispered.

"I have no idea," Parker whispered. Her entire body began to shake. She gently wiped away the tears from her cheeks with the back of her right hand, smearing dirt all over cheeks.

Parker strained to continue reading:

_The guided angels will help the chosen one on his quest, who only when they work together will be able to help the chosen one realize his purpose in life._

_And only when the Fallen Angel is found, will the chosen one fulfill his real purpose. When the Chosen One and the Fallen Angel come together to defeat the Centre of Evil, will the world finally know true and lasting peace._

"Guided Angels," Ethan asked, his grip finally loosing on Parker's shoulder.

"I don't know," Parker whispered. She finally realized that her shoulder was aching.

"What's going on," Kate asked.

Parker sucked in a deep breath, "More family secrets."

Parker's fingers lightly traced of _Centre of Evil_. They couldn't possibly be talking about The Centre? Could they? Who were they? How old were these scrolls, where had they really come from, and what the hell did they mean?

Parker numbly handed Ethan the scrolls, who dropped them into her backpack, "We'll worry about these later," she said, finally coming to her senses, "Right now we need to worry about saving Jarod."


	49. The Chosen One

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

The Chosen One

Jarod's head throbbed. He had an incredible headache. He blinked several times, trying to regain his focus. Then the events of what had happened slowly formed inside his brain.

The "others" had attempted to kidnap Miss Parker. Jarod had stopped them and paid the price. It was a price, however, that he was more than willing to pay.

"Well I see that fate is finally catching up with you," a husky voice muttered.

Jarod heard the voice just to his right and tried to turn his head, but it hurt his neck too much. "Mr. Parker?" he asked, as if he couldn't quiet believe it.

"Yes," Mr. Parker answered, "Unfortunately yes."

Jarod had a hard time wrapping his mind around the concept. The coincidences kept pilling up, one after the other. "Your daughter had mistaken you for dead," Jarod said, bitterness creeping up in his voice.

He disliked Mr. Parker, but respected Miss Parker's love for her father. Jarod shook his head angrily, "What has the Centre been doing here?"

"The scrolls," Mr. Parker said bitterly, "It's all about the scrolls."

Jarod had a flashback to the plane. The crash. Mr. Parker jumped from the plane with the scrolls. Jarod fought to keep his voice steady, "I don't believe in curses."

"It's not a curse," Mr. Parker said, "It's a prophecy. It's a prophecy about the Ultimate Power. The control of the Ultimate Power."

"Ultimate Power?" Jarod asked, confusion in his voice. Then anger and frustration crept in, "The Centre is always vying for more and more power. You control people's lives. You ruin people's lives, what more could you possibly want?"

Mr. Parker stared Jarod down. He was not malnourished, but he looked more worn and ragged than Jarod had ever seen him. "The Triumvirate believes that by owning the Soul of Ultimate Power can they rule the world."

"What are you talking about," Jarod said. He felt that Mr. Parker had truly snapped. Ultimate Power? Jarod did not believe in the supernatural. Although he was surrounded by unusual and unique experiences, he was in no way supernatural. Neither was Miss Parker or Ethan. They were simply extraordinary.

"Read the scrolls," Mr. Parker said bitterly. "They fell on this island with me."

"How in hell did you wind up here," Jarod asked.

"You don't want to know," Mr. Parker said with a note of defeat.

Jarod was about to say that he very much wanted to know when a large metallic door creaked open. "Hello there, Jarod," a young man asked.

"Who are you," Jarod asked.

"My name is not important," the man replied, "But for the sake of making things easier you can call me Raymond."

Jarod raised both eyebrows. This whole adventure on the island felt like a dream. A very bad and extremely unusual dream. "Okay, Raymond, why did your people try to kidnap Miss Parker?"

"Angel," Mr. Parker yelped. He whipped around to Raymond, "My daughter is here?"

Raymond pounded on the door twice and two bulky men came and hauled Mr. Parker from the room. "I think it'll be best for all involved if you two were separated for a while."

The door closed behind Mr. Parker, who all the while was screaming about wanting to see his daughter. Raymond turned his attention back to Jarod. He crossed his arms over his chest and held a firm look of authority.

"Morgan Parker has a gift, that we would very much like to utilize."

"Her inner sense," Jarod said, his tone dull, but his mood angry.

"Yes," Raymond said, who began to pace back and forth in front of Jarod, "That was why took the boy Walt. Walt possesses this gift as well, but you couldn't just leave it be could you? You had to rescue the boy."

Jarod's eyes narrowed, "What do you need their gifts for?"

"Trust me Jarod, you and I are on the same side here."

"Are we," Jarod asked. "I don't even know who's side you're on."

"Come on," Raymond said leaning in, "You don't want the Centre to win anymore than I do. There is no use in pretending that you side with the Centre."

"That depends," Jarod said, "On what you're fighting for."

"Jarod, we don't want the Centre to have control of your life."

"Why should you care," Jarod asked Raymond. It felt strange to him to be playing these word games. Here he was stranded on an island, talking about Centre politics with some stranger. Some "other."

"Because you don't the Centre to get a hold of your child anymore than we do."

Jarod's mind took a second longer than usual to process this information. He looked up at Raymond in surprise, "My child?"


	50. Politics

**Chapter Fifty**

Politics

Sawyer angrily gathered up fruit from the forest floor. Lyle was pissing him off left and right. The reminder of his days at the Centre were not happy ones and the work he had done for them had completely changed his life. And not for the better.

"_You used to be such a good boy," Mary Thompson said, "You've let this new job of yours, completely change you James."_

"_Don't start, Mother," James said bitterly. He loved his foster parents, Mary and Tommy Thompson a great deal."_

"_She's right," Tommy said, placing a firm had on James's shoulder. "I got you this job at the Centre because I thought it would help you to put the past behind you. To forget about-"_

_James angrily pulled away from his foster father, "Don't talk about that."_

"_You never want to talk about it," Mary said, slowly and carefully._

_James had come from a rich family but when his mother had had an affair with a con man and lost their entire family fortune, James's father had killed his mother and then shot himself, right in front of him._

_It was something that had completely traumatized James, but through the love and support of Mary and Tommy Thompson he had managed to recover from an angry childhood._

"_Look," James said, "Mr. Lyle is sending for me for next week. I have to report to Africa on Monday, so I really don't have time to go through all of this again. Dad, you did a fantastic job helping me out."_

_James embraced Tommy, "I appreciate it, I really do. Mom," James turned and hugged Mary, "I'm sorry about the my behavior. I've just been stressed."_

_James then promptly kissed them both on the cheek and left the living room and headed for his car._

_He never saw either one of them again._

Sawyer dropped down the fruit and buried his head in his hands. Mary had died in a car accident a year after he had left, but he had felt too ashamed to return home and attend her funeral.

He left the Centre after that and began working cons. The same con that had destroyed his family. Mr. Lyle had dredged up bitterness and anger inside of him. A bitterness and anger that hadn't existed since he was a child.

Tommy Thompson had been brutally murdered a few years after that. They never fond his killer. The had arrested a suspect but he was later found innocent. Sawyer shook his head, his face still buried in his hands, if only he had returned home.

Perhaps Tommy Thompson would still be alive.

Charlie gave Claire a gentle hug as they watched baby Aaron sleep. Claire smiled and looked up at Charlie. In a gentle whisper she said, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Charlie was startled but turned to face Claire. He gave her a smile. For a small moment he thought of making a joke, of trying to lighten the mood, but for the first time in a long time Charlie did the appropriate thing, "I think I'm falling in love with you too."

Claire's smile widened. She hugged him tightly and enjoyed the feeling of her cheeks against his chest. Charlie had been there when she needed someone of the most and it felt good to be able to be honest with him about how she felt.

She turned her cheek the other way so that she could watch her son sleep. She enjoyed their quiet moment of peace.

"I heard you, you know," Locke said to Lyle.

Lyle turned to face Locke, who was sitting up against a tree, "So," Lyle said.

"You told me that it would be best if I went right ahead and died. What did you mean," Locke asked.

"It means that if you're still here, we are all in serious trouble."

"Meaning," Locke asked.

Lyle shrugged, "Call it a gut feeling."

Sun gently padded down some of the dirt on top of her seeds. It felt nice to be at her garden. She smiled at the thought. She had had a garden back in Korea, but never any real time to work on it. To work with it.

She felt a breeze whistle through the trees and gently wondered about Jin. He was going to allow Sun and Jarod to teach him English but Sun wondered his real reasons behind it. Jin had been a kind and gentle man when she had first met him, when they had first fallen in love.

Their marriage had changed on that. Sun dug into the dirt with her right hand and hoped that perhaps their time on the island would heal all their inflicted wounds.

Shannon pulled out a small romance novel from her suitcase. Sayid had left her again for yet another venture across the island. She loved him and was beginning to accept that she was stuck on this island and was never going to leave, but something still nagged at her.

She couldn't help but wonder why their plane had crashed. Why she had fallen in love with Sayid. Why Boone had died. The "why" questions kept piling up, one after the other and Shannon couldn't help but wonder why she wondered.

She opened the novel up to the first page but couldn't bring herself to concentrate on the text. Instead she looked out onto the vastness of the beach and watched the other survivors go about their daily routines.

Helen and Richard were hanging laundry out between the tress. The two had bonded over their lost children and Shannon was glad that they both had someone to confide in. She had Sayid (for the most part); Jack, Sawyer, and Kate had this strange little circling game going on, but their situation had just gotten a whole lot more complicated with the arrival of Miss Parker, Lyle, and Jarod.

Shannon allowed herself a sly smile. She saw the way that Jack looked at Miss Parker. He desired her. She knew that it pissed Kate off royally and wondered if there had ever been a previous relationship between Jarod and Miss Parker. There was certainly enough tension between the two, that made is quite possible.

Shannon turned her back on her new friends and tried to burry herself in her book. Locke had said it himself. They each got to start a new life on this island.


	51. Rebecca's Abilities

**Chapter Fifty-One**

Rebecca's Abilities

Debbie laughed as Rebecca through back her hair in a dramatic fashion. "You're such a groupie," Debbie said.

Rebecca stuck her tongue out at her new friend and flopped onto the bed, "Where do you think they really went," she asked in a hushed whisper.

Debbie's father Broots and Rebecca's father Sam had both disappeared, along with Sydney for "work related reasons." Debbie and Rebecca had always known that their father's worked together but hadn't really become friends until this past week.

The death of Miss Parker, who had such a prominent force in both of their lives along with the disappearance of their fathers, had brought the two girls closer than ever.

Debbie shrugged, "I don't know. My dad really doesn't talk about his work too much."

"Mine either," Rebecca said, "I think he's a secret agent of some kind."

Both girls laughed. Aunt Caroline stuck her head in the bedroom, "You girls want some more ice cream?"

"Yes," they both chimed in.

"With or without cookies," Aunt Caroline asked.

"With," both girls said, excitedly.

Caroline smiled as both girls jumped off the bed, "Stay here," Caroline said, "I'll bring it up to you."

Debbie shook her head, "Heather's working isn't she?"

Caroline frowned, but only for a quick second, "Don't you fret on that Debbie. You two just have fun." Caroline quietly closed the door behind her.

"Why do you call her Aunt Caroline," Rebecca asked, "If she's not your aunt?"

Debbie shrugged, "I don't have any aunts or uncles and Aunt Caroline's always been around. She and my dad are really close."

"How'd they meet," Rebecca asked, plopping a piece of candy into her mouth.

"Aunt Caroline went to school with my," Debbie grew quiet. She hadn't talked about her mother in years. In fact, as far as Debbie was concerned, her mother was dead. "with my mother. She moved to Blue Cove not long after my parents were married and they asked her to be my godmother."

Rebecca nodded thoughtfully, "I don't have a godmother. Just a stepmother."

Debbie sighed and twisted the finger on her forefinger. It was silver and round. It was similar, although not the same, as the one that Miss Parker always wore. Miss Parker had given it to her for her birthday two years ago.

"Miss Parker gave me this," Debbie whispered, staring at it, as if it would bring her back.

"I didn't know her real well in the beginning," Rebecca said. "She'd usually just storm into my house, grab my father, and be out the door. It wasn't until last year that she actually started talking to me."

Debbie had always been grateful enough to see the other side of Miss Parker. She still remembered how hard it had been, getting her to let down those barriers, but in the end she had. Debbie had wanted to, and still wanted to, be just like Miss Parker when she grew up.

"Well," Rebecca said, pushing herself up off the bed, "We should get started on that math homework if we have any hopes of having some real fun tonight."

"Ugh," Debbie said, "I hate math."

"I like it," Rebecca said, "It's very solid and I'm good at it."

"You're good at everything," Debbie said, with slight annoyance. Rebecca was the top student in their class. She was good at everything she tried. She was good at art, science, English, math, and even fixing cars. It was like she had a photographic memory or something.

Rebecca was liked well enough but typically kept to herself. Debbie watched Rebecca thoughtfully as she scribbled in her math notebook.

"I don't like it you know," Rebecca said.

"What," Debbie asked.

Rebecca looked up at Debbie, "Being good at everything. All I have to do is read a book and automatically I know what to do. It isn't any fun."


	52. Questions and Conflict

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

Questions and Conflict

Jarod eyed Mr. Parker with anger as "The Others" hauled him back into the room. "Tell me what they're talking about," Jarod demanded.

Mr. Parker shook his head, "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"The Centre wants to control my child, what are they talking about," Jarod asked, "I don't have children."

"No," Mr. Parker said, "But you will."

"How can you be so damn sure," Jarod asked.

"Because it's been prophesized."

"Prophesized," Jarod scoffed, "Are you trying to tell me that you actually believe in prophecies? They're just a bunch of nonsense."

"You'll feel differently if you find those scrolls," Mr. Parker said with such assurance that it nearly sent chills down Jarod's spine. Nearly.

"Why don't you just tell me," Jarod asked, "You have all of the answers."

"I don't," Mr. Parker said, "But there is one person who does."

"Miss Parker's biological father," Jarod said.

Mr. Parker made a face of irritation, "She is my daughter."

"No," Jarod said with defiance, "She's Catherine's daughter. You've corrupted her, manipulated her. You've tried time after time to destroy her."

"I love her damn it!" Mr. Parker yelled, "Who the hell are you to tell me how I've raised my daughter!"

"I'm the one who's watched her struggle," Jarod screamed back. His scream took Mr. Parker by surprise. Jarod took a deep breath and focused on controlling his breathing. "All she's ever wanted is your approval. It would have made her the happiest person on the earth but you couldn't do that could you."

Mr. Parker didn't answer and Jarod continued, "That's why I sent her Tommy. I knew that Thomas Gates could make her happy and hopefully help her to create a future that she's always wanted. But you still couldn't back off could you? You had to have him killed."

"I did what I had to do to protect my family," Mr. Parker said with deep conviction.

"No," Jarod said, in an almost whisper, "You did what you had to do to protect yourself."

Silence echoed across the room and neither one of them said anything for a long time. Jarod had so many questions for Mr. Parker but couldn't bring himself to ask them. He was too angry.

Not to mention confused. The crash on the island, the hidden "secrets." It was too much for him. It was all starting to get to him, to control him. Jarod had only ever lost control a few times in his life and refused to allow this to be another one of those times.

"None of this would have happened if you would have just stayed where you belonged," Mr. Parker finally said.

Jarod cast Mr. Parker an expression of hate and anger. "I do not belong to the Centre."

"The Centre is part of who you are," Mr. Parker said, "The Centre isn't just a place. It's a frame of being."

"What are you talking about," Jarod asked. Frame of being? Jarod was beginning to feel as if Mr. Parker had actually gone crazy. Jarod ignored the older man and focused his attention at wriggling away at the ropes around his wrists.

The cuts from the plane crash were still raw on Jarod's flesh and the ropes made the wounds burn that much more.

"I've been trapped here for nearly two years," Mr. Parker said, "You're not going to get out of here."

"Yeah well," Jarod said, "I'm a lot smarter than you."

Parker slowly pulled open the door the hatch and stared down below. _Centre of Evil_. The words rang in her head and Parker quickly squeezed her eyes shut to keep the words out of her head. She silently cursed her life for about the hundredth time that week, opened her eyes, and then started to make her way down below.

"What is this place," Ana-Lucia asked in a hushed whisper.

Parker held her gun out in front of her. Her blood pumped through her veins a little harder and a little bit faster. "It's hell," she whispered back, her voice holding steady.

The group slowly made their way down the tunnel until they came to a fork. "Left or right," Jack asked.

Parker closed her eyes and tried to focus but her heart was beating too fast. "Right," Ethan whispered.

Parker opened her eyes and looked at her brother. He shrugged and then led them down the hallway. Parker followed slowly. The darkness of the hallway was sending chills down her spine. She didn't like it here. In fact she didn't like the island. Period.

Parker put her hand on a large metallic door. It felt hot to the touch. "This is it," she whispered.

Sayid motioned for Parker to step out of the way. She did. Jack and Sayid both shoved the door open with a great deal of force. "Jarod," Jack called.

"Jack is that you," Jarod's voice rang back.

Parker allowed a sigh of relief to escape her and she followed Jack and Sayid into the room. She looked at Jarod carefully, as Jack and Sayid were busy freeing him from the chair. She kept her gun pointed at the door, "Are you alight?"

Jarod nodded, "but there's something you need to know."

"What," Parker asked, her stance never wavering.

"Miss Parker, look at me," Jarod said.

Parker slowly lowered her gun and turned to face Jarod. His eyes were full of pain and Parker felt panic slowly rise up in her chest. "What," she demanded.

"Your father is here."

Parker felt light headed.


	53. A Father’s Impatience

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

A Father's Impatience

Major Charles slowly closed the small photo album and placed it back into his bag. "We have to go after them," Charles said, keeping his voice steady.

"Wait a second," Jason said, "A couple of days ago you said we had to stay put."

"Well we haven't heard from Sydney in quite a while," Charles argued, "I'm worried. As much as I don't want to return to that place, I don't know how much longer I can take it. We have yet to hear a single word from them. They could be dead for all we know."

Jason wanted to argue that perhaps they were on their way back right now with Jarod and Miss Parker but he knew that that would be a lie. Even he knew he couldn't make it sound real.

Jason got up and gently squeezed his father's shoulders. "Jarod's smart, Dad. He's a survivor. Sydney and Broots will bring him back to us safely," Jason paused, "And Miss Parker too."

Major Charles stood up and embraced his youngest son tightly. Jason had had a hard time dealing with the knowledge that he was a clone of Jarod, but he was only a clone in due to genetics. While Jarod and Jason had the same abilities, same smarts, and same looks, they were two completely different people.

Charles felt as though God was giving him a second chance. He had never believed in God before but he tolerated Margaret's beliefs in a higher power, because he had loved her so much.

Charles gave a jump, "Ah!"

Jason busted out laughing. Charles pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He had forgotten that he shut of the ringer and put it on vibrate. Charles gently rubbed his hip. It had shocked him. Charles flipped open the phone, "Hello?"

"Dad?" the voice was quite, but most importantly, the voice was female.

"Emily," Charles asked in a shocked and hushed tone. It only took a split second for Charles to regain his fatherly tone of voice, "Where are you?"

"That's not important," Emily said, "What is important is that you have to help Mom."

"Your mother," Charles asked, excitement welling up inside of him, "You know where she is?"

"Yes," Emily said, her voice steady and careful, "but I'm worried about her. She's scared."

"Scared," Charles asked. "Of the Centre? What's she scared of."

"Of you," Emily said, her voice quiet and afraid.

Charles slowly sat down in his chair, "Emily," he said slowly, "You know that I love your mother very much and that I would never hurt her. I've looked for her for years. I would never do anything to harm her."

There was a long pause on the other line. Charles patiently waited for Emily's response. Finally she said, "I know that Dad, but she's afraid. I think it has something to do with these dreams she's been having lately but she won't talk about it."

Later, Charles would have sworn that his heart had actually stopped beating for thirty seconds. He took a deep breath, "Dreams? What kind of dreams."

"Dad, I don't know," Emily said, frustration radiating throughout her voice, "As I said she won't talk about it."

Charles chewed this knowledge over his mind for a moment, "Emily, Jason and I are coming to you."

"No, Dad, you can't!" Emily said, practically frantic, "Mom will be upset if she knows that I called you. I've wanted to for months but she's practically begged me to keep it myself."

"She's been having these dreams for months," Charles asked. He felt almost panicky. "Emily listen to me very carefully. I know that you don't want to betray your mother's trust but I need to come see you. I can help your mother. You have to believe me."

"I do," Emily whispered in a sad voice. Charles understood. For so long their family had been shattered and every time they took a step forward, in the end they wound up taking two more steps backward.

"Emily, listen carefully," Charles said, "Your mother needs help. I can provide that help but you have to tell me where you are."

Emily took another deep breath and then said, "Okay."


	54. It’s a War

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

It's a War

Miss Parker slowly sipped the water bottle that Sayid had given her. "What did he say," she asked Jarod.

Jarod looked around the group carefully and decided that he really didn't have much of a choice but to trust his new friends. "It's about the scrolls," he said in a gentle whisper.

"Scrolls," Ana-Lucia said, "You mean those things we found out in the jungle."

Jarod's head whipped around and he looked at Miss Parker, "You found them?"

Parker nodded slowly and painfully, "They're in my bag. BUT we can worry about that later, right now I want to find my father. Where did they take him?"

Jarod shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know what they want with him but apparently they've had him this entire time."

Jack was standing in the corner of the room shaking his head in disbelief. "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Nobody argued that point. "Well," Parker said as she heaved herself up. She handed Ethan the bottle, "Let's go find him."

They group trudged deeper in the underground tunnel, all of them feeling tired and restless. "This is crazy," Kate said, "We're never going to find him in this maze."

"Kate," Jack said in a very warning tone. Parker wanted to give Jack a grateful nod but she was too exhausted to do so. All she wanted to do right now, more than anything, was get back to Blue Cove.

Jarod looked at Miss Parker carefully, "You've seen what these people can do. You know what they're capable of."

"Especially if they used to work for or were influenced by the Centre," Ethan said.

Jarod nodded and looked at Sayid. They shared a look of understanding. The Centre was dangerous and capable of literally anything. Everyone in the room who had ever been touched by them knew full well what they were capable of.

"We're talking about my father," Miss Parker said, anger and hurt playing in her eyes. "Jarod we have to find him, we have to save him."

Jarod nodded, "I agree, but-"

"but nothing!" Parker shouted, "He is my father I WILL save him." There was a lengthy pause and finally Parker whispered, "I have to save him."

Jarod knew, better than anyone, how important it was to have family. He resisted to urge to look as tired as he felt and agreed. "All right. Well I say we finish looking throughout the compound before he look outside of it."

Their search yielded no results by the time they reached the end of the small compound. "Well we only have one more room to check," Sayid said, nodding towards the metal door.

The group exchanged uneasy glances at each other. Sayid motioned for them to all raise their weapons (not that any of them had bothered to lower them in the first place) and nudged the door open with his foot.

The sight of horrifying.


	55. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

Saying Goodbye

_Twenty-Four hours later…_

Miss Parker stared at the dirt mound in front of her. Her father was dead. Tears clouded her eyes but he image of his broken and bloodied body still lay before her. It was an image that she simply could not get out of her head.

They had murdered him. Pure and simple. Her entire body trembled as she tried to push the image of her father's body from her mind. It wouldn't go anyway. It was burned into her conscious mind in such a manner that Parker knew it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Jarod offered some kind words about Mr. Parker. She made a mental note to thank him. He had never liked her father (for good reason) but he was saying what he was saying out of a kindness for her.

Ethan's strong arm support her waist and she clung to Jack's left hand with her own. Both men had become a rock for her in the last twenty-four hours. She barely heard Jarod's final words as he stepped away from the large cross.

She felt, rather than see or hear, Lyle step up to the cross and begin his own eulogy. She didn't care to hear what her brother had to say. Anything he said would be lies.

Miss Parker watched the waves of the ocean crash up against the beach. She had hidden herself away from the rest of the camp. Her cheeks were tear stained and her body ached. She fingered the small bottle of alcohol that Sawyer had given to her, or rather that she had nearly had to beat out of him.

Parker downed the small bottle in one shot. She hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye.

"That's what your gift is for."

Parker didn't jump. "Hi, Aunt Dorothy."

"I'm not Dorothy," the woman said.

Parker didn't look up. "Then who the hell are you?"

The woman said down next to Parker in the sand and wrapped both arms around her, "My poor little girl," she whispered.

Parker let the tears go and her mother held her tightly, while Parker sobbed. Catherine gently brushed Parker's hair against her head, "There, there my little girl. Let it all out. Let it all out."

Jarod helped Ethan collect fruit in the jungle. He felt angry and used. Mr. Parker had been murdered and he had done nothing to stop it.

"There was nothing you could have done," Ethan said.

Jarod angrily through a mango against a tree, shattering it against the trunk of the tree. "I'm supposed to save people," he mumbled.

"Says who," Ethan asked, "Nobody said that you have to save everyone. Jarod, you are not all powerful. You can't save everyone!"

Jarod ignored his brother as he went back to finish picking fruit. It didn't matter what Ethan said, the guilt of Mr. Parker's death would hang over him for the rest of his life.

"Why did they do it," Miss Parker asked her mother, "Why?"

"Because they were afraid of what he knew. Of what he would tell you."

Parker studied her mother, "What do you mean?"

Catherine gingerly reached into Parker's bag and pulled out the scrolls, "They were afraid of the truth. The problem with prophecies is that they only come true, once those who involved become aware of them."

Parker studied her mother, "I don't understand."

"Greek mythology is a perfect example," Catherine said, "Do you remember studying the story of the _Iliad_ in school?"

"Barely," Parker said, brushing the tears from her cheeks. What did any of this have to do with what she had just asked her mother?

"Well," Catherine said, "It was foretold that Paris would destroy Troy, so his family sent him away, but sending him away led him to fall in love with the beautiful Helen. When he brought her back to Troy he sealed their fate, and in a way he destroyed them.

"If people are not made aware of prophecies they do not come true. It is in avoiding their 'fate' that they actually seal it."

Parker pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her cheek down on her knees. She studied her mother, "So you're saying that Daddy knew about the truth that was behind the scrolls. These so called 'Others' then murdered him because they didn't want him to tell me and hence 'seal my fate'? What kind of crap is that?"

Catherine shrugged, "The truth. We all have choices, but sometimes God decides for us."

"God doesn't exist," Parker said, "And there's nothing you can do to make me think otherwise."

"Perhaps," Catherine said.

Parker shook her head, "There are so many things I want to ask you, but right now I'm too angry to think of what they were."

Catherine gently brushed Parker's hair down the back of her neck with her fingers, "Don't worry, Morgan, I remember."

Parker's eyes filled with tears, "I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye."

"You will," Catherine promised, "You will."

Sawyer rested his back against a tree as he opened a new mystery novel. He tried to focus but found he couldn't. "Never thought you'd be one to read mysteries, James," Lyle said coming over.

"Your father just died and you want to torment me," Sawyer asked, setting down his book and looking Lyle. "You're sick."

"And we have a problem," Lyle said.

"Whatever happened before doesn't matter now," Sawyer said, "So don't even start."

"You know that we can't have the truth getting out," Lyle sneered, bending down and looking Sawyer in the eye.

"Who the hell cares," Sawyer asked, "I know I sure as hell don't. Everyone else around here sure as hell doesn't. Hell! Kate Austin's a damn felon and everyone's treating her like a damn hero!" Sawyer leaned forward, so that he was only inches away from Lyle, "The past doesn't matter here, Lyle."

Lyle pointed out to the beach, "It does when he's involved."

Sawyer looked where Lyle was pointing. He was pointing at Locke. "You sure as hell know who he is," Lyle said, "So don't you dare tell me that you don't know the truth."

Sawyer leaned back against the tree, "Yeah, I know who he is and I could care less." Sawyer opened his book back up and pretended to read.

"Tell me the truth about the scrolls," Morgan Parker asked her mother.

Catherine nodded and opened them up, "It's time that you knew the truth. The whole the truth, about your family."

"The true tragedy of my family's secret," Parker whispered. It was half a statement, half a question. Those had been some of the final words her mother had spoken to Sydney. Moments before she had faked her death.

Parker had had such hopes when she had discovered that her mother had faked her death, but she had found out only days later that her mother had died a few months later, anyway. But not before giving birth to her baby brother, Ethan.

"Yes," Catherine said.

Parker had waited so long to hear the truth and now it really didn't seem to matter. None of it really mattered. Jarod had been right, searching for the past here was a mistake. They were here to start over, to begin new lives. They were here to be new people.

"The scrolls talk about the chosen one and the fallen angel," Catherine said, "The scrolls talk about Jarod and… you."

Parker looked at her mother in shock, "Me? What do I have to do with any of it?"

Catherine gently cradled her daughter's hands in between her own, "Everything. The story of the scrolls was purely legend and your father, God help him, didn't want you to have anything to do with the scrolls or with the Centre. That's why-" Catherine paused. Parker studied her mother. Was her death painful even for her? Catherine managed to collect herself and continue, "That's why after I died, your father sent you away to school. Your father didn't want you anymore involved with the Centre than I did."

"So Major Charles – Jarod's father – was right about Daddy?" She almost couldn't believe it. A few years ago, when Major Charles had been held in the Centre he had told Miss Parker about her mother's plan to rescue some of the children, including Miss Parker. As Major Charles had understood it, her father knew about these rescues. Parker had never found out for sure whether or not Major Charles had been correct.

"Yes," Catherine said with a small smile, "Your father and I had many problems in our marriage but one thing that we always agreed upon was doing what was best for you. Your father knew that I was planning to rescue Angelo and Jarod and even gave me and Mr. Fenigor the information we needed to save the two boys. And to save you."

Parker almost couldn't take it. "Daddy tried to _save_ Jarod?" Parker took a few deep breaths, "All these years I thought Daddy was on the one who insisted on keeping Jarod locked up in the Centre."

"Quite the opposite, really," Catherine said, "Politically he couldn't speak out against the Triumvirate, but deep inside all he wanted for Jarod to be free."

"So it was all an act," Parker asked, "all these years that he's been telling me that Jarod's the key and that our survival depends on Jarod staying in the Centre…"

Catherine's face reflected the sadness that Parker knew her mother to be feeling inside. "In the beginning he wanted to Jarod free. After my… death, your father changed. He grew obsessed with the Centre and began to doubt the power of the scrolls. That's how you wound up working for the Centre and Jarod remaining the 'so-called' power of everything."

Parker bit her lip so hard it bled. "Did he really have you killed after the birth of Ethan?"

Catherine's eyes flooded with tears, "No my darling girl, he didn't. I believed Mr. Raines when he said that your father was planning to have me killed after the birth of your brother. Your father, however, had a plan quite the opposite. Your father knew nothing of Mirage at the time of Ethan's conception and I believe he remained in the dark for many years afterwards."

Parker's head was swimming with thoughts. She was a fallen angel and Jarod was a chosen one? Her father had indeed been a loving husband and father. It was a lot for her to take in all at once.

"What about the sisters three," Parker asked, "I don't understand that part."

Catherine shrugged lightly, "That, Margaret and I never discovered."

The picture of Catherine and Margaret flashed through Miss Parker's mind, "You and Jarod's mother," she breathed, "How did you two know each other?"

Catherine gave her daughter a gentle smile, "Margaret used to work for the Centre during the early years when I was with your father. She, like Major Charles, was a prisoner on this island for many years. Charles managed to get away from it all and start a new life for himself. Margaret was not so lucky. She worked for the Centre for many years before Charles came back for her. They ran away together, got married, and not to long after that baby Jarod was born." Catherine gave another lengthy pause, "This was before we knew about the scrolls."

Parker felt short of breath, "I'm almost afraid to ask you to continue."

Ethan gently rearranged his tent. He had never met Mr. Parker, but he knew how important he was Miss Parker. It was important to have family, he knew that too.

"You always have to keep things neat don't you," Ana-Lucia asked, walking up behind Ethan.

Ethan nodded, "Always."

"I'm very sorry about your sister's father," Ana-Lucia said in a quiet voice.

"Thank you," Ethan replied with sincerity. "I never actually met him but he was very important to her." He set down the tin he had in his hand and settled on the sand, "I'm worried about how his death is going to affect her. She's been through so much and now his death might very well just send her over the edge."

Ana-Lucia sat down next to her new friend and gently picked up his hand. She stroked it gently with her fingers, "Ethan if you need anything, promise me that you'll let me know."

He gave her a gentle smile, "I promise."

Parker wandered through the woods on the island, anger building up inside of her with each step. She had refused to listen to anything more her mother had to say on the topic of the scrolls. It was too much for her to deal with. The whole situation was too much for him to deal with.

"Hey there, pretty lady," Sawyer's voice rang out.

Parker stared at Sawyer. She was angry, upset and… her blood was hot. Parker took a few deep breaths. A few years ago she would have simply knocked him the floor and had sex with him. It was how she used to work out her anger and frustration. _Used to_. She was a different person now. Jarod had seen to that. In fact in her entire life, Jarod had been the only one who had ever understood her. The only one who truly knew who she was.

"Because you're meant for him," a sad voice said from behind her.

Parker was startled. Sawyer was gone. She had even noticed herself transition. She slowly turned around, "Daddy?"

Mr. Parker wrapped his arms around his daughter tightly, "Don't cry Angel. Everything is going to be alright."

Parker's eyes flooded with tears and spilled over. She made no attempt to stop them as she clung to her father's ghost. "Daddy-"

"Hush," Mr. Parker insisted, "Just hush now. I don't want to hear any apologies or anything of the sort. I just want to you remember that I love you. No matter what I've done to you in the past and what's going to happen in your future, I just want you to remember that I love you."

"Daddy-"

"Angel, I haven't got much time," Mr. Parker said. He promptly kissed her on the forehead and cradled her tear stained cheeks in his hands, "Just remember that I love you, promise?"

Miss Parker nodded, "I promise."

Mr. Parker smiled, "Goodbye… Morgan."

Miss Parker's lip trembled as her father disappeared (or she transitioned back to the real world, whichever it was). He had never used her real name before. "Goodbye…"


	56. New Beginnings

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

New Beginnings

_Eight days later…_

Miss Parker and Rose gently squeezed out the wash and hung them on the lines that Hurley had set up between the trees for them. The last week had been peaceful for the most part. At least as peaceful as any of the crash survivors could remember.

No polar bears, no mysterious "others," and no deaths. Lyle kept mostly to himself, although Parker felt the urge to smack her brother (and often engaged in those urges) when she caught him looking at Sun.

Jarod and Miss Parker worked side by side, along with Sun, to teach Jin English and his lessons were going along rather smoothly. Ethan and Ana-Lucia had taken up the task of assigning everyone on the island some sort of job. Some hunted, some fished, others collected fruit and water, while others were working on building a more permanent sort of residence.

Michael and Walt still worked on their boat everyday, with the occasional assistance from Jarod and Sawyer. Charlie, Locke, and a mysterious man from Ana-Lucia's crew Mr. Ecko worked on constructing buildings of sorts.

Miss Parker allowed herself a gentle smile as she hung up one of her shirts to dry. It had become a peaceful sort of existence and truth be told since the days of her father's death she had been in no hurry to get off the island. Here the Centre didn't even matter.

She, as well as Jarod, had pushed all thoughts of the scrolls far from her mind. Miss Parker and Jarod had reached a mutual sort of "understanding" about their place on the island, with regards to each other. Although they didn't avoid each other, they didn't constantly push each others buttons either. It was difficult to let so many years of tension and truth-stretching behind them, but they were managing well enough.

She watched as Kate, Shannon, and Sun returned from the woods with basket full of vegetables that Sun had managed to grow in her garden. Kate and Shannon had both taken up the task of expanding Sun's garden with such excitement that it had startled Parker. She never knew that growing plants could give someone such peace of mind.

Charlie walked by, cradling baby Aaron in his arms and Parker smiled. Although nothing had been "announced," it was quite clear that Charlie and Claire had become involved. Miss Parker was pleased. They made a cute couple.

Her smile grew as she watched Ethan hurl Ana-Lucia under a wave in the ocean. Ana-Lucia and her brother had grown quiet close in the past week and Miss Parker began to wonder if she could (and should) play match maker.

She frowned slightly. Ethan would be able to play match maker for himself. He was quite a catch anyway, even with the voices.

She felt a gentle arm on her backside and accepted the water that Jack handed to her. He gently kissed her nose, "You've been working really hard over here."

Parker took a long drink from the water before handing it back to Jack. Her relationship with Jack had gone from a strange sort of friendship to something quite undefined. Although they had not get gotten physical there were little things that were sending up bells in Parker's mind. The gentle kisses they exchanged, the small hugs of comfort. Parker was strangely enough opening herself up to explore a relationship with Jack.

Parker and Jarod had talked, a few days ago, about the putting the past behind them. The whole past. Their relationship, whatever it was, was impossible. Whether or not they were in the United States or stranded on an island, the kind of relationship that they both knew they wanted from each other, was never going to happen.

Parker handed Jack the water bottle back and gently squeezed his hand, "It's good work, though."

Jack smiled and leaned in. He whispered so Rose wouldn't hear him, "Any plans for this evening."

Parker felt a mischievous smile play her lips, "No plans."


	57. The Continued Search

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

The Continued Search

Sam shook the water from his ears as he closed the door behind, "I can't spend another day on this stupid boat."

Broots and Sydney both looked up from the map they were huddled over. Broots had his hands clasped firmly over his mouth. Being at sea, really didn't agree with the techie. "We've got to be close," Sydney said.

"We've been searching for over two weeks!" Sam said, taking off the rain coat and hanging it on one of the walls. It was raining something horrible and Sam was irritable. He hadn't spoken to his wife since he left and hoped (and continually prayed) that his wife and daughter were getting along.

"We have GPS coordinate," Sam said, "It shouldn't take this long."

"Why didn't we fly again," Broots asked, looking at Sydney.

"The search will be easier by boat," Sydney insisted. Nearly twice a day, Broots made Sydney defend his reason for searching for Jarod and Miss Parker by boat.

"Those GPS coordinates are screwed up," Sam said.

Broots and Sydney both looked at him startled. Sam didn't say anything. Instead he fought against the rocking waves to make himself a nice warm cup of coffee.

"They're different," Sydney admitted, "But I wouldn't say they're 'screwed up'."

"I don't know, Syd," Broots said, "I'm with Sam on this one. We should have been there a week ago."

"It's more like we're following a path than we are following the coordinates themselves," Sydney muttered.

"What?" Broots and Sam both asked, startled.

It had been a long search. They had thought by simply going to the coordinates they had, they would magically find an island were Miss Parker and Jarod alive. Instead they kept getting thrown off course.

"It's like we have to find an entry way through whatever is protecting that island," Sydney said.

"If there's even an island there," Sam said, "All _really_ have to go on is Major Charles's word that there is."

"He's Jarod's father," Sydney said defensively, "He wouldn't purposely drive us off track."


	58. Haunted

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

Haunted

Jarod sat in the forest, picking apart a stick with his fingers. He felt numb. Ever since Mr. Parker's death he had felt numb. Things on the island had gone from pure chaos to peaceful. Almost too peaceful.

Jarod was used to constantly being on the run, to constantly going from one place to another, and to helping people. He had been unable to save Mr. Parker. Just like he'd been unable to save Zoey…

"_Jarod," Zoey's voice was scratchy as she reached for her husband's hand._

_Jarod clung to his wife's hand tightly, "Zoey?"_

_She smiled briefly, "It's okay. I'm ready for this."_

_Jarod's lips trembled and he tried to keep his tears inside. The last thing his dying wife needed was to see him cry. She gently rubbed her fingers against the back of his hand. "I love you Jarod. I will always love you, do you understand that?"_

_Jarod pressed the back of Zoey's hand against his lips, "Yes." He whispered._

_Several months ago, Zoey and Jarod had exchanged wedding vows and rings in a small church with Jarod's family as witnesses. Although not a marriage recognized by the law (as Jarod didn't have a birth certificate and Major Charles had no idea where it had disappeared to), they lived and acted like a married couple._

_Nearly a week after their "wedding" Zoey's cancer had returned hard and fast. It had spun Jarod's life completely out of control (even more so than usual). Jason, Charles, and Emily had tried to bring Jarod back from the edge, but it had gotten so difficult to keep on the move and to keep Zoey safe._

_In the end Jarod had admitted her to a hospital near her family and called in a few favors at the local P.D. to keep an eye on her. He didn't want her ex Vince nor the Centre getting within a few hundred yards of his wife._

"_I'm not ready to let you go," Jarod whispered. "We're supposed to have our whole lives ahead of us. Birthday parties, anniversaries, children."_

_Zoey laughed, "A real wedding?"_

_Jarod laughed too, "Even a real wedding."_

"_Good," Zoey said, "and I want a really big cake."_

_Jarod struggled to keep himself composed as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I love you so much."_

_Zoey gave a gentle whispered sound and said, "I love you too. Jarod promise me something."_

_Jarod pulled back and cupped the side of Zoey's face with his hand, "Anything."_

"_Promise me that you'll never let life pass you by. Never."_

Jarod slowly twisted the wedding band around his finger. He had never taken it off. Zoey had been dead for over a year now but Jarod still carried the guilt inside of his chest. After Cox had shot him (back in 2002) and Parker had put her life on the line to save him, Jarod realized that he couldn't keep living on the path he was living.

He had entered a dark place at that time and in the early months of 2003 he proposed to Zoey. He loved her and knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life making her smile. Her cancer had killed her barely a few months after that. It was now 2004 and he was still carrying that guilt with him.

His love for Miss Parker still burned as brightly as it ever had, but he knew then (just as he knew now) that there was no place for the two of them to be together. It simply wouldn't have worked.

Zoey had been the one person who had taken and accepted him for who he truly was. She spent days running from hide to hide out with him, assisting him and Jason on pretends, and at the end of the day he simply felt complete with her.

"I'm still hurt you never told me about it," Parker said.

Jarod looked up and saw her leaning up against a tree, studying him. "I thought we agreed we weren't going to do this," Jarod said in a weary voice.

Parker sat down cross-legged from him. "I'm not trying to push your buttons Jarod. Hell, I'm not even trying to piss you off." She gave a nod to the ring, "Sydney told me about Zoey after she passed away. I'm sorry Jarod."

There was a sincerity in her voice that caught Jarod by surprise, "So am I. Even my best wasn't good enough to save her."

"But she loved you completely," Parker said, "That's all that really matters Jarod."

He twisted the ring around his finger again and again. He studied it. Jarod and Zoey had chosen simple, inconspicuous, silver bands for their "wedding" rings. "It was more like a promise," he whispered.

"No," Parker said forcefully, "It was more than a promise. Just because it wasn't recognized by the United State's law, it doesn't make your marriage to her any more or any less."

Jarod gave a sigh, "What do you want?"

Parker paused, "I just wanted to make sure that you're alright."

"I'm fine," Jarod snapped.

"You work every day with Sun and I to teach Jin English and yet I can see the sadness in your eyes, Jarod. You still think about her. This is the first time in over two weeks that you've been able to actually sit down and think about things. That you've been able to think about… Zoey."

Parker stood up, "Do you remember what you told me when Thomas died?"

Jarod's bloodshot eyes looked up at her, "Yes."

"It can't hurt to take your own advice," Parker said and walked back towards the beach.

When Thomas had died Parker had completely fallen apart because she had never once told him that she loved him. Jarod had told Parker to tell Thomas how she felt. She had and he knew that it had helped mend her heart.

The difference was Parker had the gift of the Inner Sense and Jarod did not. Jarod took a deep breath, "Zoey," he whispered.

The wind answered back.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, speaking to trees, "For everything."


	59. Mother and Daughter

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

Mother and Daughter

Alex opened the door slowly and brought Danielle her food. "I heard them talking," Danielle whispered, "They're not bothering with the other survivors anymore? Why? What's going on?"

"Just eat your dinner," Alex commanded. Jonathan, the man Alex knew to be in charge, always insisted that Alex be the one to deliver Danielle's dinner. Alex would have rather swallowed nails that deal with the woman who claimed to be her mother.

Jonathan had raised Alex and had always told her that her mother was dead. Alex had no reason to dispute that, nor any reason to trust this mysterious woman named Danielle.

"I am your mother," Danielle insisted.

"Shut up," Alex commanded, "I am so tired of you saying that. You are **not** my mother. Pure and simple. My mother is dead."

"You're going to believe them," Danielle cocked her head towards the metallic door. "You're going to believe them over your own mother."

"You are **not** my mother," Alex insisted again.

Danielle leaned forward, "Alex, listen to your heart. You know that you're my daughter. Deep down inside you know that I am your mother."

Alex turned away, opened the door, exited the room, and closed the door behind her. She leaned up against the wall and took several deep breaths. Danielle couldn't possibly be her mother. There was no way in hell that that crazy woman was her biological mother.

"_Deep down inside you know that I am your mother."_

The word echoed in Alex's mind. They had killed Mr. Parker. Henry had told her that Mr. Parker had been causing some serious problems and they had been forced to "dispose" of him.

She had been angry and upset with Henry. She had gotten to know Mr. Parker very well and thought of him almost as if he was a friend. She took a few more deep breaths, pushed herself off the wall, and headed back down the hallway.


	60. Together Again?

**Chapter Sixty**

Together Again?

Charles took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. He hadn't seen his wife in over thirty years. Thirty years. The number even took him by surprise. He heard rustling behind the door and laid a gentle hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason was finally going to get to meet his mother. That was very important to Jason and he hoped that Margaret would feel the same way about Jason that Charles did.

The door opened slowly and Emily peeked her head out. "Dad," she whispered and threw herself into her father's arms. He embraced his daughter tightly. It had been a while since they had last seen each other. Her separation from her mother four years ago had been a shock to her system but when Charles had discovered that Emily had relocated Margaret, it had given him new hope.

Emily reached down and embraced her little brother tightly, "How are you, Jas?"

"Fine," he mumbled.

"He's nervous," Charles said, "He's been waiting his whole life to meet his mother."

"I understand," Emily said, ruffling up Jason's hair, "I really do." Emily studied her father, "I didn't tell Mom you were coming, so go easy on her, okay?

Charles nodded, kissed his daughter on the forehead and entered the apartment. It was much nicer than many of the places he had hid in over the years. "She's in the back," Emily whispered, gently hugging Jason from behind as she did. Emily was very protective of Jason. They all were.

Charles gave his daughter another nod and headed towards the back of the apartment. He knocked on the wooden door that he assumed led to his wife's bedroom. She whispered in a voice so low that Charles wasn't sure if he imagined it or it had been real, "Come in."

Charles entered the room and caught his breath when he saw her. Her back was to him. She was sitting on a chair, staring out the window and down into the street. Her long red hair flowed down her back in cascading curls and he struggled with the urge to run over to her and scoop her into his arms. "Hello Margaret."

She didn't turn around, "I knew Emily would call you eventually."

"You aren't even going to turn around and look at me. Your husband, whom you haven't seen in over thirty years?" Charles felt hurt although a part of him knew he shouldn't. he silently scolded himself. He knew, better than anyone, that thirty years of emotional damage wasn't simply going to go away because they were together again.

"Emily said you've been having dreams," Charles said.

"Yes," Margaret said, offering no further explanation.

"Like dreams you used to have?"

"No," Margate said, finally turning around to face her husband. She folded her hands in her lap as she looked at him. "Those weren't dreams they were premonitions. These are simply dreams. Bad dreams."

"You can wave this off like its nothing Margaret," Charles said, "But I know better." He slowly closed the door behind him and sat on the bed, still plenty of distance from his wife. He did not want either of his children to hear what he was about to say.

Margaret shook her head, " I don't know why I even told Emily."

"I do," Charles said, "You knew that she would call me. That she would call for help. You can't ignore these dreams, Margaret. They may be of vital importance to putting our family together."

"Charles," Margaret said, with clear frustration in her voice, "These are dreams of the past not of the future. These are drams from our childhood. From that place."

"Where our son is now trapped," Charles said.

Margaret's eyes widened, but she said nothing.

"Margaret," Charles said, "Jarod and Miss Parker were on a plane that crashed. They crashed on that island and we need to help them. You can block out those memories of the past all you want but it isn't going to undo all the damage that was done to us and it certainly isn't going to help you get over your fears. We need to help our son but we can't do that if you're in denial."

Margaret looked away from Charles, "I want us to go back to the way things were," she said, "But we can't. We'll never be able to and I most certainly do not want to visit that far back into the past."

"Not even to save our son," Charles asked.

"Not even," Margaret replied.

"Fine," Charles said, "I'm going without you."

Margaret shook her head, "You'll never get there alive."

Charles felt his anger explode within his chest, "For over thirty years I've been trying to piece this family back together. We lost both of our sons. I got separated from you. Kyle is dead, Jarod is missing, Emily's on the verge of a nervous breakdown Jason is heartbroken, and God knows where Ethan is!"

Margaret still appeared catatonic. "Charles, some things simply aren't meant to be."

"You're not even going to ask about your son?" Charles yelled, "Kyle is dead! HE is dead and you don't even ask how!"

"I already know," Margaret said. "He was shot in the back by Mr. Lyle. Charles, you're missing the main point here. I've had a contact in the Centre, who's been feeding me information for several years. I know about Kyle. I know about the boy. I even know about Ethan. There just comes a point when a human being goes numb from all that knowledge."

Charles shook his head and shoved himself off the bed, "A real human being doesn't go numb."

Margaret didn't stand, didn't even lift her gaze to look at him, "Are you saying I'm less that human?"

"By refusing to help our son," Charles snipped. There was a pause and he said what they both knew he was going to say, "Yes."

Margaret still made no movement, "Then the Centre was right."

"Why are you conceding to let them win," Charles asked, "Why?"

Finally Margaret looked up at him, "Because I can't go back. I can't go back into the past and still come out knowing sane. If I dig into those memories, Charles, that's it. I'm not coming back. A person can only endure so much."

"So endure it," Charles said, "The fate of our family rests on what you remember."

"I can't do it," she said.


	61. Recap & Out At Sea

Author's Note: I know it's been a really long time since I've updated and I'm really, really, really, sorry about that, I could go into the whole list of reasons, why, but I'm sure most of you don't care.  You just want the story to continue!!!  Since won't allow users to upload strictly author's note chapters, what I'm about to write next is going to become a part of this chapter.

**What Has Gone On Before**

It's been so long since I've updated that even _**I**_ need a refresher and for those of you coming in late, this will help you out too!

Two years after the events on Carthis (_Island of the Haunted)_ Lyle and Miss Parker capture Jarod. Midway from their flight from Morocco to Blue Cove, Delaware, their flight mysteriously crashes in the middle of the ocean. Only Jarod, Miss Parker, and Jarod survive the crash. The pilots and Willie, the sweeper, are dead.

Miss Parker is knocked unconscious and Jarod has some wounds. As Jarod struggles to keep both himself and Miss Parker alive (and battle Lyle's stupidity along the way) they are suddenly captured by people on a nearby island.

These people are the survivors of a previous plane crash (crash landed approximately 45 days ago). Flight 815. One of these survivors, Kate, appears to have a mysterious connection to Lyle. She identifies Lyle as none other that Bobby Bowman (the name Lyle grew up under as a teenager).

Not long after regaining consciousness for a brief time (_Chapter Five_), Miss Parker begins to have disturbing dreams. Identifying that place simply as "there." From the very beginning Jack and Miss Parker appear to have this strange connection. They both trust each other, with no questions asked. As Miss Parker and Jack's bond continues to grow, Miss Parker struggles with her inner sense. Her inner sense gift is much stronger on the island and much more of a powerful pull than she had ever felt before.

Elsewhere, Michael, Jin, and Sawyer find themselves trapped on the island they had only just escaped. Their raft, having been blown up by "the others" was gone.

Miss Parker continues to struggle with her inner sense gift, as various voices on the island persuade her that there are "answers" on the island and to help a person identified only as "her."

When the survivors of Flight 815 reveal to Miss Parker and Jarod the hatch, they find more than they expected. Inside of the hatch, Parker and Jarod discover the remains of a sim lab, left behind – possibly – by the Centre. They quickly discover that Jarod's parents – at the very least his father – once lived inside of that hatch.

Sayid, a survivor of Flight 815, reveals to Jarod and Miss Parker that he was once a prisoner of the Centre. Finding both a friend and kindred spirit in Jarod, Sayid decides to confide in Jarod the truth about what happened him (_Chapter Ten_).

Sayid reveals that the Centre had stolen him from his parents when he was a child, under the guise that he would be taken to a special school in America. Sayid could see things that no one else could see, possibly physic visions. All Sayid can remember about what he had seen was that they were "horrible things." When Sayid stopped having these "visions" the Centre returned him to his family in Iraq.

As Jarod and Sayid's friendship continues to grow, so does Miss Parker's obsession with baby Aaron, Claire's son. Parker receives conflicting information about whether or not the boy is heaven sent or hell's spawn.

Back in Blue Cove, Delaware, Broots and Sydney discover that Raines has been meddling with the Triumvirate. A mysterious vault, deep within the Centre, is of growing interest to the Triumvirate. Raines, apparently buckling under pressure, reveals to the Triumvirate that the code to the vault is 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, and 42. These same numbers keep mysteriously appearing on the island where Jarod and Miss Parker are trapped.

Back on the island, Miss Parker's growing inner sense is beginning to take its toll. Finally it is only with Mr. Lyle's help that his sister – Morgan Parker – is finally able to make sense of the voices. The voices are warning her about the boy named Walt (Michael's son).

With a rather good stroke of luck, Michael and Sawyer – who has been shot – manage to find their way back to the survivor's camp. Miss Parker's inner sense – which has been growing by the mounds – is able to help her communicate between the returnees and other survivors. Her ability to see ghosts, rather than just hear them, has Jarod concerned for her safety.

Sawyer, in desperate need of a transfusion, gets a new chance at life when Jarod offers up his blood – AB negative. Lyle, already having one connection to a survivor of flight 815 – Kate – is revealed to also be connected to the survivor Jin, as well. Jin is horrified to discover that Lyle was once his father-in-law's enforcer.

Sayid reveals to Miss Parker that when he was a child within the Centre a kind woman, much like her, had the same abilities. "She knew things, without explanation." (_Chapter Fifteen_). Sayid reveals this woman to be Dorothy Jamison, Miss Parker's already mysterious aunt.

Lyle appears to know about the hatch and how important it is. He goes to various lengths to hide its mysterious connection to the Centre. Lyle reveals to Parker and Kate that the island they are currently crash landed on belongs to the Centre. "They were doing experiments in the early part of the twentieth century, but something went wrong and they had to evacuate." (_Chapter Fifteen_). Lyle reveals to Parker that they were on a scouting mission and that they needed Jarod to do it.

Claire begins to have mysterious dreams about the time she was abducted from the survivor's camp. Jarod helps Claire, though, hypnosis, remember where she went and what had happened to her. Kate begins to have unhappy flashbacks, remembering back to the time when Lyle – under the guise of Bobby Bowman – had proposed to her.

Jin begins to have horrible memories of his own, as he begins to recall all the horrible things Lyle did under his father-in-law's orders.

A mysterious young woman named Helen is introduced, who tells her tale to her new friend Claire. Helen confides in Claire that she had fallen head over heels for a man who had gotten her addicted to booze and drugs. She had become pregnant and when his wife had discovered the pregnancy she sued for sole custody of Helen's child. (_Chapter 19_). He won. Through hiring a private detective, Helen revealed to Claire, she had discovered that her daughter was living in L.A. with her father and step-mother. Jack is a friend of Helen's old lover, Mr. Beau Winters. She learns that her daughter was named Cassandra/Cassie, which just happens to be Helen's middle name.

Another survivor, Richard, is also introduced. (_Chapter 21_). Married to a woman named Maggie Larson, he had two sons. He was in Australia when his father-in-law, called letting him know that his boys had been kidnapped. Although living in L.A. Richard grew up in Blue Cove, Delaware.

On the far side of the island, Walt is being held captive by several mysterious individuals. One of whom, named Valerie, had a connection to Miss Parker. Later revealed to be Miss Parker's old college roommate who had been lost at sea and presumed dead.

Danielle (the French woman who had crashed on the island 16 years ago) has flashbacks to her own past. She had been on a scouting mission, for a mysterious and unknown company, with her friends Max and Jenny. Revealed to be pregnant at this time and married to a man named Jasper, Danielle also reveals in her minds eye that she had had an affair and that she knew, beyond a doubt, that the child she was carrying was not her husband's.

Through memories Jarod and Miss Parker reveal that Miss Parker had killed Mr. Cox in order to save Jarod's life. Cox was on a shoot to kill order. With the aide of Major Charles, Parker had managed to save Jarod's life. Also in the past two years, Parker and Jarod helped Sydney and his old love, Michelle, rekindle their romance and eventually get married.

Back in Blue Cove Broots and Sydney are busy at work trying to rescue Miss Parker and Jarod. Through Angelo's help they have discovered that the two are alive somewhere. Sydney recruits the help of one of Miss Parker's trusted sweepers, Sam. Sydney reveals to Sam that he remembers Sam's mother. Sam's mother once worked for the Centre and disappeared under mysterious circumstances.

Sam, who is married to his second wife – Alice – returns home to an unhappy situation. Alice and Sam's daughter (through his 1st marriage), Rebecca – commonly called Becca – are raging a war. Sam's first wife, Emily, had died of cancer several years back.

Kate reveals to Parker, that Lyle had involved Kate in various schemes. Most of them involving robbing rich folks blind of their money. It was just the two of them for a long time until Lyle had brought in a new man named Malcolm Gardner. Parker refers to this man as Mac and tells Kate that he was killed in a car accident. It is only then that Kate reveals to Parker that her, Kate, and Mac had been married and divorced.

Back in L.A. (_Chapter 30_) a memorial service is held for the passengers of Flight 815. Sydney and Broots ask for the aide of Major Charles to help search for Jarod and Miss Parker. Charles reveals to all that he had once been on that island. He tells Jason – Jarod's clone – that many of the Centre's test subjects on the island happened to just "drop dead" (_Chapter 41_).

In the hatch Miss Parker discovers DSAs from the mid 40's. The dates ranged from 1930 to 1955. They also found eight blue files – similar to the red files used in the Prodigy Project. The names listed on four of the files were Alex Stenos, Jack Beauregard, Brad Hoyt, and Kyle Bennett. Jarod and Parker are shocked to discover that Kyle – Jarod's brother, now deceased - was a blue file. Jarod reveals to Miss Parker that his family surname is Bennett and his mother's maiden name was Wakefield.

James – known commonly as Sawyer – threatens Mr. Lyle and in doing so reveals Lyle's third mysterious connection to another survivor of Flight 815. In Chapter 36 it is revealed that Sabrina Rutherford – Shannon's stepmother – owes Mr. Raines a great deal of money.

As Jarod begins to quit caring about the truth of his past, Miss Parker discovers the origin of the numbers 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, and 42. They were the ages of the Centre's first test subjects: Maggie Jean, Brady Cline, John Kramer, Samantha Morgan, and Joey Winston.

On a journey to the other side of the island Sayid and Miss Parker discover the other section of Flight 815 and their survivors. Among the survivors, Miss Parker discovers her half-brother, Ethan. The leader of the other group of survivors Ana-Lucia reveals to Sayid that they have had no contact with "the others."

Kyle – Jarod's long dead brother – makes a mysterious appearance to Miss Parker in the middle of the jungle. He warns Miss Parker that Jarod is headed down a dark path. He also warns her to beware of the survivors of the Centre.

Meanwhile, as Jarod tries to adapt to life on the island, his past continues to haunt to him, as Sawyer drops the bomb on Jarod that he once worked for the Centre and that Lyle was his boss.

Miss Parker and her scouting troupe, along with Ana-Lucia's group of survivors, make their way to the beach. During the night "the others" attempt to kidnap Miss Parker but end up kidnapping Jarod instead, who was trying to save Parker.

Parker, in an attempt to save Jarod, contacts the dead. She reveals to her younger brother Ethan, that she had done it once before. Parker mentally travels to the so called "middle plane. (On a previous occasion Miss Parker tried to make contact with her mother, but instead summoned her Aunt Dorothy). Parker comes in contact with Shannon's deceased step-brother, Boone. Boone helps guide Miss Parker in both understanding her gift as well as showing her the path to saving Jarod.

While on the scouting mission to save Jarod, Ana-Lucia discovers some scrolls. The very same scrolls that Mr. Parker had disappeared with a few years ago. Many of the words are blurred. There's only a few lines Miss Parker is able to read through. What she reads is:

_The land of power. Only when the Sisters Three are reunited can one attain true and everlasting power._

_The Sisters Three will war until the chosen one is found. A boy named Jarod._

and…

_The guided angels will help the chosen one on his quest, who only when they work together will be able to help the chosen one realize his purpose in life._

_And only when the Fallen Angel is found, will the chosen one fulfill his real purpose. When the Chosen One and the Fallen Angel come together to defeat the Centre of Evil, will the world will finally know true and lasting peace._

Miss Parker secretly wonders if the _Centre of Evil_, is indeed the very same Centre in Blue Cove.

When Jarod awake after being kidnapped from the camp, he finds himself in the very same room as Mr. Parker. Mr. Parker reveals that the scrolls are a prophecy about controlling the ultimate power, but he doesn't reveal what the ultimate power is.

One of the "others" identified only as Raymond tells Jarod that the others and Jarod are on the same side. He tells Jarod that he doesn't want the Centre to get his hands on Jarod's child. Jarod objects that he doesn't have any children. Mr. Parker tells Jarod that the Centre isn't just a place, but it's a being.

The other's haul Mr. Parker away. Jack, Parker, and the others locate and rescue Jarod, but not before the others brutally murder Mr. Parker.

Sawyer reflects back on his life and reveals that his foster parents were Mary and Tommy Thompson. Tommy Thompson had gotten Sawyer a job at the Centre. After Mary's death Sawyer began running cons and never spoke to his foster father again.

Lyle tries to get Sawyer to help him murder Locke. Sawyer refuses and Lyle gives Sawyer a cryptic message that Locke needs to be taken care of.

Helen and Richard bond over the loss of their children and being stranded on the island.

Back in Blue Cove, Rebecca (Sam's daughter) and Debbie (Broots' daughter) work on their homework together and share stories of their parent's work. Debbie complains about how Rebecca is good at everything, almost like she has a photographic memory. Rebecca assures Debbie that she hates being good at everything. Debbie talks about her Aunt Caroline, an old school friend of her mother's. Debbie also reveals that Miss Parker gave Debbie a ring, very similar to Miss Parker's, for Debbie's birthday.

In other part of The States, Major Charles reflects on his wife's belief in a higher power. He doesn't believe in God, but he does respect his wife's beliefs. Emily contacts her father with a mysterious and cryptic message. Emily is with her mother and Margaret needs Charles's help. Emily is worried, however, because Margaret is afraid of Major Charles. Charles assures Emily that he loves her mother and he'd never do anything to hurt her. Emily knows as much but tells her father that Margaret is having dreams.

Back on the island Miss Parker finds a comforting friend in Jack. The survivors hold a funeral for Mr. Parker. Miss Parker is contact by her mother her tries to help her come to grips with both her father's death and the secrets of her family. Catherine reveals that Miss Morgan Parker is the fallen angel that the scrolls elude too.

Catherine also confides in Miss Parker that that Mr. Parker had tried to save Angelo, Miss Parker, and Jarod. He wasn't aware of Raines's plan to murder her, nor that she was pregnant with Ethan. Mr. Parker was not aware of these events for many years. Catherine also reveals that Margaret used to work for the Centre and did, until Major Charles came and rescued her.

Miss Parker gets a chance to say goodbye to her father, through his ghost.

Jarod is haunted by his previous failures. He reveals that he and Zoey had had a commitment ceremony after Mr. Cox's death. Zoey died of her cancer, not long after.

Margaret and Charles are reunited. Charles tells Margaret about Jarod and Miss Parker, along with the island. Margaret refuses to help.

_Author's Note:_ It's also good to remember the timeline of the story. I began this story after the Season One finale of _Lost_. So as far as the storyline here goes, Season Two and Three never happened. I should also mention that I have not seen Season Three of _Lost_ and chances are I probably won't. So any secrets, flashbacks, or newly introduced characters in Season Three of _Lost_ will not appear in this story.

**Chapter Sixty-One**

Out At Sea

Broots leaned over the railing and threw up. He hated sailing. He hated the ocean. He got motion sickness. Being on a ship, in the middle of the ocean, lost, for the past week and half was not Broots' ideal way to spend his time.

Sam clapped a hand on Broots' back, while he was still bent over the side. "Still not feeling any better, hey?"

Broots pulled himself up, "Ugh. Don't do that. You'll just make me throw up again."

Sydney came out from the cockpit. "Well we've circled these coordinates for almost two weeks and there's nothing here."

"This doesn't make any sense," Sam said, "Maybe Jarod's father didn't really want us to find the island." Sam was at constant odds with Sydney over what Major Charles's agenda was. Sam was a father and he understood the desire to protect one's children to the best of one's ability, but he also understood fear.

"No," Sydney said, looking out at the sea, "He wants us to find Jarod."

"How can you be so sure," Sam asked, "He was pretty freaked out about the island."

"He's a father," Sydney said. "He's searched for Jarod for so long that he's not about to let anything happen to him."

"I don't know," Sam whispered, "I just got this strange feeling."

"Strange," Sydney asked.

"I can't shake it," Sam said. "I want to find Miss Parker and Jarod, just as much as you do Sydney, but part of me is beginning to think we shouldn't find this place."

Broots leaned over the rail and threw up again. Sydney shook his head and looked at Sam, "We'll find a way in." He looked out at the ocean, "We have to."


	62. Sister's Three

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

The Sister's Three

Sayid tinkered with the radio. The wind blew up off the beach. Shannon was sitting behind him and gently massaging his shoulders. "You keep playing with that thing, but its not going anywhere."

"I have to keep trying," Sayid said, "We have to get off of this island eventually."

Shannon wrapped her arms around Sayid's waist and rested her head against his back, "It's not so bad here," she paused, "Save for the polar bears, all the rain, and the others."

Sayid smiled. He set down the radio and leaned back into Shannon's embrace. "It's not so bad here," he agreed. He laced his fingers through Shannon's, "But I'd like to get back to civilization eventually."

Shannon sighed, "Eventually, but not right now."

Sayid tilted his head and Shannon kissed him. "I have to keep trying," he said.

"I know."

[BREAK

Jarod rolled over on the sleeping bag that he had woven with mixed materials. It was high noon but he felt exhausted. He rarely slept due to his memories coming back to haunt him, but last night had been different. He knew he had had nightmares, but he couldn't seem to remember what they were.

"I was just getting ready to toss your sorry ass out of bed."

Jarod looked up. Ana-Lucia stood before him and held out a bottle of water.

Jarod groaned and dropped his head down on the large sweater he was using as a pillow.

Ana-Lucia dropped down beside him in the sand, "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Ana-Lucia set the bottle of water down between her and Jarod. "I know that you have no reason to trust me, and I understand that, but I care about Ethan and Ethan cares about you."

Jarod's forehead was resting on the ground and he shook his head back and forth. He picked up his head and let out a deep breath, "I know." He took the water and took a sip of it. "Thank you. I'll be fine. Just take care of my brother."

Ana-Lucia stood up and gave him a nod, "I will, but we both know he can take care of himself."

[BREAK

Parker stretched out on the rock in the middle of the tiny pond. She had discovered the pond and it's waterfall a few days ago. There was a large rock that rested partially in the water and she enjoyed stretching out on it. The lake was covered mostly in shade, which cut down the risk of sunburn.

Ethan had used a combination of herbs and mangos to make a sort of sun screen but they were low and Parker didn't want to use all of it. In order to keep safe, she stayed in the shade and avoided the high sun whenever she could.

Parker closed her eyes and listened to sound of the waterfall. It was peaceful here and she needed the peace. Although it had been relevantly quite, no others and no strange occurrences, many things were still bothering her.

Her inner sense had tapered off but the conflicting messages she was receiving about Claire's son, Aaron had her concerned. She wanted to dig further into her family's past but part of her held back. In all honesty she wasn't all that confident that they were going to make it off of the island and if they weren't going to make it off of the island, then what was the point? Her family's past didn't matter here. Her past with Jarod factored into her daily life only slightly and all the lies she'd been told didn't matter.

The only thing that truly did matter was how she decided to spend the rest of her life. It had taken the gruesome death of her father to make her realize that what she had cared about most in life didn't really matter.

In the grand scheme of all things real and truthful, the answers she had spent so long digging for didn't matter. She had let the past and its darkness invade her life and determine her future. With her father's death Miss Parker felt a new sense of freedom, relase, and understanding.

The image of his broken body, so brutally treated was burned into her brain. Whether she would ever be able to shake that image she didn't know. It certainly wasn't an image she wanted flashing before her for the rest of her days. She had had the chance to say goodbye, which truly was all the closure she needed. She had loved Mr. Parker deeply and unconditionally. Whether or not he was her biological father had meant everything to her before, but now with his death, Miss Parker realized that it really didn't matter. She had loved him like he was her father, and that was the only truth that mattered.

[BREAK

Ethan spear headed another fish. He enjoyed fishing. There was a simple truth to it. Something simple and clear cut. An act of survival. One animal destroying another in attempt to survive. His whole life had been filled with animal actions, but off a different sort. While the actions hadn't truly been animal in nature, the result was the same and the struggle was for power.

"Hey there fisherman," Ana-Lucia called from the beach.

Ethan turned and smiled at her. He gathered up what he had in his net and brought it over to her. She returned his smile and helped him carry the net onto the beach. "You're quiet the fisherman," she said.

Ethan didn't say anything as he handed the load off to Jin and Hurley. With the amount of fish he and Walt had caught that afternoon, they would eat like kings tonight. Walt thanked Ethan for the fishing lesson and headed off to help his dad work on their boat.

The boat was coming along nicely and various people helped work on it throughout the weeks. There weren't any flares left and they were quickly running low on bullets. They were, however, surviving surprisngly well. Mr. Ecko and Charlie had constructed a larger type of log cabin that Jack used as a hospital. Sun and Ethan provided Jack with a list of herbs and recipes to help relieve various aligments such as back pain, headaches, and even stress.

Claire and Helen had created curtains for the windows inside of the hospital and people had donated their makeshift sleeping bags to create semi-comfortable beds. Inside of the hospital there were three beds and two working tables, which Michael had constructed for Jack.

Although Michael had been opposed to putting up any sort of permanant settlements on the island, his main argument being that they were going to be rescued, His determination had dwindled as well. While many people did help on the construction of the boat, it became more of a freetime project than one that claimed everyone's attention.

Sayid and Jarod had set up an alarm system, similar to that of Danielle's, around the permeter of the survivor's area. They claimed a smaller portion of the beach but a larger portion of the forest area, including two lakes and a waterfall.

Ethan and Ana-Lucia made their way up the beach, although they didn't say anything to each other, it was nice to have the company. Ethan couldn't seem to stop exaiming all the changes they had all gone through in the last two weeks.

The biggest and most surprsing, to Ethan anyway, was the acceptance that they were stuck. People were picking out spots of the forest or the beach where they wanted to set up a more permanant residence. One of the survivors of Flight 815 was an arichtect and he designed various floor plans and one-bedroom type houses for people.

Hurley had spent the last several days marking holes on his "golf course" and drawing up tables with people's names. Hurley wanted to have a golf tournament. He argued that everyone needed to have some fun, in addition to all their hard work. Personally, Ethan agreed with him.

He and Ana-Lucia made their way towards Sayid and Shannon, who had their heads bent over a small radio. "How's it coming," Ethan asked.

"As best as can be expected," Sayid said with a sigh as he lifted his head up.

Shannon wrinkled her nose as she squinted at Ethan and Ana-Lucia. She raised a hand up over her eyes so she didn't have to squint so much. "I'm trying to help," she said, "But I think I'm only making things worse."

"I'm sure you're doing great," Ethan reassured her. He looked back at Sayid, "If you need a hand, feel free to ask."

"Thanks," Sayid said, "I would take you up on that, but you do quiet enough as it is."

Ethan wanted to object, but knew that he couldn't. He had done a lot. He had helped Sun classify various plants in the forest, he had helped construct lighting rods and tiny windmills in order to generate some power that they could use. He had helped Jack set up his hospital, and had lended Charlie a hand in carving a gigantic cross to put in front of Charlie and Ecko's church. He quizzed Jin everyday on his English and was teaching Walt how to hunt and fish.

For the first time in his life, his pretender skills were of use. He, along with Mr. Raines, had begun to believe that he didn't have any. Apparently Mr. Raines hadn't supplied the right stimuli.

"Still," Ethan said, "I don't mind."

Sayid gave Ethan a nod of appreciation. "How's your brother," Sayid asked, looking past Ethan's shoulder.

Ethan turned and saw Lyle and Jarod arguing. Ethan gave a chuckle, "Which one?"

"Jarod," Sayid said, "I could care less about Mr. Lyle."

"You and everyone else," Ana-Lucia said. Mr. Lyle gave her, and many others, the creeps. She often caught Miss Parker, Ethan's older sister, keeping a keen eye on Mr. Lyle. She had also, on more than one occasion, seen Miss Parker slap Lyle. From the whispers she heard on the beach Mr. Lyle had a keen instreated in Sun and both Jin and Miss Parker were very protective of her. Ana-Lucia understood Jin's reasons, Sun was his wife afterall. But what he didn't understand, were Miss Parker's reasons.

Ethan shook his head, "I better go see what's going on before those two kill each other."

He took off in a jog and reached the two in time to hear Lyle shout, "Keep your filthy mouth shut."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ethan yelled, "Knock it off!" Both Lyle and Jarod turned to look at Ethan. "What the hell is going on," Ethan asked.

"Nothing," Lyle snapped.

"Nothing my foot," Ethan argued, "You two better cut it out. We're going to be here for a while, if not forever, so you two better start getting along."

Jarod stared at his little brother in shock. He had never seen his brother take charge before and in such a manner besdies.

Lyle mumbled something inaudable and stalked off.

"What the hell," Ethan asked, turning his frustration on Jarod.

Jarod shook his head, "He's throwing a trantum because he wants to get off of this island, immediately."

"What'd you say," Ethan asked, helping Jarod pick up his dirty laundry from inside of his tent.

"Told him he'd better get used to be here, becuase chances are we're going to be here for a while."

Ethan nodded, "Chances are."

[BREAK

"Shannon you did it!" Sayid cried, staring at the radio.

"I did what?" She asked, in a panic.

Sayid laughed and hugged her, "You fixed it! We can record and transmit messages from it."

Shannon frowned and pulled away from Sayid, "I did?"

Sayid kissed her, "You did!"

Charlie was walking past and smiled at the two, "Celebrating?"

"Yes," Sayid answered, "Now all I need to do is assemble a team-"

"Team," Shannon asked, "For what?"

Shannon hated it when Sayid talked military speak. It reminded her of the past he came from and what possible future he would have if they ever got off of the island. It also forced her reevaluate what sort of role she had in his life.

"Now that this is working," Sayid held the radio in front of him in triumph, "we need to travel to the top of the mountain to disable Danielle's message. Once that's disabled we should be able to hook up this radio instead and transmit our own."

"What good is that going to do us," Charlie asked, "Danielle's message has been playing over and over again for sixteen years."

"Ah," Sayid said, handing the radio to Shannon, "Technology has advanced far in the sixteen years since she landed here. She probably had to construct an entire tower. I'm can gurantee that we have more power in that," he pointed at the radio, "tiny radio, then she does in her entire tower."

"Which is good?" Shannon asked.

"Very good," Sayid said, "We'll be able to transmit our message a lot farther than Danielle's message is."

"Well I'm going with you," Shannon said.

"No," Sayid said, "It'll be dangerous. Too dangerous."

"We haven't heard from the others in almost two weeks," Shannon argued.

"It doesn't mean they're not out there," Sayid said.

Shannon set the radio down in the sand. "What if Danielle left instructions or something in French, you'll need a translator."

Sayid took Shannon's face in his hands, "I'll be alright. You'll be safer here."

"I'll go," Charlie said. Shannon and Sayid both turned to face him. Charlie gave Shannon a smile, "I'll keep an eye on him for you."

[BREAK

By the end of the night hope had returned to the survivors. Due to Ethan and Walt's large catch of fish early that day they had a grand feast. One that had been prepared well. Locke had brought back a boar, Sun and Kate had provided some vegtables from the garden, Claire and Sawyer had brought back fruit, and Rose had mixed some of the fruit juices with water to create a flavored drink of sorts.

The whole camp sat around nearly a dozen small fires eating and chatting. The big conversation of the night was Sayid's radio news. In the morning Sayid, Charlie, and Locke would travel up to the other side of the mountain to disable Danielle's message and establish their own.

Jarod took a savory bite of the boar meat. Sun had found some natural spices that grew near the waterfall and it actually tasted pretty good. It had been an intreasting day, but it was a good evening.

Kate settled down on the log next to Jarod, "Life has been surprisingly smooth," she commented, taking a piece of boar off of Jarod's wooden plate.

"You can't possibly tell me you haven't enjoyed it," Jarod said.

"I have," Kate said, "That's part of the problem."

"The problem?"

"If the others and the 'creature' are going to leave us alone, I'd just as soon stay here," Kate said. Jarod turned to her in surprise and Kate shrugged, "I"m a felon back in the states, what would I want to go back there for?"

Jarod shrugged, "Maybe for a sense of normallacy?

"What's normal," Kate asked, "I really have no idea what's normal and what's not. My whole life has been nothing but an upside down roller coaster ride from hell."

To that, Jarod had no answer.

Across the camp, Miss Parker watched Jarod with sorrow. They hadn't talked in days and although she missed his company, something she'd never confess to, she knew it'd be easier on both of them if they didn't interact.

Jack handed Miss Parker a small cup of watered down mango juice, "It's hard for you, isn't it?"

Miss Parker tore her gaze from Kate and Jack, "What is?"

Jack nodded in Jarod's direction, "Not being on speaking terms with him."

Parker sipped her mango juice, "We've never been on very good speaking terms," she said, "There's just too much history there, too much pain and sorrow, and too many secrets."

"Who's keeping the secrets," Jack asked.

"Everybody."

[BREAK

At dawn, Sayid, Charlie, and Locke set out on foot for the other side of the island. Jack had provided them with three guns and sufficent ammo for "just in case." Sayid estimated it would take them three days to reach the other side of the island, stopping only at night.

For the most part their journey was uneventful. Locke maintained a watchful eye on their surroundings and Sayid tinkered with the radio along the way. He wanted to ensure that it worked no matter where they were on the island.

Despite Locke telling Charlie to be quiet, Charlie sang songs on most of the hike. Sayid was grateful for something to listen to besides the sounds of nature.

At sunset of their last day Sayid spotted the tower. "There it is," he pointed to the mountain. It was crumbling and made of rotting wood.

"I'm amazed it's still standing," Charlie said, looking up at the mountain.

"Come on," Locke said, "We should get up there before dark."

It was just past dark when they reached the top of the mountain. "We should rest," Sayid said, "We'll start in the morning."

Sayid had only been asleep for an hour when he was woken up the sound of rustling. He sat up and looked around him. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. Locke was facing away from him, holding both his pistol and his knife. He was not, however, looking in the sound of the rustling direction.

Sayid slowly put himself in a comfortable sitting position. He stared off into the forest, wondering what the noise could be. Sayid was about to stand up when a small fog floated by in front of him. Sayid jumped back just a little, startled.

He heard a whisper, very soft. "Here in land..." it tapered off before Sayid could hear any more.

Sayid scanned the area, but there was no sign of the fog or the voice again. Sayid was about to shake it off as a dream when the fog passed by his vision a second time. "There are sister's three..."

Sayid tried to follow the fog with his vision but it seemed to vanish in thin air. When the fog came around a third time, Sayid had to really strain to hear it. "Hope, Faith, and Justice. These are..."

Sayid sat and waited again, but the fog didn't return. He remembered Miss Parker saying something about sister's three. It had been written on the scrolls that Ana-Lucia had found. Hope, Faith, and Justice? Were those the names of the sister's three? Were they code of some kind? Or perhaps a vow?

Sayid didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

[BREAK

Shannon met Miss Parker at the lake, per Miss Parker's request, in the early morning. It had been four days since Sayid and the others had left. Miss Parker and request to see her on the fourth day, for some unknown reason. Parker had made the request before Sayid left and Shannon had the feeling that they were up to something, since Sayid had insisted on her joining Miss Parker.

"Well I'm here," Shannon said, opening her arms wide in an exasperated fashion, "What did you want to see me for?"

"Sit down," Parker said, nodding to the small portion of rock in front of her.

"Okay..." Shannon said, sitting across from Miss Parker. It was only then that Shannon saw that Miss Parker's eyes were closed.

Miss Parker was sitting cross legged on the rock. Her black hair was pulled back in bun, with wisps of hair falling out here and there. She was wearing a soft pink tank top, long black slacks, and sneakers. Her outfit didn't match in the slightest.

Of course, Shannon wasn't one to judge. She was wearing a pink skirt, a pink top, a pink jacket, and her hair was falling all over the place. Even though she had a complete outfit, thanks to her suitcase, it was a mess. There were grass stains she couldn't get out of it, no matter how hard she and Rose washed it.

Miss Parker opened her eyes and looked at Shannon, "Do you want closure?"

"Closure?" Shannon asked.

"I know that the death of your brother has affected you deeply," Parker said, "And I'd like to help."

"And just how the hell are you going to help me?" Shannon asked.

"I can talk to your brother," Parker said.

Shannon stood up, "I'm out of here."

Parker's arm shot out and she grabbed Shannon's hand, "Shannon, let me help you."

"You're crazy," Shannon shot back. She tried to reclaim her hand from Parker but Parker held on tight. "Let go of me!"

"No," Parker said, "Boone wants to talk to you. We both think it will help you."

Shannon pried Parker's hand from her own, "Leave me alone." Shannon stalked back off towards the beach.

Parker sighed and closed her eyes again. She focused on the middle plane, on Boone. If she could gather enough information from Boone, she might be able to convince Shannon to try to communicate with him.

"Hello again," a male voice said.

Parker opened her eyes. From the softness of her surroundings she knew she was in the middle plane. She had spent several days in and out of mediation, trying to hone and perfect her gift. While the middle plane had the same surroundings as the real world, the background (where her eyes didn't focus) was softer in tone.

It was a very soft and subtle difference, but it signifantly helped Parker in determing her location at one time or another.

"Damnit," Parker said, "Where the hell were you when I was looking for you?"

Kyle shrugged and sat down next to Parker on the rock, "I didn't have the information you were looking for last time."

"I was looking for your brother, how could not help me?"

Kyle gave her a crooked smile, "Because I don't spend all my time wandering around on the island, unlike some other restless spirits."

"Restless spirits," Parker asked, the underlying sacrasm cleary visible to Kyle.

"Yes," Kyle said, "Restless spirits. They are ones who are trapped, here in the middle plane, and wander between this plane and the real world."

"So basically they're your typical ghosts who have unfinished business."

"In a manner of speaking," Kyle replied.

"In a manner of speaking," Parker asked, "Damnit, either they either are or they aren't."

"The world isn't that black and white, Miss Parker," Kyle said gently, "You of all people should understand that."

Parker shook her head, "I was trying to reach Shannon's brother."

"I know," Kyle said, "But he's unavailable at the moment."

"Unavailable?" Parker said, "The guy is dead! What could he possibly have to do?"

"Oh you'd be surprised what we do," Kyle said.

"What like haunt people?" she asked, "Mock the living? Send cryptic messages to people like me?"

"More or less," Kyle said, "With an emphasis on the less part."

Parker shook her head and stood up, "This is crazy."

"Hey I'm not a living, breathing human being who keeps trying to contact the dead," Kyle argued in his defense.

"Okay, so I'm crazy," Parker amended, "This is just-" She couldn't seem to finish the sentence. She turned back and around and faced Kyle, who was standing, "Well, what do you want?"

"Don't look at me that way," Kyle said, "You're the one who summoned me."

"I did not," Parker argued, "I summoned Boone."

"Your mind said Boone, but your heart said something else."

"Now why in the hell would-" Parker stopped. Jarod. Her heart was calling out for Jarod. That's why Kyle was standing in front of her. Parker felt defeated. "I'm worried about him," she said.

"I know you are," Kyle replied, "But you're not heeding my warning."

"About Jarod coming undone," Parker asked, "I don't know what else to do. He's lost. The secrets he's spent years searching for are here, on this island, and yet he refuses to look at them. To stare them in the face."

"So do you," Kyle said.

"Becuase they don't matter anymore," Parker said.

"But they do matter," Kyle said, "You need those answers to get off of this island."

Parker seemed taken back, almost as if the thought hadn't occured to her and in all honesty, it had not. She should have known. If the island had been owned, operated, and corrupted by the Centre, then the answers they needed to get off of the island were located here, somewhere.

"Damn," Parker whispered, staring at the ground in front of her. She looked up at Kyle, "You warned me about the survivors of the Centre, what did you mean?"

"You'll discover that in your own time," Kyle said.

Parker opened her mouth to say something and stopped. The background was sharper, clearer, and Kyle was gone. She had left the middle plain.

"Damnit!"

[BREAK

Sayid jumped off the last rung on Danielle's small self-created tower. "Finished."

"Are you sure it worked," Charlie said, eyeballing the top of the tower.

"Positive," Sayid said, "Now lets get out of here."

Last nights events had shaken Sayid more than he cared to admit. He wasn't sure if what he had just seen was a dream, a hallucination, or if he was getting his "gift" back. He knew that Miss Parker's gift of the Inner Sense was stronger on the island. He knew that Locke had been given the ability to walk once he had arrived on the island. He wondered if the island had given him back his ability to see visions.

He certainly didn't want to believe that he was crazy. "We should start heading back," Sayid said.

Sixteen years ago Danielle had changed the message on the tower, of course it hadn't been a tower back that. It had been a small broadcast. To strenghten its power Danielle had created the tower when she changed the message.

The original message had been "4,8,15,16,23,42."

The origin of the numbers had been a mystery until Miss Parker had located files in within the hatch. The numbers were the ages of some of the Centre's earliest victims. Sayid didn't know what this had to do with broadcasting numbers.

"Sister's Three," a whisper echoed.

Sayid immediately stopped walking. Charlie stopped too, "Sayid?"

Sayid listening intently but he didn't hear anything again. "Nothing," he said, "lets go."

Locke was directly behind Sayid and followed the two men closely. The island was his home and he knew he belonged here. It was his destiny. He had never believed in destiny before, but since arriving on this island he believed. This is where he belonged, despite what Jack and Lyle said.

Locke looked up. The wind had become chilled suddenly. Then it began to rain. "Awww... man," Charlie groaned.

There was a crash and the three men turned just in time to see the dust settle from where a tree used to be. It was the creature.

"Come on!" Sayid yelled, taking off in a general direction towards the beach. Charlie was right behind him.

Locke stared at the creature. To his knowledge he had been the only one to face it and survive. It swirled around him and Locke turned around inside of him. It was magnificant. Spectacular. He knew that this all was a part of destiny. His destiny.

Sayid stopped running and Charlie slammed into him, "What-"

"Ssh," Sayid whispered, pressing his finger to lips. He looked around, concerned. "Where's Locke?"

Charlie looked up at Sayid from the ground, horror crossing over his face.

Several feet behind Charlie and Sayid, Locke was still staring at the creature. He was about to open his mouth and say something when the creature rushed at him. It rushed at him hard and fast. Locke didn't even have time to react before a large puff of smoke entered into Locke's mouth and traveled through is body.

He felt like a thousand ants were crawling inside of his body. It was painful and he had never felt so much pain, not even when he had lost his legs. His body was shaking and Locke collapsed on the ground. He fell onto his knees and didn't have the capacity to put out his hands, so he landed face first.

A mound of dirt entered his mouth and just then the cloud of smoke left his body, through his nose. Locke turned over on his side and coughed up the dirt. His body ached as he pulled himself to his knees.

"Locke!" Sayid yelled, running over. Locke blinked several times, his vision was blurry. He couldn't tell if it was from the creature or from the tears.

"What happened!?" Charlie cried, bending over to help Locke up.

It took Charlie and Sayid quiet a struggle to pull Locke to his feet. "What happened," Charlie asked again.

Locke swayed, only slightly, on his feet. "I don't know."

[BREAK

Shannon stared out at the beach, unable to move, unable to think. She had stormed away from Miss Parker, telling her she was crazy. Shannon's mind continually argued with her. There were a lot of crazy things going on here. What could it possibly hurt?

Aside from her sanity, perhaps? Shannon knew that Sayid would never do anything to put her at risk, or to purposefully hurt her. Shannon took a deep breath and decided to trust in Sayid.

She stood up and headed through the forest, to find Miss Parker. It took about forty-five minutes to locate her. Parker looked up from the ground when she heard her coming. They both looked at each other for a while before Shannon said, "Is your offer still good?"

Parker nodded, "Yes."

Parker led Shannon over to a log, where they sat, side by side. "What do I have to do?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing," Parker said, "Let me do all the work." She took both of Shannon's hands in her own. She looked at Shannon carefully, "I've never done this with another person before, so this may or may not work. Just focus on Boone. In your mind and in your heart."

Shannon nodded. Parker whispered, "Close your eyes." Parker waited until Shannon's eyes were closed, before closing her own. She took several deep breaths. She focused her mind on Boone and struggled to focus her heart on helping Shannon.

"Miss Parker," Shannon whispered. Miss Parker opened her eyes.

"Are we supposed to see something," Shannon asked.

Miss Parker looked around. The background was softer, blurred. They were in the middle plane. "Don't let go of my hands," Parker instructed, "If you do, you might return to the real world."

"Real world," Shannon asked. Parker stood up, guiding Shannon with her.

"We're in the middle plane, at least that's what your brother called it."

Shannon looked around, "How can you tell," she whispered.

"Very subtle differences," Parker said. They walked, still keeping their hands tightly locked, towards the waterfall.

"Shannon?"

Parker and Shannon both turned their heads, "Boone?"

Shannon walked, with Parker in tow, slowly towards him.

Boone reached out for Shannon, "One hand at a time," he said.

Parker carefully handed Shannon over to Boone.

Shannon's face turned red as she struggled not to cry. Boone wrapped her up in a hug and Shannon cried against his shoulder, "I miss you so much," she said.

"I know, Shannon," Boone said, "I miss you too."

Shannon pulled away, but held onto Boone's waist, "Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't do it on purpose, Shannon," Boone said, a small smile crossing his face, "As much as you drove me crazy, I would ever leave you intentionally. Never."

"You abandoned me after my father died," Shannon cried.

"I did to protect you, Shannon," Boone said, "There are things my mother was involved in, people she was involved with, she would have hurt you in her pursue of her ambitions."

"So you abandoned me to protect me!?" Shannon cried, "What-"

"Shannon I went all the way around the world to save you and protect you from your self destruction. You and I both know that I love you. I've always loved you. I loved in ways I wasn't supposed to. I didn't love you as your step-brother. I didn't love you as a brother. I loved you as a man loves a woman. You know this."

Shannon said nothing, but bit her lip to ease the flow tears.

"You know I'd do anything to protect you. I knew that you were scamming me with all those 'so called abusive boyfriends' but I still came anyway. I always came."

Boone placed a hand on Shannon's cheek, "I'll always come. I'll always protect you."

Shannon sniffled and leaned forward. She placed a gentle kiss on Boone's lips. "I knew that. I know that," she sniffled again, "I'm so sorry, Boone, for everything."

"For what?" Boone asked, "I did what I did because I wanted, you didn't make me do anything."

"For not being there," Shannon said, "When you died. I was off somewhere else on the island-"

"Don't," Boone said, cutting her off, "I was happy you were there. I didn't want you to see me like that. You have a new chance at a future with Sayid. I see how happy he makes you. That's all I want for you is to be happy. I tried to hold you to me for too long. Not any longer. I want you to be happy."

"Our feud," Boone said, continuing, "Doesn't matter anymore. It never will. What matters now is moving on with your life. I don't want you to feel guilty for anything."

Shannon's lips trembled as she tried to smile. She pulled Boone close and rested her head on his chest, "I'll miss you always."

"I love you," Boone whispered against her hair.

[BREAK

Sayid, Charlie, and Locke stopped at dark to rest. Sayid kept a watchful eye on Locke throughout their hike. There was something, not quiet right going on. Sayid, however, couldn't seem to put his finger on it. Something about Locke's behavior was bothering him. Especially the fact that the creature, who spared no one, spared Locke. Not once, but twice.

Sayid rested his head on the ground, eyes still open. A puff of fog crossed through Sayid's vision and he sat up. He sat up so fast his vision blurred. The fog returned, but this time it didn't just pass through his vision. It stopped and it stayed.

Slowly the fog took on the form of a person. A petite female, from the looks of it. he couldn't make out a face, hair color, or any details. From the outline of the figure, though, Sayid could at least tell it was a woman.

"What are you," Sayid asked, the fog. It didn't answer. "Who are you?" he asked.

A sultry voice answered, "I am one of the sister's three."

Sayid said nothing, made no motion.

"And I have a message for you, Sayid."


	63. The Vault

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

The Vault

_1901. Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean._

_Beauregard Jackson Parker stood at the railing of the ship. The scrolls were secured tightly inside of his knapsack. He had a fate and a destiny that was waiting for him on the other side of the Pacific Ocean. He had sacrificed everything he had for the scrolls and for the power they emitted._

_He had sacrificed his wife and his daughter for the power of the scrolls. He'd have given up his soul if that's what it took. He turned away from the ship's railing and settled on one of the tables on the ship's deck. He opened up his knapsack and unrolled the first scroll._

"_No," he whispered, "It's not possible."_

_The scrolls were blank, all the text he had previously seen on them… were gone._

_2004. Blue Cove, Delaware. The Centre._

"I understand," Mr. Raines wheezed.

"No," Kaliulu, one of the Triumvirate members answered, "I don't think you do, Mr. Raines." Kaliulu was a tall six foot, African man who was the head of the newly formed Triumvirate. Ever since the death of all three Triumvirate members a few years ago, the newly formed Triumvirate had seen many different incarnations.

"The scrolls are missing," Kalilulu said, "They've been missing for some time now. Without the prophecy at hand, there is little we can do to alter the course of fate and destiny."

"I already gave you the code to the vault," Mr. Raines said, "It is-"

"4,8,15,16,23,42," Kalilulu recited, "Yes I know, but without the boy those numbers are meaningless."

"The boy is-" Mr. Raines started, but Kalilulu raised his hand up in a warning, stopping Mr. Raines from speaking further.

"The boy will be delivered here by tomorrow morning," Kalilulu ordered, "Otherwise you'll find yourself at the end of line."

Raines sucked in a breath and glared at Kalilulu as he left Mr. Raines's office.

Raines growled in his throat and sat down, exhausted, in his chair. He had taken over Mr. Parker's job and his office after his untimely death a few years ago. What had happened to Mr. Parker was least of Raines's worries or cares. His brother had always had this incredible soft spot especially where least where Catherine was concerned.

He had warned his brother about getting involved with such a woman, but Mr. Parker was smitten with Catherine from the first time they met. His brother had never even had a real girlfriend before he had met Catherine.

Raines mentally shook himself. It was not the time for a trip down memory lane. He picked up his phone, "Mr. Larson, bring me the girl. Tonight."

_1901. New York Harbor._

_Beauregard Parker's legs shook as he stepped off of the ship. Five months of ocean travel and he was finally here. The United States of America. He had never had a desire to set foot in the U.S., at least not until the scrolls had become an avid part of his life._

_What was he to do now? The scrolls were empty. Their text and their message were gone. The question that bothered him the most was how. How had they disappeared from him? The only conclusion that he could come to was that his daughter must have taken the real scrolls and replaced them with these fakes._

_His daughter had made it a nasty habit to put herself in the middle of affairs that didn't concern her. Beauregard sighed, that was the reason he had called her Angel. She was always looking out for him and had saved his life on many occasions._

_She had been an Angel._

_Beauregard walked towards the entry gate, along with the hundreds of other passengers from the ship. He had left his beautiful Carthis behind him. His home, his family, and his heritage. It was worth it, he knew, for reaps of awards awaited him here in the United States._

_2004. Albany, New York._

"Mr. Raines, there is no way we can be to Blue Cove by tomorrow morning," Cecile argued.

"You will be here, Cecile. The triumvirate wants to see the boy and they want him here by tomorrow. They're ready to move and you'd better be ready to move with them."

Cecile rested the phone between her cheek and her shoulder. She turned to face the young Parker son. He looked up at her with a smiling face. He was four years old and a very happy boy.

It saddened Cecile to have to take him back to Blue Cove. Back to the Centre. Back to Mr. Raines. She had been entrusted with his care not long after his father, Mr. Parker, had been shot, comatose, and eventually jumped off an airplane. She had grown to love the young boy greatly, as if he was her own son.

Cecile sighed, she had taken this job long before she knew how much she would come to care for young Beauregard Peterson Parker. "I understand, Mr. Raines."

"You had better," he wheezed through the phone. There was a pause and then Mr. Raines said, "And Cecile."

"Yes Mr. Raines?"

"Don't think of crossing me."

_1901. New York City, New York._

_Beauregard Parker finished carving the small wooden figurine. It was late December and he had been in the U.S. for six months. Without the text of the scrolls to guide him, he felt lost._

_Margareta, his new wife, examined the small wooden horse that Beauregard had just finished. "It's wonderful dear."_

_Beauregard handed it to her and she added it to the wall of figurines in the window. _

_Beauregard had caused quiet the scandal when he married Margareta Southland, a young woman who came from a very wealthy family in upstate New York. Together they had opened the small carving shop in New York City._

_Beauregard did all of the carving, while Margareta handled all the business._

"_I know you feel lost," she whispered, kissing the side of his neck, "But soon everything will work out just fine."_

"_I'm not so sure," Beauregard said, pulling his young wife onto his lap, "I've lost the scrolls, their wisdom, and their power."_

_Margareta placed both her hands on his face, "You'll find wisdom and power within yourself, Beauregard. I have faith in you. Together we will rise above this and you'll gain control of the Ultimate Power."_

_Beauregard kissed his wife again. He touched her flat stomach with his left hand, "Any news yet?"_

_Margareta shook her head, "Still without child."_

_2004. Blue Cove, Delaware. The Centre._

Mr. Raines had one more phone call to make. It was a phone call he actually dreaded. Dealing with Sabrina Rutherford was not the way he enjoyed spending his day. He had Centre sweepers keeping a keen eye on her, however. He knew that Sabrina had been in contact with her sister. He knew that Sabrina was begging her sister to help her out of this bind she had gotten herself into to. What Sabrina didn't know was that her sister was neck deep in Centre business.

Sabrina Rutherford's son, Boone, and step-daughter, Shannon, had recently died in a plane accident, almost sixty-days ago. Raines kept threatening Sabrina that he would make sure she ended up like her children, if she didn't do what she was told. Sabrina cowered and obeyed every time.

Mr. Raines picked up the receiver of his phone and dialed Sabrina Rutherford's number in L.A. He half expected to receive the answering machine, but surprisingly enough she picked up.

"Rutherford Residence."

"Sabrina?"

There was quiet on the other end. The voice responded, much quieter this time, "Yes, Mr. Raines?"

"The Centre jet is on its way to pick you up at LAX. Be ready to leave in two hours."

"Two hours," Sabrina cried, "Mr. Raines, that's hardly enough-"

"The Triumvirate is ready to move," Mr. Raines interrupted, "We've held up our end of the bargain, Sabrina. Now its time for you to return the favor."

Raines did wait for an objection or explanation or excuse. He simply hung up the phone. He knew Sabrina would be there. She was too afraid not to.

_1902. Boston, Massachusetts._

_Beauregard Parker carefully wrapped up small wooden box and set it in the small hole in the wall. Inside of the box was his daughter Angel's porcelain doll. It was the only thing he had to remind him of his daughter and his life before._

_Margareta called down to him, "Beauregard, we're ready to begin."_

"_I'll be there in a minute!" he called._

_Beauregard and Margareta had relocated to Boston just after the New Year. Beauregard knew that if he was to ever reclaim his destiny, he had to do something about it. Boston was a religious center with deep ties to American history. Beauregard knew, that if he was ever to reclaim what was lost, this would be the place to do it._

_2004. Blue Cove, Delaware._

Rebecca bit the masked man's hand. He screamed and let go of her long enough for her dart out her bedroom door. She collided instead with another masked man. He grabbed her, roughly. "Let me go!" She screamed, "Alice!"

Rebecca screamed out for her step-mother. Where could she be? "Alice!"

The masked man who was holding her, clamped a hand roughly around her mouth. He whispered in Rebecca's ear, "Your mother can't help you."

Rebecca's mind screamed out for father. _Daddy! _She mentally yelled. She knew her father couldn't help her. Sam had been gone for two weeks searching for Miss Parker.

Rebecca's eyes widened when she saw Alice, laying on the floor. _Alice!_ Fear flooded through Rebecca's body. What had they done to her? Rebecca couldn't tell if Alice was dead or simply unconscious. Rebecca fought the man as hard as she could, but he hit her over the head with something sharp.

And the world went black.

_1902. Boston, Massachusetts._

_Margareta took Beauregard's hand and placed it over her stomach. "It's time."_

"_You are with child," Beauregard asked, excitement mounting inside of him._

_Margareta smiled, "I am with child."_

_2004. Blue Cove, Delaware. The Centre._

The early morning sunlight slowly began to fill Mr. Raines's office. He sucked in a deep breath and was almost going to call Cecile when his office door burst open. "I'm sorry we're so late," Cecile said, holding four year old Beauregard Peterson Parker in her arms, "But he's very fussy this morning."

Beau let out a yowl and practically jumped from Cecile's arms. He ran and hid in the corner of Mr. Raines's office. "What's wrong with him," Raines demanded.

"I'm not sure," Cecile said, "He's been fussy all morning. Something has him spooked."

The door to the Raines's office opened, with a bang. Kaliulu stood, dressed in colorful religious gowns. The two other reigning members of the Triumvirate stood behind him, both African males.

"Are we ready to proceed," Kaliulu demanded.

"Yes, Kaliulu, we are," Mr. Raines answered.

Beau let out a scream from the corner of the room. It was so loud that Raines had to cover his ears. "Silence!" Kaliulu yelled and Beau immediately stopped screaming. He stared at Kaliulu through teary eyes.

"Get that boy up," Kaliulu ordered Cecile.

Cecile lifted Beau to his feet and held the struggling boy by the shoulders.

"Are all the pieces here," Kaliulu demanded.

"Yes," Mr. Raines replied, "The boy, the girl, and Sabrina Rutherford are all ready to proceed."

"Good," Kaliulu said, "We cannot afford any further mistakes."

_1902. Boston, Massachusetts._

_Beauregard gently placed the fake scrolls into two large black cases he had had assembled. He handed the two cases off to his wife, who gently placed them inside of a large box._

_Construction on a large building was getting underway in Blue Cove, Delaware. With the promise of a son, Beauregard was finally ready to proceed with a plan almost ten years in the making._

_Margareta placed her hand over her swollen stomach. Six months pregnant and she felt ready to explode. Her nurse maid assured her that everything was fine, but Margareta knew better. Somehow, she just knew better. Something was not right with the child she was carrying._

_She knew it was no physical or mental ailment, but it felt more like a spiritual ailment. That something was wrong with the child, spiritually. Margareta had married Beauregard because he had promised her power, limitless power._

_They had been unable to proceed with Beauregard's plan until Margareta conceived a child. Now that she had, she was afraid. She was afraid for the child's soul and for his safety._

_Beauregard was man of mystery. Margareta knew nothing of his past, but his power was intoxicating. Now, Margareta was beginning to regret the decisions she had made over the past year. But she was too far gone to back down now._

_2004. Blue Cove, Delaware. The Centre._

Sabrina Rutherford's fingers shook as she punched in the code to the vault. 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, and 42. She stepped back as the large doors opened with a whoosh of noise. The young boy, Beau, sniffled.

She knew how the boy felt. She had struck a deal with the Centre over two decades ago. If she knew then, what she knew now, she never would have made that deal. "Go," Raines commanded.

Sabrina took a small step inside of the vault. She shivered, not from fear, but from the cold. The temperature inside of the vault was at least twenty degrees cooler than outside. She walked towards the end of the vault where a single box lay underneath the light of a small spotlight.

"Pick it up," Raines commanded.

Sabrina's mentally was on edge. She never thought, not once in her life, that it would come down to this. She never actually thought she'd be put in this position. Sabrina picked up the box and turned around. She held it out for Kaliulu to examine. He gently lifted up the lid of the box, handing it off to one of the other members of the Triumvirate.

He gently pulled out the small vile inside. Sabrina's entire body shook as she stared at the vile of blue liquid. He held it out to her, "Drink," he commanded.


	64. The Defense System

Chapter Sixty-Four

**Author's Note:** It's been almost a year since my last update, blame the muses, they've only _just_ returned. I'll be posting a handful of chapters over the next few days, sorry about the overload. The rest of the story is planned and there are only about sixteen chapters left. I just wanted to give a thank you and a shout out to all those who have stuck with me through this story, who have been patient with the large gaps in time between uploads, and for the inspiration all of you have provided. With over 22,000 hits and almost 90,000 words all my readers and reviewers have made this the most successful story I've written thus far to date. So thank you. And now, onto what you're _really_ looking for…

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

The Defense System

Parker handed Jarod a small piece of melon, which he took, without asking questions. "How have you been," He asked.

"Don't," Parker warned, "We can't hide the past by trying to make small talk. Besides, neither of us was ever very good at small talk."

Jarod said nothing, but took a bite from the melon. "Shannon told me what you did. Thank you."

"For what?" Parker asked.

"I tried to heal her pain by talking to her, trying to help her understand. You took that farther, than I ever could have hoped for. You brought her real peace."

Parker nodded slowly and looked out at the ocean. "When we first came here, my Inner Sense couldn't seem to make up what it was trying to tell him. Here, it's much more powerful. I'm not going to lie to you Jarod," she paused, "It scares me sometimes. The amount of power that it really has. What I'm really able to do with it."

Jarod nodded over towards Ethan, who was playing backgammon with Walt. "Ethan also said the gift of the Inner Sense is stronger here, but he hasn't experienced it quiet like you have. He's not able to, how did he say? Travel to the 'middle plane'."

"Those aren't my words," Parker said, "What?" Parker asked, seeing Jarod's startled expression from the corner of her eyes.

"I was just thinking," Jarod said, "You have the gift of the Inner Sense, like your mother and presumably your Aunt Dorothy, given your past experience."

"Yes, so?"

"Well, why would the Centre, why would Mr. Raines, create Ethan?"

Parker looked over at her younger brother, "Because Raines is a son of bitch who wants nothing more than power."

"No," Jarod said, taking another bite from the melon, "I don't think so. I know that Raines wanted a child, one he could manipulate, that had both Inner Sense and Pretender abilities, but until recently Ethan hasn't exhibited any sides of the Pretender genes."

"Meaning?" Parker asked.

"Well," Jarod said, "For starters, Ethan's pretender abilities are minuet at best. He's able to pick up on things after just being shown them," Jarod said, "Much like myself and the other pretenders, but-" he paused.

"But, what?" Parker asked.

Jarod set the melon down next to him, on the log. "I'm not sure," Jarod said, "Something's just different."

Parker knew what Jarod meant, although she wasn't sure she could explain it any better. She reached over and gently picked up Jarod's right arm. She lightly traced the scar that encircled his wrist, "Do you think that it'll ever fade?" She whispered.

Jarod looked down at his wrist. Both wrists were deeply scared by the handcuffs he had been wearing when their plane had crashed. The handcuffs had dug deeply into his skin and after being penetrated with salt water, it had been a difficult healing period.

"I don't think that they'll fade," Jarod whispered back.

They both looked up at the same time. Parker studied Jarod's eyes. There was so much emotion and depth to them. She was about to say something when Walt cried, "Look!"

Parker and Jarod both looked out at the ocean, where Walt was pointing. It was a small cruise vessel. Jarod and Parker both stood and instinctively Jarod's fingers entwined with Parker's. She squeezed his hand tightly, "It might just be too much to hope for."

Jarod squeezed back before dropping her hand. The survivors of Flight 815 were jumping, hollering, and cheering at the vessel. Parker and Jarod joined Ethan and Ana-Lucia on the beach. Parker felt something strange wash over her.

"Broots," she whispered.

"What?" Ethan asked, peering over Ana-Lucia's head.

"It's Broots!" She screamed, "And Sydney!" There was a pause. Parker blinked rapidly a few times, "And Sam."

Parker looked at Jarod with a large smile. He smiled back. They were actually going to get off of this island.

There were cheers of happiness with the other survivors as they continued to wave their hands and jump up and down. She felt a bit of light pressure on her back and turned to see Jack. Her smile faded, only slightly. She picked up again quickly, "They're friends."

Jack smiled down at her. Parker's smile quickly faded though as a feeling of dread washed over. She reached out and grasped Jarod's arm, "Jarod-"

"Miss Parker!?" Ethan asked in alarm.

Lyle darted past Parker and the others, jumping, full clothed, into the ocean.

"What's he doing!?" Hurley cried.

"What in the hell," Michael followed with.

Parker seemed to be struggling to swallow as she gripped Jarod's arm. Wild-eyed she looked over Jarod and Jack's heads to the top of one of the mountains. Ethan grabbed Jarod's arm and pulled him away from Parker, "Come on!" He shouted.

Jarod didn't ask his little brother any questions, instead he jumped into the ocean after Ethan. "What are they doing?" Sun asked Miss Parker, seemingly just as confused as the others.

Parker swayed on her feet, "Help them."

A few seconds later there was a large boom from the top of the mountain. Many of the survivors screamed and ducked. "NO!" Parker shouted. Her eyes followed the small object that flew over their heads and hit the boat that Sydney, Broots, and Sam were on.

There were screams of shock and horror from the others. Charlie, Sayid, Jack, Michael, and Sawyer immediately swam out into the ocean, following Lyle, Ethan, and Jarod. Sun wrapped a protective arm around Parker and helped her sit in the sand.

Sun barely had time to react as Richard and Jin joined the others in the ocean. The boat wreckage was such a long ways off and Sun was sure that no one could have survived the explosion from the boat.

Parker's entire body was shaking and it took Sun and Shannon both to help keep her from convulsing. Shannon's eyes followed Sayid's body as he swam with the others to the boat. Sayid, Charlie, and Locke had arrived back only that morning. With the mid afternoon sun high in the sky it had been beginning to appear like another good day.

Shannon made a silent plea to Boone's spirit to protect Sayid. She had never been a religious person and her experience with Boone's ghost was in all likelihood a sign that she was going to hell. She was in no way, however, going to pray to god. He never answered her prayers anyway.

Just out of eyesight of the beach, Lyle, Jarod, and Ethan struggled against the current. "Sydney!" Jarod yelled.

"Sydney!" Lyle called out.

"Broots!" Ethan screamed.

The three men treaded water, searching through the wreckage of the boat. "Where are they!?" Jarod cried in a panic.

"Any sign of survivors?" Sayid called, as the others caught up to them.

Jarod felt his chest compact. Sydney couldn't be dead. He simply couldn't be. Sydney had been not only a friend, but a father figure. He was more of a father to Jarod than Major Charles was, not that that was either man's fault.

"Sydney!" Jarod cried out again.

Jarod heard some rasping coughs over to his left. He spotted a full head of brown hair bobbing in the water. Sam. "Over there!" Jarod yelled, pointing.

Jack, Sawyer, and Jin made a quick swim for Sam and using a small piece of wooden wreckage from the boat, they hoisted Sam's body onto the wood. Using it as a paddle the three men, hauled Sam towards shore.

"Ethan," Jarod asked, turning to face his brother, "Can you sense Broots or Sydney?"

"It doesn't work like that," Ethan objected, his head bobbing just above the surface of the water.

"Over there," Lyle pointed.

Sayid, Charlie, Michael, Ethan, and Jarod followed Lyle as he swam in the opposite direction. Grabbing another piece of wreckage Ethan and Jarod hoisted Broots' unconscious body onto it. "Take him back to shore," Jarod instructed.

Sayid and Charlie both paddled, with Broots and the wreckage back to shore.

Michael, Ethan, Jarod, and Lyle treaded circles in the water. "Sydney!" Jarod called again.

"Sydney!" Ethan called out.

Lyle spun himself around in the water a few times, looking for any signs, physical or spiritual, of Sydney.

Back on the beach, Parker shoved herself away from Sun and Shannon and raced towards the water. Even though she knew, unexplainably, that Broots and Sam were going to be okay, she had to see it. She ran out into the shallows of the ocean and helped hoist Sam out of the water.

"Sam," Parker asked, in panic. Sam coughed up some water and blinked a few times. He laid back in the sand.

"Miss Parker," he mumbled.

Parker felt relief wash over her and tears cloud her eyes. She turned back to the ocean and waited, fearfully, as the others brought Broots to beach. Panic hit her in waves as Jack began performing CPR on Broots.

Parker fell next to Jack as he continued performing CPR. "Oh Broots," Parker whispered, "Come on, you have to make it. You just have to."

Parker turned around and looked back into the ocean. She could barely see her two brothers, Jarod, and Michael as they swam around the wreckage. She turned back to see Broots turning over and coughing up the salt water, much like Sam had done moments ago.

"Ugh," Broots groaned, as he rested the side of his face in the sand.

Parker gave a gasp of relief and hugged Broots tightly.

"Miss Parker," Broots whispered, "Are you hugging me?"

Parker let loose a small laughed, but didn't let go.

Back out in the ocean, Jarod dived for the second time into the depths. He was looking for any sign of his mentor. When he surfaced he was relieved to see Lyle and Michael holding a bobbing Sydney between them.

"Come on," Ethan said, motioning for shore. The four of them, along with an unconscious Sydney, paddled their way to shore. Jack and Sayid helped Lyle and Michael get Sydney to shore.

Parker's eyes were red with tears and she stood, supporting Broots with both arms. "I'm barely getting a pulse," Jack said.

Jack began counting and pushing down on Sydney's chest, while Jarod gave him mouth to mouth. There was silence on the beach as the two men worked, side by side, to save Sydney's life.

Almost a minute later, Sydney turned over and coughed up water, along with a little bit of blood. Parker sighed and Broots rested his head on Parker's shoulder. Sam crawled his way over to Sydney and rested on his knees, "I thought you were a goner for sure," he whispered.

"I nearly was," Syd said.

"How did you know," Parker asked, approaching Lyle.

Lyle stood on the beach, overlooking the ocean. The last bits of the ship wreckage were fading away with the rest of the ocean. The sun was setting and dinner had long since been finished.

Lyle turned to face his older sister. "Don't think you're the only one with gifts."

Parker looked towards the small cabin that served as their hospital. Although Sam, Broots, and Sydney had all insisted they were okay, Jack had convinced them to stay the night in the cabin to undergo observation.

"You're a pretender Lyle," Parker said, "I know that. You were one of the prodigy files. If you're a pretender with the gift of the Inner Sense, then why did Mr. Raines need to create Ethan?"

Lyle looked at Parker with the saddest eyes Parker had ever seen, "I never said I had the gift of the Inner Sense," he said, before walking away.

Parker sighed and sat down on the beach, crossing her legs underneath her. Her brother's answer left her confused and unsure. "They're all going to be fine," Jarod said, approaching her from behind.

Parker didn't turn to him, but kept her focus out on the ocean.

Jarod sat down next to her and Parker pulled her knees up to her chest. "I was really scared."

Jarod wanted to reach out and provide a comforting arm, but decided against it. "How did you know?"

Parker turned to face Jarod, her left cheek resting on her knees, "I'm not so sure anymore. I thought that it was because of my gift of the Inner Sense, but Lyle sensed what I sensed."

"And?"

"And he claims not to have the gift of the Inner Sense," Parker said.

Jarod nodded slowly and then turned to look out at the ocean, "The closer we get to answers, the further it feels like we are from the truth."

"I thought the truth didn't matter here," Parker said.

Jarod shrugged and looked at her, "I have been known to make mistakes… from time to time."

Sydney rested his head against the large sweater, which served as his pillow, "How long have you been here," he asked.

Jack sat down on the stool next to Sydney bed, "Almost sixty days."

"That's a long time to be trapped," Sydney said.

"Yes," Jack replied, "But the arrival of Miss Parker, Lyle, and Jarod, things have become quiet interesting."

"Yes," Sydney replied, "I'm sure that they have."

Jack looked down at the edge of the stool and studied it for a moment, "How do you know Miss Parker and the others?"

Sydney smiled, "I've known Miss Parker since she was a little girl. I was good friends with her mother, Catherine."

Jack nodded. He wanted to ask more questions but he knew that this was not the time, nor the place, to press into Miss Parker's personal life. Instead he decided to offer some information, information that Miss Parker had failed to mention to her friends, upon their arrival. "Her father was here," he said.

Sydney's eyes widened, "What?"

"Yes," Jack answered, "Apparently he'd been trapped on the island, captured by those we know only 'the others'."

"Where is Mr. Parker now?" Sydney demanded. If Mr. Parker was here, the implications were limitless.

"He was murdered," Jack said, "Before Miss Parker had the chance to say goodbye."

Sam muttered something in the next bed over.

"What," Sydney asked.

"No one ever really dies, not when we're involved," Sam clarified.

Jack shook his head, "Trust me, he's dead. We buried him in the ground and held a funeral."

Broots seemed almost to chuckle, "That doesn't ever seem to matter."

The next morning, Broots, Sam, and Sydney were officially released by Jack, who had given them all a clean bill of health. Sydney hugged Jarod tightly, "We were so worried."

"What was that thing," Shannon asked, who was standing next to Sayid.

"A missile of some kind," Broots said, "We managed to spot it on our radar before it hit the ship. We jumped ship just before it hit."

"I don't think it was designed to kill us, though," Sam said.

"What do you mean," Sayid asked.

"Well," Broots said, "Although the boat seemed to explode, it really didn't. The missile, or whatever it was, made several small puncture marks in the boat. If it hadn't been for that shark, the boat would've just sunk."

"Shark," Shannon asked, shivering slightly.

"I'm so tired of those damn things," Sawyer muttered, as he walked by.

"How'd you manage to find us," Parker asked, who was standing between Jarod and Jack.

"A message for help," Broots said.

Parker, Jarod, Jack, and Shannon all looked at Sayid. Sayid shrugged, "Miracles do happen."

"Using the message we were able to follow it and pin point its location," Broots explained.

"We'd been circling around a GPS coordinates for almost two weeks," Sam said, "But every time we tried to cross a boundary, almost like an ocean current, we were turned back. We couldn't seem to penetrate it."

"It acted like a border of sorts," Sydney said, "Like a guard, unwilling to let anything in or out."

"See the message," Broots said, "was only being transmitted through a hole, almost, in the ocean current. Using the radio equipments on our boat, we able to follow the message through, which led us to the island."

"Impressive," Sayid said.

"But now we're back where we started," Shannon said, "We're still stuck here with no way off of the island."

"Now that our ship's destroyed," Broots said, looking sad.

"Jarod," Sydney said, turning to face him, "There's something you should know."

Everyone waited.

"Your father," Sydney continued, "He's probably on his way behind us."

"How did you know what general area to be in, in the first place," Jack asked.

Jarod's eyes widened, "My father told you where to go."

Sydney nodded, "He was here."

"We know," Parker said, "We discovered a sim lab, that runs underneath almost the whole island."

"Your father remembered the location of the island and how to get there," Sydney explained, "I told him to wait for us until we returned but I highly doubt that he will."

"Probably not," Parker said, "Major Charles has been trying to reunite his family for decades, he's not about to stop now."

"Which means," Sayid said, "That if we have any hope of being rescued we're going to have to disable that defense system."

"We could use some help," Jack said, raising an eyebrow at Sayid.

Sayid nodded, "Danielle."

"Why do _I_ have to go?" Broots protested.

"Because you're good with electronics and technology," Jarod replied, "Now just shut up and turn around."

Broots wrinkled his nose at Jarod but did as he was told. "Yeah, but," Broots argued, "You're a genius! A pretender! You can be anything! You can do anything!"

Jarod finished strapping a backpack on Broots's back and turned him around to face him, "Yes and you've kept the Centre one step behind me for years and that's no easy task."

Across the beach Shannon was having a similar argument with Sayid, "You just got back," she argued.

"Shannon," Sayid said, hoisting up a survival pack onto his back, "I have to do this. Broots and Jarod may need my help."

Shannon wanted to argue with him some more but even she knew that he was right. She kissed him gently. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

Sayid wrapped her up in his arms, "I'm always careful."

Kate watched Sayid and Shannon embrace. She wanted that. She shook her head, forcing herself to remember that she had _had_ that once, and she had let it go. She watched as Jack handed Sayid a pistol, another to Miss Parker, and one to Jarod.

"Guns!?" Broots yelped in a panic, "Do we really need guns?"

"Yes," Jack, Parker, Sayid, and Jarod all answered at the same time.

Broots was practically shaking. Sydney clasped Broots on the shoulder, "Come on, now Broots. What could possibly go wrong?"

Broots looked ready to throw up. Sam patted his new friend on the shoulder, "You'll be fine."

"The fewer people on this venture," Sayid said, "The better."

"I agree," Jarod said, "We've had a peaceful couple of days, I'd prefer we not draw the attention of the others."

"I'd like to get down into the sim lab," Sydney said, "See what The Centre left behind. Try to make sense of their research here."

Parker nodded and Sydney handed her a pack. "Well you're not going without me," Kate declared, walking over.

"Now is not the time, Katie," Lyle scolded, hoisting his own pack on his back.

At Parker insistence, Lyle was coming along on their little expedition. At first, Jarod was surprised, but afterwards he realized how much it made sense. Parker wanted to be able to keep on eye on her brother. It was a lot easier to do so, when he was within her sights.

"No, Bobby," Kate said, "This is the time."

"Lyle," he mumbled.

Broots leaned over and whispered in Jarod's ear, "What'd we miss?"

Jarod just shook his head, "In your state of mind, I doubt you'll be able to handle it."

Broots knew that Jarod was right. His nerves were already frayed. Two weeks at sea, now stranded on the island, he was worried that he was never going to see his daughter again.

"Look," Jack snapped, his patience running thin, "We have to go. If Jarod's father is right behind Sydney, Broots, and Sam, we don't have that much time to knock out the defense system. We have to go now." He glared at Kate, "Just grab a pack and stay out of the way."

Miss Parker eyed Kate with caution. There were times when she understood the woman, her fears and her anger, but there were other times when Miss Parker just didn't understand her, not in the slightest. Like now.

Parker clipped her gun to her side and looked at Lyle, "You certainly have a knack for women, Baby Brother."

"Shut it, Morgan," Lyle snapped, adjusting his pack.

"Are we ready?" Jarod asked. He wanted to get there and get this over with. His father was their last chance to get off of this island. If the defense system, the missile or tool, or whatever the hell it was, destroyed Major Charles's boat, they were all stranded.

Jack and Parker led the way through the trees, with Sayid, Jarod, Lyle, Jack, and Kate in tow. Sydney and Sam had opted to stay behind. Although Sam wasn't one to leave Miss Parker to her own devices, Sam had seen just how protective of her Jack Sheppard was and decided that one bodyguard on the trip was enough.

"I'm headed down to the hatch," Sydney said told Sam, "I want to get a look at that Sim lab."

"I'll go with you," Sam said, watching as Kate finally disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

Ethan, who was standing just behind Sam, nodded, "I'd like to come along too, if you don't mind."

Sydney nodded, "We could use someone who has your gifts to help us."

"What are we looking for," Sam asked, as the three men started walking towards the hatch.

"Answers," Sydney said.

Danielle accepted the soup that Alex offered, without question. Alex seemed to be studying her, almost as if she was unsure of what to say.

"You have questions," Danielle said.

"Yes," Alex replied, "I do."

Danielle sipped the soup, "Well ask them, then."

Alex looked behind her at the closed steel door and then back at Danielle, "I don't want to believe you're my mother, but after what happened to Mr. Parker-" Alex faulted a bit and quickly cleared her throat, "Why do you say that I'm your daughter?"

Danielle set her soup down on the table and looked carefully at her daughter. "Because I'm your mother," Danielle said, "I was in the early stages of my pregnancy when my expedition crew set out. We were supposed to be back before my pregnancy even began to show. We sent out to investigate a signal."

Danielle stopped for a moment, the past memories of what had happened to her slowly returning. Not a day went by that she didn't think of sixteen year old daughter, but she rarely thought about the events leading up to it. She really didn't think about life was like before the island.

"Our ship crashed," Danielle said, "My crew and I were stranded here. After I gave birth," Danielle looked up at the door and then back at Alex, "The others took you away from me."

"Why?" Alex asked, frustration and anger building up inside of her, "Why would they do that?"

"I don't know," Danielle said. She closed her eyes and leaned back against her chair, "I think it's important for you to know that they also kidnapped a young girl, a while back."

Alex nodded, "Claire, yes I know."

"With the death of your friend, you're starting to understand now, aren't you?" Danielle asked.

Alex seemed startled, "How did you know about that?"

Danielle leaned forward slightly and gently touched her daughter's cheek with two fingers, "I can see the sadness in your eyes."

"Do you think Danielle will be able to help us," Parker asked Jack as they walked through the trees.

"With the defense system," Jack said, "Maybe, but with navigating this island, defiantly."

"It seems much bigger than it likely is," Parker said.

_Save him!_ Parker remained calm as the voice hit her. _Save him!_ She knew that _him_ was in reference to Claire's young son, Aaron. Her inner sense hadn't sent her conflicting messages about the boy in some time and Parker was beginning to wonder if they had stopped. Much to her frustration, they had not. _Save him!_

Parker ignored her inner sense and turned around to face Sayid. She walked backwards, slowly, "How much longer?"

Sayid looked up at the sun, "About an hour or so, longer."

Parker nodded and turned back around. Parker and Jack walked side by side in the front, with Sayid and Jarod right behind them, Broots walked just behind them, with Lyle and Kate taking up the rear.

Sayid wanted to talk to Jarod about what had happened to him in the forest but he didn't feel comfortable bringing it up with everyone else around. It was something he knew he was going to have to speak privately to Jarod about.

Jack held up his hand and the group stopped walking. He pointed to a tree and Sayid carefully and quietly made his way up to the front of the line. Sayid slowly walked towards it and crouched down so he could get a better look at it.

There was a large gash diagonally down the trunk of the tree. It looked as if some very powerful creature had racked it with an extremely large claw. Just below the gash there was a black substance. Sayid stuck his pinky finger in it and brought it up to his nose. It smelled bitter.

"What is it?" Kate asked in a hushed whisper.

"I'm not sure," Sayid answered, "But it's sticky." Sayid wiped his finger on the ground, trying to get the black substance off.

"It looks like the tree is bleeding," Broots said. The whole group turned towards him. "What," he shrugged, "That's what it looks like."

Lyle made his way towards the tree and crouched down beside Sayid. He touched a hand to clear part of the tree.

"What are you doing," Parker hissed.

Lyle didn't turn to look at his sister. He didn't even acknowledge her question. He looked up at the tree. "We have to go."

"Why?" Broots asked, looking around him in a panic, "What is it?"

Lyle turned and looked at Parker. She stared at him and then slowly walked forwards. What was he seeing that she wasn't? Lyle gently took her hand and placed it on the tree. Parker felt a rush of emotion flow over her. Anger, fear, resentment, panic, distrust. They were all negative emotions.

Parker tried to yank her hand back but Lyle kept it pressed there. He pressed down on her hand so hard, that his own was turning white from the pressure. "Feel it," he whispered, "Acknowledge it, learn to command it."

Parker's eyes snapped shut and she squeezed them tightly as voices began to invade her mind. There were women crying, children screaming. She saw a flash of fire. She struggled to remove her hand from Lyle's but he wouldn't let go. She saw a large explosion and the image of a woman murdered, a knife sticking out of her back.

She struggled harder against Lyle but he refused to relent. "No," Parker whispered. She opened her eyes and although she could see Lyle, the violent images still flashed like before. "Stop it," she whispered.

"No," Lyle said, his voice just a notch above a whisper. "You wanted to know how I knew, this is it. This is how."

Parker shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "No," she struggled for breath as she felt hands tighten against her throat. She couldn't turn her head, she couldn't focus. Lyle let her hand go and Parker felt the tension in her throat release. She gasped for breath and clawed at her neck. There were no hands. She turned around so fast, she was knocked off her balance and she landed on her butt. There was no one behind her.

Parker felt sad and slightly violated. The violent images had stopped flashing before her but she began to cry. She couldn't help it. She felt two hands gently land on her shoulders. She didn't turn to acknowledge the person however, she knew by the touch that it was Jack.

Sydney, Sam, and Ethan were spread out in one of the larger common areas within the hatch. Hundreds of files, pictures, memos, and DSAs were scattered among the room. Sam picked up one of the DSAs and looked at it, "This doesn't make sense."

"What?" Ethan asked, taking the DSA from Sam.

"Well," Sam said, "It looks like all personal left the island sometime in late fifties, but the Centre didn't adopt the use of DSAs until the early seventies."

"He's right," Sydney said, closing the yellow file in his hand, "When we switched to the DSAs we went back and placed nearly all records onto the DSAs from the old formats."

"So how," Ethan asked, examining the DSA, "Did all the records from this island get converted from the old format to the new format?"

"More importantly," Sydney said, "Why?"

The three men looked at each other, but none of them had an answer for the question. "Well," Ethan said, changing the topic, "Where should we get started? There are decades worth of records here."

"Well," Sydney said, "Lets get started by color coding them."

"Color coding," Sam asked in disbelief.

Sydney looked at Sam, "Well we have red files – which looks like the early stages of the pretender project – blue files, yellow files, green files, even black files. It appears that the Centre likes to color code their information."

"It appears they lack imagination," Ethan clarified.

Parker finally collected herself long enough to punch Lyle in the nose. "Damnit!" He cursed.

"What did you do that for!" She shouted.

"Miss Parker," Broots hissed, looking around at the trees in a panic. He didn't want her attracting the attention of "the others."

Lyle pressed his hand against his nose to stop it from bleeding, "Because I knew you wouldn't believe me unless I showed you."

"Showed me what!" Her demeanor had quickly changed from upset and overwhelmed to angry and pissed off. "Thousands dead? Pain and suffering?"

"It's what I see every day!" Lyle shouted at her, "You wanted to know how I knew about the boat." He pointed angrily at the tree, "That's how!"

Parker was shaking with rage. "What a second," Jarod said, "So you have the pretender genes and another gift?"

Lyle glared at Parker, "One that Catherine made sure her precious daughter never tapped into. One that every Parker generation has to contend with."

Parker's breathing finally tapered off from quick and fast to slow and steady, "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about our legacy," Lyle said with conviction. "About what being a Parker really means."

Sydney shook his head as she stacked up the files and DSAs that related to Charles Bennett, Jarod's father. "Why didn't he ever say anything," Sam asked, staring at the large pile. Although Charles's files were nearly as numerous as Jarod's, the amount of them was far greater than Sydney had imagined.

"Perhaps he didn't want his son to be scared the same as he was," Ethan whispered. He too was overwhelmed by the amount of files that the Centre had collected on his father. A father that Ethan wanted desperately to meet, but wasn't sure if he ever would.

"I thought the pretender project didn't start until the late fifties," Sam said, plunking another manila colored file in Charles's pile.

"Apparently not," Sydney said.

"There were seven pretenders in the prodigy project at the Centre," Sydney said, "It was a project headed up personally by Mr. Parker."

"Why?" Ethan asked, "Why would Mr. Parker want to head up the project?"

Sydney shrugged, "That was the strangest part of all. Chairman Parker had died when the project was in – what I had thought – were the beginning stages. He was supervising it – at best – but Mr. Parker took a personal interest in the project."

"It's hard to know where to begin," Sam said. They had divided up the folders firstly by color but had found no obvious links between the files. The red files they were prodigy, two of the blue files – Alex and Kyle – coincided with the red files. Other than that, there were no links between the various colors of the files. Ethan had suggested dividing the various files and information between the individual people and trying to create some sort of connection web between the individuals.

On the far wall, using chalk, Ethan had drawn up a timeline. He wanted to categorize the events so that they could make heads and tales of what they learning. He also wanted to be able to sense of his life and somehow he felt that knowing The Centre's past, just might help him do that.

"Well," Sam said, picking up a handful of files and walking over towards Ethan with them. "It looks like the first time the Centre arrived here – at least the first time they started keeping records – was in 1925."

Ethan scribbled '1925 - Centre Arrival' at the beginning of the timeline.

"Wait," Sydney said.

"What?" Ethan asked, turning to face him.

"Go back a little further," Sydney said, setting down the file, "and write Arrival of Mr. Parker 1900."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Sydney.

"It could become important," Sydney said, "I remember Miss Parker, on her return from Carthis, saying that her great-grandfather arrived and founded in the Centre in 1900. The Centre was then further developed and taken over by her grandfather."

Ethan shrugged and wrote '1900 Arrival of Mr. Parker in the U.S.' on the timeline. He left some space between 1900 and 1925 just in case.

"Okay," Sam said, nodding, "Now that we've got somewhere to start…"

Parker's legs were shaking by the time they arrived at Danielle's camp. Lyle's little "sneak peek" left her full of turmoil and emotions she couldn't figure out. The images that had flashed before her left her light headed and Lyle's little "gift" of information had her feeling overwhelmed.

The group split up and circled around Danielle's camp. "She's not here," Sayid reported.

"We can see that," Parker said, raising a hand to her forehead as she wavered on her feet.

Jack leaned out to steady her, "Are you okay?"

Parker slowly nodded, "Yes. I'm fine."

"sssh," Sayid whispered, pointing towards the woods. The group slowly came back together and stared off where Sayid was pointing. There was a loud bang noise.

"Everyone down!" Jack yelled.

A second bullet whizzed just above Parker's shoulder and she gave a gasp as she collapsed into the ground, her gun at the ready. Nearly twenty people emerged from the trees and Parker felt her chest tighten up. There was no way they were going to be able to protect themselves from twenty people.

Lyle reached over and grabbed Parker's gun. She didn't have a chance to react as Lyle started returning fire on the others. Jack and Sayid were both firing their guns. Jarod, was also firing his weapon, however unlike Jack, Sayid, and Lyle; Jarod wasn't shooting to kill.

Parker backed up against a tree and barely had a chance to react as one of the others, a male, collided with her. Parker grunted and kicked him, with her knee, between the legs. He groaned and Parker crouched down, punching him the face and knocking him unconscious. She saw one of the other's guns lying on the ground. She picked it up and her instincts kicked in.

She slowly made her way over to Jarod and crouched down beside him. She fired three shots, squarely into the chest of a young woman, and then she was out of ammo. _Damn_, she thought. Instead she picked up the brunt of the gun and tried to beat another one of the others as he charged at her. He tackled her to the ground and Parker struggled with him.

She heard Kate scream but couldn't see what Kate was screaming about. She struggle as she picked up a sharp rock and hit the man again and again against the chest, before he collapsed. She stood up to see Sayid fist fighting with another other. She turned the other direction and saw Kate tear stained, grasping Lyle's hand.

Jack had his hands firmly pressed against Lyle's chest. Parker felt her chest tighten. _No._ She dropped to her knees and crawled over to her brother. "Lyle-" she whispered.

"Please, Bobby," Kate whispered, "Please don't leave me."

Lyle's eyes were wide, he was sweating, and his face was very pale. "There's nothing I can do," Jack whispered.

Parker felt a lump form in her throat. He was going to die. Lyle was actually going to die this time. There would be no more fake deaths, returns from the grave. This was it. Here, on this island, when people died, they stayed dead.

"Lyle-" Parker whispered, but Lyle's attention was focused on Kate.

"Katie," Lyle gasped.

"Yes, Bob- Lyle," Kate corrected, "Yes, Lyle. I'm here. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She squeezed Lyle's hand tightly, "I'm not going to leave you."

"I love you," he whispered, "I always have." Lyle gave a wheezing and painful cough, "Everything I've always done, has been for you."

"No," Kate said, "Don't you dare! Lyle, you're – you're going to be fine."

Lyle coughed again, "I'll always love you, Katie." Lyle sucked in another breath, gave a shudder, and his body went limp.

Jack, feeling defeated, reached over and closed Lyle's eyes. Kate rested her forehead on Lyle's bloody chest, her body racking with sobs.

Parker didn't feel any real sadness at the sight of her brother's body. He had been nothing but a danger to her and had often tried to kill her on several occasions. There was no love between the two.

Parker looked down and closed her eyes. She turned to face Jack, "What happened?"

"One of the others reached out to shoot Kate," Jack whispered, in a low voice so that Kate couldn't hear him over her sobs, "Lyle shoved her out of the way and took the bullet himself."

Parker covered her mouth and closed her eyes. Jack reached out and gently touched her knee, "I'm sorry."

Parker opened her eyes and shook her head at Jack, "Don't be." She looked at Lyle and Kate, "I'm not."

Alex stepped outside of the complex and took several deep breaths. The story that Danielle – her mother – had told her was incredible. Alex didn't want to believe her, but deep inside Alex knew it was true. All the anger and all the frustration she had built up inside of her weren't real. They were planted emotions and responses created by the others.

Alex sat down on the ground and leaned her head against the side of the building. Her mother had been married to a man named Jasper, a man that she had loved very much, but Jasper's continued presence away from home and his sudden and unexplained change in behavior had forced Danielle to find comfort and solicitude somewhere else. Danielle had begun an affair with a man she worked with and soon had fallen in love with him as well.

Danielle had taken the job in an effort to clear her head and explain the affair and her pregnancy to her husband.

Alex sighed and listened to the birds as they chirped and cheeped over head. Being the product of an extramarital affair didn't bother her in the slightest. All she'd ever known was this island. It was all she was ever going to know.

Alex had asked about her birth father's identity but Danielle had refused to talk about him. Danielle would only say that she loved him very much. Alex felt lost and confused. Her entire life had been a brutal lie.

Jarod bandaged the cut on Broot's left arm. Everyone was solemn and no one really knew what to say. Sayid and Jack had built a gurney of sorts to transport Lyle back to camp.

"Why did they attack us," Parker asked, her knees raised to her chest, "Why now, after all these weeks?"

"I think they have Danielle," Sayid responded, "Her camp is empty and it was almost like they were watching us, waiting for us to show up."

Jarod looked at Parker and studied her carefully. He didn't expect her to shed any tears for Lyle, in fact he'd have been really shocked if she had. What he hadn't been expecting was the fear. Lyle had left her with more questions about her life. Those answers had now died with him.

"Two people are going to have to take him back," Sayid said.

"I'll go," Kate offered, sniffling. Her hand was still grasping Lyle's, even though he had been dead for almost an hour.

There were collective nods from the group. Lyle had taken a bullet and died for her. "I'll go," Jack offered.

Sayid and Parker both gave him looks of shock, but Jack wasn't paying attention. His eyes were directed at Kate. He had been hard on her the last couple of weeks, both due to the arrival of Parker's crew and due to the continued growing of mistrust between them. Jack figured that Kate could probably use a friend right now.

"Come on," Jack whispered, standing up, "We'd better get going if we're going to make it back to camp before dark.

Kate nodded and finally let go of Lyle's hand. The two lifted the gurney and Lyle's body up and slowly started their journey back to camp.

"Miss Parker?" Broots asked quietly.

"Yeah, Broots?" Parker asked, turning her head to face him.

"Are you alright?"

Parker nodded, "I'm fine." _I'm not the one that's dead_. She nodded again, "I'm fine."

"Well," Sayid said, "We're just going to have to find our way there without Danielle."

"We have to stop that defense system," Jarod agreed, "Before my father gets here."

Ethan wrote '1940 – Major Charles arrives on the island' on the large timeline. After only a few hours of work the timeline was already clustered with arrivals, departures, births, and deaths. The last two hours alone had been spent cataloging the dates of Major Charles.

"Okay," Sydney said, his nose stuck in one of Charles's red folders. "In 1948 Major Charles left the island."

Ethan wrote it down on the timeline.

Sam held up a memo in triumph, "And in 1950 the island facility was shut down."

Ethan wrote that down on his timeline.

"May I see that?" Sydney asked.

Sam handed the memo over. "Hmmm…" Sydney said.

"What?" Ethan asked, setting the chalk down on the ground and reading the memo over Sydney's shoulder.

"December 2, 1950," Ethan read, "Due to circumstances beyond our control the island research center is being abandoned. All higher level personal are to be evacuated. A ship will arrive at the close of the year to return all acceptable personal back to The Centre."

Ethan and Sydney looked at each other. "Acceptable personal?" Sam asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

Ethan shrugged, "Apparently they left people here to die."

"Do you think," Sam said, "That perhaps those left behind are 'the others' that everyone keeps talking about?"

"Perhaps," Sydney said, he reached over and picked up one of the many sheets of notes that Miss Parker had left behind. One of them a series of numbers was written "4, 8,15,16,23, and 42," Sydney read aloud.

"Miss Parker said," Ethan commented, "That those are the ages of the first test subjects here on the island." Ethan pointed to the six names listed on the timeline in order of their arrival dates.

"Hmmm," Sydney said, "Broots overheard Raines give the Triumverate a code one of the Centre vaults. The code was 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, and 42."

"Those numbers are also the combination for the silver case that Jarod left behind," Sam said.

Sydney turned this information over in his head. He handed the memo to Ethan, who placed it in a new pile, subsequently labeled, on the floor with chalk, as 1950. "So 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, and 42 are numbers directly involved with the Centre but also with this island."

"Maybe whatever was in that vault had something to do with this island," Sam suggested.

"Miss Parker did say that Lyle directly led them here," Ethan said, "She says that the reason they crashed was because The Centre sent Lyle on a scouting mission. Apparently it was one he needed Jarod for. He also told her that there wasn't supposed to be anyone else on the island. It was supposed to be abandoned."

"Apparently not," Sam huffed.

The group stopped hiking long enough to take several long sips of water. "We should camp out here tonight," Sayid said, "Continue our journey in the morning."

"I'll take first watch," Jarod offered.

Sayid and Broots gathered firewood and upon their return to their small little camp, Parker promptly took Broots out into the forest to collect some fresh fruit. The sun was barely setting and Jarod made her promise to be back to the campsite by dark.

After they had left Sayid seized the opportunity. "Jarod," he said, "When Locke, Charlie, and I were gone, I had a vision of sorts."

"A vision," Jarod asked, "Like you used to when you were younger?"

Sayid shook his head, "This was different. It was almost like a spirit."

Jarod said nothing but waited for Sayid to continue. Sayid took this as an invitation of acceptance and continued. "When we were returning there was this fog that came across my vision, it formed itself into what appeared to be a petite female. I asked her who she was and she said she was one of the sister's three-"

"Sister's three," Jarod interrupted, "Wasn't there a reference to the sister's three in the scrolls that Miss Parker had found?"

Sayid nodded, "She said she was one of the sister's three and that she had a message for me."

"A message?" Jarod asked, feeling unsure and almost uneasy.

Sayid gave a quick short nod.

"_I am one of the sister's three and I have a message for you, Sayid."_

_Sayid said nothing, made no motion, he was almost afraid to move, for fear of sending the spirit away._

"_You need to help the fallen angel and the chosen one realize their path. They need your help and your guidance. Only you, Sayid, can help them."_

"_Fallen Angel?" Sayid whispered, "Chosen One? What do you mean?"_

"_You'll know soon enough," the fog whispered at him, "But Sayid, time is running out. If the Fallen Angel and the Chosen One do not find their combined path soon, all will be lost and may be too late for humanity to find the peace is so longs for."_

_Sayid very carefully moved closer to the wisp of fog, "How does putting the Fallen Angel and the Chosen One on their path help humanity find peace?"_

"_With their combined efforts," the fog replied, "The two will be able to begin a movement that will transform the warring society my sister's and I began, into one of peace."_

"_I don't understand," Sayid said._

"_You will," the fog said, slowly disappearing, "you will."_

"Chosen One?" Jarod asked, "Fallen Angel?"

Sayid shrugged at Jarod, "I don't know what it means anymore than you do. She said I have to 'set them on their path.' How am I supposed to do that, when I don't even know what she's talking about?"

Jarod didn't have an answer for his friend.

"Hey guys," Ana-Lucia called, entering the commons area, "Whoa." She stopped. Inside of the room there was writing on all the various walls, piles of papers alongside writing on the floor. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

Ethan stopped scribbling the notes he was writing on the side wall long enough to answer her, "Looking for clues, secrets, and hidden pasts."

"Cryptic much," Ana-Lucia responded.

"Or not cryptic enough," Ethan teased.

Ana-Lucia shook her head at her friend, "It's getting dark outside, are you guys going to stay down here all night and work?"

"Probably," Sam said, not stopping to look up from the DSA he was examining on the tiny DSA player.

Ana-Lucia gave a nod of acceptance, "I'll bring you guys down some water and some dinner."

"Thanks!" Sydney and Sam both called, neither of them turning from their information.

Ethan, on the other hand, walked over to Ana-Lucia and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," he whispered.

She flashed him a smile before leaving the room.

"Jot this down," Sam called out. Sydney stopped examining one of the yellow files long enough to poise his hand with chalk and wait for Sam's instructions. "In 1927 Project Fountain was started and they began testing their subjects in that same year."

"Project Fountain," Sydney asked, stopping with the chalk barely touching the side wall.

"That's what Dr. William Parker said," Sam said, pointing to the DSA player. "Dr. Parker is talking with a young woman – who isn't identified," Sam said, seeing Sydney's expression, "And Dr. Parker talks about how they are ready to begin testing the subjects of Project Fountain. The woman makes note of how it's too soon because the project's only just started, but Dr. Parker tells her to just get started on testing them."

"Ethan," Sydney called, "Are there any references to a Project Fountain in 1926, 27, or 28 piles?"

Ethan jumped over a stack of papers from 1930s and eyeballed the notes on the piles Sydney indicated. "Nope, just some vague references to the red files and blue files. Nothing on Project Fountain."

"Hmmm," Sydney said, turning back to the wall and scribbling down Project Fountain under the year 1927.

"Wait a second," Ethan said reaching over and grabbing a small piece of paper from the 1939 pile, "Listen to this. Due to the increase in casualties in Project Fountain the Chairman as seen fit to close the project and any related projects until future notification is received."

Sydney scooted down the timeline by about ten years and wrote down '1939 – Project Fountain closed due to rise in casualties'

"What the hell is Project Fountain," Sam asked.

Sydney took two steps back from the timeline and studied it, "I'm not sure. I've never even hear _rumors_ of a Project Fountain."

"What about the island," Ethan asked, "did you ever hear rumors about it?"

Sydney shook his head, "As far as I always new the Centre did all its research right in Blue Cove."

Jarod, Miss Parker, Broots, and Sayid continued their journey on foot, up towards the top hill of the mountain. "It will take us a week to get there!" Broots complained.

"Is he always such a whiner," Sayid asked.

"Yes," Jarod and Parker both responded.

"Well this is just crazy!" Broots said, "I mean no offense Miss Parker but if I knew I was going to get stranded here and my daughter would end up having be raised by her godmother than I-"

"Broots!" Parker yelled, "Will you relax? Look, we'd all pretty much given up hope of getting off this god forsaken place, but the arrival of you, Sam, and Sydney proved that people can make it here. All we have to do is disable the security system or defense system or whatever the hell it's called and we'll be able to get the hell out of here."

"What makes you so sure, huh?" Broots challenged.

"Broots," Parker said, in a warning tone, "Relax. I refuse to let Debbie be raised by anyone other than her father, okay?"

Broots took several deep breaths and Sayid exchanged a chuckling look with Jarod.

"Its that mountain top right up there," Parker said between breaths, as she pointed towards the top of the mountain, "It'll only take us about another day or two to get there," she looked at Broots, "So long as you quit panicking."

"I won't panic anymore," Broots said. Jarod and Parker both gave him looks of disbelief.

"What?" Broots asked.

Ethan turned when he heard the sounds of pounding feet out in the hallways, "Ethan!" Ana-Lucia screamed down the hallway, "Ethan!"

Ethan stuck his head out of the doorway, his face was drawn and his hair was messy. He'd only slept about two hours last night and they'd only barely made a dent in the mess of paperwork left behind by The Centre.

Ana-Lucia was practically out of breath when she arrived, "Ethan, come quickly. It's your brother."

Alex put her hand on the door handle that led to Danielle's room. Inside of it her mother remained a prisoner. What she was about to do would cast her out of the world she'd always known and thrust her into an existence she wasn't entirely sure she was ready for.

She opened the door slowly and was stunned to find that her mother was gone.

Ethan ran towards the crowd that had gathered on the beach. Dirt flew up behind his shoes as he ran, although he didn't even notice. His focus was entirely placed upon the body that was laid on the beach. It was Lyle.

Ethan skidded to a stop and threw up some dirt as he found himself sitting next to Lyle. He was dead. Ethan sat there in shock, trying to comprehend what he was looking at. Why hadn't the voice warned him? Where was his inner sense to tell him that his brother had been in danger?

There was no love between Ethan and Lyle, after all Lyle had been involved in the plan to have Ethan commit suicide, but Lyle still was family. Not close family, but family all the same.

He sucked in a breath and looked up at Jack, "What happened?"

Ana-Lucia, who had finally caught up to Ethan, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Kate was sitting on the other side of Lyle's body. She was staring at it, still in shock. "He took a bullet that was meant for me," Kate whispered.

Ethan stared down at his brother's body. It wasn't possible. There was no way it was possible.

"Where's Miss Parker and the others," Sam demanded, coming upon the scene alongside Sydney.

"They continued on," Jack said, "We don't know how long it will be until Jarod's father arrives and Jarod's father may very well be our last chance to get off of this island."

Sydney placed a warning hand on Sam's shoulder, "They'll be fine. Miss Parker and Jarod are both survivors."

"Where is she!" Alex demanded from Alan, a co-worker of sorts of hers.

"Ben took her to be tested," Alan replied calmly.

"Tested for what?" Alex asked.

"The sickness," Alan said, promptly turning and walking away from her.

Alex felt her chest tighten up and she reached out to the wall for support. _The sickness? Her mother couldn't possibly be infected, could she? No, no, no_, Alex pleaded in her mind. She'd finally come to terms with the truth about Danielle, she couldn't lose her mother to the sickness.

Just last month two of the others had fallen to the sickness. Ben said there'd been a plague of it about sixteen years ago, right around the time that Alex was born, but it had tapered off. No one had been infected for years.

_Please_, Alex thought, _Let Danielle be okay._

Parker took a long sip of water. They were almost there. Another few hours and they'd be at the mountain top. Locating the mechanism that dispensed the weapon was going to be whole other story.

"We should camp here," Sayid said, "I'd feel more comfortable if we continue our journey by daylight only."

Parker nodded and dropped her pack on the ground, "I agree."

Ethan stood at the edge of the beach, his feet occasionally being touched by the waves of the ocean. He watched as the sun began to set. He, Sydney, and Sam had quit their search for answers long enough to help Jack and Kate prepare Lyle for burial. Lyle would be buried at sunrise tomorrow, alongside Mr. Parker.

The makeshift graveyard made Ethan very uncomfortable. It was disturbing to see the amount of bodies that were beginning to pile up. Shannon's brother Boone, Lyle, Mr. Parker, Ethan wondered how much longer it was going to be before the majority of them were buried in that graveyard.

Ana-Lucia stepped up beside and entwined her fingers with his, "I'm sorry about Lyle."

Ethan nodded, watching the sun dip a little bit farther beneath the horizon, "So am I."

"Do you want to talk," she asked.

Ethan shook his head. Ana-Lucia nodded and started to leave but Ethan pulled her back with a tug of his hand. "It'd be nice if you stayed, though," he said softly.

Ana-Lucia nodded and pulled Ethan into a hug. They stood there, for a long time, watching the sun as it dipped below the horizon, until finally it was gone.

The next morning Ethan felt Ana-Lucia shake him awake, "Come on," she whispered.

Ana-Lucia pulled Ethan to his feet and they wrapped their arms around each other's waists as they headed for the Lyle's funeral. Sydney and Sam met them on the way, but no one said anything.

It was quiet and somber. Jack said a few words – most of it made up, as he didn't really know and particularly didn't care for Lyle. Jack was about to signal Jin and Sawyer to lower Lyle into the ground when Kate took a step forward.

She took several deep breaths and stared at the sheet that had Lyle's body wrapped up in it. "Many of you knew this man as Lyle. For many years I knew him only as Bobby Bowman. He was a complicated man, with many goals and desires. Many of you only saw the harsh side of him. The side that he exposed to all."

She paused and looked among the faces of the other survivors. She knew none of them cared and that they were only here to be here. "He had a kinder, softer, more gentler side," Kate continued, "A side he rarely exposed. Not out of spite or hate, but out of fear. He always said he loved me and until recently I didn't really believe he meant it. He died trying to save me, he died trying to protect me. There is no greater proof of love that I could ask for than that."

Kate bend down and gently touched the forehead of the wrapped body. "And I will love him forever."

There was silence and Jack signaled Jin and Sawyer to lower the body into the ground. After Lyle's body was placed in the ground, Jack, Kate, Sydney, Ethan, and Sam buried him beneath mounds of dirt.

Sawyer didn't help bury Lyle but instead watched as the others did, a strange sensation washing over him. Mr. Lyle was gone, dead, never coming back. It was strange to know that the man who had corrupted and destroyed Sawyer's life was gone forever. He would never be able to resurrect himself, steal another identity, or kill another person.

_In an odd way,_ Sawyer thought, _it's almost poetic._

Parker, Jarod, Sayid, and Broots made their way up the side of the mountain and stopped when they saw a large plateau jutting out from the side of it. On it was small compound.

Parker turned to Jarod, "I think this is it."

"Come on," Sayid said, beckoning.

Parker and Jarod followed Sayid into the compound. Broots let loose a small whimper as he followed. Although he had gained more of a backbone in the last few years, this place was eerie and gave him the creeps.

Parker, Jarod, Sayid, and Broots walked up to the compound and Sayid bent down to carefully examine the door. "There's no lock, no alarm, there's nothing here to keep people from just waking in." Sayid looked up at Jarod.

Jarod titled his head, just slightly, to the right. "That doesn't make sense," Jarod said, "The others seem to protect their privacy fiercely." He looked around at the surrounding area.

"Jarod?" Parker asked.

"It's a trap," he murmured.

"That's right," a voice came from just behind the group.

They all spun around. Parker and Sayid drew their guns. A short looking man held a knife to a woman's throat. "Danielle?" Sayid cried.

"Shoot him," Danielle commanded.

"Shut up," The man ordered.

"Let her go," Jarod said.

"She's my collateral," the man said, "You would never let an innocent person get hurt, Jarod."

"How do you know my name," Jarod asked.

"Ahh," The man breathed, "I know a great many things about you Jarod Bennett," he paused and his gaze shifted over to Parker, who tightened her grip on her gun. "And you Morgan Parker."

Parker didn't falter, "What do you want?"

Another man emerged from the forest, older and more athletically built. "We knew," he said, "That once you friends crashed on this island, you'd come in search of the defense system, and you'd want to shut it down." He pulled out his own pistol and pointed it at Jarod, "And we can't have that, now can we?"

Sayid and Parker exchanged glances. Neither of them wanted another death on their heads, but at the same time they didn't know when Major Charles was going arrive on the island. The sooner the defense system was shut off the better.

"Don't even think about it, Morgan," the older man said, "You wouldn't want to join your brother and father in the afterlife now would you?"

Parker's face grew sterner and a great deal colder as she adjusted her grip on the pistol. She said nothing. "Who are you," Jarod asked.

The shorter man gave Jarod a nasty sort of grin, "In the end, what our names are don't really matter."

"Shush," the older man commanded. He jerked his head towards the shorter man, "That's Ben. My name is Matthew. I'm the leader of this crew."

"Crew," Jarod asked, "Crew of what?"

"Survivors," Matthew answered, "Survivors of the Centre."

Kyle's warning came back at Parker quickly. _Beware the survivors of the Centre_. Parker's mind turned over the words slowly and carefully as she dissected the sentence. _Are "the others" and the survivors the Centre the same?_

Parker gripped her gun so tightly that her knuckles turned white and pain shot up her right arm. "How did you come to the island?"

Matthew waived his hand, the same one holding his gun, "That is of no consequence."

Parker would have disagreed, but the fact that Matthew was so casually waving a gun around made her nervous. She stood her ground however.

"Now," Matthew said, "You're going to come with us."

Parker shook her head, "I don't think so."

"You would shoot me," Matthew said, "As much as you think you have a hard heart, the truth is you're nothing but a softie." Matthew gave her a cocky grin, "And they said you didn't have what it takes to be a pretender."

Parker gritted her teeth. The reminder that her blood had been tested, as a possible pretender, still angered her. She had never discovered the reasons why her blood had been tested and often found herself wonder that if she had indeed carried the prodigy gene, would she have been taken from her mother. Just like Lyle was?

"Miss Parker," Jarod warned, "Don't."

She looked at Matthew, then at Ben, and finally at Danielle. Her eyes were begging Miss Parker to shoot them. There was a pain and history behind them that made Parker wonder just what they had done to the woman.

Parker put a pound of pressure on the four pound trigger. She wanted to shoot, she did, but at the same time she knew that that was what they wanted from her. Parker released her grip on her gun and lowered it to her side, "No," she said, "I'm not a killer."

"That's too bad," Matthew said, firing a shot at Parker's shoulder.

Parker gave a grunt as she collapsed on the ground. "Miss Parker!" Broots yelled, dropping to her side. She grunted again and Broots placed both hands over the wound, applying pressure.

"You son of a bitch," she yelled from the ground.

"Never," Matthew scolded, "Never let your guard down."

Parker gave another groan of pain and laid her head back on Broots' knee. Her face had gone white, presumably from shock. She couldn't see but she heard another gun shot. Parker struggled as she turned her head to left to who else, Matthew had shot. She didn't see anyone else on the ground.

What Parker couldn't see was that Sayid had shot Matthew in the shoulder, who in return had turned and disappeared back into the forest. Danielle had given Ben a shot in the groin with her fist and was now struggling with Ben for control of the knife.

Two more others emerged from the forest, both tall white males. Neither of them had guns but both of them had very large sticks. Jarod tried to fire his gun, but the thing jammed. As he struggled with the gun one of the others hit Jarod upside the head.

Jarod was hit so hard that he collapsed on the ground.

Parker's vision was blurred as she saw Jarod's body hit the ground. She fumbled with her good arm for her gun. She grasped it and raised it. She pointed it at the other, who was preparing to hit Jarod again with a large, thick stick, and fired.

He fell the ground, dead.

Parker struggled to get up. "Miss Parker," Broots warned.

She dropped her gun and crawled over the Jarod. Her body was shaking as she kneeled over Jarod. Broots still applied pressure to Parker's wound, which was in her right shoulder.

She saw Sayid run over, she assumed he had killed the last other. Parker's left hand gently swept over Jarod's head wound. He was bleeding from the right side of his head and there was a nasty gash.

"Jarod," Parker whispered, leaning down to feel a pulse. Broots struggled to keep applying pressure to Parker's wound. It was difficult, because she kept moving.

Sayid picked up Jarod's wrist and shook his head, "I'm sorry Miss Parker."

Parker stared at Jarod's face and felt panic wash over her. "No," she whispered. Life without Jarod was possible. It wasn't even a future or a life she had even seriously considered. She had made remarks about how her life would be easier, and it would have been, but she never truly wanted him dead.

The tears welled in Parker's throat and she leaned over and rested her head against Jarod's chest. She closed her eyes and let the tears come.


	65. Locke’s Last Stand

Chapter Sixty-Four

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

Locke's Last Stand

Locke gathered up several new smaller logs for tonight's fire. Charlie and Michael had created a large pile of firewood, just off the beach, for the nightly fires. Locke, however, wanted to clear his head. His brain felt foggy and for the last few hours he felt like someone kept shouting something in his ear.

"Do you need any help?" Shannon called.

"No," Locke said, "I'm fine."

Shannon watched as Locke shook his head, rather violently, almost as if he had water clogged in his ear.

"Are you sure," Shannon called.

"Yes," Locke snapped.

Shannon was about to make a sassy comment when it started to rain. She looked up at the sky and gave a huff. The weather here was horrible. She hated it. She decided against saying something angry to Locke and turned away, ready to head back to the beach when she heard a crash.

She spun around and stared as several trees came falling down. She turned to run, knowing what was coming, only to see a large puff of black smoke leave Locke through his ears, nose, and his wide open mouth. Shannon screamed. It was something from a horror movie.

Shannon turned to run but she tripped over one of the many rotten logs on the island and fell, her face splattering with mud. The rain stopped suddenly and Shannon turned around, looking for the ghastly cloud of black smoke. There was none. The only thing there was Locke.

Shannon gave a whimper and she moved over to Locke's body. His eyes were wide open, as well as his mouth, and he was staring up at the sky. Shannon's muddy hands fumbled for his neck. No pulse. Shannon whimpered again. She wanted to go home.


	66. Withstood the Test of Time

Chapter Sixty-Four

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

Withstood the Test of Time

Margaret stood at the helm of the large ship that Major Charles had stolen from one of the Centre's shipyards. The ship was manned by a skeleton crew, all friends that Charles had made of the many years. All friends who could be trusted. She turned away from the ocean and looked at her daughter and the son she never knew, as they played cards.

It had taken a great deal of coaxing from Charles to get her on the ship. She loved her son more than she could ever explain, but facing her past was almost too much for her. Facing the things she had experienced and the deeds she had done, was something she never thought she would have to do.

Emily had contacted Charles, despite Margaret's instructions. She knew her daughter only meant to help, but Margaret wasn't ready for help. She turned back around and looked down the side of ship, down into the depths of the ocean.

"You have to face the past sometime," Charles said.

Margret raised her head and looked at her husband, "I was hoping it would be another twenty or so years before I'd have to."

"The sooner you face it, the better," he said.

Margaret shook her head, "You have no idea the things I've done."

Charles took both his hands in hers, "I don't care. I love you, Margaret. I've been in love with you since we were children. I'm just as responsible for what happened to our family as you are. Probably, more so."

"No," Margaret whispered, "You're not. I'm solely responsible for what happened to our family." She sniffled as the tears welled up in her throat and in her eyes. "I need to explain to you the truth."

_Margaret Wakefield walked down the hallway towards the main shower. It had been a log day of lessons and Margaret was tired, very tired. She bumped into Susan on her way down the hall. "Brutal day, hey?" Susan asked._

_Margret nodded, "All I want right now is a nice hot shower and to go to sleep."_

_  
"Well," Susan said, "Just think, tomorrow is a day off."_

_After Susan left Margret shook her head as she entered the bathroom. She didn't get a day off. Her days were filled with premonitions and nightmares. At fourteen years of age, she was one of twenty children still left on the island._

_Seven years ago, when she first arrived on the island, there were over two-hundred children residing on the island. Some below and some above. Their various gifts and talents made them sought after property._

_To the men and women who resided over the island, they were property. Over the last three years, ships had come and gone and taken several children at a time. Margret wanted nothing more than to get off of the island and get back to The States. She missed her mother, father, and brother terribly._

_She wondered if they knew she was she was._

_After her shower, Margret collapsed in her bedroom. She heard a small knock on the door. Three times. Pause. Twice more. Pause. Once._

_Margaret got up and let her best friend, Charles, into the room._

_Charles snuck in quietly and shut the door behind him. He hugged Margaret tightly, "Another ship is coming tomorrow. They're taking half of us."_

"_Which half," Margaret asked, pulling away from Charles just far enough, so that she could see his face._

_He gripped her tightly, "I'm not sure, but I don't want to leave without you."_

_Margaret clung to him. Charles had arrived on the island only a few days after Margaret, they had bonded and made a lasting friendship. Margaret was afraid to lose him, although he assured her, it would never happen._

"_I'll promise I won't leave you," he whispered, "No matter what."_

"I remember all that," Major Charles said, "But what does this have to do with the truth."

"That was the start of it all," Margret said, "That day, when they came and took ten of the children. That was the start."

"The start of what?" Charles asked. He tried to maintain his patience, but his wife was driving him to edge of craziness. He loved her, he had loved her since they were children together, trapped on that island, but if she didn't start explaining herself in a way that made sense, Charles didn't know what he would do.

"The start of the Centre's hold over me."

"_A boat is coming to take the rest of us away," Charles said._

"_All of us," Margaret whispered. They were tucked away inside of her bedroom. At sixteen, she had already fallen head over heals in love for Charles Bennett._

_They sat in the corner of Margaret's room, with Margaret wrapped up in the safety of Charles's arms._

"_All of us," he said, "And when we arrive back in The States, I'm going to run away. I'll come back for you, I promise."_

"_Why can't I just come with you right away," Margaret asked, softly._

"_It's took risky," Charles said, "Besides, once I find my father, he'll help us. He just has too."_

"_You haven't seen your father in years," Margaret said, "And for all you know, he might have sold you to these people."_

_Charles shook his head, "He never would have done that. Never!"_

_At eighteen, Charles was self-assured. The people on the island had trained him to use his gifts well. He would use them to best of his ability to leave the island, to locate his father, and to eventually save the love of his life._

"_I love you, Margaret," he said, "I'll always love you."_

_She smiled at him and pulled his face down to hers for a kiss. "I love you, too," she whispered._

_She nestled her face in his neck. The warmth of his embrace washed over her. "Do you think its true," she asked._

"_What's true," Charles asked back._

"_What they say about the world."_

_Charles had his cheek rested against the side of Margaret's head, "What are they saying about the world?"_

_Margaret replied, "I hear some of the workers talking sometimes, about how the world has plunged into despair and war. They sometimes talk about how us 'kids' are the key to solving all the world's problems."_

"_I think they're full of themselves," Charles said._

"_But we're different, Charles," Margaret said, "You know that we're different. I can barely remember life before the island, but I remember enough. It's not normal for kids to pick up a book and be able to memorize it, simply by reading it. It's not normal for kids to see the future and have 'visions.'"_

_Charles lifted his head up and Margaret's head turned up to meet his gaze. "Have you had any visions lately?"_

_Margaret shook her head, "Not lately," she paused, "but I keep having these strange dreams."_

"_Dreams," Charles asked._

"_Yes," Margaret said, "Dreams. They feel real, almost as if they are visions, but they're not. They're… different somehow."_

"_Can you explain further," Charles asked._

_Margaret shook her head, "I can't. It's took hard to explain. They're not like my typical visions of the future. They're much more clear, crisp." She sighed, "I just can't really explain it."_

_Charles kissed the side of Margaret's head, "Don't you fret on it. Not one bit."_

"I still don't get it," Charles said, feeling stupid. He knew that Margaret, on this trip down memory lane, was trying to tell him something, something important. He just couldn't seem to make heads or tales of it.

Margaret turned away from him and walked towards one of the tables on the ship's deck. She sat down and Charles joined her. "Those dreams. Those visions that I had been having back then. They've returned."

Charles raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Only now," she whispered, "They're much worse. They're more violent and the people in them," she paused, "They're no longer whispering, they're screaming. Screaming in pain and they're screaming for help."

_The boat rocked from side to side. Margaret and Charles watched the island, where they had spent nine years of their lives, disappear into the distance. Their handlers, as the kids and teenagers liked to refer to them, kept a keen eye on their "students."_

_Margaret and Charles stood side by side, both wanting to reach out to comfort each other, but unable to. Romance was forbidden among the "students" but Charles and Margaret had fallen in love anyway._

_Margaret gently touched Matthew's shoulder. Matthew was a ten year old boy, who was skittish and frightened of the world. The handlers had told Matthew that his parent's had died, but Margaret refused to believe it. She had been sent to the handlers, by her parents, for "special schooling."_

_Margaret's parents had been frightened by her abilities to see the future, so they had sent her away. Her older brother, Sean, had fought them every step of the way. At ten years old when Margaret left however, she wasn't sure if Sean even remembered her. She remembered him, of course. His love and affection had been the only thing keeping her together for the last nine years._

_The memories of playing together at their grandparent's farm in Kansas, the times they had traveled her uncle's estate in Boston, even the time they had captured a frog and insisted that their parents let them keep him as a pet._

_She missed those days and she wiped a tear from her cheek. She wanted so desperately to see her family again. How they would react to her, however, she wasn't sure. "Are we going home," Matthew asked, quietly._

"_Yes," Margaret answered, "We're finally going home."_

_Where they were going, however, Margaret didn't honestly know. She knew that she had to put all her focus into helping Charles execute his plan. Once Charles located his farther, they'd all be okay._

"I had my last vision, when we left the island," Margaret said, "At least, the last vision I would have for almost three decades."

Charles nodded, he remembered. The vision had rocked Margaret so hard, she had practically fallen off of the boat. "You said the same visions have returned?"

Margaret nodded, "Hard and fast. They came out of nowhere."

_At twenty-two Margaret was a beauty to behold. An upcoming social worker with The Centre, Margaret loved her work. She worked with many of The Centre's children, most of whom were orphans._

_Margaret had no lost ideas about The Centre, or about where many of the children had come from. Factually, many of them were orphans. Many others, however, were victims of kidnapping. If their parents were lucky. One thing Margaret learned from her early days of working with The Centre, was that they hated leaving loose ends._

_Catherine Parker laced her arm through her friend's, "Tough morning?"_

_Margaret nodded, "Jackson keeps having this horrible temper tantrum. I can't ever seem to get him to calm down."_

_Catherine smiled at her friend, "You're great with those kids, everything will work out fine."_

"_I hope so," Margaret said. Catherine was the new bride of Chairman Parker's son and only heir. The younger Mr. Parker was devilishly handsome and Margaret was slightly jealous of her new friend's luck._

"_Are you ever going to take your honeymoon," Margaret asked Catherine. Catherine and the younger Mr. Parker had been married for almost a month, and still no honeymoon._

_Catherine smiled and nodded, "We're going to Italy next month."_

_Margaret giggled, "Just make sure Mr. Parker hasn't sent his son away on business and everything will be fine."_

"_Oh don't worry," Catherine said, a sly look entering eye, "I have every intention of keeping my husband well under wraps._

_Margaret swapped her friend's arm, "My goodness, Catherine! If Mother Superior could hear you now."_

"The truth of the matter is," Margaret said, "Catherine was my only real friend at the Centre during those days. She helped guide me along a path I wasn't sure I could avoid. It wasn't long after Catherine left for her honeymoon that I discovered something that would alter my life in a direction I hadn't intended."

_Margaret gently knocked on Chairman Parker's door. "Enter!" he bellowed._

_Margaret entered the Chairman's office. She rarely interacted with the Chairman, but this newest discovery of hers, was something the Chairman would want to see personally._

"_Ah! Miss Wakefield," The Chairman said, beckoning her in, "I hear you have a made quiet a discovery."_

_Margaret closed the door behind her and stood in front of the Chairman's desk. He beckoned for her to sit, which she did. Margaret handed the Chairman a red file, "I've located and isolated the genes which identify a prodigy."_

_The Chairman's face spread into a smile and he flipped open the red file. "Aaahhh," he said, "perfection."_

"It was me," Margaret said, through tears, "I was the one who isolated the prodigy genes, the genetics that identify a pretender."

"You couldn't have known," Charles said, reaching over and grasping her hand.

Margaret sniffled, "But I did. In our years together, Charles I never told you-" She struggled to find the words and Charles felt his bravery slip.

"You never what?"

"I thought you had abandoned me," she whispered, "I knew that you were a prodigy, Charles. I knew it. You're gift isn't nearly as strong as Jarod's but when you were under The Centre's control you were the strongest prodigy they had." She struggled as she finished, "I used your blood sample, to identify the prodigy genes."

_Margaret Wakefield turned the key in the door. Home sweet home. She opened the door and flicked on the light. She shut the door behind her and felt a hand clasp over her mouth. Margaret struggled, "Sssh" a voice whispered, "It's me."_

_Margaret spun around, "Charles," she hissed._

_He motioned for her to follow her from the apartment. Margaret did. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She followed him through the backstairs of her apartment, out the door, across the alley, and into a park._

_As soon as they were out of sight from the road, Charles grabbed Margaret and kissed her. Margaret's first instinct was to hit him, yell at him, scream at him for not coming to get her, for leaving her within the Centre's grasp for the last six years._

_The instant she felt his touch, however, she wavered. She loved him. He had abandoned her and she loved him. When he finally pulled away he looked into her face, "I'm so sorry, it was never supposed to take this long."_

"Where have you been," she hissed, "It was only supposed to be for a few weeks! Not a few years!"

"_I know," Charles said, "I know. I ran into some, unexpected, complications with my father."_

"_What kind of complications?" Margaret asked, suspicious._

"_I can't tell you," he said, "At least, not now."_

_Margaret ripped her arms from Charles's grasp, "What do you mean, you can't tell me. I waited around for six years! If I had known you were going to leave me behind, I'd have left on my own!"_

"_I know," Charles aid, "And I'm sorry. I'm so deeply sorry. When the time is right, I will explain, I promise."_

_Margaret eyed Charles with suspicion, which finally wavered. "I never stopped loving you, Charles. Not even after all these years."_

_Charles held Margaret for a long time. "I never stopped either."_

Charles didn't know what to say. Margaret's confession hurt. He knew that she had felt that way when he first located her, what he didn't know was what she had done before he had located her.

"Margaret, I'm so sorry," Charles said, "Deeply sorry. Nothing I say or do is ever going to make up for leaving you there for _six years_." He paused, "I don't blame you for thinking what you thought and I don't blame you for doing what you did. How could you have known?"

"But I did know," Margaret said, "I knew that some of the children were victims of kidnapping. I knew it and still I gave The Centre the information they needed. Information which later came back to hurt our family."

"_Come with me," Charles urged her._

"_I can't," Margaret said, "I'm in too deep with The Centre. I can't just up and leave, now. Not now."_

"_What do you mean," Charles asked, "I'm here. I'm finally here, with you, after six years, and you're telling me that you're staying here!?"_

"_I can't just leave all this work behind," Margaret argued, "I can't leave years of research behind."_

"_Of course you can," Charles pleaded, "Margaret do you even remember what happened to us on that island, when we were just kids?"_

"_Of course I remember," Margaret said._

"_It's not really research or work that's holding you back is it?"_

_It wasn't and Margaret knew that it wasn't. It was Catherine Parker. Margaret looked down, and then back up, "No its not. But I can't leave without a plan."_

"_Sure you can," Charles said, his voice still pleading, "Let's just go!"_

"_No!" Margaret said, forcefully. "Look Charles, a lot has happened in the six years that we've been apart. A lot." She sighed, "Pick a place, any place, and I'll meet you there in six months."_

"_Six months!?" Charles cried._

"_Yes," Margaret answered, "Six months. I need to leave behind some instructions for someone… someone important. My work cannot go unfinished."_

"I didn't know what to make of it then," Charles said, slowly, "But I know what to make of it now."

Margaret shook her head, "I still don't think you get it."

"I do," Charles said, "You were leaving behind instructions for this mysterious contact you had at the Centre."

"It wasn't just some contact, Charles," Margaret said, "It was someone very important within the Centre. Someone who could gain me access to information that no one else could."

"Who?" Charles asked.

"Chairman Parker's son. Catherine Parker's husband."

_Margaret gently handed Catherine the folder that held three years of prodigy research inside of it, "Take good care of it, will you?"_

"_I will," Catherine said, "I promise."_

"_Where are you going to meet him," Catherine's husband asked._

_Margaret embraced Mr. Parker gently, "The less you know the better."_

"_We'll need your help at some point," Catherine said._

"_I know," Margaret replied. "The fertility clinic that The Centre fronts, I'll be there. Sometime in the future, you'll see my DNA show up there."_

"_Where will you go," Mr. Parker asked, "There is no where the two of you can hide. The Centre has been after Charles for years and they haven't been able to locate him."_

"_I know," Margaret said, "That's the beauty of this plan. Charles knows how to disappear."_

"_Will you tell him," Mr. Parker asked, wrapping an arm around his young wife's shoulders._

"_No," Margaret said, "Charles would never understand."_

"_You'll have to confide in him at some point," Catherine warned, "Keeping secrets is the best way to ruin a relationship."_

"_I know," Margaret said, "But Charles could and would never understand. He wouldn't even hear me out on this. All he thinks about is our childhood on the island and-"_

"_It was a brutal time," Mr. Parker interrupted, "How you got past it, I'll never understand."_

"_I didn't," Margaret confessed, "I just simply pretend it never happened."_

"I couldn't tell you, Charles," Margaret said, "Even after I cut off all ties from the Centre I still couldn't tell you. Chairman Parker, Mr. Parker's father, wanted to isolate the prodigy gene in order to distribute it to test subjects inside of The Centre. Young Mr. Parker had bigger dreams. He wanted to isolate it and distribute it, in the form of an isotope, to everyone who wanted the gift."

Margaret sucked in a deep breath. Thirty years of separation and several years of lies before that, left Margaret's head rushing. "Chairman Parker wanted to dominate the world, Mr. Parker wanted to heal it."

"I lied to you," she continued, "I wasn't having trouble getting pregnant, I just needed a way to get Catherine and Mr. Parker your DNA. I gave them permission to test with my cells, with my DNA."

"But when Catherine died, Mr. Parker changed. He lost all focus on what he was trying to do. He lost all hope. The Centre corrupted him and he corrupted his very own work. They took our DNA, our cells, and changed them. They created a clone of Jarod for their sick, twisted, purposes. When Mr. Parker discovered the truth behind Catherine's death and the identity of Ethan, he contacted me immediately."

"We met, in secret, and Mr. Parker turned me onto the hunt that Catherine had died for. A hunt for the Parker legacy. Mr. Parker's grandfather, Beauregard Jackson Parker, had come from an isle known as Carthis. Beauregard Parker had murdered his daughter and his wife in hopes of gaining what he identified as 'the ultimate power.' Instead he was left with nothing but a broken dream, when arrived in the U.S."

Charles raised an eyebrow at his wife, "I don't understand."

"Catherine had been searching for the truth behind The Centre and the Parker legacy for years before she died. Mr. Parker, wanted nothing to do with this search. So she enlisted my aide. This was," Margaret faltered, "This was after Jarod and Kyle were kidnapped."

Charles said nothing, he simply waited for his wife to continue.

Margaret sucked in a deep breath and pushed forward with all her strength. She knew that if she didn't continue to tell Charles the truth, she'd lose her sudden burst of strength. "Catherine and I searched for many years, the closest we ever got was Beauregard Parker's hidden house, which had been turned into a bar in recent years, and inside of the house were clues to the mystery that awaited us on Carthis."

"Unfortunately," Margaret said, "the search ended with Catherine's apparent suicide and death."

Margaret took a moment to catch her breath before saying, "Mr. Raines is Mr. Parker's younger brother."

"What?" Charles asked, finally breaking his silence.

In a rush Margaret, finished, "Mr. Raines was given up for adoption by Chairman Parker when Raines was just a boy. Chairman Parker was afraid that his wife would corrupt the Parker legacy with the way she was raising their son. Mr. Raines was used as a mole, someone Chairman Parker could manipulate."

"Personally," Margaret said, "I think that Mr. Raines impregnated Catherine and lied to her about Mr. Parker's plans, just as we were getting close to secret."

"The secret about The Parker Family Legacy," Charles asked in disbelief.

"Yes and no," Margaret said, "See Catherine and I discovered this secret society of sorts, run by Beauregard Parker in Boston. They called themselves The Society of Eight. The Society of Eight has something to do with the scrolls, with what Beauregard Parker found in them, what he found, however, I never knew."

Charles closed his eyes and shook his head, "So… let me just get this straight. You were trying to help Mr. Parker cure the world by using the prodigy genes from my DNA. Chairman Parker wanted to use the prodigy genes to create his own intellectual super soldiers. You brought us to NuGenesis to provide Catherine and Mr. Parker with the tools they needed to isolate the prodigy genes into some sort of isotope, correct?"

Margaret nodded.

"Okay," Charles said, slowly, "Then after our boys were kidnapped you and Catherine went on this crazy hunt to locate the truth behind the Parker family legacy, something Mr. Parker didn't care about. But, when Mr. Parker discovered Ethan's existence, he contacted you with the final pieces you needed to solve the mystery?"

Margaret nodded again.

"Now," Charles said, "Those horrible visions you had when we were kids are coming back much more clear and much more violent?"

Margaret again nodded.

"Okay…" Charles said, "Is there anything else I should know?"


	67. In the Darkness

Chapter Sixty-Four

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

In the Darkness

Sayid gently reached across Jarod's body and grasped Miss Parker's hand. He held it tightly as she continued to cry against his chest. Parker pulled her head up and rested her chin on Jarod's chest. She looked at Jarod's face, which was a mix of confusion, pain, and shock. Her lips trembled and she tried to will herself to stop crying.

"I should have told him," Parker whispered, "All this time, wasted, gone. There were thousands times-" she stopped, choking up.

She had always opportunities to tell Jarod how she really felt, literally thousands of opportunities. She had always known, deep inside of her, how she really felt about Jarod. She never admitted to anyone else, especially herself, until now.

"Tell him," Sayid encouraged, "Tell him now."

Parker said nothing, she just continued to look at Jarod's face. She had had the same problem a few years back when Tommy he had died. Jarod had encouraged her to tell her the truth, then too. And she had. She had finally told Tommy she had loved him, she had finally come to terms with his death.

This, however, was different. Even if she told Jarod how she felt, there would be nothing that would be nothing that would fill the hollow, empty feeling she now found herself with. Not even a confession of love.

"He can hear you," Sayid encouraged, "I'm sure of it."

Parker finally tore her gaze from Jarod's face and looked at Sayid, "What makes you so sure?"

"Because," Sayid said, his voice now a whisper, "Love transcends death."

Jarod blinked a few times and sat up. His head was pounding. He reached back and placed his hand on the back of his head, there was a nasty gash there. He pulled his hand back and stared at the blood. He wiped his hand on the ground and looked around at his surroundings.

"Well there's one face, that while I'm happy to see," a voice said, "I'd rather not find here."

Jarod turned around to see his younger brother staring at him, "Kyle?"

Kyle reached out and pulled Jarod to his feet, "That's right, Big Brother."

The two brothers embraced and then Jarod pulled back. Startled he asked, "Am I dead?"

Kyle shrugged, "In a manner of speaking."

"Manner of speaking?" Jarod asked, feeling dumbfounded for the first time in his life.

"You are and you aren't," a female voice said.

Jarod turned around and found himself looking at Catherine Parker. She gave Jarod a smile and embraced him. "You are resting," she said, "Here in the middle plain."

Jarod looked around his surroundings, "The middle plain?"

Kyle nodded, "It's not your time to die yet."

"But I'm dead," Jarod said in a tone that made it clear that he was seeking clarification.

Catherine's face wrinkled, but only slightly, "Yes and no," Catherine gave a nod to Jarod, "In terms of body, you are dead. Your soul, however, is not."

"So I'm a ghost?" Jarod asked.

"Not exactly," Kyle replied.

"I don't understand any of this," Jarod said.

"I know," Kyle said, "but soon it will make sense."

"What will?" Jarod asked, turning to face his brother.

"Your destiny," Catherine answered.

Jarod turned back to face her, "Are you referring the scrolls?"

Catherine gave Jarod a small smile, "In some aspects yes. Jarod, it's important for you to know that scrolls are only one piece of the whole puzzle." Catherine's smile widened, "It's not your time to die, Jarod." She turned around and looked at the ground behind her.

Jarod followed her gaze but saw nothing. "I don't understand," he said again.

Catherine reached forward and grasped his hand, "It's time."

"Time for-" Jarod's sentence was cut off as he felt himself begin to cough.

"Jarod!" Parker cried.

Sayid helped Jarod turn over and Jarod coughed several times, two or three times coughing up a little bit of blood.

Jarod laid on his side and felt his head pound. "What happened?" he asked.

"We were attacked," Sayid said, "By the others."

"You were dead," Broots said in awe, "for a while there, at least."

Parker leaned over and tightly grasped Jarod's hand, "Are you alright?"

Jarod looked up at her, startled to see her face red from tears. "Yes," he said hoarsely, "I'm fine."

Sayid reached over and helped Jarod sit up. Jarod's eyes darted in and out of focus and he finally saw that Broots was clinging to Miss Parker's shoulder, "Miss Parker," Jarod said, his voice still very hoarse, "Are you okay?"

Parker nodded, "I am now."

"Here," Sayid said, dragging Jarod over to the side of a building, "rest here."

"Do you have any clean cloths," Danielle asked.

"In my pack," Sayid said, nodding over to it.

Danielle reached in and grabbed several of the cloths. "Move," She instructed Broots. Broots did as he was told and Danielle bandaged up Parker's shoulder.

"What are you doing out here," Danielle asked Sayid.

"We came to shut off the defense system," Sayid said, "Jarod's father is on his way with a boat, if the system is successfully shut off, we'll be able to get off of this island."

Danielle shook her head, "I am not going anywhere without my daughter."

"I'm right behind you," a young girl whispered. Danielle turned around and saw Alex standing at the edge of the forest, "I'm ready to come home, Mom," she said.

Danielle smiled and opened her arms, to which Alex ran into. Danielle embraced her daughter tightly and two held each other for a long while.

"This is all very sweet," Parker said, "But we need to shut off that defense system."

There was a collective nod from the group and Danielle quickly bandaged up Parker's shoulder. "You two stay here and guard watch," Danielle said, "Alex, Sayid, myself, and-" Danielle looked questionably at Broots.

"Broots," Broots said.

"And Broots," Danielle finished, "Will go inside and try to disable whatever defense system the others have."

Sayid and Danielle both handed Parker and Jarod each a gun and then they went inside the compound. Parker scooted over towards Jarod and leaned her head up against the building, "How's it feel to be alive?"

Jarod grunted in response.

Parker bit her lip and then turned to face Jarod, a new sense of realism washing over her. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah," Jarod said, "I heard you. You asked me how I felt to be alive."

Parker shook her head, "That's not what I meant."

Jarod finally turned to her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Parker said, taking in a deep breath, "Did you hear me when I told you that I love you."

Ethan sat down in the sim lab that ran beneath the island. Ana-Lucia entwined her fingers with his. He looked down at them and gently kissed her fingers. "Thank you," he said, "For being with me, during this."

Ana-Lucia rested her head on Ethan's shoulder, "I am sorry about your brother."

Ethan rested his head on top of Ana-Lucia's head, "There's nothing to be sorry for."

And to Ethan there wasn't anything to be sorry for. Even though Lyle was his brother, Ethan had felt no love for the man. Lyle had tried to kill him a few times. Ethan had no desire to be a Centre prisoner and with Lyle's death, Ethan found himself almost relieved.

Sam popped his head into the door, "Ethan, we found something that you might want to take a look at."

The group trudged on towards the security system, while Jarod and Parker waited, nursing their injuries. Jarod and Parker said little to each other. Jarod's love for Parker had always been out in the open, but hers was buried deep inside. This confession sent the two of them spiraling into a new, unexplored, direction.

"Well," Parker finally asked, breaking the silence, "Where do we go from here?"

Jarod would've shrugged had it not been too painful to do so. "I don't know."

"Oh come on," Parker said, "You're boy wonder. You can fix a nuclear reactor but you can't solve this?"

Jarod looked at her, "I guess several years of being kept from society take their toll on a person's social aspects."

Parker gave a huff but said little, "You always knew."

Jarod was still looking at her and waited for her to look at him before responding. "I always _suspected_. When it comes to you Miss Parker, I don't always know what I'm going to get. I _know_ that deep down inside you're not like your father, but you put up such barriers that sometimes it makes it impossible to know whether or not I'm going to be saved or shot."

Parker chuckled. It was true, there was no denying that. "I am sorry, Jarod, truly."

"I know you are," Jarod said, "and so am I."

Their gazes never moved from each others as Parker asked, "For what?"

"For not giving you the answers, but making you play for them."

Parker smiled and laughed again, "But as you said it, sometimes it's not the destination, but rather the journey."

Jarod nodded and turned away from her, staring out into the forest.

Parker sighed, "I just with the same could be said for my mother."

Almost thirty minutes of silence went by before Danielle and the group returned.

"Well," Jarod asked.

"Just a few cut wires," Broots responded.

Parker shook her head and frowned, "It's never that easy."

"It does not matter," Danielle said, "We must get going before we are discovered."

No one could argue with that. It was a long, perilous journey back to camp, with several stops due to Jarod's injuries. They didn't make it back to camp until the next morning.

When Sam saw them emerging from the woods to the beach, he greeted them with welcome and told them that Ethan and Sydney were piecing together as much of the island's history as they could from what was inside the hatch.

"Great," Parker grunted as Sayid helped her sit down on a log, "The more truths we discover the more twisted our paths and our pasts become." She sighed, "Sometimes I wish I would have done what I promised years ago."

"Which was?" Sam asked her.

Parker looked at him, her face strangely serious, "Not long after Jarod escaped from the Centre he asked me what I would do if my past started chasing me. I told him I'd ignore it." She sighed, "I never have."

"Because you want to know the truth," Sam said, "There's no harm in that."

Miss Parker said nothing but was about to ask Syd how it was going when Danielle, their new crazy from the jungle friend yelped out in surprise, "Sydney!?"


	68. Vile

Chapter Sixty-Four

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

Vile

"We are not pleased," One of the members of the Triumvirate said.

Mr. Raines looked down the cold and stiff body of Sabrina Rutherford. She got what she deserved, he thought. If she hadn't been so keen to disobey him, to disobey the Centre this never would have happened.

"Sometimes there are unseen consequences to the risks we take," Mr. Raines wheezed.

"No excuses," another member said, pointing a long finger at him. "We expect results Mr. Raines, _not_ disasters."

"I can assure you that this will not happen again."

"And the girl?" another member asked, staring at Mr. Raines with a look that might've killed.

"The girl hasn't been fully tested yet, but if she's anything like her father she'll be just the candidate we're looking for."

"Do not, disappoint us again, Mr. Raines. You will find the _consequences_ somewhat harsher next time."

After the three men left Mr. Raines office he stood up out of his chair and dragged his oxygen tank with him to the elevator. He pushed the button for SL-15 and headed down.

At the end of the hallway, Mr. Raines saw Dr. Ellison sitting in her chair. Her long gray hair pulled up in a tight bun. She was making some notes on a laptop. Her fingers punched away at the keys at such lightening speed that it made Mr. Raines dizzy.

"How is she?" He asked.

Dr. Ellison stood up and promptly responded, "She responds well to the tests. I just wish we could have gotten to her sooner. This would be a lot easier if she wasn't so attached to her family."

Mr. Raines thought about the failure with Jarod. Jarod had arrived at The Centre when he was four years old. Jarod had still proved to be a huge failure. "It generally does not matter when they arrive," Mr. Raines said, peering through the small window at the girl sleeping inside, "they always tend to have unnecessary attachments."

Dr. Ellison nodded and moved down to the second door, "The first boy seems almost catatonic and won't respond to any stimuli."

Mr. Raines turned to face her, but didn't move from in front of the girls door, "And the second?"

"His brother is much more responsive. He and the girl should be put together to-"

"No," Raines commanded, "I forbid you to put the two together. Any simulations between the two would be an utter waste."

"But-"

"As chairman of The Centre," Raines snapped, "I forbid you."

Dr. Ellison bowed her head quickly, "Yes Mr. Raines."

"We cannot afford another mistake like the last time."


	69. A Life Not Remembered

Chapter Sixty-Four

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

A Life Not Remembered

Sydney smiled at Danielle and opened up his arms to her. She quickly hugged him, "What are you doing here?"

Sydney shrugged, "I came to rescue Jarod, but that didn't work out so well."

She smiled at him, "I have missed you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Parker said, "Somebody please back up and explain."

"Danielle was a student of mine when I made trips to a Centre research facility in France."

"Sydney, this is my daughter, Alex," Danielle said, extending an arm out to reference Alex.

Alex smiled at him and Sydney returned it. Sydney turned his attention to Jarod, "Were you injured badly?"

Jarod shook his head, "No."

"Yes," Sayid and Parker responded.

"You should rest," Sydney commanded.

Jarod opened his mouth but Sydney was already anticipating his response, "Rest, Jarod. If we find any ground shattering secrets down in the hatch, we will let you know."

It took Jarod nearly three hours to finally fall to sleep. He never slept very well and this time was no different.

"_You cannot order me to do this," a male voice said in the darkness. It was a deep voice with an accent that Jarod did not recognize._

"_I can order you to do what I like, I am your ruler," another male voice responded. "You are my underling, meaning that you will do as you are told or will suffer the consequences."_

"_Then suffer the consequences, I shall," the first voice responded back, "I would rather be punished than do this."_

"_I will not go easy on you," the second voice threatened, "Just because you are family does not mean you shall not be punished."_

"_I will happily accept whatever punishments you doll out." The first voice said._

"_You cannot save her. If you refuse to do this, I will find someone else who will."_

Jarod awoke with a start and blinked out the goo that was forming around his eyes. He rubbed them to wipe it away. He had had disturbing dreams before but nothing like this. It was less of a dream and more like a… Jarod fumbled for the word. Memory. It was like a distant memory. Jarod's memory was excellent, save for about three instances when Raines had scooped away pieces of it. Pieces that were later recovered by Sydney and some therapy.

Jarod sat up but the achy feeling that still resided within his body returned. It wasn't a pleasant business dying and then returning. Jarod wondered though, if his conversation with Kyle and Catherine Parker was real of if he had dreamed it.

Just outside the tent he saw Parker and Sydney with their heads bent over a makeshift table. He couldn't hear the conversation and strained to read their lips but within ten minutes sleep over took him again.

"What do you make of it, Syd?" Parker asked.

Sydney shook his head as he examined the scrolls. He'd been trying to make sense of them for the last hour and half with no luck. "Sorry Parker, this is going to take some time."

Parker nodded, she had figured as much. She looked across the beach where Sayid was sitting, with Shannon resting up against his chest. The mysterious clouded creature had killed Locke, according to Shannon, and it left her hallow.

Locke had been buried just before their arrival back at camp and Shannon refused to talk to anybody. Parker had seen her fair share of death and destruction in her life time. She knew that it never got any easier but eventually you learn to turn yourself off to it. To close your heart.

She looked at Sydney, "That's quiet the timeline you have going down in the sim labs," Parker said, hating the silence that had echoed between the two.

Sydney nodded, "Ethan and Sam have been at it non-stop."

Parker turned away from Sydney and sat on the sand. "I used to think I was so important at the Centre that I knew so much, but everything I knew was a lie. Sydney can I ask you a question?"

Sydney nodded and looked at her carefully, "I'm always here Miss Parker."

"Why me?" She asked him.

"I don't understand."

"I've always wondered and often questioned Daddy about it, but he never gave me a straight answer. Why did they pull me down from Corporate and have me chase Jarod? My father and the tower knew that we were friends as children, if I was in their position I'd have seen myself as a liability, not an asset."

Sydney studied Parker and her demeanor carefully before responding. She had come a long way in the last several years. Her relationship from Jarod growing exponentially with each skeleton discovered. "I think because in the end, when push came to shove on that fateful day, you turned away from Jarod. You chose the Centre over him."

Parker shook her head and looked down at the sand. She had only been a child when that had happened.

"Or perhaps, in true Centre fashion, it was to see where your loyalties really lied," Sydney offered.

Parker gave a small huff of a laugh and a corner played on her lips, "You mean if I chose my own moral conscience over the Centre?"

"Yes," Sydney said, "Much like your mother once did."

"Yeah," Parker said.

She heard a grunt from Jarod's tent and looked over. He had insisted on sleeping outside, rather than in the little mini makeshift hospital they had built. He claimed he wanted the fresh air.

"I wonder what's going on inside of that head of his," Parker murmured.

Jarod tossed violently and Parker and Sydney both shot over to the tent. "Should we wake him," Parker asked, her fear clear in her voice.

Sydney studied Jarod quietly as Jarod gave another violent toss, "I don't think so," Sydney said, "We should just-"

Jarod sat up with a shout and Parker dropped to her knees next to him, "Its okay!" she exclaimed, resting a hand on his arm, "It's okay."

His body felt hot to the touch and Parker reached up and felt the sides of his face, "Jarod you're burning up."

Jarod shook of her touch and shuddered. He felt cold. "It's a nightmare that's all."

"You don't sound convinced," Sydney observed, his therapist instincts kicking in.

"They're just nightmares," Jarod insisted.

Sydney exchanged a glance with Miss Parker, a clear sign that neither of them believed him, but they opted not to push the issue. "Well, lie back down then," Sydney ordered, "I want you to get as much rest as possible before you're back on your feet.

Jarod didn't argue but simply did as he was told. Miss Parker and Jarod headed out into the woods and down into the hatch. Parker stopped him at the bottom of the ladder. "Sydney-"

"Yes, Miss Parker," Sydney asked, concerned by the sound of her voice.

"What I'm about to tell you might be a bit… strange sounding."

"Even for the Centre?" Sydney asked, with a chuckle and a smile.

"Even for," Parker said nodding. She led him down the end of the hall and greeted her brother with a hug, "I'm sorry, uh-" Parker drew a blank.

"Ana," Ana-Lucia said, "Ana Lucia."

"Ana Lucia, right," Parker said, "Would you please excuse us, this kind of a… family matter."

She nodded, "Sure," she smiled at Ethan and left. Sam stood up from his chair to leave and Parker waved him to sit, "Sam, don't be stupid, you are family."

Sam simply gave her a quick nod, "Yes, Miss Parker."

"What's going on?" Ethan asked.

Parker took in a deep breath and then told them about the middle plane, talking with Boone, Kyle, her mother, and even her father. She told them about how at first it happened accidently, and then she was able to do it with intent. She told them about the conflicting messages she was receiving about Claire's son, Aaron.

The three chewed the information over for a few moments before speaking.

"I don't honestly know what to say Parker," Sydney said.

Sam said nothing, but just studied the floor.

"Do you think that these things have anything to do with the scrolls?" Ethan asked.

Parker shook her head, "I'm not sure. I'm not sure of anything anymore."

"The truths to all these questions may be here, right here, on this island. A piece of property owned but hidden by the Centre, all these things, Miss Parker, may very well tie together," Sydney said.

"And if they don't," Sam asked, speaking up for the first time.

"The Centre doesn't believe in coincidences," Parker said, "And neither do I."

Up on the beach, Jarod kept tossing and turning. Nightmares and unknown memories kept creeping up into Jarod's mind.

"_Jarod! Jarod! Jarod!" This time it was a female's voice._

_Jarod still couldn't see her in the dark, "Where are you?" He cried out._

"_Here, in front of you," her voice was a whisper and although Jarod couldn't see her, he could feel her, there, in front of him._

"_What's happening to me?"_

"_You're remembering, Jarod. You are remembering and it is most wonderful."_

"_Remembering what?" Jarod asked, irritated. Was he dreaming? Or was he actually having this conversation?_

"_Your Destiny."_


	70. A Father’s Secrets

Chapter Sixty-Four

**Chapter Seventy**

A Father's Secrets

Charles stood on the edge of the boat and looked out over the water. Margaret's trauma over everything had happened between them, between them and the Centre, and with the island all clicked in Charles's mind like it never had before. She and Catherine had tried so long to save Jarod, but after Catherine's death, Margaret had just given up. Since then she'd been fighting a losing battle all on her own.

He felt a hand rest on his own, "Dad?"

Charles turned to Emily and gave her a comforting smile, "Everything's fine."

Emily shook her head, "Not between you and mom its not."

"Emily-"

Emily continued to shake her head, "It doesn't take a pretender to know that the tension on this ship is going to cut it in half."

Charles leaned over and with his other hand, patted his daughter's, "Everything will be fine. You'll see."

Emily gave him a half-hearted smile. One that was filled with fear. She kissed her father's cheek and headed into the cabin.

Charles watched as the waves as the hit the side of the boat. They had anchored for the night, to avoid showing up at the island without their knowledge.

Margaret's visions returning after decades of freedom from them concerned Charles greatly. The visions had almost killed her during their last cycle. Every time they return, they came harder and faster. The last time Charles had seen her after a vision, which was decades ago, she had almost been driven to the point of insanity.

She generally didn't talk about them to anyone, including Charles. After decades of silent relief, they had returned. Why?

Charles had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the island. It always had something to do with that island the mysterious that surrounded it. It was that island that had prevented Charles from rescuing Margaret for six years after their return. He had told her that his delay were due to unseen complications with his father.

While that was true, it wasn't the whole truth. Charles had never told her the whole truth. He had never told anyone. It wasn't an easy thing to confess, murdering your father.

It had happened in act of rage, vengeance, and other reasons that Charles couldn't entirely explain. After returning home to see his father and brother, and get some aide for his freedom, he had discovered a secret about his family that he wasn't ready to embrace.

His father had _sold him_ to the Centre. Sold him for _research_. His father had sold him to obtain the materials he needed to continue is own research on planes of existence between life and death. He had offered up his prodigal son for money and materials.

His father provided all this information while his brother knocked him unconscious from behind. Charles had spent the next five years locked in his father's research lab and used as a guinea pig. Charles's father had become convinced that he needed a prodigy to make it work.

Charles's father had subjected him to years of torture, starvation, and near death experiences to try desperately to make his experiment work. Ultimately Charles's father had failed.

The irony of it all was that Charles discovered, a few years ago, what his father really needed was someone with the gift of the inner sense, someone like Catherine Parker… or Charles's brother, Antony.

In his effort to escape his father's clutches, Charles killed him. He had bashed him over the head with a heavy piece of equipment. He didn't just him once. He hit him several times. Charles wanted to make sure he was dead.

Then he ran. His brother was left with no choice but to report the murder to the police. Antony never confessed to anyone that it was Charles, who was supposed to be dead, who had murdered their father.

Charles watched the waves with a sudden, intense interest. He hadn't seen Antony in almost thirty years. Whether his brother was dead or alive he didn't know. What sickened Charles the most was that he didn't care.

Antony had the gift of the inner sense, which initially tripped their father off onto his decade long research project. A decade or so ago, The Centre got their hands on the research. Charles just assumed that The Centre had come to collect its debt and taken it out of Antony's hands.

What angered Charles even more is that they had experimented on Jarod. It was only for a few weeks, but Mr. Lyle and Mr. Raines had experimented on Jarod by killing him over and over again. The research had served two purposes. To test a new type of drug, but they used Jarod – a powerful pretender – to test a theory that didn't work.

Charles was thrown from his thoughts when he heard a shriek from inside the cabin. He hurried inside to see his daughter, hand on her chest, breathing heavily. Past her he could see a man crouched in the closet, looking at Emily in fear.

"Angelo!" Charles exclaimed. He recognized the man from some of Jarod's photographs.

Angleo nodded and then gingerly handed Charles a photograph. "Brother."

Charles looked down at it and Emily looked over his shoulder. "Who is that?" She asked.

Charles looked at the picture of the man with the pale complexion and balding head. He had seen him a few times before. He was part of Miss Parker's hunting party for Jarod. "I think his name is Broots."

Angelo pointed at the picture, "Brother."


	71. Moonlit Afternoon

Chapter Seventy-One

**HuntingPeace**: Thanks! And don't worry, my fellow Parker/Jarod shipper. Fireworks will come... ;)

**jeanneb**: Thanks! After I started writing it again and I just can't seem to stop. I'd forgotten how much I love this story.

**Katescats**: Thanks! I love twists.

**NYT**: Thanks! I think that's probably the greatest compliment I've ever gotten. Thank you!

_And now… onward!_

**Chapter Seventy-One**

Moonlit Afternoon

Two days later, Jarod finally felt well enough to get up and walk. The achy feeling that had invaded his body had finally faded. Ethan and Sydney guessed that it was probably from dying and coming back to life in the most unconventional way.

Parker extended her hand and griped Jarod's elbow to help support him. They walked down the beach slowly and took their time. After about a half mile walk Jarod needed to sit.

Parker and Jarod sat on the sandy beach, side by side, neither saying a word. Nearly ten minutes went by before Jarod finally asked, "Why?"

"Why?" Parker echoed turning to face him. The wind whipped by and Parker gathered her grungy hair up into a ponytail. Parker, really, really wanted a real shower… and a steak.

"When we were kids and you left, why?"

Parker sighed, "I don't know. I wanted you to be a part of my life, Jarod, I really did, but it was just too hard. You could never leave the Centre and all I wanted to do was run from it."

Jarod nodded understanding while at the same time unsatisfied with her answer. However, he opted not to push the issue. At least not now.

Parker shook her head and laugh, "To think if I had let you have that information about your mother all those years ago, we probably wouldn't be in this mess."

Jarod gave a small smile, it was true. Maybe. Right after had escaped he had had Parker thrown in jail for seventy-two hours. He had contacted a woman to help him find his mother and someone from inside the Centre – he had never found out who – had sent him the needed information.

Parker had shot at Jarod, causing him to drop the envelope, and she had burned it. "I wonder what it had said," Jarod murmured.

"All this time," Parker said, "I stopped you from finding your mother, when if I had just let you find her, let the two of you be together, we'd all have the answers we need."

"In the end though," Jarod asked, "Would we be any happier?"

Parker shrugged, "I don't know." She paused, "You've loved me since we were kids and still you sent Thomas to me, why?"

"I wanted you to be happy," Jarod said, "And I knew that you were never going to be happy at The Centre. No matter how much you pretended, I knew that you weren't happy there, you never had been."

Parker nodded and looked out onto the water, "I'm sorry for keeping you from your past for so long."

Jarod looked out at the water as well, "If it hadn't been you it would have been someone else."

"You deserved better than that, though, Jarod," she said. She paused, "It never went away you know, no matter how hard I was on you, or how much grief I gave you. That love I felt for you when we were kids, it never really went away."

Jarod nodded, "I know that now."

"And before?" Parker asked, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Jarod leaned in closer to study her features, "I had hoped, but didn't know, that the love was still there."

Parker leaned in and gently kissed him, "I've missed you."

Jarod pulled her face in closer to his and kissed her passionately. Decades worth of anger, hate, and sexual frustration peeled away as Parker wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him, afraid to ever let him go again.

Jarod pulled her onto his lap and when he finally resurfaced from the kiss he buried his face into her neck, "I've missed you too."


	72. Sin or Be Sinned

Chapter Seventy-One

**Chapter Seventy-Two**

Sin or Be Sinned

Jack added a log to the fire that roared on the beach. Jarod and Miss Parker had disappeared early that morning to stretch Jarod's legs. That was nearly twelve hours ago and they still hadn't returned. Jack had been getting ready to launch a search party when Sydney had put a stop to it. He said that were probably fine and were "working things out."

The sly smile he saw on Sayid's face was all Jack needed to know.

Kate handed Jack a melon, "Care for some?"

"Not really," Jack said, although he accepted the fruit anyway.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Kate asked, "Well what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, gossip around the water cooler is that our little friends Jarod and Miss Parker are quiet the item," Kate said, eyeing Jack from the corner of her eye.

Jack shrugged. He too had heard the story. Hurley had overheard Broots telling Sydney about what had happened in the woods. Jack asked Sayid about it, who confirmed it.

Although he and Miss Parker weren't exactly an "item" he was going to miss her company. She had a hot/cold edge, the same edge that originally attracted him to Kate.

"I'm happy for them."

Kate scoffed but had to agree, "They've radiated sexual tension since they got here."

Jack agreed, but kept that thought to himself. He looked across the campsite, "How's she doing?"

"Much the same," Kate said, "Sayid said she really won't eat and when she finally does get to sleep she wakes up with nightmares."

Jack nodded and was about to asking something else when one of Shannon's nightmares awoke her. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. No words, just screams. Kate and Jack stood up and booked it for Shannon's tent at the same time that Jarod and Miss Parker came tumbling out of the woods.

Sayid was trying to hold Shannon back but she clawed at him and when one of her nails scratched the side of Sayid's face, dangerously close to his eye, he jumped back. His fingers brushed the sting on his face and pulled back to see blood on his fingers. "What the-"

Shannon leaped at Parker. Jack and Jarod were on her in an instant pulling her back but in an act of paranormal Shannon managed to knee them both between the legs… at the same time.

Shannon was on Parker in an instant screaming at her, "It's your fault! It's your fault!"

Parker slammed her fist into Shannon's cheek. Shannon reeled back and Parker scrambled out from underneath her, but Shannon was faster than Parker. She grabbed the back of Parker's ponytail and pulled her to sand. She was on her in an instant, punching Parker in the chest. She was still screaming, "It's your fault!"

Kate tried to pull Shannon off of Parker but Shannon's left leg shot out, sending Kate reeling into the sand. Parker shot her knee up and caught Shannon off guard. Sayid, Jarod, and Jack used this opportunity to yank Shannon off of Parker.

"It's your fault!" Shannon was still screaming.

Kate was puffing from the blow to her chest. She rubbed her right hand against her chest trying to sooth the pain. Shannon was a spoiled little rich brat, not a black belt.

"What's her fault?" Kate asked Shannon, who was back to screaming with no words.

"Kate-" Jack said.

"No," Parker huffed out, crawling over to Kate, who helped heave her on her feet. "I want to know."

The rest of the camp had come to observe. "It's the sickness," Danielle said, "Only much worse."

"The sickness?" Broots asked, his alarm clear on his face.

Danielle nodded, "My crew contracted the sickness when we first arrived, only it was not this bad. They were not as… wild, out of control."

Kate shook her head, "She's not out of control. This was concentrated. She wanted Miss Parker."

Parker nodded, "She was directing her screams at me."

Parker leaned in close enough to be heard above Shannon's screams, but still far enough away not to get kicked, "What's my fault?"

"Everything," Shannon spat, "The Parker family. The root of all evil. The center of all things evil!"

Parker reeled back and Kate held her arms to steady the other woman.

Danielle shook her head, "This is different than then the sickness. The sickness made my crew have nightmares, but never anything, direct as hate."

"Danielle," Sydney asked, struggling not to wince against the noise of Shannon's screams, "When did your crew contact the sickness?"

"After encountering the cloud monster."

The suck in of breaths from the group. Shannon had said that Locke had been killed by the cloud monster. If that was indeed the case, then did it infect Shannon?

"How do we help her," Sayid asked, worried about the safety of the woman he loved.

Danielle shook her head, "You cannot."

"No," Jack said, the passion was clear in his voice. "There is _always_ a way."

Parker chewed the thought over in her brain for a minute, "What _is_ the cloud monster?"

"We don't know," Kate admitted, "It's just this big black cloud that consumes things. It usually appears after a large rainstorm and just destroys everything in its path."

"What are you thinking, Parker?" Sydney asked.

"Miss Parker?" Broots asked, the usual fear radiating in his voice.

"Ethan," Parker asked.

"Yes, Miss Parker?"

"I have an idea, but I'm going to need your help."

An hour later, Shannon was restrained against a tree using as much rope as they could find. Sayid found the idea of restraining her barbaric, but it had to be done. In a small outlet woods Parker stood with Ethan, her hands in his. "I just want you to focus," she said, "Just focus on finding the answers."

Ethan didn't acknowledge that he had heard or understood, but Parker knew he had. A few moments later she opened her eyes when she heard Lyle's voice, "Well, well, well."

Parker nearly swore but instead opted for a sarcastic, "Figures."

"Mr. Lyle," Ethan said, dropping his sister's hands in shock.

Parker half expected Ethan to fade away, but he didn't. Lyle shook his head, "If you're looking for answers, you won't find them here."

"For god's sake Lyle, you're _dead_! Just tell me what I want to know!" Parker yelled.

Lyle laughed at her, "I can't tell you what I don't know."

"Well then how about you just tell me what you do know?"

Lyle sighed and conceded, "I suppose I could. I mean I am _dead_ and nothing's going to fix that."

Parker didn't respond, she simply waited.

"Alright, alright," Lyle said, "Believe it or not Parker, but I don't know the answers to everything."

"Well," Parker said, her patience skating on thin ice, "Just tell me what you do know."

Lyle sat down on a tree stump and sighed, "I know nothing and yet at the same time, I seem to know everything. I've sinned Parker, I've sinned a lot."

"Oh god," Parker said, "If you do a 180 on me like Mr. Raines did, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Lyle asked, "Parker there is nothing left to do _to me_. I'm _dead_."

Parker had to admit her wormy little brother had a point. She really couldn't do anything to him, and that just angered her more. "Don't spill out your sins for me little brother, I don't care about them. I just want answers."

"Parker, you need to understand-"

"Understand what, Lyle?" Parker yelled, "Understand that you murdered dozens of innocent women, participated in Dr. Frankenstein's experiments? That you lack the common decency that every human being should have?"

Lyle held up his hands at his sister, "Yes, yes, yes."

Parker stopped yelling. She didn't know what else to do. She didn't know what else to say.

"Look," Lyle said, "All I know is that the scrolls are powerful pieces of information, information to power, information that the Centre has been trying to understand since the beginning of the twentieth century."

Parker crossed her arms across her chest and waited for him to continue.

Lyle sighed, "Ever since our great-grandfather stole the scrolls from that island in Scotland-"

"Carthis," Parker interrupted.

"From Carthis," Lyle corrected, "Our family, the Parker family, has been a beacon for all things strange, supernatural, and vitally important to the survival of this world."

"Survival?" Parker asked, shaking her head, "Survival? We've had a hand in destruction, in destroying this planet, not in saving it."

"There has to be a balance," Lyle said, "A balance between what is good and what is deemed evil. Without that balance, the scales tip, and everything is off."

"Are you saying," Ethan asked, "that The Centre is responsible for keeping 'balance' in the universe?"

"Of a sorts," Lyle said.

"Of a sorts," Parker said, "Lyle that is just down right stupid. Balance? Creating a balance in the universe? There has _never _been balance in the universe. Mankind has been killing each other for centuries, how does The Centre suddenly adding to that blood pool create balance?"

Lyle shrugged, "That's what The Centre historians contributed it to."

"Historians?" Parker asked, "We have historians?"

"Researchers are more like it," Lyle said, "We didn't have the scrolls, we never did. When great-granddaddy's daughter took them and hid them, he was forced to leave the isle. But great-granddaddy was smart enough to realize that even so much as a _thought_ about the scrolls led to power. So he created a false story. A story that The Centre – that he – had them, he had a box created for them and locked them away inside of the Centre. No one ever questioned it."

"Until recently when the Triumvirate started asking questions," Parker said. A few years back the Triumvirate had sent in an operative team to recover the scrolls. They had found the empty box and the empty vault. They had been steaming and the Centre had been paying for it ever since.

"We're not sure what happened there," Lyle said truthfully, "They were shocked that we didn't have them. We never really figured out why they came for them in the first place."

"Probably the same reason our great-grandfather wanted them," Parker said, "For the power. They probably got tired of the power being channeled through the Centre first."

Lyle gave her look that said 'probably'.

"What about here," Ethan asked, "What about this island and the secrets it seems to hold?"

Lyle shrugged, "I was sent on a mission to retrieve some information and that is all I know." Parker gave him a pointed look and he held up his hands in the gesture of surrender. "I swear it," he insisted.

Parker sighed and then said, "Something has happened to Shannon and we need to stop it."

Lyle tilted her head at her to indicate that he didn't understand.

Parker told Lyle all about Locke, his death, Shannon's sickness, and the things that she had screamed. Lyle shrugged. "I can't help you there."

"No," a voice whispered, "But I can."

Parker and Ethan all turned around at the same moment that Lyle jumped to his feet. At the same time they all uttered in a breath of disbelief, "Mom?"

Catherine smiled at her three children and embraced each in return. "I wish I could have seen you grow up." She looked at Lyle, "All of you."

Lyle seemed to melt under the gaze of his mother. Parker eyed her mother wearily. She knew that mothers were supposed to love their children, unconditionally and no matter what, but this was ridiculous.

Catherine gently put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "The puff of black smoke is a tremble."

"A tremble," Parker and Ethan asked.

Catherine nodded, "It's a mass of spirits and souls who are trapped here, on Earth, unable to move on."

"I don't understand," Lyle said.

"The Centre conducted various experiments here during the first half of the twentieth century."

"On Jarod's parents," Parker said.

Catherine nodded, "Jarod's parents were two out of dozens. Jarod's mother used to have the most horrible visions," she looked at Lyle, "Much like yours." Lyle's eyes widened in shock and he opened his mouth to speak but Catherine forged ahead, "Those visions – like many – release a type of kinetic energy."

"And energy can generate power," Ethan added, his mind slowly wrapping around what she was trying to tell them.

Catherine nodded again, "Yes. With dozens of people releasing that powerful energy, it created a barrier or sorts between this world and the next."

"What like heaven," Parker asked, her tone clearly indicating that she thought all of this was crap.

"Yes and no," Catherine said, looking at her daughter sternly. "The answers to your questions, to everything, are not as black and white as you would like it to be."

"Wait a minute," Lyle asked, "If it's a barrier than is that why-"

Catherine held up her hand to stop Lyle, "You must not speak of it. They, the living, cannot know."

"Know what?" Parker demanded. She hated secrets; at least she hated the ones she didn't know.

"You'll find out in due time, my daughter," Catherine said, "Do not rush it."

"But what about Daddy?" Parker asked, "And Boone, and-"

"Do not worry about them," Catherine said, "They are fine." Catherine looked at Ethan, "The direct answer to what you're looking for is in the sim labs beneath the island."

"Why don't you just tell us," Parker asked.

"Because I honestly don't know," Catherine said.

Parker chewed this thought over for a moment. She didn't know if she would ever see her mother again and she was about to open her mouth to ask her mother about her biological father when Catherine kissed Ethan on his cheek, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"You were," Ethan said, "Every time I had a doubt, you were my conscious. You guided me."

Catherine smiled at him, "You have a powerful gift, Ethan, and you're a good man. A strong man." She hugged him tightly, "Keep close to your family, Ethan. They are what give you your strength."

Catherine extended a hand to Lyle, which he took, his expression showing that he was confused and unsure. "You've made a lot of mistakes, but not all of those were your fault."

"How can I set things right," Lyle asked. Parker was shocked by the sincerity in his voice.

"With time," Catherine said. She gave his hand a squeeze. Catherine then leaned forward and embraced her daughter. "You will find what you are looking for, Little One."

Parker nodded and decided then and there to keep her questions to herself. Her mother looked peaceful, almost happy. Why bring up the past to a dead woman?

Moments later the crisp, clear colors of the forest indicated that Parker and Ethan were back where they belonged. "I hate that," Parker said.

Parker and Ethan returned to the beach camp and related to the others what they had – and had not – learned.

"That makes sense," Sam said, when Parker and Ethan had finished.

"How," Kate asked.

"Down in the hatch," Ana-Lucia said, "there were papers that documented an accident-"

'"An explosion," Sam said, he exchanged a look with Ana-Lucia, "We thought it was a bomb or something."

A bell went off in Ethan's head, "It was. It was an energy bomb. Did it indicate how many people had died?"

"Several," Ana-Lucia said, "It wasn't long after that, that people were being shipped off the island."

Ethan was nodding. "What," Jarod asked.

Jack, Jarod, Sydney, Broots, Danielle, Alex, Parker, Kate, Ana-Lucia, and Sam all looked at Ethan waiting for the answer. Ethan waited a full minute and half before answering Jarod's questions. "Visions, especially violent ones, generate powerful kinetic energy. If there were dozens of people generating that kind of energy, eventually something, somewhere is going to overload."

"Like a circuit," Jarod responded.

Ethan nodded, "Exactly and if that energy bomb exploded and killed several people at once, those people, souls, energy beings, whatever you want to call them are trapped together in a cocoon of sorts, unable to 'move on' sort to speak."

"So what," Kate asked, "They're just souls of dead people trapped together and reeking havoc?"

Ethan looked over at Shannon, "I think they just want to communicate. That's why they inhabit other bodies – kind of."

"But why murder," Jack asked.

Ethan shrugged, "Kinetic energy can be very powerful and if they inhabit a body for too long, they may accidently end up destroying it."

"This sounds just too weird," Sam said.

"Sam," Parker said, "This is the Centre we're talking about, it defines weird."

"I agree with Sam," Broots muttered, "Even for the Centre, this is just too weird."

"It makes sense though," Jarod said. Everyone looked at him, "Sorry," Jarod said, "Shannon's attack Parker and telling her it was all her fault. The Parker family founded the Centre, the Centre did these experiments on this island, their experiments leaded to these people's death. It makes sense now."

Parker was nodding, "My family really is a beacon for evil."

Jack, who was sitting next to her, patted her back, "but you're a good person."

Parker looked at him and huffed, "Sometimes I'm not so sure."

Silence echoed for a few minutes until Alex asked, "Well, how do we help Shannon?"

"It's going to take a lot of mental power," Ethan said, "They're trapped, literally, in a shell made of kinetic energy. We need to break that shell."

"So, what?" Kate asked, "We're going to need a few physics?"

Jarod looked from person to person in the group and then at Ethan, "You seem to be our ring leader for this. Do you think you, Parker, and Sayid can generate enough power to break through the shell?"

"Sayid!?" Kate and Jack both asked, looking at Jarod in shock.

Jarod ignored them and Ethan shrugged, "I'm honestly not sure. Kinetic energy is powerful. Normally it weakens over time but this island seems to be a beacon for things abnormal. The shell may be stronger than the three of us."

"Well we're going to have to give it a try," Parker said, looking past Danielle, Sydney, and Alex's heads at where Shannon was tied up against a tree and Sayid was trying to comfort her, trying to get her to hold on. She had quit screaming and started whimpering about an hour ago. Now she was pleading with Sayid to make the pain stop.

"Even if we free these 'souls'," Parker said, "From this shell, how do we save Shannon?"

"A kinetic energy shell isn't like a solid box," Ethan started to explain.

"Whatever," Parker said, "I'll just take this at face value and you can explain it to me in depth later."

Ethan and Jarod exchanged a smile and small laugh, "Okay." Ethan said.

Thirty minutes later Sayid, Shannon, Parker, and Ethan were alone in the middle of the forest. They had left the beach camp to do this somewhere quiet and away from prying eyes.

"How exactly do we do this," Sayid asked.

Parker shrugged and Ethan had a blank look on his face. "Concentrate?" He suggested.

Shannon was curled up in a ball against the tree. Her head felt ready to explode and even though Parker had helped her deal with the death of her step-brother, performing another hocus-pocus act on her didn't seem like a good idea.

"Concentrate on what?" Sayid asked.

"The kinetic energy," Ethan said, "And freeing them."

Parker exchanged a shrug with Sayid and said, "Okay. I'm concentrating."

Ethan, Sayid, and Parker stood side-by-side in a line for forty-five minutes… concentrating. After forty-six minutes Parker gave a huff, "I fee like we should be doing some stupid chant or something. This is ridiculous."

Sayid shrugged, "Sorry Ethan, but nothing has happened, what are we supposed to do?"

Ethan shook his head, "I don't know. We not have enough power between the three of us to-"

He broke off when there was a thud in forest. Several trees fell and Parker, Sayid, and Ethan all stared as the puff of black smoke hovered in front of them.

"Aw, sh-" Parker said.

The three of them just stood at it and it stared at them. The three of them couldn't move as the cloud enveloped them. Parker wanted to scream but fear gripped her entire body. She felt Ethan grab one of her hands and Sayid grab the other. She couldn't see anything but the smoke.

Suddenly Catherine's face filled Parker's mind and her voice was solid and clear, "Concentrate." Parker's Inner Sense gift took over and she focused. She focused on freeing the people trapped inside the cloud. She focused on freeing Shannon. She focused on peace.

Parker didn't know how long it was until the cloud released them, or how far in the air it had carried them. She landed with a thump on the mossy ground. "Ugh," Parker said, rolling up and putting her hands on her back. She had landed flat on her back.

She looked over to see Sayid and Ethan both sitting up and Shannon crying in Sayid's arms. Parker looked up to see the sun coming up. It had been the middle of the night when they had started. How long had it taken?

Shannon gave a yelping screech and Parker watched as her eyes rolled up. Sayid scrambled over, "Shannon? Shannon?" He was yelling as loud as he could, as if noise would help.

She opened her eyes, "I'm fine." She whispered. She hugged herself, tightly. "I'm really fine."

"Parker! Oh thank god!" Sydney said, "Jarod they're over here!"

There was a crash through the woods and several people came crashing through and surrounded the four.

"What happened," Jack asked, bending down to check Parker for injuries.

She looked at Ethan, "I don't know."

Sayid shrugged, "It took a while though."

"You were trying to free them this entire time," Kate asked in shock.

"Entire time?" Ethan asked, "What are you talking about? It only took a few moments."

Parker shook her head, "The suns coming up, it took a few hours."

"Few hours?" Jarod asked, "Try a few days!"

"What?" Shannon, Sayid, Ethan, and Parker yelped.

"Parker," Sydney said, bending down next to her, "You've been missing for four days."


	73. Unbury the Past

Chapter Seventy-One

_**Author's Note: **_I just want to apologize ahead of time for the overload that's about to happen. I started working on this story a few days ago and have become a fiend. I can't seem to stop. So I apologize for the overload of chapters all at once. Hope you can forgive me. ;)

**Chapter Seventy-Three**

Unbury the Past

"I can't believe that you, Boy Wonder, can't figure this out," Parker said. Twenty-four hours ago, Parker, Sayid, Shannon, and Ethan had been contemplating their four day disappearance. Now, it seemed like a thing of the past.

Jarod shrugged at the putter that Jack handed to him, "I'm not very good at golf."

"Well its time you learn, my man," Hurley said, "Because you are _really_, _really_ losing in this tournament."

Laughter erupted from the crowd of people that had gathered to either participate, or watch the tournament. After weeks of despair, death, and just plan weirdness, Hurley had _insisted_ on everyone taking day off and having some fun. He organized the golf tournament as a way to release some much needed tension.

Everyone had abandoned the beach and forest camps to come watch or play. It felt like a completely normal thing to do and feeling normal was something that everyone needed.

Jarod sunk the ball easily and Parker smiled and shook her head. He was always perfect at everything. Jarod handed the putter off to Sawyer, "Take your best shot."

Sawyer huffed and the crowed laughed. Sawyer was just about to hit the ball when Charlie shouted "Aoy!"

"God blessed, Charl-" Sawyer cursed but when he turned around he was stunned silent. Everyone was stunned silent. There, coming up the island was a huge ship and just off of the ship was a small motor boat making its way to the island.

Sawyer promptly dropped the putter and followed the running and screaming crowd to the beach. Dozens of people were jumping up and down and screaming. They were waving, making absolutely sure that the people in the boat saw them.

Even from the distance Jarod could see his father. He smiled and Parker threaded her fingers through his in support. Jack, Sayid, Sawyer, and Michael jumped into the water to help pull the boat ashore. People tried to crowd around them to give their thanks but Major Charles only had eyes for his son. He embraced Jarod tightly. "Dad!"

"It's good to see you, Son." Major Charles pulled back form Jarod and embraced Ethan tightly, "Son."

Ethan clung to him, "I've missed you Dad."

Emily embraced Jarod and held onto him tightly, "I was so worried."

Jarod pulled back and smiled at her, "I can always take care of myself."

Jarod watched wearily as Major Charles stood in front of Parker. He breathed a sigh of relief when his father broke out into a smile and pulled Parker into a hug, "I'm glad you're alright," he said.

Jarod could see Parker's eyes tear up as she hugged him back. "Thank you for coming."

Major Charles burst out laughing. Parker and Jarod both hugged Jason tightly. Jarod looked over Jason's shoulder to his mother. Decades of wanting to see his mother suddenly seemed like lifetimes. He suddenly felt afraid.

Margaret, despite all her fears, smiled and hugged her son, crying openly. "I have missed you," she whispered through her tears. Jarod rested her head against her shoulder. "My son," she cried, clinging to Jarod, "I am so sorry. So very sorry."

From the small boat three other members, including the captain of the ship, was greeting the other survivors and starting to get them ordered and ready for transportation to the ship. "We'll be underway in a few days!" The captain said, yelling over the noises of everyone's questions.

Cheers erupted and the people scattered to try gather what few items they had that held any real value. Everyone helped with loading items and people into the boat. Hurley provided the plane manifest to the captain of the ship to help take roll call and make sure they got everyone off the island.

Within a few hours only Sydney, Broots, Parker, Jarod, Sam, Ethan, Charles, and Jason were left on the island. They had insisted on being the last to leave the island. Margaret refused to go down into the sim lab but Sydney, Broots, and Sam had boxed up all the files for transport to the ship. They were going to need them later.

Parker and Major Charles were loaded a few of the boxes into one of the boats when Parker asked him the lingering question, "How are we going to protect ourselves?"

Charles shook his head as he loaded a box into the boat, "I honestly don't know. I didn't know that there would be others that needed saving. I hadn't prepared for that."

Parker heaved a box of files into the boat. "The passengers of Flight 815 will be famous. They've been missing for over seventy days. People are going to want to know where they've been. This island is owned by The Centre. The Centre will kill them all just protect their secrets. This island will be famous. This ship and its crew will be famous."

Charles was nodding, "Yes I know. We can't guarantee the silence of dozens of people."

"Well we have to think of something," Parker insisted.

"We will," Charles said, "Trust me. The last thing I want is Jarod's face plastered all over the world. He'd be persecuted for pretending to be a firefighter, a doctor, even a cop. All the criminals that Jarod helped to lock up would be free. I don't want that."

Parker looked up to see Margaret, standing on the edge of the forest. "What's going on?"

Charles turned around just in time to see a graying and haggard looking men emerge from the forest. "Mary!" Charles yelled and took off towards her. Parker followed, with Jarod and the others in tow.

"Margaret, Margaret, Margaret," the man said.

Margaret was standing perfectly still. She didn't move or flinch when Charles put an arm around her waist, ready to yank her away at any second. The man's eyes turned to Charles. "Charles?" He chuckled, "Somehow I'm surprise you two are _still_ together."

"Who are you," Charles demanded.

Margaret was still staring at the man, not saying a word.

"Matthew," he said spreading out his arms.

Charles eyes widened, "Matthew? _Little Matthew_?"

"I'm not little anymore, Charles," Matthew replied, his grey eyes flaring about at the term "little".

"You shouldn't be here," Margaret whispered, "You _left_ with us."

Matthew scoffed, "And still remained the Centre's little pet project. Back in 1971, the Centre sent a bunch of us who still belonged in servitude back to the island. They wanted to us collect what data was relevant to Project Fountain and destroy the rest."

Margaret shivered at the name "Project Fountain" and Charles tightened his grip on her. "Then why didn't you leave?" Margaret asked.

"We couldn't," Matthew spit out. "We were stuck. Back the 50s when The Centre left, they left behind a bunch of personnel and never came back for them. Out of spite or revenge, they decided to keep the island for themselves, and to make sure that The Centre would never get it back."

"The defense system that took out your friend's ship," Matthew continued, "was the same one that took out ours. We were stranded. Not long after we arrived, we discovered that they used some type of electric energy to create pulses to take down any aircraft flying above, thereby stranding anyone who came close to the island."

"What about the numbers that projected over the radio," Miss Parker asked, speaking for the first time.

Matthew laughed, "4, 8,15,16,23, and 42. It was brilliant. These were the ages of the first test subjects that arrived here on the island. They all died when The Centre began testing an experimental drug on them. To taunt The Centre, the survivors sent that out. They wanted The Centre to know that they were still there and _they_ were in control."

"But that's over now, Matthew," Charles said, "You and the others can come home with us."

"No," Matthew said bitterly, "We can never go home. This place does things to you, things that cannot be explained-"

"Matthew," Margaret said, speaking up, "They did horrible things to us, but _we_ can be healed. You don't have to let them win."

"They didn't win, Mary Lou," Matthew said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "We did. We have their 'magical' little island and they can't ever get it back."

"Mary Lou?" Ethan asked.

Margaret's jaw tightened up and Jarod felt a sense of dread wash over him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," Matthew said. "How could you not tell them?"

"It's not who I am anymore," Margaret said, "Not anymore."

"Mary Lou will always be a part of you," Matthew said, "No matter how much you try and run."

"I've grown up Matthew," Margaret said, "I've grown past all of my nightmares, they are behind me."

"Are they," Matthew asked, "You didn't recently start having nightmare visions again?" Margaret looked startled and Matthew simply laughed, "Agh Mary Lou, your face tells all. Haven't you wondered why the visions started up all over again? Why, all of a sudden, they've appeared?"

Everyone waited, holding their breath, for Matthew to reveal his secret, perhaps the biggest secret of them all.

Matthew smiled a cruel smile, "Project Fountain my dear. Project Fountain."

"Project Fountain has been dead for years," Charles said, "The Centre deemed the project too dangerous to continue."

Parker was already shaking her head, "No matter how dangerous, or how many lives are lost, The Centre _always_ continues its projects."

Matthew smiled at her, "Miss Parker, you look just like your mother."

Parker flinched but didn't respond. Jarod instinctively moved over to Parker's side and rested his hand on the small of her back. Matthew laughed even harder. "You two have no idea how you've been manipulated."

Neither of them answered.

Matthew waited for some type of blowback, sarcasm, defensive move, but nothing ever came. He finally sighed and turned back to Margaret, "Project Fountain is alive and well Mary and it has come for you."

Margaret was violently shaking her head, "It's over. It's _been_ over. Come home, Matthew. Put a stop to this."

"I can't!" He yelled. His yell was violent and it thundered across the mountains, "I am tied to this place, Mary Lou, just as you are. Just as they are!" Matthew pointed at Parker and Jarod.

"Us?" Jarod asked, surprised.

"Your destiny is tied to this island," Matthew said, "It always has been."

Jarod's thoughts drifted back the reoccurring dream he'd been having. The woman from his dreams kept telling him something about "his destiny." Jarod mentally shook the thought off. He couldn't afford to have those kinds of thoughts, there was too many other things going on right now.

"Project Fountain lives on," Matthew said, "here on this island, here at The Centre, they'll never give up on it."

"What _is_ Project Fountain?" Ethan finally asked.

"The Fountain of Youth," Margaret said, her voice in a whisper so low that it almost wasn't heard over the screaming wind now coming off of the ocean. She cleared her throat and her eyes were full of pain as she continued, "The Fountain of Youth was The Centre's first major project. Their first to deal with – the paranormal – if you will."

Everyone waited, even Charles, for her to continue.

"It was Chairman Parker's-" Margaret looked at Miss Parker, "Your great-grandfather's, driving force. He didn't want to die until he had the ultimate power. So in the meantime he looked for a way to continue his life. He brought some of the most powerful physics here and some of the world's most top scientists at the time. This, island, used to be just an island. It was nothing special."

"Until The Centre started experimenting," Jarod finished.

His mother nodded, "Exactly. The experiments they did were unleashing powerful amounts of energy into the world. Energy that was concentrated here, on this island."

Parker was biting her lip and shaking her head. Unbelievable. She thought she had heard it all.

"Did they ever have any success with Project Fountain," Ethan asked.

Matthew laughed again, "Oh, oh, oh, oh! It was _very_ successful."

Everyone waited for him to drop the second shoe but it never came. A gun shot rang out and Matthew gripped his chest. His hand was shaking as he moved it from his chest. It was covered in blood.

"_MATTHEW!_" Margaret's scream filled the air as Matthew fell to the ground. She bent down to help him, but Charles pulled her violently away from him.

"We have to go!" He yelled. Jarod looked up and saw why. Coming through the trees were about a dozen people. Known to the survivors of Flight 815 as "the others", now known to Jarod and his family as past victims of The Centre; they were coming at them.

"Run!" Ethan yelled. They made their way, frantically to the boats, and scrambled in, but the others never came. They waited on the edge of the forest, guns pulled back, but waiting. Waiting for them to return.

"Let's get out of here," Broots said, his voice shaking, "I hate this place."

Charles wrapped a protective arm around his wife, she was shaking violently, as Sydney and Jarod pushed the motor board towards the ship. Jack and Sayid helped the others onto the ship.

"Did you get what you need," Jack asked Jarod.

Jarod didn't answer but Miss Parker did, "Not quiet," She said, "But we're getting there."

An hour later, the boxes were all sent into storage in the captain's quarters and the ship was underway, bound for the west coast of the United States. Parker stood at the railing of the ship looking over the island that had become an odd combination of her home and her worst nightmare.

Jarod stood next to her, following her gaze. Parker shivered and Jarod wrapped a blanket around her shoulder, which she gratefully took. "There's a coldness here," she whispered.

Jarod looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Parker said her gaze never leaving the island, where they had just abandoned an unknown number of Centre victims. "but I can feel it."

Jarod nodded, although he didn't understand. Parker sighed and rested her head against Jarod's shoulder but Jarod pulled back. "What?" she asked, looking up at him.

He swallowed thickly, "I can't do this."

"What do you mean!?" She asked, her voice shrill.

"I mean," Jarod said, "I can't be with you here, now, knowing that it's going to go back to the way that it used to be." His voice was breaking with emotion.

Parker's eyes filled with tears and the blanket dropped from her shoulders and onto the deck as she reached up and placed both her hands on Jarod's shoulders. She stood on her toes as she brought Jarod's face down to hers for a kiss. "I've made my decision," she said, "And I'm never looking back."


	74. Survival

Chapter Seventy-One

**Chapter Seventy-Four**

Survival

_Three Weeks Later…_

Miss Parker looked at the spacious office. For years her father had told her, "its corner office time, Honey." Eventually she had stopped wanting that corner office. Now she had it and wanted it… but for completely different reasons.

Sam had turned his resignation into The Centre – despite Parker's pleas to the contrary – after returning to Blue Cove. His wife was in a coma and his daughter was missing. Parker was positive that she was somewhere within The Centre. She and Broots just hadn't been able to locate her yet.

Sam spent all his time at the hospital, by his wife's bedside, and Jarod had made finding Rebecca a priority. Parker sighed as the phone rang, "What?" She gave another sigh – silent to everyone but her – and said, "Right away Mr. Raines."

Playing up Mr. Raines's good side was vital to her plan – hers and Jarod's – but it was tiring and she hated it. She'd just as soon put a bullet in Raines and be done with it.

Raines had amped up the search for Jarod ever since their return from the island. Parker had left out vital details as to her time on the island, including the fact that Mr. Parker had been there. All Centre resources were now solely dedicated to finding Jarod. Parker was no longer in the field, but overseeing the search. Presumably from orders from The Triumvirate – of all places, Mr. Raines was no longer the Triumvirate watchdog, he was their slave.

Sydney opened the door to her office and gave her a wave, prompting her to get up, grab a file, and leave the office with Sydney. They took a walk out of the building and met Broots out in The Centre garden – the one place in The Centre that wasn't monitored.

Parker handed Sydney a file with a DSA on the inside, "Jarod sent it this morning."

"Debbie-" Broots started.

Parker looked at him, "Debbie is fine."

Since returning from the island, things had been more dangerous than ever. The Centre was constantly looking over its shoulder to make sure that the Survivors of Flight 815 weren't going to blab their mouths off about what they saw and heard.

Jack had told Parker that he'd "Ensure their silence." She wasn't sure how he had done it, but he had… and she'd be forever grateful for it.

To keep Debbie safe, Broots had sent her into hiding with Jarod and his family. He was worried about her schoolwork – something that Sydney and Parker had both laughed off. Debbie was going to be living with a family of geniuses. Her schoolwork was going to be the last of Broots's worries.

Broots's biggest concern was finding out how in the world his brother had ended up being a twisted pawn in The Centre's game plan. Angelo – now known as Timmy and well in hiding with Jarod's family – had revealed to Broots, despite Charles's attempts to keep it quiet – their relation the instant Broots had stepped foot onto the ship.

Jarod had done a DNA test on the two when they had gotten back to the United States, and sure enough, they were related. Broots's older brother had died in a car accident – although Parker was no longer sure it was an accident – ten years ago. Both his parents were long dead and Broots was hitting dead ends in search for the truth.

Parker understood how he felt.

"How's Michelle?" Parker asked, trying to keep the conversation as light as possible – for the moment.

"Still withdrawn," Sydney said.

Michelle had had a half-sister that nobody – even Sydney – had known about. She had died in a drowning accident when Sydney had gone on the hunt for Jarod and Miss Parker's whereabouts. Her body had been discovered only yesterday – after she'd been missing for weeks. Michelle had never been close to her, but her sad and withdrawn state of mind had left Sydney wondering if she was hiding something from him.

"When's the funeral?" Broots asked quietly.

"Tomorrow afternoon, in California," Sydney said, "We're leaving tonight."

Broots and Parker simply nodded. These were dark times, very dark times.

The next morning, Michelle and Sydney dressed themselves in their finest black outfits and headed for the cemetery. Michelle said nothing as they drove and Sydney didn't push.

They arrived at the cemetery in short time and Sydney paused as shock dawned over him. He recognized two, now very famous, faces. "Sydney are you alright?" Michelle asked.

Sydney turned to her, smiled, and nodded. "Yes, I'll be up in a minute."

She eyed the two people, both looking surprised, and nodded, "Of course." She kissed his cheek and walked up the hill.

Sayid shook Sydney's hand and Shannon gave Sydney a hug. "What are you doing here," Sayid asked, his voice very low.

Sydney looked up the hill, where Michelle was now waiting, "Sabrina Rutherford was my wife's half sister."

Shannon's eyebrows went up, "My _step-mother_ was your sister-in-law?"

Sydney shook his head, "I didn't even know that Michelle had a half-sister until just after we," he lowered his voice, "returned."

Sayid was nodding, "Your wife work for The Centre as well?"

Sydney shook his head, "Not anymore."

Shannon's eyes shot up at Michelle, who was staring at them, "Are you sure about that?"

Across the country, Miss Parker was waiting at a graveyard as well. For three weeks she'd wanted to have this conversation, but couldn't get up the courage to do it. She stared at the headstone that read "Zoe Bennett. Loving daughter. Loving sister. Loving wife."

Parker sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Zoe, if you're there… I need you."

Parker was shocked when she heard, "I am here."

She opened her eyes and monotone colors of her surroundings made it clear to her that she was in the middle plane. "Zoe."

Zoe gave Parker a sad, small smile, "Miss Parker."

"Do know why I'm here?" Parker asked.

Zoe's smile faded and she nodded, "It was only a matter of time."

"So you knew," Parker asked, "All this time you knew?"

Zoe nodded, "Of course I knew… and Miss Parker, you have my blessing."

"Just like that," Miss Parker asked, "I have your blessing."

Zoe shrugged and looked at the grass for a moment before looking back up at Parker, "Jarod loves you. I mean _really_ loves you. You make him, despite everything, happy."

"And that's enough for you?" Parker asked, knowing that she wouldn't feel the same in Zoe's situation.

"It is," Zoe said, nodding, "It is."

Jack Sheppard shrugged off his jacket and leaned forward to give his live in girlfriend a kiss. "Smells great! What are you making?"

Kate looked up at him from the stove with a smile, "Fajitas."

"Hmmm," Jack said, kissing her again, "Nothing beats a Fajita."

Kate laughed and then gave herself an inner laugh for her good fortune. After arriving back in United States, she had promptly found herself arrested for her previous crimes and brought to trial. A well known attorney – who was known among those in the legal field as a "killer in court" (because he'd never lost a case) – suddenly showed up to Kate's defense.

It wasn't until three days ago that Kate had learned that Miss Parker had hired the attorney. Kate was sure that Parker hadn't done it to save her, but to save Jack. Jack loved Kate, despite all her flaws, and Parker cared about Jack. Kate never bothered to call Miss Parker, she wouldn't even know what to say if she'd ever found Miss Parker's number.

Kate suspected that Miss Parker and Jack were still in contact, but never bothered to question him about it.

There was a ring on the door. "Jack, can you get that?" Kate called.

"Got it," Jack – who had moved into the living room – came through the kitchen to answer the door. "Sarah!"

Kate dropped her knife and it skidded across the kitchen, just short of Jack's feet. "Sorry!" She said, scrambling to get it. She dumped the knife into the sink and left the kitchen. She didn't want to be anywhere near Jack's ex-wife.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Jack-" Sarah's voice broke, "It's taken me three weeks to get here, but I'm here. That's all that matters right?"

"What do you want," Jack asked, a little more sharply this time.

"I want you," Sarah said.

"I'm with someone else now," Jack said, as if that hadn't been made clear by the woman cooking in his kitchen.

"But we've been through so much together-" Sarah started.

"No," Jack said, "We haven't. Kate and I have been through so much more together and you know what? She didn't run when things got tough. I'm sorry, Sarah, but that part of my life is over." And Jack, not caring that he was being rude, closed the door on Sarah… and that part of his life.

Walt gave a groan as he stared at the large book that Jason had handed him. "You don't _really_ expect me to read all this, do you?" Walt asked.

Jason smiled and ruffled the almost non-existent hair on Walt's head, "Sorry kiddo. Part of being a genius is having to learn."

Walt groaned but opened up the hardcover anyway. Jarod had suspected, while on the island, that Walt had the pretender gene. It had been confirmed on the ship. Although his skills were lest Pretender and more Inner Sense related, Jarod wanted to develop his Pretender gifts first.

For the last two weeks Jason had been acting as Walt's mentor. Michael had told his mother that Walt was away at a special school. Michael had a new job in New York City as a comic book artist and everyone – including Michael – had felt that with Walt's gifts, he was going to be a lot safer on the road with Jarod and his family.

Jason moved out of Walt's bedroom and into the living room where Debbie was happily beating out Ethan at checkers. Ethan shook his head, "I'm a prodigy and a crazy person who hears voices in my head and I still can't win."

Debbie laughed as Ethan kinged her last checker. She jumped up, kissed Ethan's cheek and smiled, "You're not crazy, just bad at checkers."

Ana-Lucia laughed along with Debbie as Debbie left the living room, followed closely by Jason. "I have to go; I have another interview this afternoon." She kissed Ethan gently, "I wish I could stay."

"I wish you could to," Ethan said, "But your pretty face is just too darn famous."

Ana-Lucia smiled again and kissed him one last time before she left the safe house.

In the backyard, Jarod and Emily poured over a stack of paper recovered from the island. "These don't make any sense," Emily said setting down a stack and taking a long sip from her ice tea.

The backyard of their safe house was a beautiful garden that had a patio roof. The safe house was unlike any of the other places Jarod and his family had used in the past, but it was located out of the way of The Centre. Parker, Sydney, and Broots had returned to The Centre in an effort to keep them off of Jarod's trail and to provide inside information.

"They all piece together somehow," Jarod said.

Emily shook her head, "The Centre's had its dirty little fingers in sinister things for decades, some of these things might not be related at all."

Jarod shrugged and leaned back in his wicker chair, "Anything new on Rebecca yet?"

Emily shook her head, "The feeds that Broots sent are great, but I still haven't seen anything yet that might tip me off to her whereabouts. The Centre has safe houses all over the world, Jarod, she could be anywhere."

"No," Jarod said, "I don't think so. I think Mr. Raines wants to keep her close. From what I gathered from Miss Parker, Rebecca is smart enough to be a prodigy. Raines wouldn't let that go. Not again."

Emily was nodding, "I suspected as much, but Jarod, we've been looking for her for _three weeks_ and still haven't seen anything suspicious or odd yet."

"We'll find her," Jarod said.

Emily sighed, set down her glass, and picked up another stack of papers. She paused for a second as she looked up at the second floor window. Their mother had barely come out of her room in the last three weeks. She barely spoke and barely ate. Emily knew that something that Matthew had said to her was bothering her, but Margaret refused to open up.

And Charles wasn't being any better.

Sun brought out another jug of ice tea, "Any luck?"

Emily and Jarod both shook their heads as Jin plopped down on the chair across from the siblings. Sun and Jin had asked Major Charles for safe passage in the States. They didn't want to be located by Sun's father, Mr. Piak – who also happened to be involved in Centre business. Sun and Jin had appeared for the parades of interviews that happened immediately after the arrival of the survivors of Flight 815, and then promptly disappeared with Jarod and his family.

Jin was great with paperwork and very helpful and slowly piecing together the missing pieces of The Centre's very twisted puzzle.

Sun sat down next to Jin as Jin picked up a stack of papers and handed to it Sun. He picked up another stack for himself. Jin had done nothing but study English since getting on the ship bound for the States. He had accelerated his studies in the past three weeks and although he wasn't a fluent speaker, he was quiet good.

"Have you heard from Claire?" Sun asked.

Claire and Charlie were leaving a double life. They appeared for Charlie's many concerts – who's band had gone famous after his "death" and even more famous after his reappearance – and then disappeared into the shadows when Charlie was not on stage. Parker's conflicting messages concerning Aaron had Charlie and Claire very concerned. They wanted to keep him from falling into The Centre's hands, as well as the hands of his biological father.

Aaron's biological father had disappeared long before he was born but now that Claire was rich – thanks to the settlement from Oceanic Airlines – Claire was worried, and rightfully so, that Aaron's biological father was going to sue for custody or blackmail her, in an attempt to get her money.

Her fears were not unfounded as Jarod had been thwarting his attempts to find Claire on an almost daily basis.

"They are fine," Jarod said, "They've relocated again and Charlie wants to lay low for Aaron's sake, but I know that Claire doesn't want him to give up his musical career, especially now that it's doing so well."

"There's nothing more famous that a rock star whose returned from the dead," Emily muttered.

Sydney had dropped an exhausted Michelle back at the hotel an hour after the funeral. She had promptly passed out – asleep, after getting back. Sydney had used the opportunity to leave and meet Sayid and Shannon at Shannon's home.

Shannon opened the door before Sydney could even knock and ushered him in, "Sorry," she said, "But if the press sees you, it may be all over."

"The press," Sydney asked.

Sayid nodded, "They've been everywhere since Sabrina's death. She went missing just days before we returned to the States. She was famous in her own right but it makes the story doubly famous that her troublesome daughter arrives back in the states only days after she goes missing. They're all over, trying to get information."

Sydney shook his head, "Even for The Centre, this is just too much."

"Sydney," Sayid said, "I think we have to accept the fact that The Centre may very well have had something to do with Sabrina Rutherford's death."

"I'm certain of it," Sydney said, "I'm just not sure why." He stopped all of a sudden, "Shannon, was this your mother's home?"

"Of course not," Shannon said, "This is mine and she wasn't my mother."

Sydney nodding, "How long ago-"

"Last week," Sayid said, "With Sabrina's disappearance, Shannon was in control of her mother's – formerly her father's – estate and bought herself a new home." He reached for Shannon's hand, "For a fresh start."

Sydney was still nodding, "Good, good, but I'd be on the look out for The Centre."

Shannon's eyes widened but Sayid squeezed her fingers to keep her calm, "We will," Sayid said, "And Sydney?"

"Yes," Sydney asked.

"Watch your back," Sayid said. He paused and decided that what he had to say next was very important, "Especially around your wife."

Later that same night Parker hung up the phone after confirming that Sydney would be back in Blue Cove the next day, it had been one of the longest days of Parker's life. And that was something, given everything that Parker had been through. She had talked to Jarod's dead wife, confirmed a meeting at the Bennett Family Safe House just outside of Blue Cove, dodged Mr. Raines's persistent questions about Jarod and the island, received a very disturbing call regarding Michelle – something which she had promptly turned over to Broots and Jarod – and now had a snoring Sawyer sleeping on her couch.

He had turned up at her house an hour ago, unsure of where to go or what to do next. Jarod had provided Sawyer with the information he needed to find the man who he believed responsible for his parent's deaths. Jarod, who always saw the good everyone, had left it up to Sawyer to decide what to do.

Sawyer hadn't been able to kill him and now had no where else to go. He had tried to blackmail Parker into making him stay but Parker didn't care one way or another if he did or not. She was never home anymore. Nowhere was safe.

She changed into her black satin pajamas, brushed her teeth, and climbed into bed. She was too exhausted to bother taking off her makeup. She promptly fell asleep.

"_It's time Angel."_

_Parker sat up, her breathing heavy as she looked around her surroundings. She wasn't at home. She was on the island. On the beach. She scrambled to her feet and saw a woman standing there, engulfed in white._

_What the-_

"_It's time Angel," The woman said again._

"_Time?" Parker asked, "Time for what?"_

"_To embrace your destiny. You cannot ignore it any longer."_

"_Who are you?" Parker asked, her head pounding. Great, even in her dreams, she had headaches._

"_I am one of the Sister's Three," the woman said, "You must go back Angel. You must go back."_

"_Go back?" Parker asked._

"_To the island," The woman responded._

Parker sat up quickly and stared at her clock. 2:16 A.M. She was panting heavily and reached over to the aspirin bottle and glass of water she always kept on her nightstand. She swallowed three aspirin and chased them down with water.

She sighed and leaned back against her pillows staring at the ceiling. "It's not over yet is it?"


	75. In the End

Chapter Seventy-One

**Chapter Seventy-Five**

In the End

The next day, at 9 P.M. sharp, Parker pulled up to the safe house. It was a coffee house, owned by a close friend of Jarod's, just north of Blue Cove. She went in, ordered a cup of coffee and sat by the window – where Raines's henchmen could see her.

She sat there for a half hour before she left the window, dumped the remainder of her cold coffee, and snuck through the kitchen into the basement lot. She knew that Raines's henchmen would come into the coffee shop and when they weren't looking Jason would drive Miss Parker's car down to a closed-door garage just down the street, until she was ready to go.

She was greeted by Jarod with a full kiss on the lips. She smiled and although she wanted more, she knew that it was important to get down to business. Broots, Parker, and Sydney traded off on the nights when one would meet. Raines was suspicious enough as it was, it would be far too obvious if the three of them disappeared all at once. In the dimly lit basement were Jarod, Emily, Major Charles, Sun, and Sayid.

Parker greeted each of them before taking her seat between Jarod and Emily. "I think I've found Rebecca," Emily said, sliding a few photographs across the table to Miss Parker, "Mr. Raines, must know that we're watching because he's been very careful, but he slipped up today."

Parker looked at the pictures of an elderly woman arguing with Mr. Raines outside three cells. "That's Dr. Ellison," Emily said, pointing to the woman in the black and white photograph, "She's been employed by The Centre for decades."

"She was another one of The Centre's test subjects on the island," Major Charles said, "She was evacuated months before Margaret and I were. She was, to my knowledge, returned to her family."

Emily nodded, "She was. She lived with her family in Havensfield, Connecticut until 1963. She was employed by The Centre in 1964."

"You mean," Parker said, "That this woman went from victim to employee? _Willingly?" _

"Looks that way," Jarod said.

Parker shook her head, "That's sick."

Everyone around the table nodded, although no one said anything. "Have you come any closer on Project Fountain?"

All eyes turned to Major Charles but he simply shook his head, "I honestly don't know much about it, except it left Margaret scared and she won't talk about it."

"Mom's been pretty catatonic since we got back to the U.S." Emily said.

"What about Matthew," Charles asked Parker, who was already shaking her head.

"We've got nothing," Parker confirmed, "There's no references to the island, Matthew, Project Fountain, none of it in The Centre mainframe, its like it doesn't exist."

"And Raines," Jason asked, who was now standing in the back of the room. They all looked up, no one had heard or seen him come in. Parker flashed him a smile, which he returned.

"Still suspicious," Parker said, "But for some reason The Triumvirate wants me in charge here."

"Do you suspect a trap," Sun asked.

Parker nodded, "They're probably hoping that I'll – we'll – lead them to the ultimate power."

"Kind of like the scrolls?" Jarod asked.

Parker nodded, remembering how Mr. Parker, Lyle, and Raines had manipulated her and Jarod into a situation together. She strongly suspected, although couldn't prove, that one of them had sent the picture with Margaret and Catherine in it, to Jarod and Miss Parker. That was ultimately what had tipped Jarod and Parker to Carthis in the first place, and the hunt for scrolls.

"There's something else," Emily said, sliding another photograph across the table.

Parker leaned over it and nearly chocked, "_What was Raines doing with my baby brother!?_"

Sayid leaned over, "Oh this just got worse."

"Who's that woman?" Parker asked.

Emily opened to speak but Sayid got there first, "That's Shannon's stepmother."

"Sabrina Rutherford," Jarod asked, "Michelle's half-sister?"

Parker closed her eyes and shook her head. What were Baby Beau, Shannon, and Raines doing in that vault together. Sayid had brought Jarod up to speed on the run in with Sydney yesterday before Parker had arrived.

"What _were_ they doing?" Charles asked, leaning over to look at the picture for about the third time.

"Doesn't matter," Parker said, opening her eyes, "I'm getting Beau out of there."

"What about Raines," Jason asked in alarm.

"Doesn't matter," Parker said again, looking around the room. "I need to get him out of there. I don't want them experimenting on him."

Jarod nodded, "I agree, but we still need to figure out what they were doing."

"Poor Sydney," Emily whispered.

Jarod and Parker both looked at Emily in alarm. "You don't honestly think Michelle had anything to do with this do you?" Miss Parker asked.

Emily shrugged, "I'm sorry, but she might. I mean they're sisters and they've both been involved in with The Centre."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that Michelle still is, or even is on the same side," Parker said, "I mean look at me and Lyle."

There was a pause of silence at the mention of Lyle's name. A name that no one uttered anymore. "Still," Major Charles said, holding up his hand to stop the two women from arguing, _again_. "It doesn't hurt to take precautions."

Jarod shook his head, "I don't see Michelle being complacent with this, The Centre chased Sydney out of her life and almost took her son away from her. There's no way she'd be involved."

"Precautions can't hurt Big One," Jason said. Parker raised an eyebrow at Jason. It was one thing to look at Jason and _know_ he was Jarod's clone. It was another to be reminded of it. Whenever Jason felt the conversation need stirring or just his brand of twisted humor – he'd throw that in there. He'd been calling Jarod the "Big One" for the last year or so, something that always nagged at Parker.

She ignored Jason's comment, "I'm not cutting Sydney out of this," Parker said, "There's not a chance."

"I'm not saying cut him out of it," Emily said, "But perhaps use a bit of precaution around his wife."

No one said anything for a few moments and Parker was unsure of what to say. She trusted Sydney with her life, and Michelle as well. Parker couldn't, and wouldn't, believe that Michelle was involved in this.

Finally Parker broke the silence by telling the others, despite her misgivings, about last night's dream. Silence followed, as she had suspected it would. "Sayid," Parker said, hoping to break the silence a little, "Your vision had something to do with The Sister's Three didn't it?"

Sayid nodded and recounted what he could remember of that vision, which still plagued his nightmares to this day. "I had a similar dream," Jarod shared, "On the island, it didn't have to do with the sister's three, but the woman in it talked about 'destiny'."

Parker shuddered, "The woman in mine told me to get back to the island."

Charles shook his head, "I'm not letting any of you, _ever_, go back there."

An hour later and no closer than they were two days ago, the group adjourned. They snuck out one by one, although the majority of them were headed to the same safe house, and soon left Jarod and Miss Parker alone. She tipped up on her toes for kiss, which he gave her.

He wrapped her tightly in his arms, "We'll figure this out, I promise."

Parker closed her eyes, "Jarod you understand why I have to get Beau of there."

"I do," he said, "And you will. Do you need my help?"

Parker shook her head against Jarod's chest and he could feel the movement. He smiled as he rested his head against hers. "Broots can help me. He's got that place wired inside and out."

"Mr. Raines will suspect you," Jarod said, as if it would stop Miss Parker from her dangerous plan.

"I know," Parker said, turning her face upward, "But I have to do this. I can't let them hurt him – the way they hurt you."

Jarod gave her a small smile and then leaned down for a kiss.

Broots stood in front of the window to the hospital room looking in. Alice, Sam's wife, lay in bed, pale and unmoving. As she had for almost five weeks, Sam hadn't left her bedside in three – ever since their return to Blue Cove.

He pushed open the door and bringing with him the pink flowers he had gotten at the flower shop thirty minutes before. He brought Alice fresh flowers every three days, like clock work. Broots had never met Alice, he hadn't even known that Sam had had a wife, until their little stint on the island, but he had become close to Sam over the years, and in the last several weeks.

Sam looked up and smiled gratefully at Broots as Broots threw out the old flowers and replaced them with the fresh ones. "How are you?" Broots asked, quietly.

Sam shrugged, "Same as always and you?"

"Actually," Broots said, "Miss Parker needs a favor…"

Two days later Parker's plan sprung into action. Broots had rigged the alarm system to go off and create a false alarm. Sam hadn't needed much coaxing on Broots's part to join in, in the rescue of Baby Beau Parker. When the alarm went off Beau's nanny promptly picked up the little boy and started out with him.

Sam knocked her unconscious and scooped the child with ease from his nanny's arms. The child made no noises as Sam snuck out with the rest of The Centre personal and out back to his car.

Parker made quiet a showing during the fire alarm. "This is just great!" She snapped. Being rude used to be her form of lifestyle, now it was a continued act. She knew that Raines was watching her, very closely, as Parker snapped and yelled and anyone in sight to "just get shut that thing off!"

Three hours after that, Sam met Jarod in a small out clove in a middle of nowhere forest. It was the safest place to make a tradeoff that Jarod could think of. Sam unbuckled Beau from the child's seat in the back of his car and held his hand as he walked him over to Jarod. The child was giving Sam the creeps.

He had cried, screamed, or spoken the entire time. He was just quiet. Sam hoped that the experience had traumatized the child into silence. His face broke into a smile when he saw Jarod. He dropped Sam's hand and ran to Jarod. Jarod bent down and lifted the child up, surprised by Little Beau's reaction.

"Daddy!" The child cried.

"When you picked him up he said _what!?_" Major Charles said, staring at his son.

Jarod shrugged, "I don't know what to say, honestly."

Emily, Charles, and Jarod were standing – alone – in the kitchen of their safe house. "I think we have to recognize the fact that this child – this very gifted child – may be your son Jarod," Emily said.

She stunned the two men into silence. It was something that neither of them had wanted to contemplate, let alone admit, in the last hour. She chewed her lip before continuing, "Or Jason's. They had Jason in more recent history and to be honest there's no way to really know."

Charles's face screwed up in disgust, "That's true. Jason and Jarod's DNA is identical. There is no way to ever really know."

"Which begs the question," Jarod said, "Who's the boy's mother?"

"Are you happy," Parker asked into the phone receiver.

"Very," Jack replied. Jack and Parker had spoken on the phone every few days or so since their arrival back in the states. They had found, oddly enough, a good friendship. "I closed the door on Sarah the other day."

"Do you mean literally or figuratively?" Parker asked.

"Both," Jack answered.

"Wow," Parker said, "That's huge."

"Yeah," Jack said, "It really is."

"How's Kate," Parker asked.

"Good and Jarod?"

"Good."

Sydney took a long sip of his water before he spoke. This was a question he'd been dreading over the last several days. "Michelle, I have to ask you something and this is not easy."

Michelle sat down her coffee and gave Sydney her full attention, "What is it Sydney?"

"It's about your sister."

"Half-sister," Michelle corrected.

"Half-sister," Sydney amended, "You weren't close were you?"

Michelle was already shaking her head, "Not in the slightest. After my mother died I went to go live with my aunt and my father married Sabrina's mother. Sabrina was born ten months later. We've only talked a half a dozen times in her lifespan," Michelle said, "She only called when she wanted something."

Sydney took another long sip of his water as he thought about this.

"I want to be honest with you Sydney," Michelle said, "And what I'm about to tell you may come as a bit of a shock."

Sydney set down his water and waited, patiently. "A while back Sabrina got in over her head. She went to The Centre, to Mr. Raines, for assistance."

"Why Raines?" Sydney asked, "How'd she even find out about The Centre?"

Michelle took a deep breath, "Sabrina had gifts, gifts that I can only assume came from her mother. I used to think she was crazy, but given the things we did at The Centre, I ought to have known better. The Centre experimented with her – that's an important distinction, with her, not on her – and eventually dropped her."

Michelle took a sip of her coffee to calm her nerves, "A few years back she got in over her head and turned to Mr. Raines for assistance – financially. The Centre wanted payback – not in dollars – and she called, while you were gone. She wanted me to get her out of it. I had to remind her that I was _not_ with The Centre and hadn't been for decades."

Michelle paused again, "Sydney, I think they killed her."

Jarod watched as Jason and Debbie played on the rug with Little Beau. Jarod has absolutely no idea what he was going to do. He wouldn't, in a million years, pass off the responsibilities of a father to Jason. He knew, despite Emily's ideas, that The Centre had used him – not Jason – to create Beau. He wanted to know how and why. More importantly was Brigette even the mother?

Charles had taken a sample of blood from both Jarod and Little Beau. He had disappeared a few hours ago to drop it off at the hospital with one of his contacts and a rush order on it.

"Jarod," Sun asked, coming over and sitting next to him, "Are you alright?"

Jarod looked at her and nodded, "Yes, I just feel… overwhelmed."

"Ah," Sun said, "I understand."

Jarod turned to her, "Do you mind if I ask you a question, a personal question?"

Sun nodded, "Please do. Jarod, after all you have done for Jin and I, I don't know how I'll ever thank you."

Jarod patted her hand, "No thanks necessary."

She nodded again, "What is your question?"

Jarod's thoughts panned to Miss Parker for a moment, she was the reason for this question. She was, at the end of the day, his reason for everything. "Despite everything your father has done to you and to Jin, do you still love him?"

Sun's face puckered as she thought about the question. Jarod had been right. It was a very personal question. "He is my father," she said, "I love him because he is my father, but I hate him for everything he has done to me and to Jin."

"And at the end of the day?" Jarod asked.

Sun sighed, "At the end of the day, I'd choose Jin over my father."

Miss Parker closed the door to her car with a bang. It had been yet another, painful and long day at The Centre. It had been almost week since she had last seen Jarod. She hadn't spoken to him since the day after that meeting, the entire conversation revolving around arrangements for Beau.

"Morgan."

Parker jumped and spun around in her seat to see Jarod sitting in the back of her car. "Jarod!? What are you doing here, they'll-"

Jarod cut her off with a kiss. Then he hunkered back down in the backseat of her car, "Drive."

Parker did as told and when they were a few miles from The Centre she said, "They've probably bugged my car."

"Checked it," Jarod said, still hunkered down, "Found two."

Parker shook her head, "This is risky."

"But important," Jarod replied, "I need you to help get me to Raines."

Parker almost drove off the road, "Are you crazy? Jarod he'll capture you and this will all be for nothing."

"That's why I need your help. I need answers, Miss Parker, answers that I can't wait for anymore."

"What answers," Parker asked.

Jarod nodded at a parking lot just ahead, "Pull over, I don't want you hitting a tree."

Parker did as instructed and Jarod climbed up to the front seat and sat next to her. "I've discovered something about your brother, Beau."

Parker was alert as ever, "Did you find out what Raines was doing with him and Sabrina?"

Jarod shook his head, "No, something else."

"What?" Parker asked, concern flooding her face.

Jarod took a deep breath, this would not be easy, "He's not your brother… he's my son."

Parker blinked a few times, "Your what?"

Jarod quickly filled her in on the details, Beau's exclamation when he saw Jarod, the DNA test results, and his own concerns that Brigette may or may not be the biological mother. "I _need_ to get to Mr. Raines," he said.

Parker nodded, "I'll help you."

Jack walked out to his backyard to hear the popping noises of the gun. He heard the safety click on and Kate turned to face him, her face full of sweat. "Sorry," She said, "I know you hate having guns in the house, but I have not having them here."

Jack walked up behind her and embraced her. He kissed her temple, "its okay. I want you to feel safe, and if that means guns in the house, that means guns in the house."

Kate sighed, "Thank you."

"He's not coming back you know," Jack said. He felt Kate stiffened in his embrace, "Lyle's dead. He's buried on the island. He's never returning."

Kate leaned her head back against Jack's body, but her body didn't loosen up, "I know he's dead, but there are others like him out there. The Centre. They might come."

Jack closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Miss Parker wouldn't let them, Kate, you know that."

She pulled back and turned to face him, "How is she?"

Jack looked startled and Kate smiled, "Its okay. I know that you two care about each other, a great deal. It's alright Jack. I have you and she has Jarod. There is nothing wrong with you two being friends."

Jack kissed her forehead, "Thank you."

Kate sucked in a breath, "Speaking of friends."

"Yes…" Jack said, weary.

"Sawyer's here. In the house."

"What?" Jack asked, getting a second shock in under a minute.

"He just left Miss Parker's," she said, "He doesn't have anywhere else to go. No where to turn to. I said he could crash on our couch."

Jack gave a groan but suppressed what he really wanted to say. He kissed Kate lightly, "It's okay."

He really didn't want to be under the same roof as Sawyer. Ever again.

Parker gave a hefty sigh as she dropped her eyes on the table. She eyed a note penned in scribble writing. "Sorry Miss Parker. Had to go. S." Parker crumpled it up and threw it in the garbage. So Sawyer had left. No loss on her part.

Jarod's plan for tomorrow was crazy, at best, but he wanted answers regarding the existence of his son. He had simply wanted Parker to lay it out for him, but she refused to let him do this alone. He'd been alone for too long.

It pained Parker to leave Jarod every time she had to. She just wanted him to wrap his arms around her and never let her go, but in these troubled times she had to sacrifice what she wanted, for what needed to be done.

Major Charles, Sydney, Broots, and Emily had hatched a plan to rescue Rebecca and two other boys that Raines had in his capture. The two boys were sons of another Flight 815 Survivor – a man named Richard.

All three kids were key to a plan that Raines was hatching, but she wasn't sure what it was. Sydney suspected that Raines was trying to overthrow The Triumvirate. Without the scrolls hanging over The Triumvirates head, The Centre was now powerless against them. Most importantly, Raines was powerless, a feeling that he did not like.

Broots had given Jarod the security code needed to get into Raines's private parking garage at The Centre, a novelty he had had built when Mr. Parker had gone missing three years ago.

Parker insisted on being with Jarod when he was there. She wanted answers, just as he did. She'd only been playing double agent for three and a half weeks, but already she was sick of it. She just wanted to be happy.

Parker walked through her home and into her bedroom. Tomorrow was going to be a difficult day.

The following afternoon Parker punched in the six digit code to Raines's private parking garage and waited. Nearly twenty minutes when by before he came in. Parker corned him near his car, "We have to talk."

"It'll have to wait," Mr. Raines wheezed.

"Sorry, can't," Jarod said, emerging from the darkness.

Raines made a hissing noise, whether it was intentional or just a side affect of his ever present oxygen tank accessory, Parker wasn't sure. "I knew you were working with him," Raines said his eyes glaring at Parker.

"Prove it," Parker taunted. She was sick of this.

"What do you want," Raines asked, his gaze shifting over to Jarod.

"Answers," Jarod said, "About me, about Miss Parker, and about _my son._"

Raines didn't flinch, "I suspected you were involved in Beau Parker's kidnapping."

Parker raised her chin. So it was true. Beau Parker was Jarod's son… or Jason's. Even though Jarod had confirmed it with DNA, Parker still refused to believe it. Now there was no denying that fact.

"How?" Jarod demanded. Raines stared at Jarod hard until Jarod demanded again, "_How?_"

Raines glowered up spoke up, "When you were fifteen you had your tonsils removed. We didn't need your tonsils."

Parker swallowed at the implications. They had used Jarod's DNA, not Jason's. Not that it really mattered, their DNA was identical, but she knew that it made all the difference to Jarod… and to Jason.

"Is Brigette is mother?" Jarod asked. Raines didn't answer and Jarod's face filled with anger, a type of anger that scared Miss Parker to her very core. "_IS SHE!?"_

Parker wanted to reach over and touch his arm, to comfort him, to calm him down but for the first time in a long time she was frozen stiff. She had _never_ seen Jarod lose his temper, not like this.

"No," Raines hissed out.

Parker and Jarod both sucked in a breath. "Who's his mother," Parker asked. Raines said nothing and Parker shot out and pinched his oxygen tube, "WHO?"

Raines started chocking and Jarod pulled Parker's hand off the tube. Raines gasped for air several times. "Think back Miss Parker… to when Jarod had his tonsils removed."

Parker's eyes widened as the truth hit her. She hadn't even thought… When Jarod had had his tonsils removed, Parker's appendix had been removed. They had stayed in the renewal wing of The Centre for almost two weeks together, sneaking over to each other's bedsides when the nurses had disappeared.

Parker's breath caught in her throat, "Not possible."

Jarod gripped the edge of Raines's car to keep himself from passing out. "Why?" He asked Raines, "Why did you do this?"

"I didn't," Raines said, "Mr. Parker did. It was essential to Beauregard Jackson Parker's plan."

"My great-grandfather?" Parker asked. She felt confused. What in the world did her great-grandfather have to do with the twisted conception of Miss Parker's son?

"Project Fountain," Raines said.

This time Jarod's hand shot out and he pinched together Raines's oxygen tube. Parker's eyes shot up in shock. Jarod was never one to inflict pain for information. Sure he created the delusion of pain, but he never inflicted it, at least not physically.

Parker's thoughts drifted back to the island, to what Matthew had said about Project Fountain. Parker's brain searched for an answer that she knew was there. It was there, she had it, somehow, somewhere she had the answer.

"What about Project Fountain," Jarod asked. Parker reached forward and touched Jarod's shoulder.

"Not like this," she said, pulling him back, "There's been enough pain already."

Jarod released his death grip on Raines's tube and Raines sucked in several breaths just as before.

"Beauregard Jackson Parker is, was, and will forever be Project Fountain," Raines said.

"What the hell does that mean," Parker demanded.

"That means," Raines said, "that my grandfather-" Parker flinched at the reminder that Raines was either her father or her uncle, "your great-grandfather was an essential player in this. As is your son, Beau Parker."

"Bennett," Parker and Jarod corrected at the same time. They exchanged a quick look through the corner of their eyes. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Parker would've smiled at the irony of it all.

"Meaning?" Parker asked.

Raines made another hissing noise. A noise that Parker was sure he was making on purpose. "Project Fountain is a Triumvirate issued project, the only one The Centre took direction on. Beau Park-Bennett, your great-grandfather, the scrolls, the Sister's Three, they're all interconnected."

"You know about the Sister's Three?" Parker asked.

Raines repeated her question, the same shock emit in his voice. Then he asked, "How do you know?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Jarod asked.

Raines glowered, "Ask your mother."

Jarod hand snapped out and Parker grabbed it just in time, "No."

He lowered his fist to his side and Parker patted his arm. His mother and her cationic state had been a sore spot for Jarod ever since their return. Matthew's harsh words had done a rough number on her. Parker knew that Margaret was hiding something, something vital, but those were buttons that Parker wasn't willing to push. She couldn't handle losing Jarod again.

"Explain," Parker said, reaching behind her and pulling out her gun. She didn't want him running and she certainly didn't want anyone coming to his rescue.

He glared at her, but did. "We tried, unsuccessfully for years to create a gifted child, genetically. We tried to create a child with both Pretender and Inner Sense abilities."

"Ethan," Jarod asked. Parker followed his line of thought, silently agreeing. Ethan was the son of a Pretender – Major Charles – and the daughter of a woman with the Inner Sense – Catherine Jamison Parker.

"Ethan," Raines spat out, "Was a failure. We discovered after failing with Ethan that love was the key. Major Charles and Catherine barley knew each other, let alone loved each other."

Parker wanted to ask key to what but the word "love" stopped her cold. She shut the safety off of her gun with a loud snap – confidant that Raines had heard it. "What do you mean, love?"

Parker knew the answer, she could feel it in her bones, but she wanted to him say it. "We put you two together," Raines confirmed, "We needed a child of the Inner Sense and one of Prodigy. We did the next best thing we could. We put you two together, let you run around The Centre like bandits and fall in love."

"You put us together _before_ Catherine was even pregnant," Jarod pointed out.

"It was our backup plan," Raines said, "Mr. Parker didn't mind impregnating his wife and using her as an incubator, but he had a time using his daughter to create what we needed."

Parker's head reeled. Daddy had tired to protect her? The conflicting information she had about Mr. Parker and where his loyalties lay always gave her a migraine.

"The Pretender abilities were far more advanced in Jarod than his father," Raines continued, no longer needing prompting, "We had spent the appropriate time developing them. Your gifts, Miss Parker, were there but undeveloped but we knew – like so many other things – that yours would be stronger than your mothers."

"Ethan failed us, so we tried again, but not until many years later, when Mr. Parker felt you were properly tied to The Centre," Raines finished, looking at Parker.

"And Brigette," Parker asked.

Raines scoffed, "That stupid, silly girl actually thought it was love. Mr. Parker wanted to raise the child with no questions as to its whereabouts. So he had Brigette, impregnated with your child."

"Did she know," Parker whispered. In her mind flashed the image of Brigette dying, blood everywhere. She struggled to breath as it just dawned on her that she had delivered her own son into this world. Parker suppressed the urge to shudder.

"No," Raines said.

"Why her?" Jarod asked, "Out of the hundreds of women that could have been chosen, why her?"

"Because she needed to be dealt with and we knew she would die in childbirth. We knew that she would be thrilled at the idea of the pregnancy, even though she knew she was going to die," Raines said.

Parker was shaking as she put two pounds on her four pound trigger, "The Rumor file?"

Jarod's eyes widened as he turned to Miss Parker. He should have known that talking about Brigette would bring up a discussion of Thomas Gates, and who had ordered the hit. Jarod knew that the jealousy he had for Thomas, Parker had for Zoe, but it didn't make it any easier.

"Ordered by Mr. Parker," Raines said.

Parker's mouth dropped open and the tears came. She let out a loud breath from her mouth and Jarod reached for the gun. He didn't want her accidently shooting Mr. Raines.

"You've lied to use before," Jarod said, "What makes this time any different?"

"Didn't you ever wonder where that picture of Catherine and Margaret came from?" Raines asked.

Jarod and Parker both stared at Raines. Neither spoke. "Why?" Parker asked.

"Because you two are key to finding what we need," Raines answered.

"Which is," Parker asked.

"The ultimate power," was Raines's answer.

"What were you doing with Sabrina Rutherford and Beau?" Jarod asked, "What were you trying to do?"

Raines didn't seemed surprised that Jarod knew these things, "Sabrina, much like Miss Parker, has a gift of the Inner Sense. It's not nearly as strong. We had hoped by that by putting Sabrina and Beau together they could do something for us. Something that we needed Miss Parker for."

"Which was?" Parker glowered.

"We were trying to contact The Sister's Three," Raines answered.


	76. Live Together, Die Alone

Chapter Seventy-One

**Chapter Seventy-Six**

Live Together, Die Alone

Parker quickly threw some things into an overnight back, a photograph of her and her mother one of them, and raced out of the front door of her house into the passenger seat of Jarod's car. It was official. She was now a fugitive of The Centre.

An hour ago she and Jarod had had one too many bombs dropped on them. They shared a son, Beau Parker – now Bennett. Mr. Parker had ordered the execution of Miss Parker's lover, Thomas Gates, and Mr. Raines had sent Jarod and Parker on their quest for the scrolls.

Neither said much on the drive to the Bennett family safe house. Neither knew what to say. Parker hadn't had a chance to warn Broots and Sydney of the chaos that was about to break loose on The Centre. _Better that way_, she thought. Broots couldn't act to save his skin.

When Jarod pulled up to the house he did the gentleman thing and carried Parker's bags into the house. Parker was barely out of the entryway when Little Beau shot through the house, "Mommy!" He screamed.

Parker lifted him up and hugged him. She paused and then pulled back and looked at the little boy. "If you've known all along that I'm your mommy, why didn't you say something?"

The child's answer was creepy, at best. "It wasn't time yet."

Parker shuddered and Jarod leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Come on Beau. Your mother's had a long day."

Beau dropped dutifully to the floor from his mother's arms and ran into the living room. Parker closed her eyes and shook her head, "This is too much."

Jarod kissed her head and brought her into a hug, "We'll figure it out."

The couple entered into the living room and Emily rose immediately and gave Parker a hug, "I'm sure it's been a long day."

Parker nodded and turned to Jarod, "I gave them a heads up while you were in the house," Jarod admitted.

She nodded again and collapsed into the chair, "Where's Ethan?"

"He and Ana-Lucia had to go to London," Major Charles said, handing Parker a cup of steaming tea. He had a feeling she was going to need it.

"Why," Jarod asked, sitting down on the armrest of the chair that Parker was resting in.

"Aaron's father found Claire and Charlie."

Jarod swore under his breath.

"It's alright," Sun said, "Ethan and Ana-Lucia will take of it. They're going to bring Charlie, Claire, and Aaron back here to be safe."

Jin was nodding into his cup of coffee from the couch.

"It's going to get harder and harder to hide, the more people that are living here," Parker pointed out.

Jarod nodded, "I know. Which means we're going to have to bring The Centre to its knees."

"And how do we do that," Parker asked.

"With the truth," Jin answered for him.

"I can't believe she just took off without telling us," Broots spat.

Broots and Sydney were walking through a park in Blue Cove, both aware that they were being shadowed with Centre sweepers, but aware that they were out of hearing range.

"She knew that our reactions had to be genuine," Sydney said, "We are going to be watched more than ever now that The Centre, Mr. Raines, and The Triumvirate know where her loyalties lie."

Broots gave a huff. Great, as if his life wasn't hard enough as it was.

Parker felt like she was in a war room. Floor plans were scattered across the living room as Jarod and Major Charles plotted a plan for Sam, Broots, and Sydney to rescue Rebecca and the two younger boys from The Centre's grasp.

"We need another player," Major Charles said, "This just won't work with three people."

"I have someone in mind," Parker said.

Kate shut off the engine to her car and stepped out. She spotted the black vehicle just ahead, but more importantly the well dressed woman leaning up against it.

Kate cautiously took a few steps forward, "Miss Parker."

"Kate."

Kate thought for a moment before speaking next, "You look good. No more jungle grunge."

Parker's eyes twinkled with the humor, "Same to you."

"I have to be honest," Kate said, "I knew you and Jack were in contact but I didn't know that you were going to ever speak to me."

Parker shrugged, "This is important."

"Go on."

"Do you want to get revenge on The Centre for what they made Lyle do to you," Parker asked.

Of all the things Parker could ask, Kate had not suspected that that would be one of them. "That depends," Kate said.

"On?"

"On what you have in mind," Kate answered.

Parker gave her a tight smile, "Rescuing three innocent kids."

"And why me," Kate asked. She was grateful to Parker for her freedom, but she wondered how far she would go to say thanks.

"Because you're good with a gun," Parker answered, "Because you're sneaky, sly, and because I know you want revenge."

"What do I need to do," Kate asked, wondering if Parker would tell Jack about this or whether Parker would leave that up to her.

"Just show up tomorrow at Edgewood Café in Havenswood, Delaware tomorrow at nine A.M."

"That's it," Kate asked.

"You'll get further instructions there," Parker said. She opened up her door, climbed into it, and promptly slammed the door. She put on her sunglasses and then rolled down the window. Kate was still watching her. "And Kate?"

"Yeah," Kate asked.

"Call me Morgan."

That night Parker dreamed.

"_Angel. Come to us Angel."_

"Who are you?" Parker asked.

"_We are the sister's three."_

"_We?" Parker asked the unknown voices._

"_Morgan?" It was Jarod's voice._

_Parker fumbled in the darkness until she felt Jarod's hands, "here, Jarod. Right here."_

_He gripped her hands tightly and pulled her into an embrace. "What's going on?"_

"_I have no idea," she answered._

"_Its time," the female voices said again, "To access your destiny. To fulfill the prophecy set down by the scrolls a millennia ago. It is time. Time."_

"_Time for what?" Jarod called into the darkness._

"_Time," The voice repeated_.

Parker sat up, startled. Jarod flinched next to her and looked up at her, "Morgan?"

"Jarod?"

"Did you?"

She nodded, "You?"

He nodded.

"What is going on?" Parker asked.

"You both had the same dream," Emily asked the next morning over eggs and coffee.

Jarod and Parker both nodded, "It's like we were there together. We both experienced the same thing."

"That's creepy," Emily said, sipping her coffee.

Parker didn't answer, she simply shoveled some eggs into her mouth. She and Jarod hadn't been able to sleep after that. Parker heard a creek and was up in an instant. She walked past Major Charles on her to the bathroom. He took _forever_ to get ready in the morning. A fact that surprised her because for decades he lived on the run.

She did her morning duties and on her way back down to the kitchen she stopped by Margaret's room. She pushed the door open but Margaret was still where she had been most of the time. Sitting on her windowsill staring into the backyard.

Parker closed the door quietly and was about to head downstairs when she heard a giggle. Parker looked up and then down the hallway on the second floor. There they were.

Jason was standing in front of Debbie, propped up outside of her bedroom. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. He whispered something in her ear that made her smile widely and wrap her arms around his neck.

Parker quickly darted down to the stairs and into the kitchen. Jin and Sun both stood up quickly from their seats, Jin knocking his over, at the sight of her face. Emily, Jarod, and Major Charles both turned.

"Parker?" Charles asked, alarm in his voice.

Parker sucked in a breath. "Morgan?" Jarod asked reaching out in concern. Her face was white. He'd never seen her so disturbed.

"I just saw-" Parker broke off. Even though Jason and Jarod weren't the same person it was still very creepy. "Debbie and Jason-" she broke off again.

"What?" Sun asked.

"Oh my," Emily said, her hand at her throat.

Major Charles shrugged, "It was bound to happen. They're about the same age and they've been stuck in this house together for weeks."

"Gross," Jarod said.

"You need remember," Sun said, "That you and he are not the same person."

"But still," Parker and Jarod said together. They both shuddered involuntarily.

"What's going on," Walt said entering the kitchen in his PJ's.

"Nothing," All the adults said and promptly dropped back to the table to finish their breakfasts in silence.

"Uh-huh," Walt muttered, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

Beau Bennett napped quietly on his mother's lap on the back porch. Jarod was reading in a low voice next to her, his arm around Parker's shoulders. Paker rested her head against his chest. It felt surreal, this life she now had.

She and Jarod were finally together and they had a son. _A son_. She had loved Beau unconditionally from the moment she had helped to bring him into this world. She'd been protective over him, but had she known he was her child then, she'd have whisked him away from The Centre immediately.

"Miss Parker," the voice was low and quiet and Parker sat up. She turned around startled. Jarod and Beau were gone.

She looked up in alarm. "Kyle?"

Jarod's brother smiled down at her and sat down on the couch next to her, "Still here."

"Why?"

"You don't have all the answers yet," Kyle said, "All the answers lie with Project Fountain."

"What is it," Parker asked, "Why is it so important?"

"It's the key to everything," Kyle said.

"I thought the scrolls were," Parker replied.

"It's tied to the scrolls."

"And my great-grandfather?"

"And your son, and you, and Jarod," Kyle said, "They're all pieces of the puzzle. You have what you need, Miss Parker."

Parker shook her head, "I don't."

"You do," Kyle said, "You have all the pieces you need."

Parker woke up and Beau shifted in her lap. "Mommy?" He asked groggily.

"It's alright," she sat, rubbing his back.

Beau shook his head, "Uncle Kyle is worried about you."

Jarod who had stopped reading gave a start, "What?"

"Uncle Kyle is worried about Mommy," Beau said simply, "He wants her to solve a puzzle."

Jarod shook his head, "I don't understand."

Parker sucked in a breath as she heard her mother's voice with the wind. _My plan._

"I do."

Ana-Lucia jiggled the key in the lock to the safe house and ushered Claire and Charlie through the door. She hated being famous. It made getting through airport security a pain and dodging The Centre even worse. Ethan quickly followed behind her and locked the dozen locks on the door.

Walt broke into a grin when he saw them. He hugged Claire and Charlie and scooped Aaron from Claire's arms, "Hey there, little one."

Walt had grown close to Aaron on the island and enjoyed taking care of him when Claire and Charlie were too tired to. He treated Aaron like the little brother he didn't, and probably wouldn't ever, have.

"Where is everyone," Ethan asked.

"Around," Walt said, "It's been chaos since Miss Parker arrived."

"Miss Parker's here," Ana-Lucia asked.

Walt nodded and rocking Aaron in his arms took him upstairs to the nursery that Major Charles had prepared yesterday. Charlie and Claire followed him.

Charles sat in front of Margaret, "I'm tired of pleading Margaret. I love you, I do, and I always will, but you need to come out of hiding. I know that these visions, these things that you see are hurting you but you'll never heal if you hide."

Margaret said nothing.

For the last few days Major Charles had debated about whether or not to tell Margaret the truth about Beau. He wasn't sure if the news that she had a grandson would make her happy or depress her more.

Figuring he had nothing to lose he opted to tell her, "You have a grandson," he offered hopefully.

Margaret turned to look at Charles for first time in days. She said nothing but eyes told him that she was very aware of what he had just said.

He continued, "Jarod, he – he had a son."

"Who's the child's mother," Margaret simply asked. Her voice was hoarse from lack of use.

Charles paused; he wasn't expecting this question, to be honest. He looked at her, "Miss Parker."

Margaret screamed and she leapt from her perch her hands bend into claw like figures as she attacked her husband.

From downstairs Emily, Ethan, Parker, and Jarod were conferencing when they heard the scream. They raced up the stairs to their mother's room, Jason and Debbie just ahead of them as they came from across the hall. Claire, Charlie, and Ana-Lucia stuck their heads out of the hallway from the nursery. Walt had his hands pressed protectively over baby Aaron's ears.

Beau Bennett, alert as ever, hunkered down in fear in the corner of Aaron's nursery. "Stay there!" Ethan called to Ana-Lucia as the group barged into Margaret's room. Jason and Jarod immediately pulled Margaret away from Charles.

Parker swore as she and Emily helped Charles to his feet and Debbie ran for the first aide kit. Margaret shoved her sons off of her, "Get out!" She yelled, "All of you!"

"Mom!" Emily shouted above her mother's screams, "What is going on!? Why are you attacking Dad?"

"It's over," She muttered sinking down to the bed. "It's all over."

Thirty minutes later, they had a family meeting. "What was that," Emily asked, "I have _never_ seen Mom so riled before."

"I told her about Beau," Charles said, "And when she found out that Miss Parker was the mother she went crazy. She attacked me."

"She said it was all over," Ethan reminded them, "What did she mean by that?"

There was a collective shrug from the group, "Not a clue," Emily said.

"I'm sick of this," Parker said, "I just want answers."

"What about your mother's plan?" Jarod asked, "You said that that was the key to finding our answers."

"I have no idea where it is," Parker said, "Just before I shot Raines a few years back, after I had discovered about Ethan, he said that there was person alive who still knew the whole truth. I had asked him who but before he could say anything he was shot, by my- by Mr. Parker."

She paused as the group took in this information and then she finished, "Then after Alex escaped I was told that my father knew all the secrets, I thought at the time that Mr. Parker was my father but Alex said that Mr. Parker wasn't my father."

"What about Ben Miller," Jarod asked, "Your mother had an affair with him and-"

Parker cut him off, "You know what Broots and Sydney found when we were in Carthis. They discovered that Raines and Mr. Parker were brothers and that-" she choked, "Either one of them could be my father."

"So we're right back where we started," Charles said, "no closer."

"Maybe," Jarod said, "Maybe not."

"What do you have in mind," Emily asked.

Jarod, Parker, and Beau sat in Parker and Jarod's bedroom. Raines had tried to use Sabrina and Beau to contact The Sister's Three. In the process Sabrina had been killed. Whether it had been from trying to contact The Sister's Three or from the liquid that Raines made her swallow to enhance Sabrina's gift, he didn't know.

Beau had survived the encounter and Jarod knew that this was what needed to be done. This was, like it or not, the answer to their ultimate question. Parker sighed and sat her son on her lap and reached across for Jarod's hands.

Jarod opened his mouth to tell Beau to close his eyes but his son was two steps ahead of him. Beau had his eyes shut, his breathing was slow and shallow, and he rested his head back against his mother.

Jarod took a deep breath, squeezed Parker's hands, and closed his eyes. Parker was the last the close her eyes. She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all. Still, if it got them closer to the answers that had long eluded them, that it was necessary. Like it or not.

"_Angel. The Chosen One."_

_Parker opened her eyes and found herself standing on a beach. On the beach on the island. She looked down and found that she was gripping Beau's hand. Jarod was standing on the other side of their son, holding tightly to Beau's hand._

"_What do you want," Jarod asked._

"_You summoned us," The three figures said._

_They were women. Tall, almost six feet, with long hair. One had red hair, another had brown, and another had white. They were all fair skinned and their elongated fingers gave Parker the creeps._

"_We want the truth," Parker said, "That's all we want."_

"_You have all the pieces you need," the female with the white hair said._

"_Yes, and we'll solve the puzzle," Parker said, "But what about the scrolls, what's this business with the fallen angel and the chosen one, and the sister's three, I don't understand."_

"_We," the one with the red hair said, "Are the sisters three. We lived many, many years ago, but we were at war with one another. Our war led to a split in the bloodlines and a split in peace."_

"_I don't understand," Jarod said, voicing Parker's very thought._

"_Each of us had a child before we were born. Through those children our bloodlines continued and only until those three bloodlines found peace and love, would peace come to us at last," the one with the brown hair answered._

"_Explain further," Parker pushed._

_The one with the white hair smiled, "You are of my bloodline," she told Parker._

_The one with the red hair looked at Jarod, "And you are of mine."_

"_And yours," Parker asked the brown haired female, "Who follows your bloodline?"_

"_I believe you call him Broots," the woman said._

_Parker and Jarod exchanged a look. "Broots?" Jarod asked in disbelief._

_The woman gave him a quick, short nod, "Broots. Broots and Timmy are the last of my bloodline, followed by the golden child Debbie."_

"Golden child," Parker asked, suddenly worried about Debbie's safety.

"_She has many gifts," The woman said, "Which you will teach her in time."_

"_What did you mean when you said the bloodlines come to peace," Jarod asked._

_The white haired woman smiled. "You, Jarod, are the chosen one. You, Morgan, are the Fallen Angel. Together you fell in love. You blended our lines together. Morgan, you have provided a mother figure for Debbie when she had none. Your love for each other has blended those lines… And the one who call Jason shares a true love with the Golden Child. A final and most important blend."_

"_So…" Parker said, "Because we all love each other, that's it?"_

"_Yes," The three women answered._

"_What about my son," Jarod asked, "Why is he so important?"_

"_He is a conduit," the red headed woman answered._

"_A conduit," Parker said in disbelief, "My son is a conduit?"_

"_Yes," The three women answered. "Without him, without his power, you two would never have been able to achieve what you are at this moment."_

_  
Parker assumed the women meant her and Jarod's communication with them._

"_What did you mean when you said I had to return to the island," Parker asked, "What is there?"_

_The brown haired woman spoke up, "I was mistaken. I thought the island held all the answers you need, but I was wrong. Another found the answers, solved the puzzle, and put it together in a key."_

"_A key?" Parker asked._

"_Your mother. Her plan. It contains all the answers of the island," the redhead answered._

"_What is Project Fountain," Jarod asked._

"_The answer to everything," the three answered._

Parker opened her eyes and looked at Jarod, who was already looking at her. She gave a sigh of frustration and fear. The entire experience didn't faze Beau in the slightest. He jumped off his mothers lap and scurried into the nursery to play with his new friend, Aaron, slamming his parent's door behind him.

Parker crawled across the bed and Jarod opened his arms to her. They collapsed together against their pillows. "I'm exhausted," Parker said, "Mentally, emotionally, physically."

Jarod leaned over and kissed her passionately, "Isn't there anything I can do to make you more awake?"

Parker smiled coyly at him and shifted herself underneath him, "I can think of a few things."


	77. A Plan Set in Motion

Chapter Seventy-One

**Chapter Seventy-Seven**

A Plan Set in Motion

Kate clicked the safety on both her guns and hoisted them on the holster that was on her back. She had a knife in her boot and one strapped to her upper arm. She felt like she was going to war and in a sense, she was. She'd spent a week away from Jack in complete seclusion and planning with Sam. Broots and Sydney had come and gone at random points throughout her days. She groaned to think that she'd only been back from the island a little over four weeks.

She had told Jack, just before she had left, that Parker had asked her for a favor. She had taken her up on it and would be gone for a while. Kate wondered how Jack and Sawyer were faring together in the same household. She could only imagine how many items could be busted when she got back.

Kate opened up the door to the passenger side of the car and Sam got in the driver's side. Neither spoke on the drive from Havenswood to Blue Cove. Kate knew curiosity of Broots and his inability to keep a secret that Sam had taken Alice into hiding last week. Alice was being cared for by a private nurse and Kate hoped that Alice would recover for Sam and his daughter's sake.

Using the pass code and ID that Broots had provided Kate and Sam made it through The Centre's parking garage with no problems. It was late, nearly eleven p.m. there would be only a skeleton crew of workers, but security would still be as tight.

Kate looked at her watch and waited until 11:01, just as Broots instructed. Broots, hiding somewhere within The Centre, had control of the security cameras. If Sam and Kate were lucky, they'd be able to get in and out with no blood shed.

If they were lucky.

Sam and Kate made it all the way to Rebecca's hallway before they hit complications. The beauty of Sydney's plan was that no one who worked the nightshift would have remembered that Sam had been an employee there up until recently.

They weren't counting on Dr. Ellison still sitting in her chair. Kate quickly screwed a silencer onto her first gun and leveled it, waiting for Sam to open the doors for the children. It was Rebecca's cry of "Dad!" that woke Dr. Ellison.

"Move a muscle," Kate threatened, "And I'll kill you. I have no qualms about it."

"I know that, Katie," Dr. Ellison said, a smile wide on her face.

"How do you know me," Kate asked, her gun never faltering.

"I studied you," Dr. Ellison replied, "For Mr. Lyle. For The Triumvirate. You had such potential."

"Don't make me shoot you," Kate said.

"Shoot me," Dr. Ellison replied, "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Kate," Sam said in a warning tone, "Let's go."

Sam had both the boys and Rebecca. "Go," Kate said, "I'm right behind you."

After Sam and the kids were out of range and earshot Kate pulled the trigger.

Sam met Ethan and Ana-Lucia at the meeting point. He changed cars and handed off Richard's sons to him. Richard was ecstatic and his boys just as the same. Ethan provided Richard with new IDs for him and his kids and all the miscellaneous items he would need to start a new life and remain in hiding.

Kate said nothing the whole time. Sam and Rebecca drove in the same direction from which they came, presumably to safe house where Alice and her nurse were hiding. Kate hoped that they would be safe.

"How are you," Ana-Lucia asked Kate.

"Ready to go home," Was Kate's only reply.

She nodded and handed Kate the keys to a truck parked off to the side, "You can't return in your old car."

Kate nodded, understanding, and left. She couldn't wait to get home to Jack.

"Did we ever find out what The Centre wanted with Rebecca and Richard's boys?" Parker asked.

Charles shrugged, the scratches his wife had inflicted on his face still hurt, "We're assuming, for the moment, that Mr. Raines and or The Centre and Triumvirate wanted to reinstate The Pretender Project."

"Why," Parker asked, "The Centre wanting Jarod had absolutely nothing to do with him being with a Pretender and everything to do with his bloodline."

"It doesn't matter," Emily said, "In the long run it doesn't matter. The kids are safe, we're safe."

"For how long?" Jarod said.

The group turned to Jarod, "What's going on?"

"Sydney's been chase from The Centre. Someone tried to kill Michelle and Nicholas."

Parker shook her head, "Where are they going to go?"

"Here," Jarod said, "Ethan and Ana-Lucia are on their way to pick them up."

"We've got a full house," Emily said, "We're beyond running out of room."

"I'm tired of running anyway," Jarod said.

"What do you mean," Parker asked, alarm bells going off in her head. She couldn't imagine Jarod giving up.

"I mean, its time we take matters into our own hands," Jarod said, passionately.

"Meaning," Major Charles asked.

Jarod folded his hands together. His family wasn't going to like this, but it was the only way. "I'm going after The Triumvirate."


	78. Dr and Mrs Sheppard

Chapter Seventy-One

**Author's Note:** Pst… if you're reading, please review. Even just to drop a line and say "hey, read the chapter!" It'd be appreciated. THANK YOU!

**Jeanneb:** oh good! Then I don't need to feel bad about this next multi-batch coming up. ;

**Chapter Seventy-Eight**

Dr. and Mrs. Sheppard

Kate arrived home to find it, thankfully, just as she had left. She locked the door behind her and found Jack sleeping on the couch. She smiled at him and bent down and kissed him. His face broke into a smile when he saw her. He pulled her down onto his lap, "Mission complete," he asked.

"Yeah," Kate answered, omitting the fact that she had just shot and killed a Centre employee. Kate still couldn't completely explain her reasons, even to herself, but it felt – even now – like the right thing to do.

She curled up on top of Jack's chest, "I've missed you."

Jack played with a few loose strands of her hair, "I've missed you too."

Kate was wondering – although afraid to ask – what had happened to Sawyer, but it was a question ultimately she was going to have to ask. "Where's Sawyer?"

Jack had been expecting the question, "Left. We had expected you back hours ago."

"We?" Kate asked.

"Sawyer and I. Miss Parker had called. She's enlisting our help if we're willing."

Kate sat up and Jack followed, holding onto Kate to keep her from falling off of his lap. "Our help," Kate asked.

"Yours, mine, and Sawyer's," Jack confirmed.

Kate looked down at the floor. "Did she say what she was after?"

Jack shook his head, "She didn't want to reveal it over the phone."

"And Sawyer?"

"Already gone to help," Jack confirmed.

Kate was still looking at the white carpet that was in their living room. She had promptly moved into Jack's house after her speedy trial. Their relationship took to the next level fast and although she was not his wife, it sure felt like it.

That's all she wanted. She wanted peace. She wanted to live with Jack, in their home, without anymore thoughts of Mr. Lyle or The Centre. She knew, however, that because of her ties to the island, that would never happen if The Centre was still around.

"I'm in," Kate said wondering if she would live long enough to regret her decision.


	79. Project Fountain

Chapter Seventy-One

**Chapter Seventy-Nine**

Project Fountain

Jarod didn't bother to knock on his mother's door. Instead he pushed it open with a quiet creak. The last several days had been chaos. Sydney and Broots had been forced to flee The Centre. The safe house had become unimaginably crowded. They had run out of bedrooms and beds, and people were now bunking with each other or sleeping on the floor.

Jarod needed answers. Answers about The Sister's Three, his abilities, Project Fountain, and his son. Answers that only his mother could give him.

Today Margaret was sitting in an overstuffed reclining chair, staring at a wall. Major Charles had told Jarod – in private – that when Margaret was younger she had dark visions. She saw violent things that no one else could see and she felt the pain of thousands everyday. When Margaret had last been on the island, Charles had witnessed what these visions had done to her. The pain of it had almost killed her the last time.

Charles had become afraid that these visions were killing her. Slowly and from the inside out. Jarod was determined not to let that happen.

Jarod pulled out the wooden chair from the desk and moved it in front of his mother. He sat down next to across from her, "Mother we need to talk."

Margaret made a noise that sounded like acknowledgement and so Jarod pressed on, "We're going after the Triumvirate."

That got Margaret's attention. "No, Jarod, you can't. I can't lose you again."

Jarod shook his head in the dim light of his mother's bedroom, "You've already lost me again," he sighed, "You never leave this room, you barely speak, and you barely eat. You've become a hermit, not a mother."

It pained Jarod to say these words aloud, to make his mother feel guilty, but he knew that this had to be done.

"I am sorry," Margaret said, "But it is safer if I am here."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"We're doing this Mother," Jarod said again, his voice stern, "This is necessary to protect the safety of our family."

"There is no safety now," Margaret whispered, "Not now. Not ever again."

"What do you mean by that?" Jarod pleaded.

Margaret's eyes were wild with fire as she looked at her son, "You and Morgan have a child together. A child of great power. A child who can easily be swayed to evil."

Jarod scoffed at this, "Beau Bennett will be raised by his parents, by a loving family. If we remove the Triumvirate from the picture there will be no evil to sway him."

"And the Centre," Margaret challenged.

"Without the Triumvirate the Centre will fall," Jarod said in a reassuring tone.

"No," Margaret said, "It will grow strong."

"Not if _we_, as a family, stick together," Jarod said, "If we control the Centre, that's it, it's over. We can be at peace.

"No one controls The Centre," Margaret said, "Not even the Parker family, no matter how much they delude themselves."

"What do you mean," Jarod asked, "The Centre's just a place, a corporation, a-"

"No," Margaret said sternly, "The Centre is a root, a concentration, a place for things to grow and flourish or wither and die. It's more than just a place, it's a being."

"Mother, you're not making any sense."

"No," she said, her head dropping, her voice sounding defeated, "I suppose I'm not."

"Just tell me what happened to you, Mom."

Margaret shook her head, "I can't. It's too painful."

"And the pain will only get worse if you hold it in," Jarod said, "Let it go. Let it out."

"You've been through so much," Margaret said through her tears, "I cannot put you through anymore."

"Mom, not knowing the truth is hurting me so much more than if I knew it," Jarod said, "I feel like I'm going through life blind, not knowing everything I need to know. I _need_ to know about this."

Margaret didn't want to share but she knew that if she didn't Catherine Jamison Parker might very well come back and haunt her, just because the woman could. Margaret sighed and leaned back against the chair, already exhausted even though she hadn't yet begun.

"I see visions of pain, danger, and violence, an after effect of being involved in Project Fountain. It was a stupid idea that Mr. William Parker, Morgan's grandfather, had to appease his father's, Beauregard's, desire for the ultimate power. Beauregard destroyed his entire family going after those scrolls in Carthis, and he wanted to get his hands on a power so out of grasp. He had his son concentrate on a way to help expand Beauregard's life."

Jarod didn't dare interrupt his mother now that he _finally_ had her talking. He stayed very still and very quite and let her tell her story.

"William Parker came up with an idea of slowly down the molecules surrounding an immediate person's body. Slowing down time, if you will, but only the molecules and energy just outside a person's body, leaving the rest of the world to continue on as it would."

"William Parker tried to create this energy field to encompass a person, to allow them to interact with others in real time, while existing just outside our energy field in a slower moving portion."

Jarod, even being the brilliant scientist that he was, could not wrap his mind around this idea. In fact it seemed scientifically possible. Margaret must have known what her son was thinking because she then said, "It has nothing to do with science, but everything to do with faith."

"Was William Parker successful," Jarod asked.

"No," Margaret said, "At least, not to my knowledge."

Jarod thought back to what Matthew had said on the island just before the others had shot him. Matthew had said that Project Fountain had been very, very successful. Jarod, however, said nothing.

"It takes numerous amounts of energy to generate fields of the size that William Parker was suggesting – no matter how small it may seem to you," Margaret paused and took a deep breath. She could feel her strength waning. "Concentrating energy in one place, takes it away from another."

Jarod waited for her to explain and she did, "There are two types of energy. Positive and negative. To generate William's fields he wanted only positive energy, leaving, solely the negative ones for the physic."

That's when it dawned on Jarod. That's why his mother only had painful visions of painful events. Visions she would have of happy things were sapped out of her, taken, used in this energy field by William Parker... leaving only the negative and painful visions left.

"They've started up again," Margaret said, "And I'm not sure why."

"Someone is generating a field," Jarod proposed.

Margaret shook her head, "Not someone, the same person."

"The same person," Jarod asked.

"If it was someone different they could get their energy from any physic anywhere, but it's a person who has previous used an energy field, all they need to do is switch it back on – in a matter of speaking – and that energy will be taken from the same people this person was mentally attached to before."

"How many of you were involved in Project Fountain," Jarod asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Too many," was Margaret's reply.

"And how many are still alive?"

"I'm not sure," Margaret took a deep breath, "Now please leave. I'm very tired."


	80. Goodbye

Chapter Seventy-One

**Chapter Eighty**

Goodbye

Debbie and Jason sat on the patio couch, out of the watch of the family's eyes. "I wish I could go with you," Debbie said, tears stinging her eyes.

Jason brushed away the tears with his thumbs, "No you don't my love. This is dangerous and messy."

Debbie sniffled and allowed Jason to pull her into a tight embrace, "Promise me you'll come back," she whispered.

"I promise," Jason said, "I will always, _always_, come home to you."

"You could come with me to Sam's," Debbie offered, knowing the offer was moot. Jason would go with his family. His skills as a Pretender were going to be needed in this last effort to save their families.

"I can't," Jason said, "My skills are needed here."

Debbie nodded against Jason's shoulder and when she pulled back she pulled him into a passionate kiss. They had fallen in love, completely by accident, but not by chance. She loved him with her whole heart. Even at eighteen years of age, she knew that Jason was the man that she was meant to be with.

Inside the house, Miss Parker poked Broots in the back of the head, "Don't intrude," she hissed.

Broots dropped his hand from the blinds, "I can't believe my little girl is in love and with-"

Parker held up her hand, "Don't say it. Just don't. We all find it creepy but there's nothing we can do."

"I know," Broots said with a sigh, leaning his back up against the kitchen counter, "I know that Jason and Jarod aren't the same. They don't have the same memories or the same experiences, but in many ways they are."

"They don't have the same soul," Parker said, "It's an important distinction to make."

Broots nodded and then left the kitchen, unable to talk or think about it any longer. Parker turned around took a peek out the window. Debbie was lying in Jason's arms, no doubt feeling safe and content… for the moment. Parker dropped her hand from the blinds and smiled when she felt Jarod come up behind her and wrap his arms around his waist. He buried his face in her hair, "Remember when we were that age?"

"I remember younger," She said, "When you looked at me the way he looks at her."

"Yet with less despair," Jarod said.

Parker leaned back in his arms and the two rocked side to side slowly. "It's strange to see him. Out there, looking at Debbie with love. It's your face. It's the same face and same expression I'd seen on your face, so long ago."

"We're not the same, Parker," Jarod said, kissing the top of her head.

"I know," she said.

Out in the garden, Jason pulled away from Debbie long enough to pull something out of his pocket, "Debbie I love you and you love me, right?"

Debbie nodded, not saying anything.

Jason uncurled his fist, "Will you marry me?"

A smile broke out onto Debbie's face as Jason slipped the small engagement ring over her finger, "Of course."

"Thank you, Sam," Sydney said as Michelle took her bags inside of Sam's safe house.

"Hey," Sam said, "I owe you more than I can say."

Sydney shrugged, "We'll call it even," he shook Sam's hand.

"Deal."

Going after the Triumvirate was going to be messy business; all those not involved in the immediate take down were being moved from the Bennett safe house to Sam's safe house. Many had said their goodbyes in private at the house. Sun, Jin, Claire, and Charlie – taking with them Walt, Beau, and Aaron – all agreed to go to Sam's without trouble.

Debbie had tried to convince her father to stay but Broots – along with Jason – had refused to let her do so. Michelle had wanted to stay was well but eventually agreed to go. Nicholas, on the other hand, refused. He flat out refused to take a backseat in Centre business. He wanted to be involved and no matter what anyone had said, he could be persuaded otherwise.

Ana-Lucia refused to leave Ethan's side and so the two of them had gone to pick up Kate, Sawyer, and Jack to bring them back to the safe house. Margaret had refused to leave the safe house but also refused to be involved in the take down of The Triumvirate.

Two hours later Jarod looked around the living room, which had quickly become their war room. Around him sat Jason, Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots, Charles, Emily, Nicholas, Jack, Sawyer, Sayid, Kate.

"Okay," Jarod said, "Before I start laying out the plan, I just want to make sure that everyone knows what they're getting themselves into."


	81. The Triumvirate

Chapter Eighty-One

**SammieAtHome**: Thanks!

**NYT:** Thanks! That's all I really needed. 

**Chapter Eighty-One**

The Triumvirate

William Raines stared at the headstone. _Annabella Alesia Raines. Beloved Daughter._ He looked down at the cross he held in his hands and slowly sunk to his knees. He ignored the pain in knees that came with his age and focused on the name. Annabella. Annie. His little Annie.

For all the power he had had at The Centre, he couldn't save his little girl. Some random bloke from right off the street, with no ties to The Centre or its business, had come and kidnapped her. And killed her.

For many years he had blamed Jarod for not finding the man in time to save his daughter. Now… he just blamed himself. He blamed himself for not being a better father and a better husband.

A few years back The Triumvirate had killed his wife, his last link to his daughter. Miss Parker blamed him, thought he had killed her. To protect himself Raines kept the fact that The Triumvirate killed her to himself.

He as all about self-preservation these days. He had nothing left but himself.

"Oh Annie," Raines said, reaching over and tracing her name with his bony fingers. "If I only I'd sent you to your uncle up in Maine, you would have been safe. My brother, for all his faults, would have protected you with no questions asked. Just like he protected your Aunt Catherine."

Raines dropped his fingers from the cold stone. Not even the bright sun that peaked from behind the clouds could heat it. "If you only you had known that Catherine had been your aunt, my brother's wife. If you only you had known about my brother, your uncle, that lives in Maine. He is the lucky one. Unknown to The Centre, unknown even to my father."

Raines closed his fist around the cross. He was on the run. He had been removed, just yesterday, from his seat of power by The Triumvirate. The Zulu's had taken over The Centre, and with it, the control of the ultimate power.

The power that the Parker family had longed so hard to find, to wean, and to control. With the blink of an eye the Parker Family Legacy was gone. His nephew, Lyle, was dead. His niece, Morgan, would never concede to being a part of it, and she was taking her son, Beau, with her.

"If only I had known about him then," Raines said, "If only I had known about my older brother, would have-" Raines stopped himself. No, he thought, that wasn't true. He wouldn't have changed then. He would have continued his pursuit of his father's legacy.

He had been the dark shadow, the hidden pawn, his father had used. Removed from the family and removed from the Parker name, to succeed in case his brother, Mr. Parker, had failed. Mr. Parker had failed and so now had Mr. Raines.

Raines ignored the tears that dripped from his eyes. He'd return to Carthis, where it had all started. To start over. He pressed his lips to the necklace in his hand and draped it over Annie's headstone, "Goodbye, my daughter."

Broots shook his head at Jarod, "Either we just got extremely lucky or we're screwed."

Jarod looked over Broot's screen at the digital player, "I'm not sure which either."

The Triumvirate had forcibly removed Mr. Raines from The Centre. They were now in charge and even though they had been the ones pulling the strings, Jarod somehow felt that The Triumvirate being in Blue Cove was very dangerous.

"Well what now," Sawyer snapped, "We've been locked up here for _days_."

Kate curled up against Jack's arm on the couch. It was true, they had been stuck in the safe house for days. Jarod's plan was a work of genius, but since The Triumvirate had physically moved to a new location, it was now moot.

"Same plan," Jarod said, "Different location."

Sydney handed Jarod the blueprints to The Centre and Jarod laid them out, Sub-level by Sub-level. "Miss Parker and Sydney will go in through the main entrance. The Triumvirate has a renewed interest in her and for some reason a type of renewed faith. I'm positive that they'll want to see her. They'll admit her and Sydney along with her."

Miss Parker raised an eyebrow up at Jarod, "And if that's what they're expecting?"

"They're not," Ethan said, "I'm sure of it."

Parker nodded at her half-brother. She trusted, without a doubt, her brother's instincts. His gift of the Inner Sense was far more advanced than her own.

"Broots and Ana-Lucia will monitor The Centre's security cameras and codes from a van parked nearby," Jarod pointed to a map of The Centre, its grounds and surrounding area.

"Consider yourselves secured," Ana-Lucia said, intertwining her fingers with Ethan's.

"Kate, Jack, Ethan, and myself, will enter here," Jarod said, pointing to duct in one of the blueprint plans. It was the same duct he had escaped through back in 1996.

"Nicholas, Jason, Emily, Sayid, and Sawyer," Jarod pointed to another section of the blueprints, "will enter here."

Jarod then drew out the paths to the Chairman's office, now occupied by one or more of The Triumvirate members, "We'll meet here, once The Triumvirate has assembled together to meet Miss Parker."

Broots handed out small ear devices and microphones, "Keep these on channel 13 all the time. _Only_ communicate on channel 13. It's the only channel The Centre, and hopefully, the Triumvirate, do not communicate on."

"Why?" Emily asked, testing out the snugness of the ear piece.

"Some stupid superstition reason, I'm sure," Miss Parker replied.

Emily gave a nod and removed the ear piece, "When do we go?"

"Now," Jarod said.

By the time they crew had assembled around The Centre it was nearly midnight, though Ethan was positive that the key members of The Triumvirate, would still be working. The Centre had kept a lot of secrets from their bosses and Sydney as just as sure as Ethan that they'd be working around the clock to discover them.

With the night came limited security and less personal. Miss Parker and Sydney showed up, at one minute past midnight, at the front entrance, flashing their now expired badges. When the guard questioned them on the lateness of the hour Parker flew into her temperament and the guard waved them through.

"Looks good," Broots whispered into their ears from his and Ana-Lucia's security van, "Looks good. Keep going."

The Triumvirate members, three tale African males all in their mid-sixties, greeted Miss Parker and Sydney with a nod.

"I apologize for the lateness of the hour," Parker said, who never before had apologized in front of a ranking member of the chain of command, "but this is most urgent."

The two teams entered into their various ducts and made it, much too even Jarod's surprise to the Chairman's office with no complications.

"Its just The Triumvirate, Miss Parker, and Sydney," Ana-Lucia whispered into their mikes. Jarod gave a nod to Jason and the two teams entered the door. Kate and Sawyer looked like two secret agents as they entered last, their back to the group, their fronts and their guns pointed at the door.

"Ah, Jarod," one of the men said, "Our missing piece."

Jarod ignored the comment. "We want answers," Jarod said.

"I would have suspected no less," the same man replied, "Although you needn't come at such a late hour. We, unlike The Centre, would have admitted you of your own free will."

"Oh I highly doubt that," Miss Parker said, crossing her arms and taking a stance.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," another male said, "I am Neo. My counterparts here are Matata, and Abimbola."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Parker said, "Since you're so keen on sharing up information how about we just get started?"

She heard a clicking noise and turned to see Jason either putting the safety on his gun or taking it off. She couldn't be sure which. She smiled as she turned back to Neo, "Before Jason here gets trigger happy if you please?"

"Fine," Neo said, "But please, put down the weapons, they will not be needed."

"Oh I don't think so," Sawyer said, looking over his shoulder at the three.

"Enough!" Abimbola said, "Let us just get started. We have work to do and the sooner these thorns in our sides are gone, the better."

"Thorns," Emily asked with sarcasm. Who was the thorn?

"Enough," Sydney said, "We don't have time to sit here and argue."

"Although I wonder," Neo said, "Where is your father? They one they call Major Charles?"

"Not here," Parker said, her stance still unwavering, "Clearly." Charles Bennett had opted to stay at home with Margaret. Her condition had worsened over the last few days. She could barely speak, her face was pale, and she looked as though she was dying. Charles, Jarod, and even Jack, couldn't find a reason for it.

"Enough," Abimobla stated again, "Let us begin."

Matata spoke up for the first time, "We, The Triumvirate, are a sub organization of a group called The Kewesi."

"The Kewesi," Nicholas asked, speaking up for the first time. He was way out of his element here. Half the time he didn't know what anyone was talking about and in that instant he wished he would have stayed behind with his mother, just as Sydney had asked him to.

"The Kewesi," Matata spoke up, "Are a powerful organization within our tribe. They are the protector of The Sister's Three."

There was a look of recognition from the group and Jarod edged closer to Miss Parker. The Sister's Three seemed to be, as bizarre and unconventional as it was, tied into everything.

"Three, three," Sydney said a smile and a laugh on his lips, "Very clever."

"Dad," Nicholas asked.

"Triumvirate stands for three," Jason asked.

"How do you get from Kewesi to Triumvirate to three," was Jack's question.

"It does not matter," Sayid said, "Not now."

Neo shook his head, "You Americans. So concerned with names and meanings."

"Continue," Jarod commanded.

Abimobla picked up where his counterpart had stopped, "The Sister's Three was a legend among our people for thousands of years. It is said that The Sister's Three came down from a place of wonder and importance and founded the three tribes of the world."

Parker exchanged an 'I don't think so' look with Jarod, which he tried to ignore.

"The three," Abimobla said, also ignoring Parker's look, "each headed up a tribe, which was to represent three important aspects of humanity, with the fourth being the center."

"Four," Jason said, squinting up in face in concentration.

Nicholas nodded, "Four sisters, four elements, maybe?"

Abimobla smiled at Nicholas, "That is correct. Water, Earth, and Fire – as they are now called – kept the peace, in order to keep Air, at bay."

Emily shook her head, "I don't understand."

"The legends were misquoted over time. Everyone believes that Fire is the root of evil but although fire can spread, it cannot fly, it cannot infect."

"I understand," Ethan said, "Please continue." He would explain it to the group later, if he needed to.

"The Sister's Three eventually began to lose control of their hold over the fourth. They had a prophecy written down and the three disappeared from the Earth. The tribes split into various factions before all was lost. Our tribe, the Zulus, split into three main tribes, which now war with each other. The Kewesi was founded just before the disappearance of The Sister's Three to protect their word and their works."

"The scrolls," Parker probed.

"The scrolls were written by a Christian monk hiding in Egypt long ago," Matata shared, "They were passed down and protected by them for many generations, until they were moved to an isle just off Scotland."

"Why were they moved," Ethan asked, his gun no longer pointed at them, but rather hanging at his side. Although he found it odd that they were simply giving up this information, his inner sense was telling him that they were telling the truth. That they were being at peace.

"To protect them," Matata said, "Many of the tribes in Africa began fighting for the scrolls and new secret order was created and the scrolls taken to Scotland. It was not until we were contacted by William Parker that we had known where the scrolls had gone to. For many generations they were simply believed to have been lost."

"My grandfather contacted you about the scrolls," Parker asked, "Why?"

"The Kewesi is the only group, to our knowledge, that knows about the scrolls. Your grandfather, despite his own father's warnings, "needed our help to get the scrolls. However he deceived us for many years, had us believing that he indeed at them, when he did not."

"And you just believed him," Jack asked, "Just like that."

"You do not tamper with that kind of power!" Neo stormed.

"We need those scrolls," Abimobla said, "And Jarod and Miss Parker can get them for us."

"They're gone," Sydney said.

"Not possible," Neo said.

"It's over," Jarod said, waving to the others to lower their guns, "It's over. We found the scrolls on The Centre's island and we tossed them into the sea. No one needs to know about that kind of power."

"Heretics!" Abimobla yelled.

"Out!" Matata said, "Before we stop giving our good will."


	82. Target

Chapter Eighty-One

**Chapter Eighty-Two**

Target

Parker was groggy when she awoke the following morning, or rather afternoon. They had returned to the safe house just before five a.m. After Matata had tossed them from The Centre, no one slept well. They had been restless.

Parker wasn't entirely sure if she believed Abimobla, Matata, and Neo's story about the four elements and the Sister's Three. Ethan had explained that the element of air was the one that energy used to travel on, that the element of air is how the inner sense is communicated.

Parker had been too tired to argue and after everything she had seen in the last several years, had learned to stop questioning whether or not something was real.

"We're on the move," Jarod said when Parker came into the kitchen. All around her there was a flurry of chaos as everyone packed what they good into easy to carry boxes.

"What's going on!?" Parker asked in alarm.

"We just got the word a few minutes ago," Broots said, removing his ear piece, "The Triumvirate was executed this morning."

"By who?" Parker asked.

"Well, according the ones in charge," Broots answered, "Us."

Mr. Raines gritted his teeth. He had had Abimobla, Matata, and Neo executed this morning by a very skillful Centre assassin. However he hadn't counted on his niece and her little band to have been the ones blamed for it. "So much for peaceful retirement," he muttered as he put the last few items in his suitcase.

He was headed back to Blue Cove. There would be no more blood shed on his account.

Parker was just about to throw the last box into her sleek black car when several white vans paraded down the lengthy driveway of the safe house. Parker unhooked her gun from her back and took a stance. The others (Sayid, Nicholas, Jarod, Jason, Major Charles, Emily, Sawyer, Jack, and Kate) followed.

"Live together, die alone," Jack muttered.

"No," Jarod corrected, "No one dies. Not today."

Two, very tall, African women stepped out of the first van. No one exited the others. "You cannot win," one said, spreading her hands out, "You have destroyed our messengers and now we will destroy you."

"We had nothing to do with their deaths," Emily said.

"We saw you on camera," the other said.

"And we left them there alive," Sayid put in.

"It does not matter," The first woman spoke up again, "We would have come to place eventually. Everything comes around in a circle and this time, sometimes sooner than expected."

"Stop!"

Everyone turned at the sound of the voice. No one had seen, just behind the string of vans, Mr. Raines pull up in his small white car. He dragged his oxygen tank behind him, "No more Lanasala. No more death. No more blood."

"Mr. Raines, you were told never to return," the one identified as Lanasala said.

"I want no more blood on my hands. Let it be on yours."

There was a pause and Jarod and his family tried to make sense of Raines's sudden appearance.

"I was the one who had the Triumvirate executed," Raines admitted, "It was done on my orders."

The two women hissed, "After we gave you free reign? You us betray so?"

"You were never meant to have that power," Raines said, "No one was."

"What makes you change your mind so suddenly," Lanasala asked.

"It's not important," Raines replied.

"You're right," Lanasala said and shot Raines in the chest.

Emily cried out, not meaning two and the two women turned to the group, "We still have business to take care of," the other woman said.

Lanasala trained her gun on Miss Parker, "We've lost the ultimate power. The message of The Sister's Three. It's gone. You've ensured its destruction by tossing the scrolls to The Sea."

"The Scrolls were just the middle man," Parker replied, her gun on Lanasala.

"If you shoot, we shoot," Charles said, his gun also on Lanasala.

"True," she said, "But I believe in my mission, do you in yours?"

"Always," came his response.

"It does not matter," the other woman said, "We must destroy the center of evil. The center of the air and the wind. It must be destroyed."

"The center?" Parker asked.

Lanasala pulled the trigger on Miss Parker, "You. Your family and its legacy. You are the ultimate power that has escaped us."

Jarod shot Lanasala, without a thought and dropped down below the gunfire to Miss Parker."

"Jarod-" she whispered, before the world went black.


	83. The Chosen One’s Fallen Angel

Chapter Eighty-One

**Chapter Eighty-Three**

The Chosen One's Fallen Angel

Miss Parker opened her eyes, groggy to the world. She felt Jarod's warm hand in her cold one, "Jarod," she whispered.

"You're alright, Morgan," Jarod said, "You're alright. Jack is a heck of a surgeon."

"I'm so tired of getting shot," she muttered.

He smiled through his tears to her.

"Raines?" She asked.

"Dead," Jarod answered, "Morgan," his voice broke, "Before he died, he confessed something. Something important."

"What is it," Parker asked, concerned by how worried he seemed.

"Ben Miller is your biological father."

Parker felt the shock to her very core, "How's that possible?"

"Broots accessed Raines's private files, which were in his car," Jarod explained, "Your grandfather had an affair with a woman when he was a teenager. She got pregnant. Anna Miller was her name. She lived in seclusion in Maine and gave birth to her only child, Ben. No one knew of the connection until a few years ago."

Parker felt like her head was going to explode, "So not only did my mother have an affair with Ben Miller, but secretly he was her brother-in-law?"

Jarod shrugged. No one really was above The Centre. Everything twisted around it and through it. "Chances are he doesn't even know. Your grandfather didn't. Your mother didn't. Mr. Parker didn't. Mr. Raines found out only by chance. He was looking for answers in your grandfather's things and came across letters from Anna Miller during the years of their affair. Mr. Raines did his research and found that Anna Miller had given birth to a son."

Parker closed her eyes and absorbed this information. It was a lot to take in at once. "What happened after I-" Parker didn't need to finish the question.

"Chaos," Jarod said, his voice cracking with the weigh of emotion, "But sleep now."

Parker shook her head, "I have to know."

Jarod took a deep breath, "For now, Morgan, I want you to rest. You can worry about everyone else later."

"No, Jarod," Parker said, her voice demanding, "I want to know now."

Jarod sighed, "Sayid suffered a shot to the leg but he'll recover, Kate smacked her head on the sidewalk and has a concussion, and everyone else-"

"Jarod, you're lying to me," Parker said, "I can feel it."

"It's Jason," Jarod confessed, his voice breaking and his eyes tearing up, "Jack doesn't think he's going to make it."

Parker pulled Jarod's head down onto her chest and hugged him as tightly as her weak arms could. She didn't know what Jarod would do if he lost his other half. She didn't know what she would do.

"He'll make it," she swore. "He'll make it."

The two fell into a restless sleep not long after.

Parker awoke a few hours later and gently ran her hands through Jarod's hair. He was sleeping sounding. "Evening," a voice whispered from the doorway.

Parker looked up to see Jack standing there. She gave him a grateful smile, "How's Jason?"

"Better," Jack said, "But not out of the woods yet. Emily wants to be on the move but he's still too critical to move."

Parker blinked her eyes once to let him know that she understood. "The Kewesi," she asked.

"Dead, or at least those than came with the two women," Jack responded. He sat on the bedside opposite to the sleeping Jarod.

Parker looked at him with thanks her eyes. "Hey," She said, "Before I passed out I thought I heard the woman, the one who shot me, say something."

"She did," Jack said, reaching for Parker's wrist. He was quiet for a minute as he kept count of her heartbeats. "But it didn't make any sense to any of us, course we really didn't have any time to process it, what with the shooting and the chaos that then ensued."

"What was it," Parker asked.

Jack was shaking his head as if it was unimportant, but he answered her anyway, "Something about how the lost control of the ultimate power, of you."

Parker's brow furrowed, "What does that mean?"

Jack shrugged, "We don't know but before she died she told Sayid that 'it has to end with her.'"

Parker paused and remembered the words her mother had spoken to Sydney, so long ago. "The true tragedy of my family's secret," Parker whispered.

Parker started laughing and Jarod's head shot up at once, "What's wrong?"

Parker reached for his head, "Oh Jarod, I'm so sorry!"

"What is it," He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Parker shook her head, "Its ironic, it really is."

"What is?" Jack and Jarod asked together.

Parker stared at them both from her pillow, "My family, the Parker family was running around trying to create or find or whatever this 'ultimate power'."

"Yeah…" Came Jack and Jarod's response.

"_My family_ is the ultimate power," Parker said, "or was or whatever."

"What do you mean," Jarod asked.

"I'm not sure how it fits yet," Parker said, "but it does."

Parker heard her mother's voice in the air. _Yes my little one, my angel. It fits. You, your family, the Parker family, is the ultimate power. The ones who can tip the balance of good over evil or evil over good. It courses through your veins even now, you can feel it, but unlike those before you, you can wield it. You can control it._

Parker smiled at the two men, who were looking down at her, "It's almost over, she said. "I can _feel_ it."


	84. The Final Piece

Chapter Eighty-One

**Chapter Eighty-Four**

The Final Piece

Morgan Parker sat her father's old desk in the chairman's office, running her eyes over the memo for a quick scan. Angela, her new assistant, waited patiently for Parker to finish. Parker nodded, signed it, and handed it back to her, "Good. Distribute those to everyone, including the janitorial staff. It goes into effect at the end of the week."

"Yes, ma'am," Angela said, turning and promptly leaving.

Parker sat back and gently pressed her hand against the bandage on her side. Four days ago she had been shot. Jack and Jarod and tried to pressure her into staying in bed, but she refused. There was work to be done. The Centre was left in chaos. There was no Triumvirate anymore, the tower had fallen out of grace years ago, and the Kewesi – if any still existed – were gone. Whether the Kewesi were all destroyed or they had simply opted not to respond was unknown. Either way, Parker knew they wouldn't be a problem for her, or her family, any longer.

She was now in charge of the Centre, with her brother Ethan as her second in command. Angela was, at this very moment, sending out a memo that announced the new change in power. The memo also announced that the Centre would be shut down for two weeks – all employees still receiving their appropriate pay – while they changed over. The Centre had never, not since its creation, gone on sabbatical. Times were changing, and Parker liked the feel of it.

Sayid and Shannon were cleaning out Lyle's office and storing all the files recovered from the island in it. Miscellaneous paperwork, DSAs, and boxes were being stored there until all the pieces could come together. Parker did not, in any sense, want anymore Centre secrets sneaking up on her.

Jack and Kate were spending their days down in the renewal wing, correctly diagnosing patients and reassigning medication. All Centre projects were coming to an end, including the experiments. Jack had told Parker that he was going to need more medical staff in order to get these people up and out in a reasonable amount of time. Jarod had taken care of that with a handful of calls to doctors he had met over the years that he trusted.

Ana-Lucia and Ethan poured over the documents relating to the children remaining within the Centre and Jason had tapped into the FBI's missing database to return these children to their families.

Debbie had not left Jason's bedside in the two days that he'd been resting up in the Centre's renewal wing. She had refused. Her father and her father's girlfriend, Heather, were constantly on Debbie to get some fresh air, but she refused to leave the man that she loved.

Emily and Nicholas were using Miss Parker's old office to create a database timeline of all births, death, projects, and any other information on the Centre. Again, Parker wanted no more secrets. Although she knew it would take years to piece everything together, to overturn every stone, and to solve every puzzle. In the end, she wanted it solved.

"It feels strange," Jarod said, coming into her office, with Beau walking in front of his father. Beau promptly reached up to be picked up by his mother, which she did.

She greeted Jarod with a kiss, "How so?"

"Walking around here, a place I've run from for so long," Jarod said, "It just feels strange."

Parker smiled at him, "We're going to turn this into a good place. It was founded on the roots of evil, but it had a grace period of goodness. We'll bring it back to that. I promise."

Jarod returned to her smile, "I know we will."

Beau wriggled out of his mother's arms and pointed to the door handle. It was out of his reach, "Out!" he demanded.

Emily pulled out the last DSA from the blue box. She felt sick to her stomach watching the experiments they had performed on her brother Kyle, but she had no choice. Parker wanted no more secrets and Emily understood that. It was necessary to ensure that they would no longer be haunted by any Centre ghosts.

She placed it in the DSA player and watched, although never really paying attention. Her mother hadn't fought the move from the safe house to the Centre. In reality, she hadn't done much at all but scream. Her visions of death and pain had gotten worse. She had gone from silent to screaming… all the time.

Parker had told Emily and Nicholas to keep an eye out for something relating to Lyle and what they did to Lyle. Lyle had the same types of visions, but it hadn't driven him to the brink of insanity. Parker thought, with good reason, that there may very well be an important link there.

"Hey Emily," Nicholas asked, over the top of the laptop that he'd been so diligently taking notes from all afternoon.

"Yeah," she asked.

"This whole Centre thing," Nicholas said, "I don't – I don't-"

"It's okay," Emily said, "Most people don't. It's a messy business, being involved with the Centre."

"How do you stand it?"

Emily shrugged, remembering then to hit the pause button on the DSA, "You just do. It's one of those things that you do for your family, no matter what the cost. Before we lived alone and suffered in silence, now that has changed. We have each other to live with and each other to lean on for support."

"You do it for you family," he summed up.

"Yes," she said, "And I always will."

Miss Parker handed Ethan the keys he would need to various desk drawers in her office, "Jarod and I will be gone for a few days."

"Jack really thinks you should stay and recover," Ethan reminded her.

"I can't," Parker said, "I've waited too long for this. I need to go and see Ben- my father."

"What do you hope to find there," Ethan asked, "We have everything we need to start over, to start a new life, one without Centre influence."

"It's not enough," Parker told him, "There's just this nagging feeling that there is something left. Something we're missing."

"You think your father will be able to provide you with your answers?" Ethan asked.

Her mother's words rang into her brain. The words she had uttered in Parker's premonition. The vision of her mother that had come to her just after Tommy Thompson's house had been blown up by a bomb. _"Ask your father. He knows all the secrets."_

Ben Miller had to know all the secrets. It was the only explanation that Parker had and the only one that she would accept. "I know he'll be able to."

The drive to Maine was a quiet one. Jarod had wanted Parker to rest for a few more days before making the journey. Parker had assured him that she'd be fine and that this was necessary. She made Jack change her bandaging just in case. Jarod had insisted on driving, which was fine with her, it gave her the opportunity to try and piece together a few things.

When they pulled up to Ben's Bed and Breakfast, Jarod had to help Parker out of the car. Ben was sitting on the porch reading a book and he slowly set down the book. He looked at Parker and Jarod in awe and then look of realization washed over him, as if he had been waiting for this day.

"Morgan," he said nodding, "Jarod."

"You know my first name," Parker said.

"Of course I do," Ben answered, "I'm the one who chose it."

Parker sat down, with Jarod's help, in a wicker seat on the porch, "You knew that you were my father this entire time." It wasn't a question.

"I swore to your mother never to say a thing," he said, sitting down across from her. Jarod took up a position standing behind Parker. "At least not until this day came."

"This day?" Jarod asked.

Ben nodded once, "When you two came together."

"What?" Parker asked.

Ben reached inside of his pocket, "She said that once the two of you arrived together and in peace to give you this."

He handed Parker a DSA. She looked at it but said nothing.

"She also left a silver case here," he said, "it's locked in my safe, but she made me swear to keep that DSA with me always and never to let it out of my sight… at least until you two came together."

"What is it?" Parker asked, feeling overwhelmed.

There was a twinkle in Ben's eye, "Her plan."


	85. Catherine's Plan

Chapter Eighty-One

**Chapter Eighty-Five**

Catherine's Plan

Jarod helped Ben heave the silver DSA player from the safe and set it on the table. Parker sat the table staring at the tiny silver disk in her hand. She was amazed that it had all come down to this. All along this man, this ordinary man, had had a vital piece of information with him.

Had her mother known all long that this would come? Had her mother's inner sense provided her with a premonition of the future, of things to come? Parker's hands were trembling as she inserted the DSA into the player and hit the on switch.

Jarod dropped down next to Parker and stared at the player's screen. Both of them were so intent on what they were about see, that neither noticed Ben silently leave the kitchen.

Catherine's face was sad and withdrawn as it filled the screen, "Hello my daughter, my Morgan… and hello Jarod."

Parker and Jarod both tensed up and automatically reached for each other's hands, for support and comfort.

"If you are watching this," Catherine said, "And no one else, then that means that things have come to pass as they should. Don't mistake me," she said, "I cannot see the future, but you two were my plan all along. Morgan and Jarod. You are salvation.

"You two, together, are a powerful force to be reckoned with. You both have powerful gifts that will enable to you to change the world, to make a profound impact on it like no one else could. My original plan was to save Timmy and the two you from the Centre, to put the three of you in the protective custody of Margaret and Charles before going into hiding with Mr. Raines.

"I don't know where you are on your journeys in life or on your paths so I'll lay out what I can in the short about of time that I have. You two will have a brother out there. He is my son as well as Major Charles Bennett's son. I am going to fake my death in just a few weeks time and you will believe me to be dead. This will not be so.

"For months I will hide with Mr. Raines and await the birth of your brother. He thinks I am fool, that I do not that he and Mr. Parker plan to have me killed after your brother's birth. Mr. Parker, my dearest daughter, was not always as he is now. He was not always power hungry and foolish. It is important for you to know that. He loved you once as his daughter and he loves you still.

"But power corrupts and you two together make tempting targets. In an effort to speed up the process of obtaining power your father and Mr. Raines will have created a child of the same bloodlines as the two of you. They crave the power they think this child will bring.

"But I know, unlike them, as well as Margaret, that the power lays not within the child, but within the two of you. If you have not already, you _must_ find the scrolls. They contain a prophecy of great importance to the two of you. They must be located and protected, saved from the Centre.

"What's in them, I honestly do not know," Catherine continued, "But I do know that after my disappearance Margaret will continue to search for them. I will guide her where I can and with what little information I can but they are must be retrieved before the Centre gets their hands on them.

"The scrolls are the key to obtaining the ultimate power. That ultimate power however is within your families grasp. Your family, the Parker family, _is_ the ultimate power. Every member born within it has a gift, a unique ability. That power is generated from energy and if that energy is shifted appropriately it can change the world."

Catherine took a lengthy pause, "If not for the birth of your brother my plans would continue as forward, but they cannot. Your brother will become my inside plant, although he will unaware. His gift of the inner sense is already quiet strong. He will respond to me, to my words from beyond the grave and will not question it. It is necessary, however painful, for him to remain within Mr. Raines's grasp."

Catherine then smiled at the screen, "If you two are together than things are set right. Things will be fine. The two of you will bring about the peace needed. The peace that is necessary. I love you both."

The screen went dark at that moment and Jarod reached over and turned off the DSA player. Parker sat in stunned silence, "That was it?"

Jarod looked at her with sympathy. He had known she'd been hoping for more, something that was earth shattering, something else that would point them in the necessary direction.

"I wonder if Mr. Fenigor knew about all this," Parker suddenly said.

"What," Jarod asked, completely taken off guard.

She turned to him, "Think about it. He asked you in that bank, the day he got shot, the day we met him, if you and I were together. It seemed important to him. I wonder if he knew…"

Jarod squeezed her hand, "Whether he knew or not does not matter. We've found the scrolls, we've done what she had wanted, even if we didn't know about it at the time."

"How though," Parker asked, suddenly alert, "How? She didn't have the scrolls, how could she have known about you and me? About my family, the Parker family, being the ultimate power? How?"

"Her Inner Sense," Jarod asked.

"That's exactly it," Ben said, now standing in the doorway.

"How long have you known?" Parker asked.

"I only knew what she told me and what she told me was very little. For my protection," Ben explained.

"She told me that my father had all the secrets," Parker told him.

Ben nodded at the DSA player, "And so I did."

_Carthis._ The word came to Parker so simple and so clear that she was certain her mother had sent it to her. _Your journey will come to end if you return to your roots. Go my daughter. Bring peace with you._

Parker acknowledged her mother inwardly. If her mother wanted her to go to Carthis, she would go to Carthis. There would be no helping it. Parker pulled the DSA out of the DSA player and handed it to Jarod. Jarod snapped the case closed on the player and picked it up. They would be taking it with them.

Parker struggled as she stood up. She didn't know whether or not Ben Miller knew about his father, his two dead brothers, or the fact that he also had a son. A son who was dead.

"Ben," Parker said, taking a struggling step forward, "I don't know if you ever knew about your father."

Ben nodded, "I knew. So did your mother."

Parker tilted her head at him and Ben explained, "Your mother knew a lot more than they gave her credit for. She knew that Mr. Raines and Mr. Parker were brothers. She knew, long before Mr. Raines and Mr. Parker, that I was their older brother."

Parker nodded, "Did you know about my brother?"

"Yes," Ben said, "Your mother told me he died in childbirth."

So there was one secret her mother hadn't known at the time after all. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell her newly found father about her twin. The twin who had died on the island only weeks ago. The twin who had been a sick sadistic freak of man, up until moments before his death. The twin who's redemption had come only from his mother after his death.

Parker tossed the idea over in her mind for half a minute before saying, "Yes. In childbirth."

Jarod offered Parker an arm which she took.

"Morgan," he asked after her.

She stopped and carefully turned to face him.

"You'll come back," he asked, "Won't you? I'd like to spend some quality time with my daughter."

Parker smiled at his warm face, "Of course, I'll come back. My son needs to get to know his grandfather."


	86. The Parker Family Legacy

**Chapter Eighty-Six**  
The Parker Family Legacy

Parker had the Centre jet waiting for her in Blue Cove upon her and Jarod's arrival from Maine. Jarod wanted to go with her to Carthis, but something told Parker, despite her injury, that she needed to alone.

She took the jet to the mainland and a helicopter from there to Carthis. The isle looked much the same as it had only three years ago, but Parker could feel the difference. Elsie, a good soul among the people here, had died when Parker was last on the island. Religious and not so religious men had died. Blood had been spilled during what the locals had called "The Devil's Storm."

A storm which had stranded Parker and Jarod on the island alone, a storm which had led to his path she was now on.

Parker hobbled, with the help of a cane, up the rocky path to the graveyard behind the church. To the Parker family graveyard. She stopped in front of the grave with an angel, marked "Miss Parker."

Parker felt in her hand for the sketch of Angel with her doll. Her namesake, although she never completely understood why.

"You came back," the little girl said.

Parker turned and smiled at her. She noted the clear colors of the isle. That's what made Angel so special. Parker didn't have to travel to the middle plane – the plane between life and death, or death and the afterlife (Parker wasn't sure which) – to communicate with her. Parker could do it on her own terms.

"I came back," She said.

Angel reached for the sketch and Parker was amazed that she could actually take it. There was never anything conventional about her life, why should ghosts be any different?

"The journey is just beginning for you," Angel said, "Now that you are on the right path."

"Why you and me?" Parker asked, "Angel and Angel. Miss Parker and Miss Parker."

"Guilt," the little girl said, "My father couldn't recover from what he had did to me, his favorite child, and thought that by repeating the tradition with the next girl born in the family, he could recover. His sins would be forgiven."

"I was the next girl," Parker said.

"Yes," Angel answered, "He thought you and me would be the same. But we're not."

"No."

"Your gifts," she said, "Gifts that will change the world."

"I am getting older," Parker said, "there may not be much time left."

"There is lots of time left for you," Angel said, "Your journey is just beginning." She turned to walk up the path and Parker walked, slowly, beside her.

"My sister came back you know," Angel said, "to protect the secrets of Carthis."

"Your sister," Parker asked.

Angel smiled, "Elsie, the one who survived."

Parker stopped walking and Angel stopped as well. "Elsie was your sister?" Parker tried to do the math but couldn't. Elsie would have had to have been a hundred, or older, when she met Miss Parker and Jarod to have been Angel's sister.

"She escaped my father and was raised by the Vespasian Brothers," Angel said, "She was raised to believe in the power of the scrolls and to protect them."

"How could she have lived so long," Parker gasped, hoping she didn't sound rude or insensitive.

"Her knowledge of herbs," Angel replied, "The Vespasian Brothers taught her well. When you and your friend came to the island it was her time to go. She had fulfilled her long and perilous journey."

"So my great-great grandfather didn't destroy his whole family the way he had thought," Parker said, realization dawning on her. He had made a deal with the devil. If he destroyed his family, he would have control of the ultimate power, but he hadn't destroyed his entire family… and thus the ultimate power had escaped.

Parker thought it a cruel fate that the ultimate power had been within his grasp all along and he hadn't known. Although, perhaps that was the way it was supposed to be.

Angel beckoned Parker to follow her and Angel kept her pace slow so Parker could keep up with her. She pointed to a round figure with eight skulls. "Your friend likes the number eight. This is why. He is tied to this destiny as are you."

"Why eight skulls," Parker asked, looking down at her companion.

"They represent the eight Vespasian Brothers who died to hide the scrolls from the great three."

Parker almost asked who the great three were and then stopped. She meant the Zulus and their two sub-tribes who had formed. The Vespasian Brothers had been created to protect the ultimate power – her family – while the Zulu's had sought to control it.

Parker thought about the discussion her mother had had with her on destiny and how you cannot avoid it. She had been right. Destiny was destiny and it cannot be avoided.

"Now what," Parker asked Angel, "You said my journey is just beginning, how do I know what to do? How do I know what is needed of me?"

Angel took Parker's hands in hers, "Follow what's in your heart."


	87. Puzzle Resolved

**Chapter Eighty-Seven**  
Puzzle Resolved

"Okay I'm officially confused," Kate said, handing Jack a file, "this man's records say that his name is Billy Donahue, but his medical information in the Centre's database matches with that of a Mr. Fenigor, who died from a gunshot wound chest several years ago."

Jack looked at the two different types of information. "You're right," he said, "They conflict."

Jack pushed the comm. button on his desk, "Hey, Jarod can you come down here for a second."

Jarod who had been trying to keep busy ever since Parker had left for the isle of Carthis without him quickly responded, "I'm on my way."

"He's been a coma for a year," Jack said, "He'll never recover, what were they doing?"

Jack looked over Kate's shoulder at the data screen. She shrugged at him, "Just administering morphine for the pain everyday. At least, that's all they recorded."

Jarod pushed aside the curtain the comatose man's rooms, "What's going-" he stopped short, "Mr. Fenigor," he breathed.

"Solves that problem," Kate said with a shrug.

"You know him," Jack asked.

"Know him," Jarod said, "I'm the reason he got shot." Jarod had a hard time thinking about that day. He had questioned Fenigor so fiercely in his quest for answers that Fenigor had gotten up and ran away, in the middle of a bank robbery. The robbers had shot him.

"I don't understand," Jarod said, "The Centre had wiped his memory clean and sent him out his own with a fresh start. What is he doing here?"

Neither Jack nor Kate had an answer for him.

*~*~*

"Daddy," Rebecca said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah Pumpkin," Sam asked. They were both resting in Alice's room at the Centre. She had had the best possible medical care, thanks to Jarod and Miss Parker's new control of Centre funds. Billions of dollars now at their disposal.

"I'm sorry," she said, "For giving you and Alice a hard time. I just-" Rebecca's voice broke, "I just-"

Sam pulled his teenaged daughter into his arms, "It's okay Pumpkin, I know. You missed your mom. It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"I'm still really sorry," Rebecca said, crying.

"Becca," Alice's voice was horse as the word came out.

Sam and Rebecca both looked up at her in shock. "Becca," Alice said.

Rebecca reached for her step-mother's hand, "I'm right here."

Alice blinked a few times and gave a smile at the sight of her step-daughter's face. "I was so worried," she whispered, "I didn't know if-"

"Sssh," Rebecca said, "It's okay," she smoothed back the hair on Alice's face, "We're going to be okay."

*~*~*

"The two week time period is almost up," Ethan told his father, "I don't want to reopen the Centre until Miss Parker returns but she made a promise."

"Do as she ordered," His father said, "Is she alright?"

Ethan nodded, "I haven't received any messages of warning." He paused.

"What?" His father prompted.

"She just needs time to think."

*~*~*

Nicholas stared at the wall of safe deposit like boxes that lined up the walls of the large hallway, "We have to empty all of these?"

Emily handed Nicholas a pair of lock cutters and took a pair for herself, "And lucky for us," she said as she heaved at pair up and cut a lock off one of the boxes, "We can't find the keys."

Nicholas groaned and began cutting locks himself. He started on one end and Emily on the other. They met each other in the middle nearly two hours later. Their arms were both dropping with exhaustion.

"Hey Nicholas," Emily asked.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Thanks for sticking it through," she said.

"For family," he responded.

Emily set down her lock cutters and took a fistful of his shirt into her hands. She pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him. Nicholas dropped his lock cutters and wrapped his arms around her, returning her eager and passionate kiss. When he pulled back he whispered against her ear, "For you."

*~*~*

Debbie curled up next to Jason on his bed in the Centre's renewal wing. His injuries were recovering better than expected and Jack was releasing him tomorrow. "I love you," Jason said, against her hair.

She smiled and kissed him, "I love you."

*~*~*

Miss Parker pulled her car up to The Centre's front steps. She was in no mood to park in the parking garage and go up. She leaned against her cane, away from the pain in her side, and walked up the steps.

Jarod met her inside the entry way and greeted her with his usual passion filled kiss. Beau hugged her legs lightly, not wanting to hurt his mommy. Parker ruffled his hair, "Looks like everyone survived without me," she said, noticing the hustle and bustle that filled the Centre's lobby.

"Ethan opened it right back up as you ordered," he said.

"Everything working as it should," she asked.

Jarod nodded, "Good and working order, but… there is something you should see."

They dropped Beau off in Emily and Nicholas's shared space and took the elevator down to the renewal wing.

"Fengior," Parker said in the same breathless tone. She leaned heavily on her cane and Jarod held her back to keep her from falling over in shock. "What's he doing here?"

Kate and Jack both shrugged, "No idea," Kate answered.

"There's no records for what they were doing with him," Jack said.

"How long as he been in his coma," Parker asked.

"A year, maybe longer," Jack answered.

"His prognosis," Parker asked.

"He'll never recover," Jarod said.

"Is he in pain?"

"No," came Jack's answer.

Parker was nodding, thinking, turning over the options in her brain. "There's no chance he'll recover? He'll come out of it?"

"At his age," Jack verified, "No."

Parker reached over and took his head, "I'm here. Me and Jarod."

Jarod reached over the bed and took Fenigor's other hand, "You're not alone."

Parker swallowed and couldn't believe she was about to say what she said next, "Take him off life support."

"Miss Parker-" Kate started.

"It's the right thing to do," Parker said. Angel's words whispered by in her mind. A thought on the wind. Follow your heart.

"We're here," Parker and Jarod both said to Fengior as Jack reached over and flipped off the switch.

Parker and Jarod both held his hands for a full two minutes after Fengior had flat lined. Parker leaned her head against Jarod in silent mourning.

_Thank you._ His voice came.

Parker smiled through her tears, "He says thank you."

Parker sighed and then turned to Jarod, "You knew this was the right thing to do. Why did you wait?"

"It felt right to have you here," he answered.

Jack opened his mouth to ask a question when there was a piercing scream – one of the many that came daily – from Margaret's rooms. Rather than rush, as they had in the past, the four made their way sluggishly to Margaret's room. Her wild screams of pain came daily and short of pumping Jarod's mother full of drugs there was little left that anyone could do but wait for her to die.

What they saw when they entered the room, shocked them to their core.

Margaret was sitting up in bed, her face full of color, recognition back in her eyes, grasping her husband's hands. She took several deep breaths.

"What? How? I don't-" Jack sputtered.

Margaret continued to take a few deep breaths before she spoke, "It's over. The visions. Project Fountain. It's over."


	88. A Century of Deceit

**Chapter Eighty-Eight**  
A Century of Deceit

_1900. Carthis._

Beauregard Jackson Parker looked down at the scrolls. This was it. This was the key to it all. To everything he had ever wanted, not just for himself but for his family. For his daughter Angel.

He was going to take control of this "ultimate power". He would control this "chosen one" and "fallen angel." He would go down in history, in the world, as the most powerful man alive. The man who had saved his family. He would save them from poverty, from the destruction which had caused them to fall as far as they had.

He looked out the window of his cabin to the graveyard filled with Parkers. The death, the destruction, and the blood shed would end with him.

February 1, 2005. Blue Cove, Delaware. The Centre.

Morgan Parker Bennett turned the silver pen over and over again in her hand. It was February first. Only three days after Margaret's quick awakening from her crazy and wild state. In the chaos Christmas and New Years had been forgotten this year, though Parker promised herself it would never be forgotten again. Not for her family.

Whether Margaret's awakening and loss of dangerous visions had anything to do with Mr. Fenigor's death she wasn't sure… and it was one answer she wouldn't pursue. She had enough on her plate as it was, worrying about something that was no longer an immediate concern would only add to her stress.

An entire sub-level had been devoted to Emily and Nicholas's research of the Centre's projects and their work on the database timeline and puzzle piecing. It was going to be a long process because there were very few people that the Bennett family trusted with such information. Sayid, Shannon, Sun, and Jin all helped to piece together the various information, speeding up the process, but a few dozen more workers couldn't have hurt.

Jarod and Sydney were closer than ever, much to Nicholas's jealousy – slightly curbed by his new and sudden romance with Jarod's sister- and were working on developing a school for gifted students. They were already had a handful of students: Rebecca, Walt, Aaron, and Beau.

Claire aided Jarod and Sydney where she could, providing the nurturing element to all the brain power. Charlie used the money from his rock band and his Oceanic settlement to open up a music school nearby. Due to Charlie's fame there was already a five year waiting list.

Parker knew that Charlie was in touch with his good friend Hurley, another survivor of the island venture. Charlie said he was doing well and was opening his own restaurant. Parker wondered a little about Hurley. She thought he might too have a gift of visions, but opted not to pursue that route… for the moment.

Jack worked down in the renewal wing trying to make sense of the Centre's research. He hoped that their research with some of the more dangerous viruses would lead to distributable vaccines. Kate, for now, worked as his assistant in the lab, although all the medical research seemed to burn her out.

Ethan, still working at Parker's second in command, had a pile of work much higher than Parker's. Jason, Ethan, and Ana-Lucia had just finished creating false identities and pasts for the Bennett family. The last thing any of them wanted was the federal government showing up with uncomfortable questions.

Michael came by the Centre every weekend to visit with his son and see how is studies progressed. Parker was amazed by the change in the man and how he had grown. Michael was soon moving to Blue Cove, to be closer to Walt. He was taking a job as an online comic artist, so he could work from home.

Severing the many contracts and colleagues that the Centre had obtained over nearly a hundred years in existence had been a painful progress. One that was still continuing, and would for a long time to come.

Sawyer had been particularly helpful in this. His con artist contacts and underworld associations had been extremely helpful to provide a finality threatening note. Broots and his security team were scrambling to shut down as many of the various safe houses and vaults the Centre had all over the world.

Charles and Margaret were enjoying some much needed TLC in Hawaii. After decades apart they needed to get reacquainted with each other and for the moment, the two wanted to be as far from the Centre, and the painful memories, as possible.

Several of the Centre projects that Ethan and Parker had deemed nonviolent had continued. Such as medical research and brainwave patterns – although Parker had no particular interest in the latter. Parker was surprised by the lack of resistance from the people around her.

With so many survivors of Flight 815 in association with the Centre Parker knew it would only be a matter of time before the press took notice, but that bridge she would cross when she came to it.

The door propped open and Jarod came in, a look of concern on his face, "You look worried."

"Not worried," Parker said, as Jarod propped himself on the side of her desk. Beau had followed his father into the room but promptly sat down on his favorite chair with his favorite book.

The more she studied her son the more he was the spitting image of his father.

"What is it," Jarod asked. "Talk to me Morgan."

"I was just thinking," Parker said, "About the people we left on the island. Jarod we have to go back for them. Convince them to come home. To let it go."

Jarod nodded, "My parents would agree with you."

"How are they," Parker asked, their plane should have landed this morning.

"Drinking coconuts and enjoying the sun," he said.

Parker smiled and then frowned, "It's the right thing to do, Jarod, you know that."

"I know," he said, "But it won't be easy."

"But it's necessary." She paused as she recalled Angel's very clear words "Your journey is just beginning."

"What is it," he asked.

Parker shook her head, "It's strange. My family pursued the ultimate power for generations without every realizing that they were the ultimate power. The Parker family is extremely gifted, we've seen that first hand over the last several weeks. It's almost..." her voice trailed off.

Jarod reached for her hands, "It's over now, Morgan. We can be at peace."

"No," Morgan Parker Bennett said, her gaze slipping over to her four-year old son. He was kicking his feet that were dangling off the chair and reading a book made for college professors. "As long as my family line continues," she looked up at Jarod, "There will always be a place for evil to focus. There will always be a center of evil."

THE END

**FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I would like to give a HUGE thanks to the dedicated readers who stuck this out with me throughout the long writing process… this story ended up being much, much longer than I had originally intended. I would also like to thank all the readers who came in part way through and those who will read later. I couldn't have done it without you. I hope you've enjoyed the journey. : )


End file.
